New Beginnings
by MookieRoo
Summary: Jade's a senior at HA. Growing up alone made her a cold and mean girl that strikes fear to avoid more pain. One day she meets a girl that challenges everything she is, she will be forced to look at life in a different perspective. Jade must confront her fears in order to find herself and fill the void that is making her so insecure. New Friendships / OCs / Jori in the long run.
1. Chapter 1 - Beginning

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N This is my first fic and it's about Victorious. I write about new beginnings for most the characters.**

I introduce some OCs: Gaby - a new student at HA, Tyler - her brother and Ashley - Gaby's ex.

I hate reading Cat as a dumb girl so here she won't be, maybe sweet, but also smart. Robbie does not exist in this story, sorry.

So, I know that sometimes is not fun to leave reviews but it would help me a lot if you took a minute and let me know if I'm doing right or wrong. Thanks.

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

* * *

**Three months in the future**

**Jade's POV**

I just can believe what I'm hearing.

"Beck? Are you serious? I don't have a crush on Gaby" - I say.

"Jade, you have to face it. Every time we are together you get really nervous, you don't know where to put your hands, you start having little heart attacks" - Beck says making fun me.

"That's because I HATE her! How can you seriously say I have a crush on her, I'm not gay Beck" - I turn my back at him and bite my lip. He was somehow right; after all, I was very gay for Gaby. I've been so careless.

"Oh, you hate her" - Beck points out sarcastically.

"Yes!" - I scream as if I could convince him.

"Sure, because you always look with puppy eyes to the people you 'hate'" - Beck insisted.

"And how about at that party, when you saw her arriving in that red dress? Your jaw dropped to the ground just like the rest of us guys that where there. You couldn't take your eyes of her" - Beck says giggling.

"Stop!" - I yell.

"Jade, we have been broken up for 2 months now, we are friends, I'm just trying to help you realize that it's OK and you should try and approach her if you like her" - Beck turns me over with his hand on my shoulder.

"She is straight Beck" - I whisper, "Besides, I might have a thing for her, but I'm NOT gay!" - I finish raising my voice. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.

"You never really know, if she takes all your crap maybe it's because she likes you too, and what is so wrong about being gay Jade?" - He says a bit upset. I knew I shouldn't have said that.

I just looked at him with the most worried face. I didn't want anything to change, to be different now, to… come out.

He should know how hard all of this is for me.

"We are friends, in fact you are my best friend, I'll always support you and love you, no matter what you decide, but I must ask you to please stop pushing Gaby away, she is not stupid. You are just going to get to the point of no return one day and regret everything" - Beck just hugs me as he says this, kisses my cheek and walks through my front door to his car.

I started to panic once he was gone. I needed to start changing or I would never… be... her girlfriend? What's wrong with me? I don't want to be with her! I just want to… I shake my head. No STOP! Stop, thinking, just STOP! Gaby would never like me EVER. I've been horrible to her lately, even more that I was when Tori arrived at HA.

Well, Tori became my friend after a while. I mean, after I knew that I wasn't really jealous of her anymore for looking at Beck like he was the most dreamy guy on earth and after that, when Beck and I decided to brake it off I didn't mind them getting together some time after that.

I know I can't stop fighting my feelings for Gaby, but I can't accept it yet.

I need time to think about this, stop pushing Gaby away and start trying to be more than friends with her. But how? I was never the romantic type. Vega was always the one that helped me with the romantic things with Beck. Ugh, I should call her, ask her what I should do. On second thought NO. I'm not ready to explain why I want to be more than friends with Gaby. I just can't handle anyone other than Beck knowing I'm gay.

Enough! I need to sleep. Put my mind at ease and relax.

**No one's POV**

**At Tori's house**

"Well, did you talk to her" - Andre says.

"Yes, but she is not ready to admit yet, well… sort of" - Beck says as he sat down, "She whispered that Gaby was straight and that she had a thing for her, but she clearly said a couple of times she was 'NOT' gay" - Beck says quoting with his fingers, "She actually had the nerve to say that she behaves that way because she hates her"

"Does she really think we haven't noticed?" - Tori says passing some Doritos to the guys and sitting next to Beck, "I mean, you remember when she used to torture me right? Jade does not hate Gaby"

"Also, she stares at her like she just wants to eat her alive and not in a bad way if you know what I mean" - Andre says gesturing at Beck who just nodded with a smile while Tori rolled her eyes up.

"We should tell her Gaby is gay, maybe then she could just do nice romantic things to impress her like any other human being?" - Tori adds.

"Well, we can't, it's not a secret to tell. Besides, Gaby was going to tell her until Jade starting treating her like shit and pushing her away" - Beck said.

"I think she is just battling with herself right now, maybe we should give her some time" - Cat says, "Jade can be very stubborn and if we pressure her too much she might just explode"

"Well, I don't think that she will do anything right now, at least I hope she changes her attitude. I've know Gaby since we were kids, she will draw the line and it won't be subtle" - Beck ends putting an arm on Tori's shoulders.

**Present Day**

**Gaby's POV**

Another morning of skipping school. I'm at the kitchen of my house preparing a sandwich and taking to my Mom who is running late.

"Gaby, are you sure you want to change schools?" - My mother asks.

"Yes, now that Ash is gone I just don't want to stay at that school alone"

I hated the school I was in, I've always been openly gay and that had its consequences.

Ashley, Beck and I where friends since before pre-K but when Beck left for HA we kind of grew apart and then Ashley and I started dating and the whole school just started all kind of rumors about us. It just became unbearable.

Ashley moved to San Diego about a month ago and we have been trying to make it work. Long distance sucks, too much pressure but I know I couldn't bear not having her in my life.

"Mom, look I've been talking to Beck again and I think that it will be a good idea, after all, I just need a change of scenario and this school can help me with my College application since I want to study cinematography" I say very surely, I just wanted to leave my old school as fast as I could.

"OK Baby. I'll talk to your dad and we can find out about the enrollment" - Mom shows up looking for her car keys.

"I already did that and delivered my audition piece. I submitted the short film I did last summer, all I have to do is to expect the call from the school to see if I made it and then, well…"

Mom looks up at me and stares for a second, you can tell she is very proud of me.

"I mean I'm 17, I know that if I want something I have to go get it" - I say to her as I sipped my coffee.

"Well, in that case I wish you the best of luck honey, I'm sure you'll get in, your dad and I will support you in any decision you make" - Mom takes her purse and says goodbye as she walks out the door.

**About 3 weeks after**

It was Tuesday morning and I have been messaging Beck to see if he had found out about my audition for the school.

I was home, I begged Mom to stay, again! I just didn't want to deal with the weasels at school and the awful teachers I had. I've just had enough of the rumors, the fights, the pranks, the name-calling and no one doing anything. I hated having to tell my parents to go to school to deal with that. I was a teenager, not a kid; I could handle it by myself.

_I'm on the principal's office right now. Let me talk to her and I'll text you right back_ - Beck messaged me.

_Great! _- I texted back.

I just couldn't wait anymore. If they accepted me I would be out of that hellhole in less than a week. I'm sure it won't be easy in HA, but at least ANYTHING would be better than this.

…I was growing impatient. Beck hadn't message me in over an hour, I mean how long can a question take.

**30 minutes later**

_OK, guess what! You are in! Congrats Gaby! I can't wait to have you at school_ - Beck finally texts back.

_Are you sure? You were killing me with the silence. -_ I texted.

_Yes, I had to leave it for later, the principal was in a meeting discussing your audition tape and they wouldn't let me in. But it is confirmed. She said she would be calling your parents this afternoon_ - Beck.

_Thank you love! I've missed you. I can't wait to be at school with you again_. - I texted back and headed to the shower. I needed to get in the road before 10am.

That afternoon the principal called my parents and let them know that everything was settled and they have already spoken with my old school, since I have sent all required documents to HA already. I was good when I needed to get something. I was never a '_do things later'_ type of girl.

It was great, in 8 days I would be at a new school, new start. I was excited.

Monday came and Beck had offered to give me a ride, even though I had a car, he just wanted to introduce me to his school and his friends.

He was so excited. He had told me great things about everything ever since we got in touch again about 5 weeks ago.

"Hello, beautiful" - Beck was at the door of my house looking great. He is looking amazingly hot with his hair in a ponytail. I mean I'm gay not blind.

"Hey jerk!" - I respond with a giggle.

"Oh I see, the very wholehearted welcome you always had for me, still love that one, Hmm?" - He laughs.

"Yep! So, how excited are you about having me at your school?" - I say as I jumped in the car.

"Well, I'm very glad that we can be friends again, honestly, I've missed you. I wish that things would've been different and we hadn't lost touch" - Beck says with a bitter smile as he started the car.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, so your girlfriend, does she know you have an old friend coming to school with you now?" - I say as I saw his face just go pale.

"You haven't told her about me hmm?" - I laugh loudly.

"She is a bit... well, I... I just think that it will be better if I introduce you with everyone else present" - He says nervously.

"Well, that will be interesting then, I hope that we can be friends, I mean, if she is your girl it must be because she is special and after all you have told me, I can't wait to meet her" - I say trying to ease the mood.

"Special! That's a good word for Jade. We'll see how it goes. Anyway, don't worry to much, the rest of the guys are very happy and welcoming, I'm sure they'll love you right away" - Beck says pulling into the parking lot.

"Beck?" - I ask a bit unsure, "I need to ask you a personal favor and I need you to really, really respect it" - I got serious.

"Anything Gaby" - Beck says looking worried.

"Please don't tell anyone I'm gay" - I say dropping my head down for a moment, "I'm not embarrassed, I just don't want a repeat of our old school. I want to go here and not be miserable for once, enjoy High School and go to College… also, about my dad, I would like to keep that under wraps if it is OK" - I look back at him again.

"It's OK Gaby, I won't say a word. You know you can trust me on that. Not even to my shadow. Remember?" - Beck smiles.

"A promise is a promise and we'll seal it with a kiss" - We say at the same time, we laugh a little, it was a saying we had with him and Ashley when we were kids.

I lean in and kiss his cheek saying, "Thanks". We both got out of the car and entered school.


	2. Chapter 2 - Doubts

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello people. I'm posting a second chapter today because I want you to get a more complete sense of the story. Later in the day I might publish another one. This chapter is mainly Jade's POV.**

**Let me know if you like it, I appreciate any advice and criticism.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters. **

**Jade's POV**

**One week before**

I'm starting to be worried. Who the hell is Beck texting so much? I just don't want to ask directly. The last time we had a fight and broke up was because I was jealous of him texting Tori for homework.

Ugh, I need to know. What the hell is going on! I hate when he keeps secrets from me. I'm his girlfriend, why doesn't he just talk to me.

Monday goes by, I see him just standing in front of his locker without other movement than his fingers on his phone.

Tuesday, same, at the lunch table, before class, after class.

Wednesday, enough!

"Really Beck, do you want me to crash that phone into a million pieces?" - I start stabbing my salad.

"I'm tweeting, don't overreact" - He slides his phone in his pocket as it vibrates with a message he better ignore if he doesn't want me to start stabbing him rather than the salad.

On Thursday we made plans to watch a movie on his RV. Typical plan to make out and have sex.

"There is no soda Jade, I'll go to the store do you want to come?" - Beck says as he approached the door of his RV.

I noticed his phone was on the bed, so I look at him and tell him I was tired and I'll wait for him to get back.

Finally, I need to know. I'm sorry Beck but I just can't handle this anymore.

**Beck's messages**

Gaby - _Hey Beck, I ran into your Mom at lunch and she gave me your number. I hope is all right that I'm writing to you. This is Gaby just in case you don't remember. Blonde, green eyes, hot? Hahaha._

Beck -_ Hey beautiful! Of course I remember you! It is great that you are writing, how have you been, how is Ash?_

Gaby -_ Well, I actually want to ask you about your school._

Beck -_ Did you finally have a change of heart and want to run away with me? Hahaha._

Gaby - _Honestly Beck, when are you going to leave that alone. I just wasn't sure that I wanted to leave our school and go with you to HA._

Beck - _Well? What about now?_

Gaby - _Actually, now I do, I need to get out of this school. I have been researching and I think that HA would be great for my resume and also I would like to have our friendship back._

Beck - _Well, let me drive to school tomorrow to see if someone can give me information on what you need for your audition piece. One question? Are you going to tell me why NOW?_

Gaby - _About the stuff for school thanks although I already have that covered you know how I am with that kind of stuff. About why?... Maybe over a cup of coffee?_

Beck - _it's a done deal; let me know when and where. I'm glad you wrote._

Gaby - _How about tonight at my place. I can make a great Arabic coffee, you'll enjoy it, and we can make pizzas. Like the old times._

Beck -_ It's a date! I'll be at your place at 7pm._

Gaby - _Great! Can't wait, bye._

**Jade's POV**

I hear the door and quickly lunch the phone over the bed.

WHO THE FUCK IS THIS Gaby and why the hell is Beck going on dates with her. Inside jokes? WTF! This has been going on for over a month! I couldn't even read half of the messages in there.

I couldn't think, I couldn't say anything either, Beck would know I read his messages. Damn it! What is going on?

"So, ready for the movie?" - Beck says as he steps inside the RV, "I have the soda and chips"

"Yeah sure" - I say with a laid back attitude. I want to reap his throat out but I am a great actress and hid my anger.

I need to find a way to get information on this bitch and teach her a lesson. From now on, all time I don't spend with Beck I'll follow him to see what he does.

Damn him! He was cheating on me. This is NOT going to happen, I won't let it.

The movie ended, I hardly paid any attention. Beck wanted to cuddle but I faked a headache and told him I was tired. If he was cheating on me he wasn't going to get any.

I drove all the way home in automatic mode; I didn't even realized when I got in.

I drop my car keys at the table and go to my room to get ready for bed. I couldn't sleep all night thinking about those messages. What else was he hiding?

Next day at school I just watch his every move. Nothing unusual, he was very warm with me, like always, but I just couldn't pretend and was extra pissy. After class I just dragged him into the janitor's closet to tease him a bit.

"Babe, you look super hot today" - He says, he clearly read my intentions. He thinks he is getting lucky, well, not today cheater.

"Beck, I've been a little concerned about us lately and I just wanted to know if something is wrong?"

What…the hell did I just say? Jeez idiot! That wasn't why I dragged him here.

"Jade? I thought everything was OK with us. Are you all right?" - He says a bit concerned.

"Forget it Beck, it's nothing, I have to go"

I stormed out of there and ran to my car. I didn't even went to my locker.

Stupid! I had lost total control of the situation. Ask him if there is something wrong with us? Of course there is something wrong with us, I can't trust him anymore.

I was supposed to tease him and make him want me, to see how he reacted after getting none. For him to expose himself by looking for this Gaby so I could kill her for seducing him.

I just drove straight home, got into my room and threw myself in bed.

I woke up around 10pm, all this stress had me so tired I just crashed. Fortunately it was Friday so no homework.

I decided to call Beck and see what he was doing.

"Hey Babe!" - He answers. I could hear noise on the back, as if he was in a restaurant or something. Suddenly I hear a guys voice saying: "Hey Gaby, can you pass the salt please?"

WTF, HE WAS WITH HER!…And… some other people.

"Where are you, it sounds loud" - I say trying not to freak out on him.

"I'm at my friend Tyler's house" - He says, excusing himself, I guess he didn't want 'Gaby' to know he had a girlfriend.

Wait… that can't be it. He called me Babe when he picked up. STOP Jade! You are going crazy.

"Oh, so you didn't think on inviting your girlfriend?" - I say.

"Well, if you check your messages I did, you just didn't pick up. I taught you were sleeping, you looked exhausted today at school" - He says very calmly.

"Yeah, I just woke up. It's fine I'm sorry I didn't answer" - I say casually.

"So, what about this morning, you didn't answer me, are we OK?" - Beck says.

The nerve on this guy! He is cheating on me and he is asking me if we are OK?

"Yes, Babe I was just tired" - I say as I stick my nails on my leg.

"OK, then I'll see you on Monday then?" - Beck says.

"Monday?… Oh yeah your family trip. I forgot" - I just remembered that a month ago his family planned a trip to the lake house up north. I wasn't invited since his family hates me. It was all right, I hated trips to the wilderness anyway.

"See you on Monday then" - I hang up.


	3. Chapter 3 - Realization

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello people! This chapter runs a bit longer than the usual chapters. Hope you like it.**

**if you have a minute and want to leave a Review I would very much appreciate it.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Tori's POV**

It was Saturday morning and I have been lying in bed all day. It felt good to just read a book with good music, no Trina and no parents around. Just like living alone.

Suddenly, I hear someone on the corridor. I took my book and got slowly out of bed. I lifted my book just to be prepared and then… I see Jade.

"Vega, are you trying to kill me with your book?" - Jade says laughing, "What is it, Twilight? You don't need to hit me with it, just show it to me"

"Haha Jade very funny, you just gave me a heart attack" - I respond still with my heart in my throat.

"Relax Tori I'm not here to kill you" - Jade says walking into my room and having a seat on my bed, "I need to talk to you about something"

"OK, let me guess, you and Beck broke up" - I say as I got back into bed.

"No Vega!" - Jade responds upset, "But something is definitely going on with him, he has been lying to me"

I could see the worry on her face. No so long ago I had to put them back together because they broke up. In fact the only times Jade appeared at my house for help were those involving Beck, "What happen? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I just… I think he is cheating on me" - She says looking down.

"Jade, Beck is not that kind of guy, you know that and he loves you" - I say trying to relax Jade.

"He's been really cryptic with things, messaging a lot, laughing at those messages, replying those messages!" - She was raising her voice and losing her composure.

"Jade, do you remember last time you freaked out about messages? It was nothing, it was homework… with me!" - I say a little frustrated.

Jade never changes and is so uncontrollably jealous of everything. She even kills viciously every fly that goes near Beck.

"This time is different" - She says with sadness, "I really thought we were OK"

"How is it different, I bet he was messaging Andre, talking about sports or whatever boys talk about" - I pick up my book and start reading again.

"He's been messaging a girl" - Jade says finally shedding a tear. She turned her head so I couldn't see her, but I did.

"How do you know this?" - I ask worried.

"I read his phone" - Jade whispers.

"Jade! His phone? Really? That is very private stuff, how could you?" - I was angry, I didn't think she would go that low with her jealousness.

"He left me no choice OK. I know it was wrong, but he is lying to me, making dates with a bitch named Gaby. I didn't even read half the messages on his phone, and what I saw was enough" - She turns her face to me.

"Jade, I don't know what to say. You violated his privacy on a moment of desperation and now you have all these ideas that might not even be correct. Did you ask him about it?" - I say.

"Oh Tori, come on. How was I supposed to ask him about this girl if I haven't read his phone, supposedly?" - Jade says frustrated, "I don't even know what to do with this information"

"OK, first of all, I think that you might be overreacting. What did the messages say"

_Wait… What am I saying! _

"Wait, don't tell me. It would be as I read them too" - I say confused.

"Tori, all I'll tell you is that she was asking him about school and that I believe they know each other for some time. They had inside jokes" - Jade says.

"Well, I don't see a passionate romance there. Maybe they are just friends" I take her hand and gave it a squeeze, "Relax OK, isn't he gone until Monday? You can ask him then" - I say as Jade looks at me with an '_Are you going make me repeat myself?_' look.

"Jade, be nice, I think you should tell him about the phone" - I try covering myself with my book.

"Tori, I can't do that, he will hate me for it and then brake up with me, ugh, I shouldn't have come here" - Jade says standing up and leaving.

I got out of bed and went after her, but she just brushed me off and let herself out.

Typical Jade, she just doesn't know how to express her emotions.

**Jade's POV**

After leaving Tori's house I just drove all the way to the beach. I wanted to be alone. I didn't know what to think about it anymore. Beck had lied or at least hidden things from me. But Tori was right, those messages were very innocent. Well, he did call her beautiful, and if she was ready to run away with him. He's definitely cheating. Funny, I feel just as I get madder at him when I think about him lying to me than when I think about him cheating on me.

Things have definitely changed; maybe I just don't really love him anymore.

Ugh, enough!

I'll talk to him on Monday and confront him. If I have to confess about the phone I will. I won't let him fool with me. If he was cheating than so be it, we might as well be over anyway.

Monday came and I was impatient. I got up early and decided to go by his RV before school, we could talk without other people around.

I watch him leaving as I was just arriving, so I decided to follow him.

He drove a while and finally stopped at a very big and luxurious house. The doors opened and he drove in.

OK, now I'm out here without being able to see anything, I better park somewhere he won't see me when he goes out.

About 5 minutes later he drove out with a blonde girl seated on the passengers seat. They were laughing.

Damn I was right, that must be Gaby, as I remember she said in the message '_blonde, green eyes, hot_' Bla bla bla! Ugh, I'll just go after them I have time to get to school anyway.

Beck just drove right to school and parked his car. I was far away but close enough to see them talking.

Suddenly a cold chill passed through my body as I see how she leans in and kisses him!

Damn this girl, she is dead!

They got out of the car and walked inside school. I manage to park my car and also got inside. I was going to kill this girl in 5 minutes.

**Tori's POV**

Andre, Cat and I were early at school to rehearse the skit that we had to present for our exam to Sikowitz when I saw Beck walking very happy with a blonde girl by his side.

"Hey Beck!" - said Andre, "Who is this beautiful lady?"

"Hey Andre, Cat, Tori, this is Gaby" - Beck says.

OMG, it's true. Jade was right, I thought for a second.

"Gaby, Hi, well…"

I just looked straight at Beck; I think I made him a bit nervous.

"Yes, she is a very good friend of mine from while back. She will be joining us in HA from today actually. I wanted to give her the tour and introduce her to my friends"

"Hi everybody" - She said a bit shyly.

Jade walks straight towards Beck and pulls him over, grabs his face and gives him a very heated kiss.

Gaby blushes and smiles at the scene, "So this is his girlfriend then, Jade I believe?" - She says while looking at us shaking her head.

"So" - Jade says looking at Gaby, "Who is this?"

"This is Gaby" - Cat says, "A long time friend of Beck's"

"Hi Jade" - Gaby says looking at her still smiling.

"Oh, so you know my name" - Jade says very annoyed.

"Beck hasn't stopped talking about you… all good things" - She says with a concerned tone on her voice.

She was definitely nervous with this welcome.

"Well, if you don't mind Gaby I would like to show you around the school" - Andre says anticipating the confrontation about to happen.

"Thanks Andre, I appreciate it" - She turns back to Beck mouthing a silent '_I'm sorry'_.

I pushed Cat a bit with my arm trying to signal her to go after Andre and Gaby with me.

"We better also go on that tour" - I say and we rush away from Beck and Jade.

**No one's POV**

Beck closed his eyes and turn to Jade knowing something was coming.

Jade dragged him into the janitor's closet, closed the door and pushed him to the wall.

"Jade, relax!" - Beck said lifting his hands on the air.

"What the hell is this Beck?" - Jade asked furiously.

"I don't know what you mean by THIS" - He said, "Is it how terribly rude you just were to someone you don't even know?"

"Stop it Beck, you know what I mean. Who the hell is she and since when have you cheating on me with her?" - Jade yelled.

"She is a friend of mine, her name is Gaby, she will be coming to school with us now and I'm NOT cheating on you with her" - Beck said as calm as he could, "How can you even think that I cheated on you. Is this why you have been acting weird and asking if we were OK?"

"I saw her kissing you in the car before you walked inside. Don't lie to me Beck" - Jade answered.

"She was thanking me, she kissed me on the cheek, she is a friend and I love you" - Beck said grabbing her face and giving her a peck.

Jade deflated and kissed him back, "I'm sorry Beck. I just want us to be OK, I don't want to lose you" - Jade said dropping her eyes to her boots.

"We are babe, I love you, believe me you will never lose me" - Beck said grabbing her hand and stepping out of the small room to go to class.

**Tori's POV**

"So Gaby, since when do you know Beck?" - I ask.

"Since we were in dippers, we used to be neighbors" - Gaby answers.

"He never told us about you" - Cat says reaching for a reaction.

"Well, when he changed schools we sort of drifted apart" - She says. I could see she was getting more and more uncomfortable with every question.

"Why did you decided to transfer?" - Andre asks her as we entered Sikowitz class.

"I want to study cinematography at College, so this school could be a great start" - She answers without further detail.

We sat down and Helen came into the class to present Gaby. Right after her, Jade and Beck walked in and took their seats.

"Guys, today we have a new student with us, Gabrielle Evans" She calls Gaby to the front right next to her.

"Please introduce yourself" Sikowitz says while drinking his coconut.

"5'7, blond, allergic to teen pop, I love movies as long as they are not teen pop or sappy films, teen drama, teen angst, teen anything, I speak spanish and english, I hate cilantro and bees, I'm a vanilla type of person and well... That's that" she says as quickly as she could I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"_I also like to steal boyfriends and ruin everything with my stupid face, oh… and I vomit rainbows when I see pony pictures"_ - Jade whispered sarcastically in the back.

"Well, Gaby that has been very informative. You can seat down" Sikowitz says.

Helen wished her good luck and left, the class continues.

After class I ask her to come eat lunch with us but she had to get extra assignments to get from teachers for some classes and said she would see us later.

**No one's POV**

Just Tori and Jade were at the table at the moment. Andre, Cat and Beck were by the truck buying lunch.

"So Jade, how are you?" Tori asked.

"He said he is not cheating, she is just an old friend" - Jade answered.

"Yeah, got the same story from her, I mean, about the old friendship, she said they were neighbors" - Tori said.

"I don't care, I'll let her know not to mess with my boyfriend, I'll make it clear" She seemed so confused, "I can't lose him" - Jade whispered as she stabbed the salad in front of her.

"Jade, please don't be mean. I still remember my first months here and your pranks. It wasn't nice" - Tori said.

"Oh so now you are on her side Vega? Fine, you know what, I can make your life miserable again as well" - Jade said picking her lunch up and then throwing it in the garbage as she left.

Everyone stared and went silent.

"What happened?" - Beck asked.

"She is going to murder your friend" - Tori said, "And apparently later she'll come for me"

"I should have just told her I was talking to Gaby again" - Beck sighed.

"May I ask why you didn't?" - Tori asked.

"I just didn't want to create more problems for us. I really enjoy being well with Jade, she is not only my girlfriend but my best friend… I know… I'm an idiot"

"She is paranoid Beck, you know her very well. Now she will make Gaby's life miserable every chance she gets" - Andre said a bit worried.

"Just like she did Tori's" - Cat added.

Beck got up and went looking for Jade.

**Gaby's POV**

First day of school is almost over. Too bad, I was enjoying it! I think sarcastically.

I hope I didn't get Beck in to much trouble. Jade is a bit scary.

"Shit!" - I say jumping backwards. There she is.

"Oh, did I scare you?" - Jade says while handling a pair of scissors on her hands.

"Yes, I wasn't expecting you to show up" - I say trying to calm down.

"Well, see… there is this thing that we need to talk about" - Jade says approaching me with menace.

"I don't like when strange girls just show up out of nowhere and start flirting with MY boyfriend" - She stared straight at my eyes.

"So, this is what you are going to do. You will stop talking to him at all. You will request change of partners if you get grouped together in a school project and you will keep your stupid messages for someone else" - Jade says pointing the pair of scissors to my face.

"Really? And why is that?" - I respond with confidence as I stared back at her.

"Because if you don't I'll make sure you come every morning to hell itself and at the end of the day you will be begging me to stop" - Jade raises her voice.

"Look, I think that you have the wrong idea. I'm not after Beck OK? He is a friend and I would never hurt him in any way. He loves you and…"

I got interrupted; Beck has entered the room asking what was going on.

"Jade what do you think you are doing?" - Beck takes the pair of scissors from her hands.

"I was giving Gaby a warm welcome" - Jade says with a smirk on her face.

"Beck, its all right" - I say, "Look maybe it's better that I go now"

**Jade's POV**

"Remember what I said" - I scream as Gaby leaves the room.

"What 'DID' you say to her Jade?" - Beck asks with a worried voice.

"Girls things Babe!" - I whisper in his ear.

"Jade please just stop. Gaby doesn't deserve what you have planned for her, just please don't. Do it for me OK?" - Beck says very concerned.

"How dare you ask me that? You know exactly who I am; I won't be made a fool by anyone. Not you or this 'friend' of yours, no one Beck! Ever" - I say angry.

"Fine then don't, but if you hurt her Jade, you and I are done!" - Beck says as he walks out throwing my scissors to the trashcan.

Damn it! I fucked it. All I wanted is to be good with Beck, and now all I have is a threat from him. I need to find him and tell him I'm sorry.

I ran out to the parking lot, everyone was gone but I could hear voices.

"Come on Gaby you can't just stop talking to me again. I lost you once I don't want to do that again" - Beck says from a far.

"Beck, listen… I didn't come here to make your life miserable, I came here to change mine and be happy, I can't deal with the same things from our other High School OK. I just can't, not anymore" - Gaby says.

I got closer so I could hear well.

"Gaby you don't have to go through that again. I'm here for you" - Beck say almost crying.

What is going on? It sounds as if they were breaking up.

"Beck, you don't have to. I can take care of myself. I'm sorry that I complicated things with your girlfriend, but that's done. You and I will avoid each other and you can be with the girl you love, your friends and continue being this amazing guy I once knew" - Gaby turns from him and starts to walk.

"Gaby, it doesn't have to be that way, you know I'll never tell a soul" - Beck walks after her.

"And what if she finds out Beck? It's the old thing all over again I just can't do it" - She says bitterly.

"Listen, you need to stop. I love that I had been able to talk to you these past few weeks and I'm glad to see you so happy here. I won't fuck that up for you and you have to stop trying to help me with this, because in the end it will fuck things up for me here" - She tries to push a smile.

"It's better this way… I know it's hard to say but… you and I haven't spoken for almost 2 years Beck and even though I've missed you, we are not going to die if we stop once again" - She looks at Beck with such sadness I was amazed by it.

"I have to go, please go find Jade and fix things up. Trust me the worst thing in this world is to lose someone you love over something stupid" - She leans in and gives him a 'sort of hug', steps back and heads to the street to get a cab.

What did just happen? Something went down between them years ago and they were just so hurt by it, they stopped being friends.

I need to talk to Beck. I don't want that to happen to us.

I give him some space but after 10 minutes of him just standing there I decided to walk to him.

"Beck? Are you OK?" - I ask.

"Jade, not now please!" - He says harshly as he picks up his bag and starts to walk away.

I didn't want to push it so I let him get away. I went to my locker and picked up a few things and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Breakup

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story. Here the inevitable happens.**

**Let me know if you like it, I appreciate any advice and criticism.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Gaby's POV**

Great day! Yeah! What a fantastic year this will be in HA. Fuck it! I need to just keep my mind off everything. I get home and go straight to my room. I open my table's hidden drawer and pull out some weed. I step out of my bedroom window, phone in hand and head to the rooftop of my house.

I loved when Ash and I use to come here to get high, smoke or simply talk. It's beautiful and quiet.

God I miss her. I just can't stop thinking about her, if I could just call her or even message her.

But it was decided to give each other a month apart, alone, before trying to be friends and it's just been a week since we broke up. God I don't know if I can do this.

Just the idea of having a friend to go through the fire of everyday life was comforting. Sadly, I didn't have one anymore.

I can't shake off the feeling of my idiocy, of course she is jealous of Beck, he is a great friend and very handsome guy, I'm sure lot's of girls come up to him everyday, she must be exhausted of pushing them away… or just incredibly insecure. Well, not like I would ever get with Beck but that is something she doesn't need to know.

I'm about to run out of Weed, well that's a shame. I better enjoy it while I have some. I always could ask Tyler to get me some.

Thinking about everything that happened today and how I'm going to keep away from Beck and his friends, clouded my mind.

I guess is zombie suit for tomorrow. Just like the past month at my old school and probably all next year in my new one. Way to go Gaby!

I just smoke away my feelings and fell asleep on the rooftop listening to some soft music.

I wake up with a cold wind on my face. I've been out here for hours, it's too cold and I need to work.

I climb down into my room, I see my mom there with a disapproving look.

"Gaby how long have you been up there?" - She asks, "Are you smoking again?" - Mom points to my weed plastic bag.

"Mom please, not now" - I say as I save what's left of the weed in the drawer.

"Gaby, you know that I don't mind the 'occasional smoking' you do, but not over the rooftop, we have spoken about this before. Go to the garden, where is flat and you can't fall down" - She says trying to sound commanding.

"Mom you know I'm careful" - I babble.

"Yes, Gaby I know… Anyway, how was your first day? Did you make any friends?" - Mom says looking excited.

"Yes, Mom! Can you please just leave now, I have to finish homework for tomorrow" - I say pushing her off.

"OK, OK, your dad said hello, he called but I couldn't find you" - She says looking at me with a smile.

"I'll call him back later, now go" - I close the door and start the hell of homework once again.

**Jade's POV**

I can't understand what happened today. I blew out things incredibly out of proportion. Beck won't answer my calls and I can't concentrate at all in homework.

"_And what if she finds out Beck? It's the old thing all over again I just can't do it"_

I can't take those words out of my head. What are they hiding? Why can't Beck just tell me? I'm his girlfriend; he should trust me. Although after today I doubt he will even want to say hello to me tomorrow.

I call him again. It's the 24th time and it goes straight to voice mail.

Maybe he spoke with Tori. I'll call her.

"Hi Jade!" - She answers happily, as always.

"Vega, sup?" I say casually.

"Wait, don't tell me… I'll guess why you are calling" Tori says, she always wants to guess why this and why that. Not that she get's it wrong, most of the times she knows exactly what's going on.

"You want to know why Beck hasn't picked up your… 24th call?" - My mouth dropped to the floor and I went a little paler.

"Jade? Jade, did you have a stroke?"

"How did you know?" - I say in awe.

"You dumbass!" - She laughs, "He left his phone here, it fell of his pocket into the couch, I'm taking it to school tomorrow" - She says giggling, "So did you guys fixed it up yet?" - I don't answer fast enough.

"Did you kill her?… Jade?" - Tori starts panicking.

"No, I didn't kill her. I made it clear that she is not to come close to him. Beck got upset and… yeah, he is really mad. We haven't spoken since" I say without trying not to sound worried I didn't want to seem weak.

"I know he was upset. We had to work on the writing assignment for tomorrow but he was totally in a different universe. Andre and I finished it by ourselves" Tori says, "So, he got mad at you because you threatened Gaby? Has he ever been this upset about your homicidal tendencies?"

"No, he hasn't, that's what scares me" - I didn't want to give her more information, but I needed advise and in all Beck's problems she is the one that helps me no questions asked.

"It was a huge fight, I mean huge. He told me that if I hurt Gaby we were done" - I sigh.

"I can't believe that, I don't think that it's a good start, did you try him at home?" - Tori asks worried. Which I appreciate, I actually like Tori Vega as my friend.

"Nope, I've been trying to do homework without any luck" I say closing my books.

"Well, get there right now. It's not late yet and you need to talk. Besides it beats you two ignoring each other tomorrow or having a bigger fight at school" - Tori says.

"You are right, I'm going, thanks Tori!" - I say and hang up.

I plan on being completely honest with Beck tonight. I'll even confess the phone thing. I need to be free of this pressure and start taking control of my life again.

**Beck's POV**

I keep trying to decide what to do. How can I be with someone like Jade? She is great with me but completely different with other people.

Mean, cruel, vicious. Is that what I want? To have someone by my side that just pushes people away from me. People I care about.

Gaby will keep her word and stay away from me, but I actually like having her back. My true friend, the girl I could talk about anything with, look at girls on Sundays at the park and keep score. '_Haha_' I think with a big grin in my face. But it only goes away when I think back to Jade.

I can never be sure if I should tell her anything anymore, she just might take it badly and explode on me or others. She seems so strong but then she is so fragile that anything that could cause her pain she rejects and yet she opens up to me and she is different.

Should I feel lucky or cursed?

Everything has been so weird lately, specially since our last break up. I know I love her, but I don't know if I'm really in love with her anymore. She has started to put walls around us and I don't know what to do. If everything was different or even like it used to be just some months ago I wouldn't have had a problem with telling her about Gaby.

I hear a car I can recognize from a far. Jade is parking outside my RV.

I open the door and go back to my bed. I know she is mad and will just storm in anyway.

_Knock, knock_

"Beck? Are you there?" - She says.

"Come in Jade" - I look at her and see a worried and sorry face. I'm actually shocked. I thought she would just come to yell at me.

"Beck, we need to talk" - Jade says approaching my bed.

"I know Jade, I think we just can't…" - She interrupted me "Stop, please just hear me out" - I nod and let her talk.

"I know we haven't had the best of relationships, in fact I know that the thing that has kept us together is our friendship not our love" - She pauses for a bit.

"I also know that I have been really jealous of you since we started but my insecurities have grown and I feel I'm out of control" - She sighs heavily before continuing. I'm listening with attention.

"Beck, I've been doubtful of our relationship for a while now. I know I love you I just don't know if I'm still in love with you. The thing is that even though I'm really jealous of your 'friend' what bothers me the most is that you can't trust me at all and tell me things that go on in your life" - She takes my hands in hers and continues, "I'm your girlfriend Beck, where did our trust in each other go?

I'm going to confess something that happened here last week.

While you were at the store, I picked up your phone and read some of your messages with Gaby" - She drops her face to her lap and waits for me to say something.

"I…Well… I…I guess that you didn't trust me either… and that drove you to take that extreme measure" - I pause, "Don't get me wrong I'm pretty mad at you for that, but I can understand why you did it" - She looked up surprised I didn't go all mental on her for it.

"I have been messaging Gaby for over a month now, I didn't tell you because I honestly like when we get along and we were doing so good. I didn't want to make you jealous or hurt you by going behind your back. Gaby it's just a friend and nothing was going on" - I see her crying. God, I hate this. She is so beautiful and fragile, just with me. I don't want to lose her.

"Beck, I think that we are both afraid of losing the good things we have, but maybe we should just realize that all the good things we share make us friends, not a couple" - Jade says finally looking at me and letting a very relieving breath out.

"I think that you are right Jade. It hurts, because I know I love you and I don't want to lose you, but maybe if we keep pretending we are in love there will be no more love to have, even as friends" - I say squeezing our hands.

"So, we are done. Hmm?" - She says sadly smiling but somehow at ease.

"I guess we are, but I need you to promise me that you won't put walls around us. We are friends, I do love you and I don't ever want to lose you" - I say firmly looking at her big blue eyes I once called mine.

"Only if you promise the same, and that you will let me know when I need to change or if I'm getting out of control. I actually love that about you. You can call me on my bullshit and I always listen" - Jade says with a peaceful smile.

"A promise is a promise…" - I start, "…And we'll seal it with a kiss" - Jade ends.

We give each other our last sweet kiss and hugged.


	5. Chapter 5 - Revelations

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N After the storm comes the calm. Beck tells the story of his friendship with Gaby to Jade. We also learn more of Gaby's story. **

**So guys, I have written 15 chapters already but I don't want to post them all at once, so, I'll be posting a new chapter every time I finish another one.**

**Please review, I do need feedback to see if you like the story or I'm doing well with grammar and such. English is not my first language!**

**Thanks in advance.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Gaby's POV**

**3am**

I can't sleep. I really thought this school was salvation, but if I fail in avoiding Beck, I'll just go back to being victimized. I just hate it. I'm not a victim!

I pick a different playlist to see if the upbeat music does it and sends me to sleep a couple of hours. Not only I stayed in late working on the script for the writing assignment, I also have this stupid insomnia because of stress.

What does Beck see in Jade I mean, come on, I know she is gorgeous with her pale skin almost like porcelain, those big beautiful blue piercing eyes and that body… well, I know exactly what he sees in her. She is physically perfect yet as a person she is horrible.

Beck is too good for her. Really, he could do a lot better with Tori. I saw how she looks at him in class. She tries to hide it, but she is too obvious and I have been in school only one day, I wonder why is it that Jade doesn't go mental on her.

I liked Andre; he was a gentleman.

Little red… Hmm, I don't know yet. She surely wanted me to feel bad with her "_He never told us about you"_ comment. Like I didn't know that already. He didn't even mention me to his girlfriend.

**4am**

Ugh, I need to sleep, it will be exhausting to play hide and seek at school in the morning.

_**Flashback Gaby's POV**_

_Phone ringing…_

"Hello?" - Ashley picks up

"Ash, are you asleep?" - I whisper.

"I was Gab…" - Yawn, "Can't sleep hmm?" - Ashley says half sleep.

"You go back to sleep" - I whisper, "I'm sorry I woke you up, bye"

"No, wait… I won't be able to sleep until you read me a story" - Ash says just to indulge me.

"Fine, but there will be questions tomorrow. So pay attention" - I say jokingly.

"Ok, Gabs, you have my undivided attention. Go!" - Ash says with a giggle.

Before the story even ended Ash would be breathing heavily letting me know she was fast asleep. But I continued with my story until the end just in case she woke up.

"Ash, are you still awake?" - I say a little loud to wake her up.

"Yes, Baby it was great. I loved it" - She says and sends kisses over the phone, "Go to sleep now please, I love you"

"I love you to Ash, thank you and bye!" - I hang up.

Next day I would ask her about her thoughts on it and she would give me every detail. I knew she was sleeping; she just was smart enough to record it and wake up early to listen to it before we met.

_**End of Flashback**_

**5am**

OK, enough! No more thinking. I'm up. I hit the shower and get ready for school. I have time so; I'll just go for a coffee, a smoke and read a little before school. I avoid my Mom's endless questions and get over with the day sooner.

**6am**

I'm out of the house. I have to be at school by 8am. I have more than enough time to read and even think over the assignment I have for next week. I hate having so much time for writing assignments. I have so many stories written that I just see which one would fit and edit it accordingly.

The up side of having no friends is that your hobbies become your greatest companions and you eventually get really good at them.

My grandpa checks my stories from time to time, and has asked me to grant him rights on some of them. Which at my age is a very big accomplishment.

I like being his favorite, as my brother says. In the end we both are for different reasons, but is nice to be noticed and recognized for your amateur work by a professional with many recognitions in writing and producing.

I arrive at the Coffee Shop 6:15am and go straight to Maggie, she is always in the first shift and we have known each other for some time now.

"Hey Gaby, how was your first day at school yesterday? I missed our favorite customer" - Maggie says just placing my order without even asking me what I wanted. She knows I like to be surprised early on the morning or straight black coffee if I'm in a rush.

"Hey Maggie, it was… let's say, interesting, to say the least" - I pay up and get on the side.

"Well, good luck Gaby! You know we love you here. This morning's coffee is on us" - She says giving me back my money.

"Thanks" - I say, "I love you guys too"

I grab my coffee and walk right to my favorite table outside. I like it there because I can smoke with my coffee and I like the cold wind in the mornings.

I never really liked the idea of smoking, but it helped with the stress.

I open my notebook and start going through the assignments making notes of which of my stories would work for each assignment so I get an actual idea of the amount of work I will have to invest into them. Suddenly, I see a shadow right over my shoulder.

I really don't pay much attention until I notice someone is waiting for me to turn around.

"Jade" - I say with a sharp tone, almost cutting her out as I turned back to my notes.

Damn it! She is going to kill the Coffee Shop, MY Coffee Shop! Just like when Barney almost killed the Bar when he slept with the bartender.

"I didn't know you smoked" - She says standing perfectly still.

"I hardly think you know one thing about me" I say without turning around again, "I smoke, drink black coffee, curse and slow dance" - I keep writing.

"Good to know" - She says with giggle, "Can I sit?"

"I don't know, can you?" - I reply and inhale big just to keep it in longer and then let it go.

"I can!" - She says strongly, as she sits right in front of me.

Obviously she doesn't like being ignored, but honestly I couldn't give two fucks about what she likes. She just readjusted any sense of normalcy I was planning on having. I would do what she asked regarding Beck because I want HIM to be happy, but I'm not going to give into this girl's will. I have put up with scariest people at my old school for years and I have endured everything they had coming my way. This girl is an amateur and I'm not easily intimidated.

I continue doing what I was doing before she got here, ignoring her as much as I can.

"Would you look at me? I'm trying to talk to you!" - She says annoyed out of her mind.

I glimpse up for less than a second "There! Happy?" - I reply as drop my sight to my notes again.

"What's your problem Gaby, I'm trying to…" - I cut her off.

"To what, warn me for the last time I better stay away from Beck or you'll cut my life into a million pieces and then stomp on them?" - I say very relaxed sipping my coffee not even paying attention to her.

She was furious "I'm trying to apologize to you… OK?"

"Don't apologize Jade. I mean, if you are going to put on that hard cover of a bad, tough girl at least… OWN IT!" - I say as a start gathering my things and put them in my bag.

I put down my cigarette and sip the last of my coffee. I throw the cup in the garbage, wave goodbye to Maggie and start walking to my car.

Jade stood frozen on the table without saying a word.

**Last night at Beck's RV**

**Beck's POV**

We hugged and stood in silence for 5 whole minutes. It was relieving to know that we were still there for each other.

"Beck? I know that you don't have to now… but, can you tell me about her? Why didn't you ever told us about her? What happened between you two?" - Jade asks "I just want to understand what you are going through, who you were before we met"

I sighs deeply "I think that is only fair" - I point to the bed so she would sit down. I pick up a cup of coffee for her and say, "It will be a long night"

"We met when we were probably 2 years old. We were summer neighbors, at the cabin up north. I actually don't remember exactly how we met, I have pictures" - I pause; I just realize I can't show them to her, "Emm… my Mom must have them, I'll show you one day" - I sigh. Careful jerk, you promised Gaby!

"So, there were 3 of us, Gaby, Ash and me" - Oh shit… did it again.

"Ash?" - she asks quickly.

"Ash-ton" - I say closing my eyes for a second. I need to find a way to tell this story without breaking my promise to Gaby. She won't forgive me.

"Nice name" - She says with a giggle and I relax a bit.

"Anyway, when we were old enough for pre-K our parents enrolled us all together in the same school"

"Oh, that Preppy Private School you hated so much?" - Jade sips her coffee and rests her head on the wall of the RV.

"Yep, the same one, it was always the 3 of us, you know, us against the world. So the rest of the kids there looked at us funny and played jokes on us but we didn't care because we had each other and Ash had a mean right hook" - I smile at the memories. Jade notices and smiles right back at me. I think for a second… we are going to be best of friends for a long time.

"Well, anyway… we must have been about 13 when we started to realize we sort of were getting crushes on each other" - I said taking a big sip of coffee.

"Crushes?" - Jade asked a little confused, "So you two liked Gaby?".

"Hmm… well actually, Gaby and I had a crush on Ash" - I say.

Ok, I don't want to lie to Jade and I don't want to break my promise to Gaby. I'll just ad a necessary twist and I will be able to pull this one out without harm… I hope.

She raises her eyebrows as high as she can and just stares at me. Oh God what have I done. She'll hate me for something I'm not.

"Beck?… Are you Bi? I mean… because if you are… I'm totally fine with it… It would explain a lot actually" - She says a bit confused.

"What is that supposed to mean" - I reply laughing, "Can we just not put a label to it, it's not even important" - She nods just sipping her coffee hiding a smile.

"So, I knew that Gaby had a big crush on Ash since forever but I had to tell her I did too so I took her to the park that we use to go on Sundays and I just spilled everything out"

"Oh, you came out to her… cute" Jade interrupts me with a teasing voice.

"Jade!" - I say between laughs.

"OK, OK, continue…"

"Well, that day she told me that Ash and her were going out on a date and that she didn't want to hurt me, so, if I wanted her to cancel it she would" - I sit a bit more to the wall so Jade and I are at the same level on the RV wall.

"Wow, so she dumped him for you?" - She asks a little surprised.

"She cancelled the date and told Ash she didn't want to hurt me, but Ash took it badly and told me to back off, that sh… he wouldn't ever like me that way and that he and Gaby had every right to be together" - She looks at me with sadness.

"Gaby told Ash to stop, that she didn't want the 3 of us to become enemies over that and she wasn't going to be in the middle. We stopped talking for a couple of weeks and then I just went to Gaby and told her about my plans on leaving school to go to HA.

She understood perfectly because she also wanted to go there. I asked her to run away with me to HA and she was excited by the idea. She looked at the requirements and asked her parents about it.

I was already preparing my audition for HA, Gaby had one too, she is an incredible writer and she has always wanted to change schools. The 3 of us were always bullied by the rest of the school" - I get up to grab more coffee and sit on a chair facing Jade.

"Gaby just didn't want Ash to be alone there, you know, but Ash never really wanted to do anything in showbiz, he had no talent for it, he just didn't want it. If we left school Ash would be alone with all the bullies and Gaby didn't want that to happen. So last minute she didn't send her audition piece, and lost her chance to get in" - Jade has this face of shock and amazement that I don't think I've ever seen before.

"So, she gave up her dream so her pseudo-boyfriend wouldn't get bullied at your old school?" - Jade couldn't shake her amazement.

"Oh, they got bullied all right, but she did stay there for Ash, Gaby will always put other people first. I was so disappointed; I knew just how good she was. Ash and I never really recovered our friendship after what happened. I went to HA meet you and I was finally happy" - I look at Jade and I know she is just remembering how we met.

"After a while Gaby and I met and I told her about you, she was really happy for me and told me that she will give it a try with Ash, they started dating soon after that" - I look down, "I just hate the fact that right after… we started to lose touch until we didn't really talk anymore, I think that Ash just didn't want me to hang out with Gaby anymore"

Jade pushes herself off the wall and reaches to me, pulling my chin up with her hand.

"You had the right to follow your dreams, it's not your fault that Gaby decided to stay with him. He clearly never knew what he was giving up when he rejected you" - She says with such a sweet tone in her voice, it's like she is trying to protect me. Which is funny because Ash was a girl!

"So, why now, what happened that Gaby decided to transfer to HA" - She asks getting up to get more coffee.

"The night Gaby started to message me she invited over her house for coffee. She told me that the bulling actually got so bad some of the kids where expelled, but that didn't endeared them to the others so it got worst. About 3 months ago some people jump Ash and sent him to the Hospital. It was then when Ash's parents decided to move to San Diego and well Gaby just couldn't handle that school alone anymore.

When she had everything she needed to transfer to HA she messaged me to ask me if it was all right with me for her to audition, she didn't want to affect my life in anyway.

I was ecstatic, I had missed her so much, I mean we used to do so many things together just the two of us. She was really my best friend for so long" - I finally end the story and look at the clock, it was 3am.

"So, is Gaby still with that douche. Long distance must suck" - Jade says stretching a bit.

"Nope, they where but they broke up about a week ago… She has been putting a brave face, but I know she is hurting badly" - I say to Jade as I see her putting on her jacket.

"Why don't you stay, it's late and I wouldn't want you to drive back home alone" - She nods and we both just get ready to sleep for a bit, it's been a weird and long day.


	6. Chapter 6 - Defiance

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi people that read my story. Thank you for taking the time. This is so far the largest chapter of the story. I hope you like it.**

**Since it's 'Carnaval' weekend I have plenty of time for writing and can keep posting chapters.**

**In this one I wanted to write about how Jade feels and reacts to Gaby's encounter at the Coffee Shop, we also see a change in her attitude since becoming friends with Tori a while ago.**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate your comments. Please review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Jade's POV**

**6:10am**

"Beck, I'm going home to get ready for school. See you there" - I say as I grab my things and head out.

I can't believe that all of this just happened. Beck and I broke up but I feel so relieved, so free and actually… happy.

Beck likes boys! OMG, that just popped into my head. I've had the chance to have fun with this, if I'd only known. Well, I know that it must have been hard for him to just tell me that before. I'm glad we are in good terms I had a feeling last night that we will always be great friends.

Hmm, I love the cold wind of the morning. I think I might just get a cup of coffee before heading home. Who knows if later I will have time for it.

I park at my favorite Coffee Shop, they have this incredible black coffee, it just wakes up the dead.

I get out of my car and start walking to the door when I notice Gaby sitting on a table outside.

What is she doing here so early? Does she come here often? I've never noticed her, well, I didn't know her before but I always come here.

Well, I better talk to her, ever since last night and everything Beck told me I knew I had to apologize, start over and don't make HA a nightmare for her. She escapes from Hell and runs into me… I felt awful.

I walk slowly to her table and stand right behind her. I see she is working in some sort of… notes? It's all a mess of black and red ink, I can hardly process what it is.

All of the sudden she turns slightly and says, "Jade" - She caught me off guard and her tone is so cold.

"I didn't know you smoked" - What a stupid remark but is all I manage to blurt out.

"I hardly think you know one thing about me. I smoke, drink black coffee, curse and slow dance" - She is right I know nothing about her other than what Beck told me.

"Good to know. Can I sit?" - I say smiling trying to change the mood.

"I don't know, can you?" - Wow she really is starting to get on my nerves, what is up with her?

"I can!" - I finally say and sit right across her. I need to tell her I'm sorry and about Beck and me.

"Would you look at me? I'm trying to talk to you!" - Why is she like this, for what Beck told me she is supposed to be this great, sweet and kind girl, not a grumpy cat.

"There! Happy?" - She says looking at me briefly.

"What's your problem Gaby, I'm trying to…" - I try to say but she cuts me right off.

"To what, warn me for the last time I better stay away from Beck or you'll cut my life into a million pieces and then stomp on them?" - I'm actually impressed, she is not scared of me. She actually just called me on my shit and didn't even need to put any effort on it, in fact she is just writing like I wasn't here.

"I'm trying to apologize to you… OK?" - I say in a very angry tone.

"Don't apologize Jade. I mean, if you are going to put on that hard cover of a bad, tough girl at least… OWN IT!" - She calmly picks of her things and walks to her car without even looking at me.

WTH just happened!

I didn't know what to say to that. She was so poised and focused, unbothered and I'm here about to explode in frustration.

Ugh! And she killed the Coffee Shop for me!

I need to hurry if I take much time I'll be late for school. I walk to my car without my coffee and drive off.

I feel the hot water run through me. I'm so pissed. Gaby just managed to change my good mood and taken all peace and happiness I had this morning… with a spoon!

I feel like I'm hurting, I mean my ego just got slapped right in the face.

"Jade?" I hear Cat yell at me from my room.

"In the shower Cat, I'll be right out!" - I say getting into my towel and putting my underwear on, then I step out to get dressed.

"Hey Kitty Cat, need a lift?" - I say as I see her siting on the couch near my bed.

"Yes, sorry about walking right in, I had a fight with my parents over my brother. You know how it is" - She sighs, "So, did you talk to Beck after school yesterday? He went looking for you after lunch and then I just didn't see any of you"

"Yeah Cat… we actually broke up" - I say as I put my skirt on.

"OMG No!" - Cat replies looking sad.

"Oh no Cat, it's OK, really… it was mutual, we talked about it and we think we are just better as friends than as a couple" - I say putting on a black shirt on. I think for a second about last night and realize I have to be very careful on what I say, I don't want to 'OUT' Beck.

"Is it because of the 'new girl' that Gaby?" - She asks finger quoting as she speaks.

"I guess not, we just were not very happy together anymore. She is just a coincidence really" - I say very naturally, I don't want Cat to think that I'm upset or that I want to bully Gaby, like I did with Tori.

"Cat, it's OK really" - Beck and I agreed to be friends and we will be OK" - I say putting on my boots.

"Cat?" - I don't see her anymore, well she must be around somewhere. I go to the bathroom and get my hair ready, some make up and done.

"Here!" - Cat says handing me a cup of hot black coffee.

"Thank you Kitty Cat, I really needed this" - I say giving her a warm smile. She just changed my mood again.

"So, what are we doing about this Gaby? I really don't like her, now even less after you and Beck…" - I stop Cat right away.

"Nothing Cat, she is not at fault for what happened between Beck and me. If Beck considers her such a good friend then how can we judge that, after all… he considers us good friends as well" - I wink Cat just to make sure she understands that I don't hold a grudge towards Gaby.

Well, not entirely true. She managed to piss me off this morning by ignoring me and letting me know she wasn't scared of me even after my threats yesterday. If I had done that to Tori she would have been shaking and crawling into a hole at the sight of me.

I should text Beck and let him know what happened this morning, but I guess I better do that in person at school.

**Beck's POV**

I overslept!

I have 30 minutes to get to school and see if I can talk to Gaby before class.

I've been calling her but she just isn't picking up. I need to tell her that everything is OK; she doesn't need to avoid me or worry.

I get to school and first thing I do is check the library… and there she is, in one of the couches with her notebook.

"Hey beautiful!" - I say as I sit next to her.

"Beck, go away!" - Gaby says with her particular attitude of '_I'm busy here, can't you see_'. I know her to well to get thrown by that one.

"Jade and I broke up!" - OK, that sounded more excited than expected.

She turns around looking confused.

"Please tell me it wasn't because of me" - Just looking at me with her marble green eyes waiting for an answer.

"No, it was mutual, we have been having problems for some time now. Anyway, Jade won't screw with you anymore. We can be friends" - I say smiling and celebrating with my hands with emotion.

She shakes her head with the biggest smile on her face.

"I know it sounds very mean because… you do love her, but… Congratulations jerk! You deserve better" - She just puts her notes down.

"Come on, she is not that bad" - I reply.

"Oh, really? Do you know that since I put a foot on this school this morning at least 10 people have told me how lucky I am that I still wear my arms, talk, and even walk today?" - I laugh at that comment.

"I mean, she did want to apologize this morning, I guess she is not too happy with me after that. She won't make the mistake of letting me live pass lunch hour" - She says casually picking one of her pens.

"She what? When? How? She spent the night with me and went home to get ready for school" - I say very surprised.

"Oh Beck, I don't need to know the details of your… what is it now that you are broken up… em, '_one night stands_'?" - She says with a part evil part disgusted look.

"Nothing happened, we talked… oh BTW need to tell you about that. I had to tell her about the 3 of us and our old school" - I frown with and apologetic look.

"BECK! You promised you weasel!" - She hits me with her notebook.

"Wait, wait I told her… I just told her about ASH-TON! Get it?" - I just hear a big laugh from her and I know she gets it.

"Well, well… Beck, I have to say… Welcome to the Club then Hahaha" - We both crack up for a little bit until we hear the bell ring and hurry to class.

**Later in Creative Writing Class**

**No one's POV**

"Well, you have a script do today, I would like for you to put them in the box please" - Said the teacher.

Gaby stood up and placed her paper as well.

"Miss Evans, the box is only for finished scripts not drafts. You have been given a week for the assignment due to the fact that you had less time than the rest and you have no workgroup yet. Please take your paper from the box" - The teacher gestures with his hands.

"Mr. Lloyd, I finished the assignment already. I would like to leave it as is" - Gaby says without moving from her seat.

Everyone turned to look at what was going on. No one spoke but Gaby and Mr. Lloyd.

He was one of the meanest teachers at school, also one of the hardest classes. He was very strict and driven by perfection. No one ever got an 'A'.

"Really? I think that you might want to speak with your peers about how we work in here. We do several drafts and correct them until they are perfect… or I better say near it since no one in here gets an 'A'" - Mr. Lloyd said with prepotency.

"I believe that the author decides the beginning and end of a story. I think it's finished, you can read it and decide if it deserves an F or an A, to your standers" - Gaby said very calmly.

Everyone was shocked by the turn of events. Some had their jaw drop to the floor. One of them was Jade, whom had been the teacher's favorite for two years getting the highest grade possible B+ and she would never dare to talk to him like that and she was Jade West!

Mr. Lloyd took his hands to his face just resting his chin on top of them and his elbows on the desk. He looked directly at Gaby thinking.

The rest of the students kept looking back and forward from Gaby to Mr. Lloyd. None of them spoke in what seam like ages.

Finally, Mr. Lloyd changed his expression, got up, walked to the box, took the paper and proceeded to read it out loud.

Everyone was amazed by the quality of the work, it was very detailed and well constructed. It seems as she had been working on it for weeks. It was a perfect paper. An 'A' paper.

When he was done he placed it on the desk, he rested his body leaning to it.

"Can anyone tell me what is the first thing I said to you the moment I walked through those doors at the begging of the year?… Anyone?" - He pointed at Gaby not to speak. He just looked for answers in his students.

"No one?… Gaby, can you remind them please" - He said in a very casual manner. He never ever called a student by their first name.

"'_Creativity is an act of defiance._'* Write about it, and do it everyday" - She said.

_(*Twyla Tharp)_

"Gaby Evans… you know you don't need this class" - He said shaking his head and smiling.

"It IS a requirement" - She replied accentuating the word '_IS_'.

"You can take the exoneration exam, for now, that paper gets an 'A'. I'm very glad to see you again, welcome to HA" - Mr. Lloyd said as the bell rang and most students walked out.

'_Now I dislike her even more._' - Cat thought looking at Jade just loose her good mood again and storm really angry from the classroom.

Cat picked up her things and walked out looking for Jade.

Beck, Andre and Tori stayed for a minute to congratulate Gaby on her grade and ask what just happened.

"I took a Creative Writing college class for young writers two summers ago at Brown University. Mr. Lloyd was my teacher. I guess that he didn't recognized me at first… after all it's been 2 years" - Gaby explained.

"Wow, college class?" Andre said a bit impressed, "So how did you know what he said to us at the beginning of the year?"

"I trusted it might have been the same thing he told us" - Gaby said just heading out.

"I'm going to the bathroom, meet you later" - She said looking at Beck.

"Sure thing!" Beck replied.

**Jade's POV**

She killed my favorite class!

Damn I'm so pissed. I need to yell at someone, punch a wall or something.

No way I'm apologizing now. I might just want to hurt her more.

I look at myself at the mirror and breath a few times. All girls run for the door as soon as they realize I'm furious.

"I hate her more" - Cat says as she walks into bathroom.

"Don't Cat, please" - I say trying to remember why I shouldn't.

"You are my best friend Jade and she, deliberately or not, is hurting you. I can't like her, I won't" - Cat just puts her arm around my shoulder and looks at me through the mirror trying to smile.

"I can't believe that she got away with that. How?… It took me burning my eyelashes for weeks just to get a B+" - I say bitterly.

Tori walks in and closes the door with the lock.

"Are you OK? I saw you storm out of class. What happened with Beck yesterday? He is talking to her right now" - Tori lashed all the questions at once.

"They broke up" - Cat said with sadness.

"Don't be sad Cat, I told you we broke up mutually, we talked about it and it's OK" - I answer trying to cover Tori and Cat at the same time.

"Talked about it?" Tori repeats… I have failed.

"Yes, I've been unsure as if I still was in love with him, and he felt the same. We are giving a good chance to our friendship and that's that" - I say while I apply some lipstick.

"And the whole Gaby threat, where are we with that plan? Please tell me you dropped it" - Tori says worried.

"Why should she? This girl is taking everything away from Jade. Her boyfriend, her now 'just friend', her favorite subject, I mean come on, she pushed your buttons for months just because you kissed Beck in an acting exercise…" - Cat was very angry, she even surprised me with that little speech.

"And you think that was fun Cat? It was hell and I didn't deserve it. What has this girl done to her personally, she came to school and was good at one class, so, what if she was relaying on an old friend in a new school where she doesn't know anyone else? Is it her fault? Really Cat, what is up to you today? You use to be the one that defended me then, remember?" - Tori says cutting off Cat's angry rant.

"I'm right here you two" - I point out trying to reduce the fire by placing myself between both of them.

Boy, have I changed ever since Tori and I became friends.

"Cat please understand, Beck and I were going to break up sooner or later because we don't love each other like that anymore. We were just holding on because we were afraid we would stop being friends, but that is not happening, we are friends and we are going to be OK. We didn't really talked about Gaby until after we broke up" - I take a breath and look at Cat to see if she took any of that to heart.

"Please don't hate her, please… and Tori…" I say turning towards her, "I'm not going to bully her OK. It was a mistake to speak to her like that yesterday; I went back to my old ways because I was afraid of losing Beck. I'll apologize to her, later though, right now I might just be a little to angry to face her" - I say and the 3 of us just hug as Tori's commanding arms wrapped us around.

"Let's go get some food, I'm starving" - I say and we leave.

**No one's POV**

Gaby, Beck and Andre sit on their usual lunch table, mocking Beck with stories of the time he was a kid. When Jade, Cat and Tori show up.

"So, since you are all here, I would like to make a statement" - Jade said clearing her throat, "Beck and I broke up last night, we are friends and we don't want to divide the group in anyway so if you guys feel that you need to address something with us please just do so" - Beck nodded, "We talked it over last night and we feel that you guys need to know that there are no hard feelings between us and we are going to keep seeing each other and doing things together just like before" - He finished.

"Now, Gaby… I know I threatened you yesterday about Beck. I was afraid of losing him; I just got into my old self and just acted defensively. There is no excuse, I did a shitty thing to you and I'm really sorry about it. I apologize" - Jade said looking straight at her. Never looking down.

"Look Jade. I get why you did it. It felt unfair that without even knowing me you jumped right at my jugular. But I can understand not wanting to lose a great friend like Beck" - Gaby said looking right at her, "Since we are apologizing, I'm sorry about this morning. I was on zombie mode, not only for the lack of sleep but also for the whole situation. Anyway, I should've let you speak this morning and not cut you right off. It was disrespectful" - Gaby added nodding to Jade and smiling.

Jade nodes as well and with that the girls forgave each other.

"Now, would you mind explaining how the HELL did you get my favorite teacher to give you a fucking A after the first class? Damn it Gaby! It took me weeks to get a B+? I'm so pissed at you right now!" - Jade yelled.

Everyone started laughing very hard.

"What?" - Jade asked annoyed.

"There she is!" - Beck said, "You will learn to love 'this' Jade" - He said bumping Gaby's arm.

Jade still wanted her answer, as she demanded one with an impatient look towards Gaby.

"I went to a summer collage course, he was my teacher, so basically I didn't get an A in the first class, it took me 45 classes in the course of 9 weeks, 8 - D's, 12 - C's, 21 - C+'s and 4 - B's, plus 2 years of daily writing to get today's 'A'" - She explained, "Actually you must tell me how is it that you got a B+ in a matter of weeks. I never got a B+, you are far a better student than me" - Gaby said sipping a bottle of water and giving her an insinuating look.

Jade looked at her and understood that Gaby was actually complementing her and that managed to turn her anger into appreciation.


	7. Chapter 7 - Lost Cat

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi guys! I want to create a stronger relationship between the characters from Victorious and the new characters so here it goes.**

**Please leave a review, I appreciate it.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Later that afternoon**

**Cat's POV**

Everything is wrong. I just can't concentrate in anything at all. I'm angry with everyone and everything.

All the drama at school, Jade and Beck, this Gaby girl. I haven't even been able to talk to Jade about what's going on at home.

I wanted to this morning but it just wasn't the right time.

I can't believe that I'm moving and leaving everything I love behind.

I love my friends; I hate my family.

"Cat, come down please" - Mom shouts.

"Going!" - I pick up my phone and head downstairs.

"Cat, sit down" - My parents are sitting on the living room already.

"OK, look I don't want to you to be mad at us. Please just listen OK?" - My dad says a bit sad. I know what's coming but I don't want to hear it.

"So, we are moving" - I say with anger.

"Cat, your brother needs this treatment. I'm sorry, but we just can't afford for you to stay here alone" - Mom gives me a sad look.

"I won't go" - I frown.

"Cat, you have to, you are a minor and you don't have any money, you don't have a job. Your school is expensive and we just can't do both things" - Dad says.

"Oh, so you put him first then, because his 'future' is more important than mine. I can get a job and a place to stay. I can stay with Jade" - I yell.

"No, you can't. Jade is a good friend to you but she is always alone, her parents don't even check on her. How many times has she said that to me? I can't leave my underage daughter to her underage friend" - Mom points out.

"I'll ask Tori then" - I reply.

"Cat! Stop. You can't just ask the Vegas to take you in. They have two daughters to support and to take care of. It would be an unfair request. Please try to understand, you are also putting yourself before everyone else, not considering the implications that it has" - Mom explained.

"I don't want to leave, my school and my friends, my future. It's not fair" - I start crying.

"Honey, we know it's not, but at least you are healthy and can do all you put your mind to. Your brother in the other hand doesn't have that luxury and as unfair as it seems we have to put him first because of that" - Dad says looking right at me with watery eyes.

"If I find a way to stay and pay for school, would you let me stay" - I say sobbing.

"Cat, Baby, we have exhausted every alternative, not even Nona can take you in now that she decided to move to the elders home and even if she came back home it would be to much work for her" - Mom looks down, "Cat, your Dad and I have to tell you something else. We are moving the day after tomorrow. You need to get your things packed today"

"2 days?" - I yell, tears rush down my eyes.

"Sweetie, we got a call from the new job. We have to be there by Friday" - Mom is trying to tell me that I was going and that it was it.

"NO! I won't go" - I run out of the house listening to my parents call me back but I block it and keep running without destination. I'm crying so hard I can even recognize where I'm.

I keep walking for what seem like hours. It's getting dark, but I'm not going home tonight. I might just ran away and never come back.

My phone's battery is dying. I have like 40 missed calls from my parents but I'm not picking up. Screw them; screw everything. Life sucks.

They are right, asking the Vegas is not fair, Jade is always by herself and my parents will never agree for me to stay with her. Andre lives with his sick grandma and Beck lives in an RV. I can't ask any off them to help me out. So it's pointless to call them right now.

I feel so lost, so small, so weak. My dreams don't matter; I hate this. I don't want to leave.

I keep walking; I just don't want to stop.

**Gaby's POV**

"Yes, Mom, I'm picking up the food right now, I'll be home soon OK… yes Mom, I love you too… Bye"

I get out of my car and start walking towards the restaurant. I have ordered food but since it's not a delivery restaurant I have to go and pick it up myself. It's soooo worth it; the food is delicious.

I walk two steps from the door and realize Cat is walking head down on the sidewalk across the street. It looks like… she is crying? Yes, she is crying.

What is she doing walking at night crying?

Should I talk to her? I mean I think that these past two days have not endear me to her but, she is alone crying in a dark street and she looks like she is freezing.

I cross the street and approach her.

"Cat? Are you OK?" - I ask getting close to her.

"Ugh, you!… Back off OK, I'm not in the mood" - She just keeps walking.

"Cat, stop… I'm not letting you just walk away crying" - I say grabbing her arm.

"Let me go! Who the hell do you think you are?… My friend?… I hardly know you, I don't even like you" - Cat pulls her arm from me.

"Cat, you might not like me, I might not be your friend, but you are someone I know and you obviously are sad and in some sort of trouble" - I say trying to calm her down, "Do you want me to call someone? Did someone… hurt you?"

She sighs; I guess she has been walking for hours, she looks exhausted and cold.

"I'm just tired and… I just don't want to go home. Please don't call anyone. I can't talk to them. I just can't" - She says softly.

"It's OK Cat, everyone has a right to shut off from time to time" - I sigh, "I know you don't want to go home or to your friends, so, since we are not friends, why don't you come home with me. You look tired and it's getting dark"

She nods and we cross the street to the restaurant. I pick up my order; add something more for Cat and we get in the car.

"Thanks" - She says, still crying.

"You got it, every time you don't need a friend, you know, I'm here" - I say trying to appease Little Red. I hear her giggle, good; at least I know she is still there.

I put some music on the radio so she distracts herself a little and also so we don't feel the need to talk.

I drive home humming to some of the songs. She just looks through the window with her fingers pinching her lips as she cries none stop. I can't help to see how conflicted she is.

What if I hadn't run into her? Would've she walked and walked all night?

I get home and park the car on the back of the house so we go through the kitchen.

Mom and dad are there just laughing over a glass of wine.

"Hey Baby" - My Mom says as I step in with the food and let Cat inside.

"Oh, you brought a friend… Hello sweetheart" - Mom sees Cat's face and tries to hide her concern when I shake my head as a signal to leave it alone.

"Mom, Dad this is Cat, from school" - I try to take attention from the situation. My Dad picks that up right away and lunches to the cabinet.

"Well, kids enjoy your food, Mom and I have a movie date" - Dad says grabbing their food and a couple of plates, "It is a pleasure to meet you Cat" - He heads right upstairs.

"Good night girls and Cat, please make yourself feel right at home" - Mom takes the wine glasses and follows Dad upstairs.

"Sorry, my parents can be awkward and embarrassing" - I look at Cat, who has a little smile on her face at the situation.

"I'm sorry I ruined your family dinner" - She says as she sits down at the table.

"You didn't... So, water, soda, juice or vodka?" - I try a joke and to see how she takes it.

"Vodka on the rocks please" - Cat calls my bluff. She giggles.

"Well, maybe later" - I say pouring some apple juice on our glasses.

"Mmm this is delicious" - Cat says.

"I know right! Totally worth the drive" - I continue eating.

"I'm sorry about before, I just really have a lot in my mind and no, I don't want to talk about it" - Cat stated.

"Look Cat. I know it has been a weird couple of days, and that you have no way of trusting me. So I won't ask for anything at all, no questions, no demands, no nothing. I'm offering you a place and time for you to think without freezing outside" - I say looking at her big brown eyes, "But, you have people that love you and no matter how hard it is, they worry about you. I would like to let them know you are here, safe and warm. Of course is on you" - I offer to her.

She nods and I message Beck. I'm sure he will be able to manage letting Cat's parents know she is OK without freaking everyone else.

Gaby - _Hey jerk! I need a favor, please don't panic and call me, I won't pick up._

Beck - _Are you OK? Did something happen?_

Gaby - _I'm OK, I ran into Cat. She is with me. Safe and warm, here at my place. Can you just let her parents know? Give them my number so they can call my parents. She doesn't want to talk to them._

Beck - _Is she OK? What happened?_

Gaby - _I don't know Beck and I'm not interrogating her. I just need them to know she is OK._

Beck - _OK, please take care of her. She is... Cat. _

Gaby - _You know it Beck. She doesn't want anyone else to know so… I mean it Beck. Let her go to you guys when she is ready._

Beck - _I won't say a word. I'll let you know what they say._

Gaby - _OK, and thanks!_

"Done" - I say, "We better go fix a bed for you. You can borrow a set of my PJ" - I say as I put the plates in the sink.

"Do you need anything at all?" - I ask turning to face her.

"No, but thanks for everything, I guess I missed judge you" - She says with such sadness.

I'm worried, Beck has told me she is the happiest human being he knows.

I can't push; she needs to reach out on her own terms.

"Let's go to my room I can set out the couch or maybe you want to sleep in the guest room?" - I don't know what to do. I'm new at trying to make friends.

I mean my closest friends are Beck and Ash, my brother Ty is my best friend but he doesn't count he is my brother and I'm friends with his friends, but to them I'm Ty's little sister not really their friend.

"The couch is OK" - Cat says.

"Oh, no Cat, I'll take the couch. You can take the bed" - I say guiding her to my room.

"So, here's where the magic happens… and by magic I mean NOTHING… not even sleep" - I laugh, Cat joins me for a quick second.

I go to the closet and pull a couple of PJ pants and a couple of strap shirts one for me one for Cat.

"What is all of this? Are this all your stories?" - She asks with amazement as she stares at the wall of notebooks I have. I mean imagine a 10 feet wall filled with notebooks from top to bottom and then some.

"Yes, and no" - I say, those are still a work in progress. The ones that I have already copied to the computer I archived in the attic.

"You have more notebooks?" - She asks surprised.

"Yes, I love writing, I like mixing stories that's why there are so many notebooks. I write everything that comes to mind and then categorize them by subject. That's why there are so many post-its around them"

"So that's how you did the script for class in one day?" - She says understanding what I did.

"Yes, I see an assignment and start pulling ideas I already had. Then I take the notebooks and start just putting the pieces together, give it some nice editing so everything fits better and I'm done" - Wow. It is smart but seems complicated I don't know if I could do it.

"It's a system that you could get used to. Sometimes is hard to keep track. That's why I started to copy them to the computer" - I keep talking as I fix the couch into a bed.

"I just don't like to write directly on the computer. It sort of takes the soul of what I'm thinking"

"Your room is huge" - Cat says just touring around, looking at the things in my walls, posters…all of it.

"It used to be the living room, I just sort of moved in and then after 6 months my parents decided to put walls and a door for privacy, I invaded and conquered!" - I just hated my old room reminded me to much of being little.

"Oh my God! Is this Beck?" - Cat giggles.

Shit! I forgot the pictures on the wall… Damn it.

"Yep, that's him. We must have been… 12?" - I answer just remembering all my pictures are of the 3 of us. Oh Shit!

"Who is this?" - She asks pointing at Ash.

"Em… well… em, that's the other member of The Scooby Gang" - I try not to panic, as she gets close to the one where Ash and I are kissing. OK, I'm fucked!

"Is she your girlfriend?" - Cat asks casually as she points at the very same picture I was worried about.

"She was. We broke up a week and a half ago" - I sigh and drop my eyes to the ground shaking my head. Yeah I was stupid enough not to realize that Cat was going to see the pictures. I mean everyone that comes to this room knows, so I just forgot she didn't. I should take those pictures out anyway; we are not even together anymore.

"Oh, I'm really sorry" - She says with sadness, "So, why didn't you tell Jade you are gay, I mean she wouldn't have been jealous of you and Beck" - She is so calm about it. I didn't expect that.

"Well, I asked Beck not to, we were bullied really bad at my old school, and well, I didn't want that to happen again. You know? I guess that I need people to know me first and then they won't be too freaked about it" - I say sitting down on the couch-bed.

Cat reaches me and sits right next to me, "Did you love her?"

Ouch!… This conversation was going to a place that just hurts too much, "I still do, it just… it's too recent, I think about her all the time. I miss her so much" - God I needed to let that out.

"Why did you break up then?" - Cat continues, her concern seems genuine.

"Well, about 3 months ago. Some guys from our school jumped Ash. She ended in the hospital and after that her parents decided that they were moving to San Diego" - I start tearing up, "We tried, but long distance is so tiring, so much energy, so little time, so many goodbyes, so many tears" - Cat reaches for my hand.

"I'm sorry Cat, this is not important, let's just get ready for bed" - I say hurrying up and getting up to hand Cat her PJs.

Cat pulls me into a hug and says, "It's the most important thing, love, is the most important thing. I'm sorry for what happened it wasn't fair on you guys" - Yeah, I sigh on her shoulder.

"I won't tell anyone you have my word. This is something… that I know you have to come to terms with by yourself, but know that if you need to talk about it, you have your not friend here" - She says pulling away and smiling as she walks to the bathroom to change up.

I read a message Beck sent me 20 something minutes ago.

Beck - _OK, is done they are going to call your parents._

I reply now hoping it's OK.

Gaby - _Thanks love! See you tomorrow… and yes she is OK, bye._

_Knock, knock_

"Gaby, I just spoke to Cat's parents, they are concerned about her. I explained that you are her classmate and got in touch with the school counselor who explained to them who we were. They agreed to let Cat stay the night. They are coming in the morning to talk to her" - Mom tells me.

"OK Mom, thanks" - I say.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, I'll talk to them tomorrow" - Cat says coming from the bathroom, "And thank you for your hospitality, I mean you don't even know me"

"Oh sweetheart, I don't need to, there is time for that, you'll see… and please don't call me Mrs. Evans, that's my mother. Call me Nikki" - Mom says approaching the door, "Good night girls, please rest, tomorrow will be a long day"


	8. Chapter 8 - Family

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N I'm not ready to see Cat leave. This chapter is twice as long as I hoped (5K+) but it explains everything, I hope you don't get tired. n_n**

**I appreciate any advice and criticism.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Cat's POV**

**2am**

I couldn't sleep; all of this is burning me up. I grab a pullover from Gaby's closet and walk downstairs and stare to the huge garden outside Gaby's house as I sit on the floor.

I can't believe I have to move with my family, I just don't want to do it. I need to find a way to stay.

I spend at least an hour sobbing trying to think what to do, when I hear someone behind me.

"Cat? Sweetheart? Are you OK?" - Nikki says.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't want to wake anyone… I just, couldn't sleep" - I say hiding my tears.

"Cat, I know you don't really want to talk, but maybe we can find something that can help you. Maybe we can find out together what to say to your parents in the morning" - Nikki says as she sits right next to me.

"There is nothing to do, my parents have tried and so have I, but there is just no way…" - I start crying inconsolably as Nikki holds me and puts her arms around me.

"There is always something to do, please just tell me what is happening" - She holds my face to look at her.

"My brother had a Traumatic Brain Injury some years ago, he needs constant treatments and this time my parents have decided that we have to move to Idaho as a family because the treatment is too expensive to stay here and have him there, to travel often to check on him and to maintain both lives" - I start sobbing again, "I don't want to leave, I have dreams, I have worked so hard for them at my school, to keep my scholarship. But I can't stay. I'm 17 they have custody of me and even if I wanted to stay and get a job to support myself they won't let me. They don't want me to be here alone and unsupervised" - I can't stop crying as she listens to me.

"Oh Cat, I understand. See, when I was your age something similar happened to me. I was studying at a private school with a scholarship, I wanted to go to Stanford and study business and this school gave me a great chance at that. But my parents decided to move to Michigan for a better job" - What did you do? I asked very curious.

"Well, honey I got emancipated. I got a job at a movie studio and my boss decided to sponsor my studies and basically support me until I really didn't need him anymore. I was lucky" - Nikki says.

"Have you considered that option?" - She asks.

I shake my head, "How does that work?" - I ask.

"To be emancipated you must meet certain requirements. First you must be either married or serving in the military or a judge must grant you emancipation" - She continues, "Now, since you are 17 and are months from your 18th birthday a judge is very likely to grant you emancipation. You do need to prove that you will be able to support yourself. That is getting a job or like me, finding someone that is willing to support you as your guardian" - I just look at her and see a bit of light at the end of the tunnel.

"Look Cat, my boss ended up becoming my father in law. Jensen's father was the one that gave me an opportunity to follow my dreams, to become who I wanted and have the life I love now. I know how important it is to have someone that blindly believes in you even if they don't know you" - She pauses making sure I listen to her, "So, if you need our support, we will be here for you, understand? If it comes to you having to take this extreme measure, we will be your guardians"

I'm blank; I don't know what to say to that.

"I couldn't ever ask you to. You don't know me, HA is an expensive school and even if I had a job I might not be able to pay for it. It's a burden I couldn't" - I say, I mean my mother is right when she tells me it would be so selfish to ask someone for this.

"I had nothing other than my emancipation and a one bedroom place when I was 17, you couldn't call that an apartment. Victor found me once at a coffee shop where I worked to support myself and offered me a better job. In a week I went to living in an apartment and working just a few hours to support myself and actually studying hard to make my dreams come true. A month from that Victor took me in completely and supported me even through College… See, Victor gave me everything never asking anything in return" - She smiles at me.

"He didn't know me Cat, he had faith that a 17 year old kid could accomplish anything if he deposited some trust and support and he was right. I succeeded because I always knew what my dream was" - I smiled at that.

"I want you to go to bed and think this over. Your parents are coming in the morning and if you decide to embark on this train I will not take a no for an answer and convince your parents for Jensen and I to become your guardians" - I looked back at her worried.

"Nikki but you haven't even spoken to Gaby's father yet" - I just realize and get a little sad.

"Well, he agrees with his beautiful wife on this" - Mr. Evans says, "Look Cat, we promised with Nikki when we got married that we would do for someone what my father did for her. It's the best way to honor him. We will fight for this if it's what you want. So go to bed, sleep a little and then when you are ready let us know, OK?" - He says picking his wife from the floor and giving me a hand.

"Kay - kay and… thanks" - I say and head to Gaby's bedroom.

**6am**

I got up early and take a quick shower. I think that I'm sure of what I want to do.

I'm so amazed of how much things can change in a couple of days.

I go downstairs just anticipating everything that is about to come. If Mom and Dad say no to giving them guardianship I would have to fight them in court. This is just to intense.

I guess I'm not going to school today.

"Hey little one, how did you manage to sleep… if you even slept at all" - Mr. Evans says.

"Good morning Mr. Evans" - I say.

"Oh, Cat, I'm Jensen please. Mr. Evans is my father in law" - I look at him confused. He smiles.

"When Tyler and Gaby were born Nikki and I decided that we wouldn't burden them with my family's name. See… I grew up a Cunningham and the pressure was everywhere. We wanted them to have a normal life without people judging them because their Grandpa is a famous writer and their Dad is a well know producer. If they choose our path then they could make it their own. So they carry Nikki's last name instead of mine. This is now an Evans home" - He says as he takes some toast and hands them to me.

"Wow, I didn't know" - I say.

"That's the point" - He says pouring juice into some glasses and smiling at me.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" - Nikki says coming from behind me.

"Yes" - I say with a smile, "I would like to take you upon your offer, but with the condition that I will help by getting a job, and well eventually to be able to pay you back" - I answer.

"Cat, we can take you on that. Your job will be to be the best that you can be at school. No slacking and you can pay us back one day by doing exactly the same with someone that needs you" - Jensen said "So, do we have a deal?" - he extends his hand for a shake.

"OK" - I extend my hand and shake his, "It's a deal"

**Gaby's POV**

**6:15am**

I hear voices downstairs. I take a shower and prepare for school noticing Cat is no longer in the room.

I'm quickly done. I have no time for being fancy today. I just want to be casual and leave. 6:45am and I'm already late.

I go to the kitchen where I see Cat and my parents talking over breakfast.

"Morning Baby, you overslept!" - Mom says.

"Hey everyone!… All the sleep from days got accumulated. It's so late I have to run" - I say picking my bag and the notebook that was laying on the kitchen table.

"Oh, sorry… Cat, do you need me to come back for you to take you to school?" - I ask.

"No honey, Cat, your Dad and I have to talk to her parents, so she won't be going to school today.

You go get your 'coffee' and then straight to school" - Mom says quoting with her fingers.

"Oh Mom! Not again OK, I go there for the coffee and to avoid your early insinuations" - I reply grabbing an apple from the counter.

"Yes sweetie, we know SHE is not why you go there" - Dad says and drinks his juice teasing me.

"She is NOT why I go there!… I have to go" - I say rolling my eyes.

"Sure Baby! Say Hi to Maggie for us" - My Dad says raising his voice so I hear him from a distance.

I have to make my early coffee; I can't believe I oversleep, now all my schedule is off.

Beck - _Good Morning beautiful! So, news about Cat? How is she?_

Gaby - _I'm at the Coffee Shop near Nozu. Want to join me for a cup. I need to talk to you and No, I don't know about Cat yet._

Beck - _I'll be there in 10._

"Hey Maggie, may I have one hot chocolate and an espresso please" - I say reaching the counter.

"Hi Gaby, so you are joining someone today?" - She replies with a smile.

"Yes, my old friend Beck" - I reach my money to her.

"That's great, well, have a nice day Gaby and good luck at school today" - She gives me my change and my receipt.

"Thank you Maggie" - I walk outside to my table and light my cigarette.

"I didn't now you smoked" - Beck says as he sits down.

"Well well, you and your ex certainly have mighty powers of observation" - I say handing him his cup of chocolate, "She said the same to me yesterday morning as we crossed paths in this very table"

"Oh, well it's a nasty habit Gaby, since when?" - He asks.

"About a year and a half… I'm not sure. I helps with the stress, although soon I might just have to admit that I enjoy it" - I say grabbing the cup of coffee. It's a cold morning.

"I really hope you stop liking it soon" - He says very seriously as he looks disappointed right at me, "Anyway, what did you want to talk about. What happened yesterday with Cat?"

"So, I went to pick my food at the Asian Restaurant and saw her walking and crying so I approached her and manage to convince her to come home with me. She looked completely destroyed. I'm not sure if she is OK but my parents were going to talk to her parents this morning at my place. It seemed serious. They even had to call the school counselor to convince her parents to let Cat stay at my place last night" - I sip my coffee.

"Oh yes, Lane… So, no clue hmm? I'm really shocked that she didn't call Jade or Tori"

"I know, but she didn't want me to call anyone, I just hope that whatever it is gets fixed soon. You should have seen her yesterday. She was exhausted I don't know how long she had been walking and crying" - I look at a very concern Beck just lost in his cup of chocolate.

"So… Cat knows" - I say to crack the silence.

"Knows, knows?" - Beck asks.

"Yes, she slept in my room and I totally forgot about the pictures of the 3 of us" - I sigh into my cup.

"Oh any pictures of you two…? you know… you know!" - Beck gestures with his hands little kisses.

"Yes, there are a couple of those" - I say sticking out my tongue out at him, "She didn't really care actually. I was amazed by that and the compassion she showed me after I told her we broke up"

I see the clock of the Coffee Shop, "Dude we have to run or we'll be late"

We pick up our things and leave to school.

**Jade's POV**

I'm starting to freak out. Cat always picks up her phone. It's like the 30th call that goes straight to voicemail.

I called her home and no one answered either.

"Hey Vega, Andre, have you seen Cat?"

"Little Red? Not this morning" - Andre says looking at Tori as she says, "No, me either"

"I'm worried, I've been calling her non stop since yesterday night, no answer"

"Hey guys" - Beck and Gaby walk right to us.

"Sup Beck, have you seen Cat?" - I say really worried.

"I have, she is at my house right now with her parents" - Gaby says quickly.

"Why would she be at your house? Is she OK?" - I ask shocked. Cat doesn't even like Gaby.

"I found her walking without destination yesterday and took her home. She asked me not to call you guys. I guess she needed some space" - Gaby explains, "She is OK, well, in one piece, I don't know what happened she didn't tell me. But since she spent the night at my place her parents were going to pick her up this morning and have a conversation with my parents"

OMG, have I been so self-centered this past few days that I missed Cat being in trouble.

"She did seem extremely angry yesterday" - Tori says, "Specially towards you" - She looks at Gaby.

"Oh I know, she made that clear when I approached her last night. But she must have been really tired that she agreed to come home with me" - Gaby sighs.

I feel so guilty, how did I miss Cat being upset. What kind of a friend am I?

I space out the rest of the day. I'm so worried about Cat. She was wondering nowhere yesterday. What if someone hurt her? Did I miss the signs?

I need to see her, talk to her. This was my best friend and she didn't even call me, she couldn't trust me.

And what if Gaby didn't find her in time. What if… NO, I don't want to think. If something happens to Cat I won't forgive myself.

"Hey" - I say to Gaby as she approaches her locker at the end of the day, "I need you to do something for me"

"Hey Jade" - She looks confused, "Sure, what?"

"I need you to call your parents and ask them about Cat… and tell me" - I blurb out.

"I already have, but they didn't want to say anything over the phone. They are waiting for me at home right now to talk about what happened" - She puts some books into her locker and closes it quickly.

"OK, I'm going" - I say commandingly. I won't take a no for an answer. I need to know about Cat.

"Em… I can't take you Jade. It seemed serious; they are waiting there for my brother and me to talk as a family. I can't just take you. Sorry" - She says passing by me to the door.

"Oh no, you don't just leave me talking to myself. I'm going and that's it. I didn't ask if I could go I said I was going" - I say hurrying next to her.

"Jade, it's a family thing. I don't even know if Cat it's still at my house" - Gaby says while getting inside her car.

I take the door of the other side and get in without hesitation.

"I don't care. Cat is MY family OK? I'm going" - I fasten the seat belt.

"What about your car?" - Gaby asks before starting the car.

"It can stay here until tomorrow. I really don't care" - I say looking at her and signal her to go.

"OK, let's go then" - She just drives away.

I can't shake the feeling that I've been a terrible friend to Cat. I'm so worried.

Gaby starts humming the lyrics of the music that's playing on the radio and unconsciously dancing a bit.

"You don't have such a terrible taste in music" I point out just trying to make conversation.

"Thanks?" - She giggles.

"Look, I'm just so worried about Cat. I don't know why she didn't just call me yesterday" - I try to appease the mood of intrusion I started to feel.

"Jade, it's a family thing and if Cat is family to you, I think you should be there. It's OK" - She places her left arm over the full opened window frame and rests her head on her fist.

Wow, she looks so calm and beautiful… Wait, what? Stop staring at her Jade. Jeez! Beautiful? What? Are you gay? STOP! No, I… I… she just looks cute. It's natural for girls to notice that in other girls.

"Don't feel so uncomfortable Jade. I'm not a bad driver, I won't kill us" - She giggles I guess she noticed my expression of doubt.

We enter the gates of her house. Wow it's huge. I don't see Cat's parents' car. Maybe she just went home. Great! And I don't have my car anymore.

"Come on, you wanted to come. Are you getting out of the car?" - Gaby gestured me out.

"Nice place" - I say.

"Thanks… come in" - Gaby let's me in and comes in right after.

"Hey Baby, how was school" - This must be Gaby's Mom. Wow she is really pretty and young!

"So, you brought another friend?" - She says.

"I'm not her friend" - I regret it immediately, it's just a reflex.

"Well, good to know" - Gaby's Mom says laughing a little as she gives Gaby a quick kiss.

"Actually Mom this is Jade, she is Cat's best friend. She is worried about her and just wanted to come and see what's up" - Gaby drops her bag on a chair.

"Well, we are discussing this over lunch. So, I guess I'll set another plate. Your Dad will be back with Cat in about an hour. Go get ready. I'll call you when everyone is here"

"Come on" - Gaby picks her bag and starts walking to her room. It's really a huge house, really modern and cool.

"OK, wait here for a minute" - She says a little conflicted.

"OK, come in" - I hear.

I walk in thinking I probably will find pink walls and ponies. Big mistake.

By my left is a little living room. Two couches and a coffee table. To my right there is a wall covered with notebooks from top to bottom, this continues in an L shape to my front.

"Wow, is this you room?" - I say, "Where do you sleep?" - I don't see a bed.

"Over here" - She points going up a couple of stairs on the front left side of the room. I follow her and discover that behind that wall of notebooks there is another little living room area with pillows over a very cute fluffy white rug. Huge windows from top to bottom that cover the whole wall and the corner up to the bed area. Huge bed; and then her closet that's inside the wall.

Right in front of the bed there is a big TV set and a door that I assume leads to the bathroom.

"So, you have your own apartment inside your house" - I say joking, I see her blush.

"It used to be our living room, I just moved in and claimed it as MY own" - Gaby says with pride.

"So, Cat slept here last night?" - I sit on the bed as I see her taking a hoodie from the closet and leaving her jacket.

"I don't think she slept at all. She cried for hours before I fell asleep, then I felt her going downstairs about 2am. She got back around 4am but I heard her crying for probably an hour more" - She sits next to me, "When I got up at 6:15am she was already downstairs having breakfast with my parents"

"I'm so conflicted by all of this. Cat is not this gloomy person, she's always happy… I don't think I've ever seen her cry" - I say looking down, "I failed her"

"No, you didn't, you can just do so much, if she wanted you to know she would have told you" - She says grabbing my hand to comfort me. A cold chill runs through my body as soon as she touches me. I look up to meet her incredible green eyes.

What's this feeling? What's going on? First I think she is beautiful in the car, and I mean beautiful as in hot, sexy beautiful and now this? Jeez Jade, put yourself together. Just a day ago you hated her guts.

"We will find out soon enough. Don't worry" - She says releasing my hand and getting up to reach her backpack.

She takes out her notebook and pen and sits right back on the bed supporting herself on the top of the bed.

"So, you like to write hmm?" - I say pointing at the wall that behind holds an unbelievable amount of notebooks.

"Cat asked the same thing yesterday. I really never thought it was a big deal" - She responds shaking her head.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I love writing too but that just seems a little compulsive. Have you gone to a psychologist yet?" - I say laughing a bit.

"Actually I have. She was the one that suggested I start writing. I was 12" - Gaby says looking at me and lifts her eyebrows, then she relaxes and smiles.

"You can ask me why if you want to, it's OK, I know Beck told you about the bulling" - She starts to write in her notebook.

"He did, I'm glad you got help to deal with that" - I don't know what else to say. This is awkward.

"Hey punk! You in here" - I hear a boy's voice.

"Up here Ty" - Gaby answers.

"Hello" - I see a guy about 20 years old, perfectly defined face, an incredible chin with a little dimple on it, green eyes and a little messy light brown hair but in a good way. He is tall and thin but defined I could see. Hot, definitely hot.

"Ty, this is Jade from school. Jade this is my brother Tyler" - Gaby says without even looking at us.

"Well, it's a pleasure Jade" - He says leaning in and kissing my cheek. Then he makes his way to Gaby and gives her a kiss as well.

"So, do you know what this is about. Nina and I just came as soon as Mom told us that there is a family matter to discuss" - Tyler says.

"Nope, sorry dude, where is Nina?" - She asks him.

"Downstairs helping Mom with lunch" - He replies.

"Actually, I'm right here to get your butts downstairs, everything is ready and your Dad just arrived with Cat" - I hear a girl walk in. Beautiful girl, long, dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a tanned body to die for.

"Hi, I'm Nina, you must be Jade" - She says as she nodes a hello.

"Hey punk, how are you?" - She says to Gaby as she get's up from bed and reaches for a hug.

"Missing you… let's go and find out what's going on" - We all go and I see Nina and Tyler lock their hands together.

Too bad, they are both really hot. Stop JADE! What is up with you noticing girls today!

**No one's POV**

Nikki, Jensen and Cat were already at the table when the rest of the kids came down from Gaby's room.

"Kitty Cat!" - Jade said and quickly went to Cat to give her a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't call you" - Cat said with a half smile.

"We'll talk about it later OK" - Jade replied.

"You must be Cat. It's a pleasure to met you" - Tyler said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"And you must be Jade" - Jensen reached Jade and offered her his hand.

"You must be Gaby's Dad" - She replied shaking his hand.

"Jensen please" - He said while pulling a chair for the girl and then doing the same for his daughter and wife.

"Well, I think we are all here and all introductions have been made. Let's eat" - Nikki said.

"So, Mom Dad, I think that you wanted us here to tell us something?" - Tyler said grabbing the salad bowl.

"Well, kids. You know we always make decisions as a family. But this time we had to do things a little different due to the circumstances… I'm sure that we would have reached the same result" - Jensen said turning to his wife.

"Cat, is now a part of this family. She will be living with us from now on and we wanted you to know that this decision was made with the most of cares and the best of intentions"

Jade was looking very troubled and lost in the conversation, but she didn't want to intrude more than she already had. She just kept looking at Cat who looked really happy for some reason.

"Cat, would you like me to explain why…" - Nikki said.

"It's OK Nikki, I can take care of that" - Cat said looking at Jade.

"My parents decided to move the family to Idaho so my brother could get treatment for his Brain Injury, I was supposed to leave tomorrow, but Jensen and Nikki managed to convince my parents to give them guardianship of me until my 18th birthday, so I could stay in LA and stay in school. They are flying to Idaho tomorrow morning" - Cat said a little sad but very calmed.

"I think that the one that did the convincing was you Little one. I'm very proud that you stated your wishes and that they listen to you. Your parents clearly just want what's best for you" - Jensen said with a little wink to Cat.

Cat smiled and looked at them as she said, "I was lost yesterday, I didn't know what to do, now I'm here and I feel so grateful to you and the way you just opened your doors for me. I will never be able to repay you. I'll be the best kid I can I promise" - Cat said getting teary.

"None of that! You are one of us now, you have to mess up just like the rest of us and later we can blame it on Gaby" - Tyler said with a big grin looking back at his sister.

"Jeez, thanks Ty! Welcome to the family Cat" - Gaby said smiling.

Nina raised her glass and said - "I would like to toast to the new member of the family that has also welcomed me with open arms"

Everyone raised their glasses and said cheers.

Jade was so confused by all of this Cat had to pick up her glass and hand it to her. Cat was very happy all the worries of the day before were gone.

"So, Jade I understand that you are Cat's best friend" - Jensen said.

"Yes!" - Jade said like she was being tested or something. She was nervous with the whole situation.

"Since this is now Cat's home you are welcome anytime you want or need to. Day or night, this house is now also your home. OK?" - Jensen said looking right at her.

Jade could see where Gaby and Tyler got there beautiful green eyes. She nodded to him and smiled.

They all continued eating and talking of various subjects for the rest of lunch.

**An hour and a half later**

"Gaby, your old room will be Cat's from now on. I would appreciate you help cleaning everything up so she can settle her things please" - Nikki said.

"Sure Mom, no problem" - Gaby said while cleaning the table with Nina and Tyler.

Cat and Jade had taken a little walk in the garden to talk.

"Cat, why didn't you call me yesterday? I was worried out of my mind. You do know that I would have loved for you to come live with me, right?" - Jade said with sadness and bit of resentment.

"I know, I told my parents that I was sure I could stay with you, but they were very clear in that they couldn't leave me with my 'underage' friend" - Cat said looking down, "You have no idea how hard it was for Jensen and Nikki to try and convince them to let me stay here."

"Gaby's parents seem nice" - Jade said.

"Yes, but Mom and Dad were not convinced even Lane came to offer his help and to confirm that Gaby was our classmate. Beck's parents also came for a bit" - Cat sighs, "Thank God my parents have known Beck's family for 2 years, and since they have been friends with Jensen and Nikki for over 15 years they gave a very good recommendation to Mom and Dad and finally I talked to them alone and told them that I have decided to stay and if they didn't give custody of my to Gaby's parents I would be forced to file for emancipation and fight them in court, which would only complicate things and delay my brother's treatment." - Jade looks at Cat with pride. She was happy that her friend was so brave.

"Finally they agreed that if this is what I wanted I was old enough do it and we went to the lawyers office to incite the process" - Cat smiled a Jade.

"Cat, we barely know this people, aren't you a little scared?" - Jade asked Cat with concern.

"Jade, I think that if Beck's family has been friends with them for 15 years we can trust that they are not bad people" - Cat said firmly like she was defending her new family.

"Besides, yesterday I had run away from home and was so tired after hours of walking. When I saw Gaby approaching me I said some awful things to her, yet she wouldn't let go and finally persuaded me to come home with her. She was nice to me even when I yelled at her to back off and that I didn't even liked her" - Cat continued, "You know, she is not who I thought she was, she opened up to me yesterday and never asked for a thing in return, never insisted on me telling her what was going on and not because she didn't care, but because she was respecting my wishes"

"Did you asked the Evans to take you in?" - Jade asked curiously.

"No, Gaby's Mom found me sitting on the kitchen floor early morning, I was crying, I told her what happened and she offered. Jensen came later and said that if this is what I wanted they would help me fight for it and they would support me" - Cat said smiling.

"Well, Cat, I'm happy that you are still here. I just hope that you know that I'm always here for you and that you can trust me with anything" - Jade said looking directly at her eyes.

"I know Jade, you are my best friend. Yesterday I just got lost. I'm sorry" - Cat responded.

"Don't apologize Cat, I get it. Let's go, I'll help you get settled" - Jade gave her friend a hand and help her stand up.

They went inside the house and directly to Cat's new room.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pizza Night - Part 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi people who read the story. I thank you a lot for coming back every chapter! **

**I appreciate your comments :D.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**2 weeks after**

**Jade's POV**

It's been 2 weeks since Cat moved into Gaby's house. I have been coming with her for lunch pretty much everyday. I didn't want Cat to go through this alone. We barely knew them and it was a strange situation.

We easily became acquainted with all of them though. They are actually a very caring and supportive family.

Gaby can't seem to be more embarrassed for how her parents butt in her life so much; I guess she doesn't really realize how lucky she is.

I had freedom to do whatever because I had no one to give any explanations to. But she was free to do what she wanted with the full support of her family. Even if they made fun of her every time they could.

Jensen and Nikki took a lot of interest in Cat and me, always asking about our day, our grades, our needs, to be honest I wouldn't give the time of day if it was my father asking these questions, but they made me feel so welcome at their home it was very natural to answer to them, I actually liked it a lot, you know having 'parents'.

Of course I tried to hide all of this with great amounts of sarcasm, but Jensen, specially, match every sassy answer I put out. It was lots of fun having these conversations.

I was so happy to see Cat so relaxed.

On the other hand all of this new family life had made me notice Gaby even more.

She tries so hard to keep herself happy at school and at home when she is with her family, but the first weekend I slept over, I walked by her room on my way out and I heard her crying, she was sitting on the floor staring at the empty wall next to the steps that lead to her bed.

I guess that the break up with Ashton was very hard on her. I wish I could say something, but what? We are not even friends. I have made that clear many times, but I do care about her. I guess I just don't want to seam to interested, to soft, to friendly, I have a reputation to uphold. I know Beck has been around and they talk about it, but I just see her so broken sometimes. I feel so compelled to help her, to protect her, but I no longer know if it's because I'd like to be friends with her or because I'm incredibly attracted to her.

I don't understand all these feelings I've been having about Gaby and girls in general. Like Tori, she has registered in my sub-conscience, I mean that body and those eyes, she is super hot.

Cat is like a sister to me so I don't feel different about her, but Gaby, oh man, she knocks me of my feet. The way she walks, the way she concentrates in that damn notebook, the way she puts the pen in her mouth and sometimes it touches her tongue (that lucky pen), those eyes, so beautiful, that body, slim and curvy in the right places, I mean that cute ass, to die for.

What am I doing? Why? Stop, not again. I'm doing it again, I go from thinking about how worried I am for Gaby and end contemplating having a girlfriend or a fling with a girl, having a thing with her!

I have to stop and start pulling away from her, at least until my sanity returns to me. I'm not gay.

The following week I change my attitude towards Gaby, I feel my old self bursting my skin, not that I didn't miss me, it's just that I have learned how good it felt to have good friends and care for them, 'be nice' as Vega always says.

But this thing with Gaby has to end, I can't try and be friends with her while I drool all over.

I've started to be very sarcastic and mean when she makes any sound. She doesn't take it to seriously which is great, but Beck got really mad and he talked privately with me a couple of times, so, for the past few days I've been avoiding her none stop. Unfortunately my feelings for her just keep growing and I don't want to fall for her. I need some space from this.

_Phone ringing_

I pick up my phone to see who is calling.

Ugh, what does he want.

"Hello father" - I answer.

"Jade, how are you?" - My father asks.

"Good, what?" - I respond.

"I have a business dinner to attend on Friday, I want you to come to NY and attend the event with me" - He says.

Dinner in NY? Well, I hate being with my father, but If I know him well I'll see him just at dinner and then I'm a free bird in NY.

"When do you need me to go?" - I ask him.

"Well, that didn't take any begging… I need you Friday night; I can buy the plane tickets for Friday after school. I don't want you missing class. Also you would have to return on Sunday morning. Is that OK with you?" - He explains.

"Sure, no problem, send me the e-tickets so I know at what time to be at the airport." - I respond.

"I'll do that and thanks Jade" - He replies.

"Sure" - I hang up.

My father moved to NY 6 months ago with the step monster. I really hate her and it's mutual so we barely see each other. Better for me, I have the LA house all for myself, no worries no explanations to anybody, no asking for permission. I'm practically an adult.

NY! I'm actually exited to have a day to myself and space from Gaby.

This weekend in NY might just give me a new perspective on things. I just need to clear my head.

******The day after  
**

**Andre's POV**

I get early to school and see Gaby sitting on the hall stairs.

"Hey girl!" - I say to Gaby as I arrive to School.

"Hey my man, how are you?" - She smiles at me.

"Good, you know!… So, can I ask you something" - I say.

"Sure Andre, shot!" - Gaby looks right at me wondering.

"How are you doing with this Jade situation" - I ask, "I noticed she's been ignoring you for the past few days, I guess Beck's 'chat' actually worked"

"Yeah, I don't know which is worse" - Gaby says, breathing out.

"I don't know what's up with her, I mean she used to be this school's bully, everyone was afraid of her. When Tori was new at school she manage to make her life impossible, pulled all kind of pranks, she even drove her very far away with a shovel" - I explain.

"Oh… Jeez, she is a little nuts huh?" - Gaby says smiling.

"It's not funny really, she was sca-a-ary. Since she became friends with Tori she cut way down on that and actually started to be nicer to everyone in our group" - I say.

"Well, maybe that's the thing, I'm not really part of your group" - She says making a frown.

"Of course you are, what are you talking about?" - I reply.

"Thanks for that, but besides Beck who was already my friend, Cat that now lives with me and I guess the situation has made us sort of 'family' and you that actually are the kind one of the group I really feel out of place" - Gaby says a little sad.

"Tori is nice she just has been a little distracted and well Jade is Jade, but I think that we all feel you have clicked with us. Don't feel left out" - I say trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Andre, I appreciate that, I just hope that Jade grows tired of this picking on Gaby phase" - She sighs.

"We are here for you, know that, we won't let her go crazy on you, OK?" - I say trying to reassure her she will be all right.

She smiles and gives me a little hug as many students start rushing through the doors.

We get out of the way and head to class.

**A week later**

**Cat's POV**

3 weeks have past since I moved to the Evans home and we have settle into a routine.

Gaby usually gets really early in the morning and leaves for coffee by 6am, she comes back around 7:15am and picks me up to go to school.

It's a long way back and forward but she doesn't complain. I think she just needs the time alone with her cup of coffee and her writing.

When she runs late or oversleeps we go directly to school just passing through the Coffee Shop to get her cup of espresso to go. I'm really not into coffee; I enjoy having a good family breakfast with Jensen and Nikki.

I already feel very much at home here. So I ask Nikki for permission to bring my friends over after school.

Nikki insists that this is my home now and that I can invite and do what I want without asking. But of course I do have my reservations after all I'm new here and I don't want to inconvenience the family.

It's lunchtime and I meet everyone at our table at the Asphalt Café.

"Guys, I wanted to invite you for a movie and maybe play cards tomorrow at Gaby's house" - I say very excited.

"At your house Cat" - Gaby corrects me.

"Cool, I'm in" - Andre says.

"Me too, it's going to be fun" - Tori takes a sip of soda.

"Fun! I'm in" - Beck says, "What if I get things for a Pizza Night!"

"Oh yeah, let's do that it will be fun" - Gaby says, looking at me for a response, I nod happily.

"So Jade, are you coming?" - Gaby says.

"No" - Jade says with a cold brush off in her tone, Gaby closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"Why not?" - I ask I really wanted everyone to be there.

"Sorry Kitty Cat, my father is flying me to NY, he wants me to go with him to a business dinner" - Jade sounded really angry.

"When are you leaving?" - I looked at her worried, Jade and her father don't get along and since the divorce she hasn't seen her Mom. That was 9 years ago.

"I leave right before lunch time tomorrow, I'll be back on Sunday morning" - Jade says bitterly.

"Well, we will miss you, but it won't be the last time we make plans to hang out" - I say taking her hand.

"Thanks Cat. You have fun for me OK?" - Jade replies smiling at me.

We get up and go to class.

******Friday**

**Tori's POV**

OMG there he is. I can't help to feel completely torn by what I'm feeling. It's been a month since Jade and Beck broke up.

They look comfortable with being friends. Sometimes I see Jade joking about boys with Beck. I think that they fit very well as friends.

But I can't do this; I can't like Beck. He is my friend's ex. There are like rules in friendships. I can't just fall for him and go for it. Jade wouldn't ever forgive me and her friendship is too important to me.

"Hey Vega! Daydreaming again?" - Jade says pushing my arm.

"Just thinking" - I answer without looking at her. I feel as I'm betraying her only with my thoughts.

"Tori, are you OK?" - She asks a little concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just confused about some stuff" - I reply not realizing I just opened a door I wasn't going to be able to close.

"Vega, hold out your wrist" - Jade demands.

I know what's coming I should have keep my mouth shut. She drags me into the Janitor's closet.

"What's going on? You can tell me Tori." - Jade seems worried for me. If she only knew I was betraying our friendship every time I thought of Beck.

"Nothing! Really" - I say trying to sound casual.

"You are not a very good actress Tori. Something is going on. Tell me!" - Jade demanded again.

"I have a crush for someone and I just… don't want to OK? Can we go outside now?" - I say and try to get out.

"Who is it?" - Jade says to me just placing a foot in front of me and grabbing both my wrists.

"Jade, please don't. It's not important because I'm not going to pursue it. Let's just go, you have a plane to catch" - I say and push her a bit without luck. Jade is strong and I can't really move.

"Is it Beck? Just tell me Tori I won't be mad at you. Just tell me" - She looked directly at my eyes.

"Jade… I… I, please let's just go" - I don't know what to do, what if she hates me after.

"Tori, it's OK. If it is Beck it's OK. I don't love him anymore and you two have always 'liked' each other" - Jade releases me and steps back a little bit.

"Jade… I, I'll shake it off, I'm sorry, I just don't know how it happened. I'm really sorry…I" - I can't hold it anymore; I start crying in front of Jade.

"Tori look at me" - She says taking my chin with her and bringing my eyes to meet hers, "It's OK, you shouldn't shake it off or walk away. I've seen how hard you have been trying. I know you don't want to jeopardize our friendship." - I look at her and I can't believe what she is saying, "But Tori, you don't have to hide it anymore, don't fight it. I'm OK with you and Beck giving it a shot." - She smiles at me.

"Jade, are you sure? There are like unwritten rules in friendship. I couldn't betray that, you are more important to me than any boy" - I wipe my tears.

"Oh Tori, let's just write our own rules."

"First, you and I are friends, that comes first."

"Second, no lying or hiding things (like liking someone) because we are afraid of what the other one will think."

"Third, you can date my ex. No hard feelings or questions or being angry."

"Fourth, we are here for each other no matter what."

"OK?" - Jade finishes and expecting and answer.

"Thank you! I agree with those rules, we'll add more if we need to later" - I say smiling, I can't believe what just happened. I guess our friendship has really grown strong.

"Agreed, now let's go, I'm going to be late for my flight" - We get out of the janitor's closet and I speed up to the parking lot.

**At Beck's RV**

**Beck's POV**

_Knock, knock_

"Who is it?" - I yell.

"It's me Jerk!" - I hear Gaby I approach the door.

"Come in and welcome to my humble home" - I gesture Gaby inside.

"Wow, I didn't remember your room being 'mobile' and small" - I say looking around.

"My kingdom, my rules" - I say with a rough voice, "I can't believe that after almost two and a half months of getting back in touch you are just now coming to visit me"

"Well, you just haven't invited me" - Gaby teases, "So, ready? We have to go get everything for Pizza Night and meet everyone back at my place in just an hour and a half"

"Let's go! Did you bring your car?" - I ask.

"No, I didn't want to be chasing you in my car, so Mom dropped me off, she was amused by the thought of you living in an RV outside your own house" - Gaby says giggling.

"Hahaha your Mom is the best" - I say opening the door of the car for her then I get in and we drive off to the market.

"So, tell me, how much longer are you going to wait until you ask Tori out" - Gaby says so naturally. I choke a little and cough. She always does this to me.

"What do you mean?" - I play dumb.

"Really Beck? I've known you since forever. Besides you are not the only one with the puppy looks. She is totally into you, so, what are you waiting for?" - She insists.

"Gaby, I can't, she is Jade's friend. I just can't do that" - I try to explain.

"Oh come on, really? I don't think she minds at all. I heard her talking to Cat the other day saying that she knows something is up with Tori and that she hopes one of you come clean. She said she knew exactly how you felt, because you had the same expressions with her when you were together" - Gaby explains staring at me.

"Really?… Wait you were eavesdropping?" - I say surprised. Gaby always respected very much other's people's privacy.

"Well, what did you want me to do. I was in the kitchen and they were coming down the stairs talking really loud, what was I supposed to do?" - Gaby replies defending herself.

"OK, you are right! But I won't do anything until I speak with Jade" - I say looking back and sticking my tongue to her. She smiles and sighs looking at her phone like she was expecting a call.

"Something wrong?" - I ask.

"Today is one month… I just… I was hoping she would call" - Gaby says with sad eyes.

"Why haven't you called her?" - I reply, "You know, that is a two way street"

"And what if she doesn't pick up, or simply tells me to fuck off" - Gaby puts her phone back in her pocket.

"I think that you need to know, whatever it is. I see how hard it's been for you all this time. You might want to hide it, but I also have known you since forever, you know?" - I stop at the market and turn off the car. We stay inside talking a bit more.

"There are things I haven't told you Beck. I just can't help to think of her all the time, but not because I still want to be with her. This month has been torture, I'm just trying to understand at what point did I start to move on" - Gaby shakes her head.

"Wow, I really didn't see that coming, I thought you were conflicted because you still loved her" - I say surprised.

"I can't help wanting her back in my life, but what I want is my friend not my girlfriend" - Gaby looks at me so confused, "Don't get me wrong, I still miss us and everything we did, God, sex, I miss sex, but I don't want a relationship, does that even make sense?"

"I don't know what to say. Gaby if it's her friendship you want go for it, don't feel guilty. Look at me and Jade we are doing good now just as friends" - I look at her eyes, she looks so tired, I bet she is not even sleeping over this.

"I want to talk to her, I want to let her know I'm still here, just not as before, I don't know, She was the one that broke it off, maybe she doesn't even want that" - She sighs.

"Call her Gaby, talk, figure it out, because you just can't wonder around and keep living like a zombie. I love you, if you need to talk about ANYTHING, I'm here" - I say and give her a hug.

We finally get out of the car and go to the market to get everything for Pizza Night.

"Thanks Beck, I needed to hear that, I love you too" - She says and holds my hand as we walk into the store.


	10. Chapter 10 - Pizza Night - Part 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Pizza Night is on. An uninvited guest arrives as well. Jade goes to NY.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story. I appreciate your comments. Thanks fore reading and following the story!  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Ashley's POV**

Damn Los Angeles traffic! It's taking me forever just to get into the city and I still have to drive to Gaby's house at least 45 more minutes.

I can't wait to see her. I'm sure she was expecting me to call her. I know how she is; right now she must be imagining that I don't ever want to see her again.

But how could I. She is my best friend. I regretted breaking up with her everyday for the first week, but I had to, she was getting hurt too much with every travel to San Diego or each time I travelled to LA only to leave her again. The feeling started to subside the weeks that followed. I just hate hurting her, but we were not working anymore.

The look she would get as I left was heartbreaking and then I would call her to let her know I was home and all she did was cry over the phone. She couldn't sleep for days at a time and was so depressed.

I knew that breaking up with her was going to hurt so much but eventually she would pick herself up and move on. At least we would have our friendship.

**_Flashback Ash's POV_**

I get out of school and go home. It's been a good day but I'm tired I just want to lay in my bed and talk to Gaby.

I drive in and get out of my car just to see the most beautiful girl in the world sitting by the door waiting for me.

"Gabs, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school or… getting out of it to go home by now?" - I say giving her a kiss and walking with her into my house.

"Yes, but I have good news and I wanted to tell you. Besides I have skipped school before, no big deal!" - She says looking at me smiling.

"So, did you get in?" - I ask excited. I know she got in; she is a great writer.

"I got in, Beck told me this morning and they are calling my parents this afternoon" - She says as we walk up to my room.

"I'm so proud of you. I can't believe you are going to be classmates with Shaggy again. How is he?" - I ask, as I cared, little weasel almost pushed Gaby from me.

"He is good, actually this Friday we are having a BBQ at my house and over the weekend we are going to the cabin with our families" - Gaby sits in my bed.

"Well, I'll just have to accept that you are going to pick up right where we left off" - I sit right next to her, "I'm glad you are going to have a friend there" - I actually like Shaggy, Beck has always been a great friend, even more to Gaby.

I get a text from Isabel, a new friend from school. I pick up my phone and text her right back with a smile.

Isabel has been flirting hard with me since school started. I made the mistake to tell Gaby and now she is totally paranoid about her. I would never cheat on Gaby but having a long distance relationship doesn't help with trust.

"Ash?" - Gaby asks wondering about the text.

"Yeah?" - I see it coming.

"Did you talked to this girl about you having a girlfriend?" - She asks breathing heavy.

"Gaby Baby, please don't start. We have talked about this. Nothing is going on with Isabel we are just friends" - I answer putting my phone down.

"Well, she keeps flirting with you, I don't think she got the message" - Gaby raises her voice.

"Gaby, really I'm tired of you not trusting me. This isn't easy for me either you know, but you don't see me complaining about your friends" - I respond annoyed.

"Oh you mean the friends you know very well and that consider me their little sister?" - Gaby says sarcastically.

"I'm tired of this long distance thing, you are so paranoid" - I say a little angry. I'm just tired of having the same fight every time we see each other.

"Oh well if I'm such an inconvenience then maybe we should just stop this" - Gaby says getting up.

"Maybe we should think about it Gaby, I mean this isn't really working anymore" - I say looking at her.

"What?" - She replies, I see she wasn't expecting that. I hate doing this but I can bear the fighting anymore.

"Gaby Baby, this isn't about Isabel OK? This is about you and me, about the fact that we drive 3 hours just to get into a fight within the first 20 minutes and then we drive back 3 more hours heart broken or angry" - I pause for a second and breath in, "It's about every time I go to LA and I have to leave you get so down and broken it is like you are dying and it's killing me… We should just break up and try to be friends, we just can't do this anymore" - I look right at her eyes.

"Friends?" - She stares at me, and I see tears just pour down her eyes.

"Gaby, let's just be done with all of this, and let's take a month to heal" - I take her face with my hands to force her to look at me. "One month Gaby, no calling, no writing, emailing, no contact. Let's just heal and be friends OK? I don't want to lose you"

"Ash… please don't" - She whispers. My heart breaks, it's the same thing she says every time I have to leave her. I just can't keep doing this to her.

"Gaby, I'm not changing my mind, we are done. I'm sorry" - I say taking my hands from her face and take some steps back.

Gaby stares at me with such disbelieve. Takes her phone and walks out.

Not a goodbye, no nothing, she just leaves.

I take a couple of minutes to follow her. I don't want her to go but I let her.

I feel so guilty, there goes the love of my life and I let her. I'm breaking her heart and mine along with it. I get back into my house and cry myself to sleep.

**_End of Flashback_**

Finally, Gaby's house, I'm nervous.

"Hello Henry" - I say to the man who takes care of the gate of the house. He waves and let's me right inside.

I see a couple of cars I don't recognize parked. Hmm, maybe I should have called. I see drive around to park by the kitchen. No one ever parked there anyway.

I get out of my car and hope that I'm not crashing some party or dinner or well… let's just ring the bell.

"_Ding Dong_" - I hear from inside.

Suddenly a red headed girl opens the door and smiles at me.

"Hi?… I'm looking for Gaby" - I say trying to understand who this was.

"Oh hey! Ashley right?" - She says as she knew me, "Gaby is not home yet, but she'll be here soon with Beck, wanna come in? I'm Cat"

"Hi Cat, yeah I'd like to come in and wait for Gaby" - I reply, who is this little happy ball of red hair.

I walk in and follow her to the living room. I see a bunch of people sitting. I don't recognize them… at first… wait.

"Guys" - Cat calls out to them. They turn to look at us.

"ASH!" - Ty yells excited, oh my God a familiar face.

"Hey you" - I brace him in a hug. "Jeez I almost didn't recognize you there. How have you been?" - I say as I see Nina walk to my arms as well.

"Hey rugrat, how are you?" - Nina says as we hug. "We have missed you"

"Yeah, me too" - I say to her holding on a little. I really have missed them. They are family to me.

"Gaby didn't told me you were coming" - Ty says a little confused.

"It's a surprise, I didn't know I was going to crash your plans" - I say following him to the couch to say hello to the rest of the people there.

"You are not crashing, it's really good that you came" - Cat says smiling again. What's up with this girl?

"So, these are Gaby's classmates, Tori, Andre and you already met Cat. She is the new member of our family" - Ty introduces them.

"Hi everyone!" - I say, "And Cat, welcome to the family!"

She looks at me and says, "Thank you"

Tori and Andre looked confused, but they don't ask me anything. I guess Gaby didn't really tell them about me, and Cat, new member of our family? Maybe that's why she knows me. Well… I'll know soon enough.

I hear a door open behind me, familiar voices laughing. I turn to see Gaby and Shaggy walk in.

She just stares at me without saying a word.

"Ash!" - Beck says with an honest smile, and approaches me.

"Shaggy!" - I say smiling back. I get close to give him a hug, my God he was just even more gorgeous than the last time I saw him.

"I've missed you Beck" - I say as I pull away just to turn to Gaby and smile at her. God she is beautiful, those eyes, her hair, her smile.

"You came" - She whispers.

I get close and pull her into a hug, I feel Beck walking into the living room so we can have a moment.

He gets rid of everyone else taking them to the kitchen to set things for Pizza Night.

I don't want to let go of Gaby I stay locked in her body just a little bit more.

"I've missed you so much" - I had to come, I'm sorry I didn't call I just…" - She cuts me off and pulls away.

"We said a month, so… it's OK" - She says in a low sad voice.

I look at her and her smile is gone. So mine banishes as well.

"I needed to see you, but I get that you have plans with your friends and if you want me to… if it's not OK for me to stay… I… I could just…" - I start mumbling. I was so nervous that she would tell me to go away.

"Stay, we are having Pizza Night and we could use some fun, right?" - Gaby just cuts me off and smiles again. She takes my hand and takes me to the kitchen.

I smile behind her; everything feels in place, I finally feel some peace.

**At the airport**

**Jade's POV**

Finally getting some alone time, I know I'll have to sacrifice a night and go to this dinner with my father but I need to think about me without distractions.

I can't explain why I do this, why I have caught myself staring at Gaby in class and at lunch or when I'm with Cat at their house. It's just that I'm so attracted to the drive she has for school, to see her with her half torn notebook making senseless annotations that only she understands or how her eyes change color depending on the temperature or time of day. I used to see just green eyes, now I know that at night they are more of a grayish color and that when it's colder they turn a bit blue.

Stop! No more thinking about Gaby. I don't like her. Who cares about her eyes!

I have my phone with me I'll check my Slap page.

OK, bad idea, Gaby's photo right on the front page.

What is wrong with me!

I hope I meet a hot guy in NY. At least I could take my mind of this 'women problem'.

_'All passengers for the flight A007 destination NYC please board now'_

Finally, I hate the waiting lounge and I just want to get to NY.

I sit by the window; I just hate having to constantly get up if the person next to me feels like going to the bathroom or something.

I take a deep breath and take out the book we have to read for English Class. I mean if I'm are going to spend 4 hours on a plane better make the best of it.

I think I might not have anyone sitting next to me and I relax a bit, but suddenly I see this woman making her way, she was late, I hate late people, lazy.

She sits down leaving one seat in the middle. She seams upset and annoyed. Well, she should be, she was late.

I spend 3 out of the 4 hours reading none stop. I put the book down to rest my eyes a little and I notice the woman just staring at me.

"What?" - I ask

"Nothing, I just can't shake the feeling that you look exactly like my wife... Forget it, I'm sorry" - She says looking away.

She is a tall woman no older than 35 years old. Blond curly hair, thin features and brown eyes, very feminine and elegant, she is actually very beautiful.

"It's OK" - I say.

"What's your name?" - She asks.

"Jade" - I extend my hand to her.

"Miranda" - She shakes my hand.

"So, what brings you to NY?" - She continues with the questions. I'll oblige she is a good distraction.

"My father asked me to join him for a business dinner… so" - I reply putting my book into my bag, "What about you?"

"Going home, I was in LA for business, I'm the editor of photography for a fashion magazine" - She says casually.

"What does your wife do?" - I ask turning a bit more to her so we can speak more comfortably.

"She is a talent agent, she is really good" - She smiles, "So are you in college or school"

"School, senior" - I smile back.

"Oh senior year is the best year. What do you plan to study when you graduate." - She says as she sips on a glass of wine.

"I want to be an actress and study cinematography to become a writer/producer for Hollywood" - I say proudly.

"Big dreams, I hope you achieve everything you set your mind to" - She keeps looking at me like she has seen a ghost.

"So, I look a lot like your wife, hmm? Do you have any pictures?" - I ask curiously.

"Actually, I don't! See… I was mugged right in front of the airport. That's why I was late, I had to fill a form with the airport police, and have them check my information to be able to board the plane" - She frowns, "What hurts the most is that I had taken so many pictures of my daughter and son and this man took my whole bag. There goes a month of memories, my camera, SD cards, also my phone, my wallet, ugh" - She says angry.

"I'm so sorry" - I say with empathy, I missed judge her earlier.

We continued our conversation until we finally landed.

I don't know why but I feel compelled to ask her for her contact information. She takes my phone and adds her contact.

"If you are ever in NY and want some pictures for your portfolio or something, call me. I'd love to take some pictures of you" - She says and I blush a little.

"I'll send you my contact information in an email, it was nice to meet you Miranda" - I say as I pick my things and get up of the seat.

"The pleasure was mine Jade" - She leaves smiling back.

I go straight to the hotel to meet my father at the lobby. He lives in NY with his new wife, but since she hates me I will be staying at a fancy hotel instead of his place.

"Jade" - Jeez Dad, what a warm welcome to the daughter you haven't seen in 2 months.

"Father" - I reply.

"Well, here is your room key. I'll pick you up in 3 hours for dinner. Did you bring a suitable dress?" - He asks.

"Yes, I'll be ready" - I respond walking to the elevator.

Yes, that's how the West duo interacts. What a close and happy family I got! I'll get some sleep before dinner.

**Ashley's POV**

**8pm**

The pizzas were already in the stone oven outside the house. We were enjoying a nice conversation in the outside table. The weather was nice and the company was great.

"So, Shaggy! You have a girlfriend?" - I asked bumping Beck's arm.

"Actually no, I'm single" - Beck says smiling and moving his eyes signaling to the front almost unnoticeable.

I see Tori, I don't understand if he was with her or wants to get with her, so I make a questioning face and he replies mouthing a '_want to_'.

God, we know each other so well, I've missed this, I've missed him, even with everything that happened, Gaby, Beck and I were the best of friends for so long. It felt so good to be home with my family.

Tori picks that something was up with the two of us and starts questioning me. Apparently the attraction was mutual.

"So, you and Beck ever dated?" - Tori asks.

"Hahaha, really?… Nope never" - I answer, Beck laughs as well. Gaby was just listening with a smile.

"Why? Not your type?" - She counter attacks.

"No, he is not, unfortunately" - I say as I look at him and say, "You have gotten hotter Beck, It's a shame you are not my 'type'" - I finger quote.

Gaby, Beck, Cat, Tyler and Nina started to laugh none stop. I join them; it was fun to see Tori so hot and bothered and not knowing what the joke was.

"I don't get it, what did just happen" - Tori and Andre looked so confused "What is your 'type' then" - She also finger quotes.

"Girls, Tori… I'm gay" - I say clear enough but smiling so she knows I wasn't trying to get Beck.

"Oh really?… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" - Tori answers blushing a little.

"It's OK Tori, you couldn't have known. It's not like I have it tattooed in my forehead" - I say still laughing.

I look at Gaby and for a minute I see she is worried. I guess she really hasn't told any of them she was gay. That is a surprise; after all, Gaby was always openly gay, since we were kids.

I mouth to her an "_it's OK_" trying to appease her. She smiles back.

The night continues until Andre excuses himself. He must get home to his grandma. Tori does the same and finally there is just the family.

"Whom do my eyes see here?" - Jensen says as he approaches me to give me a big hug, "I've missed you kiddo"

"Hi Jen, missed you too" - I say as I pull away only to hug Nikki.

"My God you are growing up more beautiful every day Ash" - Nikki says, "Welcome home"

"Thanks Nik" - I respond, "I've missed you guys so much"

"Well, you are staying over the night right?" - Jensen asks looking at Gaby.

"Yes Dad, she is" - Gaby answers for me. Bold move Gabs. I guess she is comfortable with the whole friendship situation.

I nod as they direct their looks at me.

"OK then, we are tired guys, we'll see you tomorrow and Ash, welcome home honey" - Jensen says as he and Nikki wave goodbye.

Beck, Tyler, Nina and Cat do the same and we all go our separate ways.

**Gaby's POV**

I walk with Ash up to my room. It's obvious we needed to talk about us and this month, but I don't want to fight and spend a bad night with her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't get around doing this" - Ash says looking at the empty wall that once held our pictures.

"It's not like that. When Cat first came home she stayed in my room and she saw the pictures. So, she knows about you and she knows I'm gay" - I respond, "But my first day at HA, Beck's ex promised to make my life living hell if I didn't stay away from him, so, since Cat is living here and she comes often I decided not to risk it.

"What? His 'ex' threaten you?" - Ash was surprised.

"She was his current girlfriend, well, that lasted that day. They broke up that night. But I honestly don't want a repeat of our school so, I'm fine with Cat knowing but the rest of them can wait 'till never" - I say handing her a pair of PJs since she didn't bring any.

"It's unbelievable that we have always been so open about who we are and now we have to get inside a closet we never knew" - Ash says bitterly.

"So, you too, hmm?" - I ask from the bathroom getting into my PJs.

"Yeah, I just want to get over this year without problems, bullies or getting beat up in parking lots" - Ash says getting dressed for bed.

"Want to hear something funny?" - I say as I get out of the bathroom. Ash nods.

"The night Beck and Jade broke up he told her about us, but he didn't want to '_out'_ me so he told her your name was Ashton" - I laugh.

"Oh my God, did he let her believe he is bi or something?" - Ash laughs.

"Yes! And since then Jade has been making look at guys butts and check guys out. Poor Beck he just goes with it." - I say with a big smile on my face.

"Hahaha, I can't believe it. Oh Shaggy, ever the best friend hmm?" - Ash smiles as well.

We get into bed and face each other. Just like any other night be would spend together. After all, friends do this all the time, right?

Although she was looking so hot and I just wanted one last time, the one we never had.

"Gab, I…" - Ash tries to say something I interrupt her immediately.

"Ash, don't… Can we just have tonight?" - I say inching towards her.

Ash closes the gap between us and says, "Let's have tonight!" - Just like that she wraps her arm around me pulling me so close to her as she kisses me.

God, I've missed her lips, Ash is such a good kisser, she is soft and gentle even when she's passionate.

We don't play games, we both know what 'tonight' is, how it ends.

**A/N I'm also posting the next chapter, it contains explicit sexual situations. If you don't like to read it you can skip it, it won't affect the story. RATED M.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Gaby & Ash - Rated M

**A/N I posted two chapters at once, due to the fact that this one is sexually explicit. Before you read this chapter make sure you have read the previous one that holds important parts of the story. **

******This chapter is dedicated exclusively to Gaby and Ash's intimate encounter. Sexual situations are explicit. If you don't like to read it you can skip it; it won't affect the story. RATED M.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story.**

**I appreciate any advice and criticism. Please take a minute to review.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Gaby's POV**

She runs her fingers slowly through my back making me gasp every time she presses my skin. She knows I love to be scratched softly.

I play with my hand under her shirt, I love how her body twitches without will when I move my hand curving her breasts, I take two fingers and twist her nipple softly. She moans into my mouth like she is asking for more pressure. I oblige, she starts to breath heavily as I turn her under me. I straddle her and start to kiss her neck. She is so sensitive when I do this, she puts more pressure with her fingers on my back as I let out a moan and I react by biting her. I start licking and biting her neck and get to her chin just to kiss her lips once more biting her lower lip and pulling it before letting go and then kiss her again meeting our tongues.

We share a longer passionate kiss, her hands are all over me, she wants to take my shirt off. God I want to take all off her clothes off, I want to get her off.

I break up the kiss and sit as I help her to take my shirt off and throw it to the floor. She pulls herself up and holds to my back to kiss my breasts. She bites my nipples one by one while she cups my tits and massages them softly. I moan more and more, I need this; I've missed this.

I let my self fall backwards arching my back, she slowly climbs on top of me. I take her shirt off and feel her making her way from my neck to my navel. Kisses and licks mark her way down my body, her hands flow all over my sides until she reaches the edge of my pants. I lift myself so she can pull them off leaving me completely naked. She takes her pants off and crawls her way back to me, I hug her again with my legs and pull her towards me, I put my hands on her butt pressing our bodies as we start thrusting. I love the feeling of our bodies clasping tight going with the motion.

We get more and more excited; our respiration becomes heavy. I need her… now.

She slowly traces my body down with her tongue, she stops at my breast and notices my hard nipples, she kisses and bites them making me moan loader.

Ash feels how wet I'm, I can't wait any longer for her to take me.

She starts circling around my clit with her thumb while she kisses my thighs. I'm moaning and biting my lip to try and control my need for her. She takes her cue and presses two fingers inside me. I let out a gasp of air and then several moans as she moves herself inside me in and out with a distinctive motion of her fingers as she is rolls around and poke my walls. She starts circling my clit with her tongue intensifying the uncontrollable shakes my body emits. I'm close, so close!

"Don't stop, plea… don't" - I can't even speak.

I start to come and she takes her fingers out just to replace them with her tongue giving me an even more intense orgasm. She keeps touching me, massaging my breasts, caressing my whole body without stopping as I ride out my orgasm. She then takes my clit with her mouth and starts sucking, she notices my nub out and proceeds to flick it with her tongue making me come a second time.

**Ash's POV**

Gaby is so hot, I watch her come and twist until her respiration is back to a normal pace, I could watch her like this for hours.

She turns me over and starts caressing my whole body, kissing every bit of it as if there was no tomorrow. She goes down on me quickly, just to make sure I'm wet enough for what's to come.

She lifts one of my legs to her shoulder and settles herself on top of me, our centers touching, the rocking motion of our hips matched perfectly. I mean, watching Gaby grind herself on top of me in this dark room with only rays of light filtering through the window projecting directly into her naked figure as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back was the biggest turn on I could ever ask for.

The moment she realizes I'm staring amazed by her beauty and the intensity of the moment, she leans in to kiss me, our hips still grinding, our heavy breaths suffocating us as we kiss, I pull her closer to me and deepen our kiss, tongues meet and meet and meet. She separates again just to ride me more. She knows just how much I enjoy this position, my favorite. Our movements become more intense and we start moving faster. I moan louder and louder as I see Gaby just restraining herself by biting her lip.

"Don't hold back… don't stop" - I moan while digging my nails into her tights, "Come with me"

I see her feeling an explosion as I say this to her, she moves quicker, harder, I see her coming and that just takes me over the edge, our bodies begin to shudder as we come together.

They say that real lesbians don't scissor, well, we should give them a class cause we are great at it.

**Gaby's POV**

After we have enjoyed each other of a while we rest in each others arms and cuddle the rest of the night, at times just making suggestive movements, kissing, pressing each others naked bodies, but we don't talk.

Tonight wasn't about talking, just enjoying hot casual sex.

After all, we have been together for 2 years. We know each other very well.


	12. Chapter 12 - NY, NY

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Jade goes to dinner with her father and spends an unforgettable night. **

**Two short chapters will follow Jade's time in NY and next one will be an explicit chapter.**

**I appreciate the time you get to read the story, please review.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

**8pm**

My father waits for me at the lobby of the hotel. He seems surprised that I'm not wearing a plastic bag.

We take a limousine to the restaurant were we would have dinner with some of his clients and people from work. My father is a divorce lawyer, so he made sure when my mother left us she would not get a penny. I don't blame him, after all she left and never came back, why would he be responsible for her.

We barely speak on the way to the restaurant. He manages to ask if the money he sent was enough or if I needed more.

I say that it's been tight and it would help to have more money. He responds he will double the amount as soon as tomorrow and not to worry.

I didn't need more money, in fact I saved more than half in a safety box in my room. I've know all along that I wanted to move out and that money ensured I could live decently for months, if he wants to double it, I'll let him. He thinks he can buy everyone. He is disgusting.

We get there and I have to put in a nice and gentle act, after all I'm a great actress I do it without even thinking.

Two hours go by and I was tired so I went to the lobby and sit down on a couch to check my slap page. I start seeing pictures of the guys and their Pizza Night, they seem to be having fun. I see a strange face next to Beck. "Who is she?" - I say out loud, well, it must be a friend of Tyler's or something.

I feel someone sitting next to me. I don't pay much attention at all.

I realize that he is staring at me and makes his move, "Have someone told you before you are incredibly beautiful" - Oh no that line, men are so clueless.

"People have" - I respond getting out of there and back to the tables. I'm not in the mood of indulging assholes.

I go to the table and sit on the spot that has my name tag. Ugh, can this evening be over already!

"Bored out of your mind?" - A very hot guy sitting next to me asks, "Charlie" - He says turning the name tag on his seat. I'm actually impressed with his gorgeous face… and body. Wow that suit really 'suits' him well.

"Jade" - I say turning mine, "And yes, I just want to eat and get our of here" - I giggle.

"Who did you came with?" - He asked looking at the floor which is filled with lawyers and important people.

"My father" - I point at him.

"My mother" - He points at her.

"So, do you guys live here in NY" - He asks casually.

"No, I live in LA, my father and his wife live here and he just drops by LA from time to time" - I answer, "How about you?"

"Boston, Mom had to 'persuade' me to come here" - He adds.

"Sorry about that, what do you do" - I ask.

We get interrupted by all the people taking their seats on the table, finally we'll eat and this night might just be getting interesting.

After dinner and some fun conversation with Charlie he suggests that we get out of there and have some real fun in the city.

He politely asks my father for permission, I mean, cute but I couldn't care less for permission, my father nods and we leave.

As we walk a few blocks we go to a little very cozy Coffee Shop. I ask a black coffee and he gets a latte. We have a great time just talking I'm amazed by the maturity on this guy, he is only 21 but you can tell he is very sure of himself and has no fear to try new things. Definitely my kind of guy.

He asks if I would like to go dancing. I agree so we go back to the Hotel to change clothes and I can get my fake ID.

I decide to wear a pair of black skinny jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. I fix my hair and retouch my makeup. I also bring a couple of condoms just in case something happens. I like to always be prepared and Charlie is super hot.

We go to a very well known club and have an incredible nice time dancing.

He orders some drinks and we start to loosen up. I feel the heat of the people all around me. He is so close to me and our bodies grind with the rhythm of the music.

All my worries go out the window, I mean what a guy, interesting enough to hold a conversation and a great dancer, he clearly knows what he wants. I'm getting to into the mood of the night.

It was about 3am when we decided to just stop playing games and get on with it.

We go back to his room and we start making out. He is a good kisser, but he doesn't compare to Beck.

Why I'm I thinking of Beck right now? STOP!

I'm a bit hazy because of the drinks but it's OK. I want this and I want him.

"You are so hot" - He says taking my shirt off.

"Shut up, let's just do this" - I respond. I don't want intimacy I just want to get laid and bury this 'I like girls' feeling I've been having lately.

**A/N I'm also posting the next chapter right away, it contains explicit sexual situations. If you don't like to read it you can skip it, it won't affect the story. RATED M.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Jade & Charlie - Rated M

******A/N I posted two chapters at once, due to the fact that this one is sexually explicit. Before you read this chapter make sure you have read the previous one that holds important parts of the story.**

This chapter is dedicated exclusively to Jade and Charlie's intimate encounter.

**Sexual situations are explicit. If you don't like to read it you can skip it; it won't affect the story. RATED M.**

**Please take a minute to review! Thanks.**

******Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Jade's POV**

I take his shirt off and he quickly takes his pants off, gorgeous really. What a body!

I take my time enjoying him and kissing him everywhere. Our kisses deepen each time and our hands are all over each other.

I take my pants off and he lifts me and pushes me to the wall, he starts kissing my neck and I grab the back of his neck to keep him there a little longer.

His hands hold my butt keeping me on the air; I wrap my legs around him to hold on. He starts thrusting me against the wall and I can feel him getting hard. He takes me to the bed and gently places me on my back. He gets on top of me and starts to kiss my breasts. He takes out my bra and then my underwear, he wastes no time.

Yep, there goes his underwear as well. This was going just to fast for my taste. I wanted to enjoy this one night stand in NY, no worries about anything tomorrow, I mean I don't know him and I won't see him again.

He jumps on top of me again and starts to kiss my tits, he doesn't make too much of an effort with anything he is ready to go, he unwraps a condom and puts it on and then he places himself between my legs and thrusts inside me. I let out a soft scream, this guy has the subtlety of a hammer.

I try to loose myself on the movement and try to get into the mood, I need to, but he is not making it easier.

Where did the interesting guy go? Apparently we left him at the club.

I start moaning trying to convince myself I'm enjoying it. He starts breathing heavily and pushes himself faster.

"Do you like that? Like me fucking you?" - He says panting.

Ugh, I hated that. NO IDIOT, your dick is not a magic wand, I don't enjoy it, just shut up.

"Yeah" - I reply I just want this to be over, it was already a disappointment.

"I'll fuck you good" - He replies. I decide not to respond to that, maybe he'll shut up.

At least Beck had the decency to go down on me to get me off before going for it.

I start to wonder off and think on what would sex with a girl be like. I have watched lesbian porn but I always wandered if it was enough.

I kept going my charade and moan as hard as I can, but in my mind I'm thinking of girls.

God, I just can't pretend to enjoy it, I need to get off tonight, I was so hot and bothered and now I'm just here being this guy's inflatable doll.

I start massaging my clit searching for release. As I do this I imagine someone doing it to me, soft hands just like mine, I imagine having sex with a girl and start breathing heavily for real, I start moaning louder and louder. She is a shadow but starts to become clearer as I'm about to come, I see… I see Gaby fucking me.

I come hard, what a feeling! What a release! I was shaking all over I just had a vision and I loved it.

He comes right after I did, I really didn't give a fuck about him. I was having great sex with myself and the girl that stole every single one of my thoughts at that moment.

He rests on a side of the bed and praises me on what incredible sex we just had. If he only knew he was my worst.

I pick up my clothes and go to the bathroom.

Jeez Jade! That didn't go as planned, now I really know that I was crushing hard on Gaby, that I wanted her, that I lusted for her.

I get dressed and go out the door. I don't even have to say goodbye; he is fast asleep.

I go down the elevator and take a cab to my hotel, I'm happy I was staying somewhere else I really didn't want to run into him again.


	14. Chapter 14 - The days after

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Gaby and Ashley reach an agreement on the status of their relationship and Beck and Jade talk about Tori.  
**

**I appreciate any advice and criticism.**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Gaby's POV**

I wake up to Ash staring straight at me.

"Hi" - She whispers

"Hey" - I say and we stare at each other smiling for moment.

"I guess that we should talk about us" - I start.

"Gaby I… I just don't know what this is. I mean it was so hard at the beginning, I missed you every minute, but things started to change… I…" - Ash says.

"I know what you mean Ash" - I interrupt her. "I feel the same way" - I breath in, "I've been so conflicted this whole month, mainly because I don't want the distance to come between our friendship, like it did with Beck before. I love you so much, you are my best friend"

"I know… I think that we just don't feel the same anymore, even with everything that we did yesterday, I mean don't get me wrong, it was incredible… but I just feel that we… we can't try again, I mean, can we?" - Ash sighs closing her eyes.

"Do you want to?" - I ask.

"A part of me wants to and a part of me knows it won't work" - Ash replies.

"I know that we could've been great if we lived in the same place, but like this? It won't work, we'll end up hating each other" - I say.

"And what about this? What about last night?" - Ash asks.

"We are exes, I believe that it was bound to happen at some point" - I respond trying not to sound to cynical.

"So, what about the next time we see each other and turn out to be this horny" - Ash giggles and smiles.

"If we still feel the same as we did last night we can talk about having 'this' again" - I respond giving her a wink.

"So, we are friends and sometimes fuck buddies?" - Ash says reaching for my lips.

"Doesn't sound so bad" - I say, of course, meeting her half way.

**No one's POV **

**Monday morning at School**

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here so early" - Beck says as he sits down next to Gaby.

"Hey jerk!" - Gaby answers smiling, "Cat had a rehearsal with Andre this morning, so" - She sips her coffee, "How about you?"

"Well, I called Jade early. I need to ask her about Tori" - Beck responds.

"Wow, good luck with that, although I think it will be OK." - Gaby winks at him.

Jade walks into school and sees Beck at a distance, as she approaches him he notices Gaby is sitting next to him. She doesn't want to interrupt but she's intrigued about what they are talking about, so she hides against a column right behind them.

"You look a little… I don't know, weird? Are you OK?" - Beck seems a little concerned.

"Well…" - She sighs, "I slept with Ash" - Gaby says looking down and shaking her head.

"Slept, slept? As in… you two had sex?" - Beck asks confused, "Weren't you broken up and moving on?"

"Yeah, well… we still are… we just, you know… took a break from our break up" - Gaby sips more coffee, "God, I need a cigarette"

"No, you really don't… Are you OK though? I mean about Ash" - Beck asks

"Yes, I mean we talked about it, we want our friendship most of all, so… we agreed to put that first" - Gaby says.

"And the sex? Is that happening again?" - Beck asks with doubt.

"Only if we both are OK with it" - Gaby replies.

Beck looks at her with wide eyes "I don't think that will end up well"

"Beck it's just that it was so good, it's always good with Ash" - Gaby half smiles.

"Yeah, I get that. But you know that it could fuck your friendship right?" - Beck asks.

"It's just sex Beck and we don't plan on having sex every time we see each other. Ash is coming back for Thanksgiving tough, so… we'll see how we feel then" - Gaby adds.

"I'll just say that I think you should just stay friends, don't complicate things, it's never just sex" - Beck bumps her shoulder.

"OK fine, I'll think very hard on that, I promise, now… you should go look for Jade and… confidence jerk! It will be OK" - Gabby says joking and pushes him away.

"See you later Gabs!" - Beck starts walking giggling.

Jade is furious, she just heard that the girl she has a huge crush on had sex over the weekend with her ex-boyfriend and she is actually thinking on doing it again over Thanksgiving. She had slept with that guy over the weekend, but she had the worst time until she imagined Gaby having sex with her. She sees Beck getting up and casually places herself on the way as she didn't see him.

"Hey Jade, you are here!" - Beck says nervous.

"Clever observation, Beck" - Jade responds.

"Mind sitting down with me? I need to ask you something" - Beck says.

"I think I know what this is about, tell me, did you really think I would be mad if you asked Tori out?" - Jade looks at him with a serious face.

"Em… Well, yes?" - Beck answers surprised.

"You know we are friends now, in fact you are my best friend. I don't care, I think you should ask her out" - Jade says.

"Thanks Jade! How was NY?" - He asks.

"It was uneventful, you know stupid business dinners and old people" - Jade says.

"Did you spent time with your step monster?" - Beck knows Jade hates her.

"Yes, on Saturday morning we had breakfast together, she actually tried to be nice… I didn't though" - Jade answers without emotion.

"Is something wrong? You seem upset" - Beck asks

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little disappointed" - Jade says

"Want to talk about it?" - Beck looks concerned.

"Maybe later Beck, I just want to go get a coffee now and get through today, so far it's been a terrible day… not you… just everything else" - Jade says looking at him trying to hide her anger.

"OK, but if you need to talk… you know" - Beck adds concerned.

"Thanks, see you later" - Jade stands up and leaves to get Coffee.

Beck looks at her and knows there is something wrong with her. He thinks it might be a good idea to keep an eye on her since she will avoid telling him what's wrong.

**A week later**

**Tori's POV**

Jade actually said it was a good idea to date Beck. I like him so much and judging for how attentive he has been lately, so kind and flirty I believe that he likes me as well.

I don't care about what people will think, I'll ask him out.

I have planned to take him to a drag race, he made a comment once about how much he enjoys racing.

I bought the tickets on Saturday and they are for this Friday, so, before he makes any plans I'll drop the invitation.

"So, you got the tickets?" - Jade asks right before lunch.

"Yes, good seats" - I respond with a smile.

"That a girl, well done, so… do you want me to distract the group at lunch so you can make your move?" - Jade asks.

"No, it's ok, we have free period right after lunch, I'll ask him then, it will be more private" - I say.

"Vega, I'm very surprised by your initiative. It's actually kind of hot" - Jade smirks at me.

"Oh Jade, if only you would've thought I was hot a year ago, I would've ask YOU out!" - I say as I give her a wink. I see Jade all confused, she sits there for a second completely frozen.

"Relax Jade, I'm over you" - I say laughing at her expression.

"Y… You… I… did… you had a thing for me?" - Jade asks me totally confused.

"Jade, breath" - I say, "Yes, last year, but then we became friends and well I moved on… Don't feel weird about it, please" - I finish looking kind of worried.

"No, no, I'm good, I just never knew" - Jade says still in shock, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Really? You would have killed me or worse, embarrassed me for it in front of the whole school" - I respond.

"Well, yeah I would have" - Jade shrugs, "So, you're Bi?"

"Surprised?… Yeah I am" - I say casually.

"Hmm… good to know Vega, I mean we are friends after all, I appreciate the honesty" - Jade says with a smile.

"Yes, we are, so… is there something you would like to tell me?" - I ask curiously.

"Me? No, I'm an open book Vega, what you see is what you get" - Jade says trying to sound confident.

God, when is she going to come clean with this crush she has on Gaby, we all notice. Ever since she came from NY she has tried to put a facade and be mean to Gaby, but she just can't. She is always so concerned that she has actually hurt Gaby she quickly dismisses everything she has done and makes it into a joke.

I have seen her looking at Gaby in class, staring at her the whole time, sometimes she catches herself daydreaming and shakes her head.

It's funny I've never seen someone so confused about her feelings.

I known I was bisexual since forever. I actually had a couple of girlfriends at my old school. My parents caught me making out with my latest girlfriend on the couch, they didn't give a damn, just asked me to be careful, they also did that with Daniel so I don't think that it was to much of a change on their part.

Anyway I don't understand why she is so scared to admit she was crushing on Gaby, I mean the girl is super hot, smart, she is actually nice and has a great family.

"Well, you know I'm all ears if you ever need to tell me anything OK?" - I say grabbing her hand and standing up. I have to go get ready to meet Beck after lunch.

"I know Tori, thanks… and go already" - Jade says smiling.

I pick up my bag and go straight to the bathroom.

Jade can be so complex sometimes, I'll give her a couple of weeks to come clean or I'll call her on it. I mean after all, we did have that as a rule in our friendship, '_No lying or hiding things (like liking someone) because we are afraid of what the other one will think'_.

I put some lipstick on, fix my hair and prepare what I want to say to Beck, I'm actually nervous. I brace myself and breath deep. OK, I'm ready for this.

**Beck's POV**

Tori asked me to wait for her at the Asphalt Café, we have free period, I guess she want's to talk to me privately about something. I think is about Jade crushing on Gaby, I have been watching her all week. Jade can be so obvious.

I worry about Gaby, Jade has been really mean and dismissive lately. Sends a sarcastic comment and then ignores her.

She is not going to end up well in all of this if she keeps pushing Gaby away. Gaby is definitely not Tori, she'll get tired and send Jade right back to where she came from.

I'm nervous to see Tori, I have been crushing on her more than ever and this time I had Jade's consent. Tori wouldn't have to feel bad about it, like when we almost kissed around the Platinum Music Awards.

I will feel the mood and see if I ask her out today. I have a nice movie and dinner planned for our first date. I know there are a few movies that she would love to go watch.

Oh my GOD! Here she comes. She is so hot. Wow, I like this girl.

"Hey Tori, looking great" - I say as I stand up until she approaches and sits down.

"Thanks" - She blushes. Oh man, she is beautiful.

"So, what did you wanted to talk to me about?" - I ask.

"Well, I… have been thinking a lot about you lately" - She clears her throat, "and… I would like to know if you have plans for Friday night?"

She has been thinking of me? Wow, I don't know what to say. I think she is going to ask me out!

"Actually I wanted to ask you out on Friday" - I say taking the advantage.

"Too bad, I have plans" - She says, "Oh" - I respond confused.

"Silly, I'm asking YOU out" - She takes out a couple of tickets to my favorite drag race competition.

"So, what do you say? Want to go out with me on Friday?" - She smiles at me anticipating a yes.

"Of course I would" - I smile back at her.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7pm, sharp" - She says.

"OK, it's a date" - I love a woman that can be independent and takes control.

We both smile and stare at each other for a couple of seconds, and start talking about school and stuff until the free period is over.


	15. Chapter 15 - The Date

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks for reading! We finally get around the BORI date. Hope you like it.  
**

**I appreciate the minute it will take you to leave a review! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Friday night**

**Beck's POV**

"Gaby! I'm nervous" - I say as I take the dirty dishes to the sink.

"Ugh, Beck! Why? You have known Tori for a while now. You must know things she likes" - Gaby says as she washes the dishes.

"It's just that I've been with Jade for two years and I feel completely lost. Tori's nothing like Jade. I would give Jade a pair of scissors and she would be happy for weeks. I do that with Tori and she will be running for the hills" - I stand next to her drying the dishes.

"Hahaha, Jade is weird, hot but weird!" - Gaby shakes her head, "Look, Tori is easy to figure out. She is a romantic, so obviously she likes romantic gestures" - Gaby says.

"Yes, such a romantic… She asked me out and is picking me up" - I reply.

"And, what is not romantic about that? She must know you like girls with initiative. That's her thinking of how to win you over, smart girl, Beck!" - She says with a smirk on her face.

"What if I get her flowers" - I suggest.

"Ugh, you are a walking cliché, don't get her '_flowers_' get her '_a_' flower" - Gaby says.

"Isn't more better?" - I ask confused.

"Actually, giving a girl a dozen flowers is kind of generic, you know?" - I look at her confused.

"Obviously, you went to a flower shop and asked for a dozen flowers, there is no effort or care. If you get her ONE flower you actually go to the flower shop and look for the most beautiful one, you know, the one that is perfect, the one that reminds you of her" - Gaby says turning off the water and drying her hands, "Get her one, trust me. Do you know which kind she likes the most?" - Gaby asks me.

"Mmm, not really" - I answer with a frown.

"Let's go ask Cat" - Gaby suggests.

We go upstairs to Cat's room where Jade and Cat are laughing about something.

Gaby knocks the door and asks if we can come in.

"Of course Gaby" - Cat answers.

"Hey, so we have a question for you" - I say.

"What's up?" - Cat says giggly.

"Do you know what kind of flower is Tori's favorite?" - I ask.

Jade tries to hide a smirk.

"Don't tease me" - I say pointing at her, "I just never had to ask her this and I have to go and buy a flower for tonight"

"One flower? Get her a dozen!" - Jade points out.

I look back at Gaby who is trying really hard to contain a laugh as she shakes her head trying not to let it be noticeable.

I smile without even realizing it and Jade picks up on it.

"Oh, so it was 'your' idea to get Tori just one flower hmm?" - Jade says to Gaby making fun of her, "Have you had relationships before? Or are you just trying to ruin this for Beck because you want him for yourself?"

"Jade!" - I say a little angry, why does she do this all the time. Trying to embarrass Gaby every time she gets.

"Yeah, it was my idea, but I realize, you will never really understand the reason why… So… Cat, do you know what kind she likes the most?" - Gaby replies and turning her head to address only Cat.

Wow, it's coming! Gaby is getting tired of Jade's constant bashing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" - Jade asks angry looking straight at Gaby.

"Cat?" - Gaby asks, ignoring Jade.

"Roses, white roses" - Cat answers.

"Thanks Cat" - Gaby says with a smile just for Cat and leaves the room, "I'll wait for you in my room Beck"

"Jade, do you have to do this every time?" - I say disappointed.

"What? She gives you a terrible advise and you just take it and get angry at me because I call her on it?" - Jade raises her voice.

"You know what, I don't care, she gave me great advise and I really don't care about your opinion if you use it to humiliate people I care about… thanks Cat" - I say and walk right out the room.

I hate how Jade treats Gaby. She is strong but she has a limit even if she doesn't show it. I remember when we went to school together and someone would say something really mean to her. She would put a brave face and dismiss it, and then days or even weeks after she would break down in front of us. Now she has me, but Ash is gone. I know that she must be having a tough time and Jade just makes it all worse for her.

"You OK beautiful?" - I say entering Gaby's room.

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood to handle Jade's remarks right now" - She says.

"What happened, you OK? Is it about Ash?" - I ask.

"It's just… She has been dating the girl that we broke up over. I was hoping that she would come for the Thanksgiving Party, you know, but we spoke last night and she confessed '_Isabel_' doesn't want her to come here to visit" - Gaby finger quotes her name, "I just hate all of this, why isn't Ash drawing a line, we are friends that have known each other for forever, she is so 5 minutes ago"

"I'm sorry about that" - I reply, I honestly don't know what else to say.

"Ugh, I just… I'm pissed and sad and all fucked up, because I have no right to say anything and yet, is my friendship with Ash the one on the line"

"To be honest with you, I think that Ash is the one that has to decide. Are they at least girlfriends yet? Or are they just dating" - I ask her.

"Until last night just dating" - Gaby sighs.

"Then lets not panic just yet. You should at least let her know what you think about this, even if she calls the last shot" - I say.

"I know, you are right… I love you, you know?" - Gaby says smiling at me.

"I love you too beautiful" - I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"You have to go if you don't want to be late… go and buy the most gorgeous white rose you can find" - She says.

"Thanks Gaby, what would I do without my cupid" - I smile and leave.

**Tori's POV**

I'm almost ready to pick Beck up. I finish putting on my rings and a necklace, some perfume and I'm done.

Gosh, I'm excited. Tonight will be a great night.

I go downstairs and see my Dad sitting on the couch. I still have a half before I have to leave, so, I sit down by his side.

"So, are you ready to pick up your date sweetie?" - Dad asks laughing.

"Dad, Stop! I asked him out, I'll pick him up" - I say, he's been teasing me about it since I told him I was going out tonight. He was amused at the idea that I planned everything just like a guy would, but he knows I used to do the same with Mel when we were going out. Of course, since Mel was a girl, he really never teased me about it.

"I don't have to tell you that midnight is your limit, right Tori? So you must take him home at 11:30 pm, OK?" - He giggles.

"Dad! I should be allowed to come home at least 12:30 pm… I do have to drop him at his house. It's not fair!" - I argue.

"Well, sorry honey, the rules are the same. See, that's what you get for asking him out… and picking him up" - Dad giggles and goes to the kitchen.

"And Tori, I want you two to be careful, OK?" - He says changing his tone to a more serious one.

"Dad!… It's our first date… and can you please not mention this… is embarrassing" - I blush and look down a bit.

"Well, beats having a different talk… you know? The one involving me killing Beck and you going to the store to buy dippers" - He says raising his eyebrow and nodding.

"Jeez Dad, you know I'm responsible… and you don't have to worry you know! I had this conversation with Mom" - I cut him off, "I have to run or I'll be late, see you later… or better I say, tomorrow… love you!" - I leave and close the door.

God, I hated when my parents started the sex talks every time I went out with someone new. But well, at least they are aware that I was sexually active in my past relationships and they seemed OK with it as long as I knew the consequences and was safe.

I get to Beck's house and see him standing there with a single white rose. Ohhh, that melted my heart a little.

"Hey Tori, you look amazing tonight" - Beck says handing me one single flower as he got into the car.

"Thanks, I love it" - I respond, it's beautiful, one single white rose, it's just perfect and very fragrant, he definitely put some effort finding this beauty. He is so cute!

We smile at each other and I drive us to the racing track.

On the way there we talk about cars and racing. I confess that my Dad and I watch the Formula 1 on weekends. I love cars, even though I failed my first driver's license test do to an old lady's fault, but well I took it again and it's fantastic, I love driving.

He is surprised at my knowledge and passion for it. I know we will have a good time tonight.

He looks gorgeous, he is wearing a dark blue washed out pair of jeans with black boots and a grey V-neck t-shirt that exposes his collarbone, very sexy, he has a green jacket that fits him perfectly and his hair in a pony tail, it was so long now. Well, totally dreamy.

We get there and take our seats. It was a great view. We decided to pick winners in all races and bet on them. Every time each of us lost we would have to reveal something that the other one didn't know, we decided to leave those for out dinner after.

There are 3 major events tonight and we pick different winners. Each of us win one event and we both lost on the third one which was a Superbike Racing Event. So we decided that each will have to reveal 2 things at dinner.

We walk out of the racing track and head directly to a new place that makes incredible hamburgers.

**Beck's POV**

"I haven't heard of this place before, come here often?" - I ask.

"Is new and I came here first with my Dad a couple of months ago" - She replies, "The double cheese and home made BBQ one is fantastic"

We both decide on a different kind and ask the waiter to cut them in half that way we would share both burgers.

"The races were amazing. I had an incredible time, thanks for… you know, everything" - I say and smile at her.

"We had some fun, but this date isn't over yet, you owe me two secrets!" - She says.

"Oh yeah, lets see… I'm a really good soccer player. I use to be in my old school's junior league team" - I raise my eyebrows and nod in a cocky way.

"Really? I'm sure my Dad would love to play soccer with you" - Tori says, "Now the second one!"

"Uhm… I can't think of anything" - I say while thinking really hard.

"Oh come on, you must have something that you have done or a lie you have told!" - Tori responds.

"Yes, I do have a lie that I told but I can't tell what it's about" - I say.

"OK, say to who you told it to and what it was without revealing what you don't want" - Tori insists.

"Jade, I lied to Jade" - I say closing my mouth and pressing my lips in.

"What? You have to tell me! I won't say a word I promise" - Tori says excited.

"OK, you promise!" - I point at her, "I made a promise to Gaby not to reveal something and I had to tell Jade a lie to keep the promise, now Jade thinks I'm bisexual and she is constantly making me check guys out" - I say shaking my head and laughing.

Tori burst into laughter too, we both look at each other and she says, "I think I know what's Gaby's secret"

I freeze up and change my expression changes to a full concerned one.

"Relax Beck, I'm fine with it. Let me first tell my secrets and then I'll 'guess' Gaby's secret" - She says calmly, "I'm bisexual"

"Really?" - I say in disbelieve.

"Yes, is that a problem with you?" - She asks.

"Actually, it's great! I have no problem with that at all" - I say smiling.

"OK, so, secret number 2, I used to have a huge crush on Jade when I first got in HA, in fact I used to hate you a little, envy you even" - Tori confesses.

"Wow! That is a big secret, I never noticed, you were always very nice to me" - I reply.

"Well, I'm a good actress, but I realized that I appreciated Jade's friendship more than anything romantic and in the end I moved on from the crush" - Tori sips her lemonade.

"So, what do you think Gaby's secret is?" - I ask.

"She is gay" - Tori says casually I look at her puzzled, "Gaydar, Beck" - She says making a gesture with her fingers and her eyes.

I smile big, I see that she knew Gaby's secret and since she hasn't told anyone I believe everything is OK.

"You know she made me promise not to tell anyone" - I say as the waiter places our burgers on the table.

"You didn't break that promise, I just knew. Now, the only thing that we need is for Jade to accept she likes Gaby and confront her" - Tori blurts out.

"I chock a little… So… uhm uhm… You also noticed that?" - I say, "I thought I was the only one"

"I think we all have noticed. I saw Cat the other day rolling her eyes as Jade made one of her now famous remarks to contradict anything Gaby says and Andre bumped my elbow the other day at the corridor when he caught Jade almost drawling at the sight of Gaby on those new skinny jeans" - Tori adds.

"Well, then we all know... except Jade" - I shake my head.

"I think she knows, she just doesn't want to accept it, she might be scared, I don't know, of rejection, after all she is the one that does the bulling not the other way around"

"You are right" - I reply, "We have to find a way to let her know it's OK"

"So, Beck, tell me… Ash is Gaby's ex right?" - Tori asks curiously.

"Yes, they were together for 2 years and broke up about a month and a half ago" - I answer.

"And how is Gaby dealing with that?" - Tori asks.

"They are trying being friends, but Ash is dating someone Gaby doesn't like, so she is a little upset" - I reply.

"What time is it?" - She looks at her phone. "Shit, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to drop at your place and hurry home or I'm grounded" - Tori says standing up. "Let me go to the bathroom and I'll be right back"

She leaves the table as I get a message.

Gaby - _How is it going? Write when you can! Love you._

Beck -_ Everything is good, we are about to leave the restaurant and go home, she has a curfew. I'll call you when I get home._

"OK, we can go" - Tori says as she approaches me from the back.

"What about the bill? We have to split it" - I ask.

"Already took care of that. I asked you out, my treat. You can pay when you ask me out next time" - She says with a smirk.

"Well, Tori I must say you are quite the '_gentlewoman_' I had an amazing time" - I say standing up and we head right to the car to go home.

**Gaby's POV**

_Ring, ring_

"So, did you kiss her, or should I ask if she kissed you?" - I say to Beck in a joking tone.

"Haha, very funny, we had a peck" - Beck replies.

"I'm glad you had a great time. Did she like the rose?" - I ask.

"Yes! She loved it I saw her big smile since before I got into the car just looking at it" - Beck yawns, "I had the best time, you have no idea how interesting she is. There are so many things that I don't think anyone knows about her"

"That's awesome, love! I think you are falling asleep so how about I talk to you tomorrow, or if you don't have plans drop by for breakfast" - I say yawing as well.

"Done, I'll be there by 8, OK?" - He says.

"Deal, see you tomorrow, bye" - I say and hang up.

I'm so glad Beck had a good time with Tori. I think he deserves a great girl at his side, or leading him, since Tori turned out to be so dominant.

I actually like that in a girl, I'm like that myself.

I'm so tired; I've spent the whole afternoon planning the last details of the Thanksgiving Party with Tyler. I hope everything goes well.


	16. Chapter 16 - The Song

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks for reading, please take 1 minute to review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Saturday morning**

**Gaby's POV**

7:30am and I'm up and ready to make breakfast for Beck and Andre who is dropping by to help me out with my song writing class assignment. I think I can write a good song, but musically I need help. I only play the piano but not incredibly well and drums but how can you compose melody only with a drum kit.

I enter the kitchen just to see Tyler already brewing a jar of coffee and making orange juice.

"Hey punk! Why are you up so early?" - He says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"I invited Beck and Andre over for breakfast" - I start preparing the batter for waffles.

"Emm, did you invited Tori as well? Because she is walking right this way" - Ty says pointing at the garden right outside the kitchen.

"No" - I say going to the door to welcome her in. "Tori… Hi!"

"Hi guys, your mom let me in and told me that you two must be here and the Cat and Jade must be still upstairs" - Tori says greeting Ty and I.

"Oh! Come in, we are making breakfast" - Ty says.

"Actually, I sort of wanted to talk to Gaby about something, can I steal her from you for a bit" - Tori says looking at me.

"Sure" - Ty says.

"Ty can you finish the waffles then?… Oh and if Beck or Andre come, tell them we'll be right back OK?" - I give Ty a wink, he nods back and I take Tori to my room.

"So… I actually just want to tell you that Beck and I are just old friends and that you have nothing to worry about" - I rush to let her know, I don't want anymore misunderstandings.

"No Gaby, I know that" - She giggles, "It's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Oh… OK, then; What do you want to talk about?" - I reply as we sit down on the pillows on the floor of my room.

"Gaby, I don't what to freak you out or anything… but I know about you" - Tori looks straight at me.

I sigh deeply.

"Did, Beck… you know, did he…" - I don't know how to ask.

"No, he didn't, I've known for a while" - She says, "I have a good… Gaydar" - She replies softly laughing.

"Am I that obvious?" - I ask laughing a little as well.

"No, you are not" - She says, "Am I?" - She asks giving me a wink.

"Nope… no, you are not" - I blush and smile while shaking her head.

"Don't worry Gaby, I just wanted you to know that I know and that I won't say anything to anyone, I just didn't want Beck having to hide it from you" - Tori says with a reassuring tone.

"Well, Cat also knows just in case" - I confess.

"Jade?" - She asks.

"No! She would make my life a living hell" - I laugh.

"I get that, trust me. Andre knows about me, I know he is OK with it and that he is loyal friend, so you can trust him and I told Beck last night" - She confesses.

"Oh well, Beck is a good friend" - I say and smile, "I was planning on telling Andre today, I'm so tired of putting so much effort in hiding".

"One day you will have to confront Jade though. She is not so bad, I told her and she was OK" - Tori says giving me a comforting look.

"I guess I'll tell her on my own terms. I want to wait until she grows out of her '_picking on Gaby_' phase" - I see Beck walking with Andre and Tyler in the garden and I wave hello. Tori does the same.

"Tori, I just want to say thanks for this little talk. Is so reliving to have people know I'm gay. You know, I never had to hide in a closet, EVER, it's just so exhausting" - I say as I get up from the floor.

"Oh, trust me I know just how exhausting being in the closet is, I'm glad we can confide in each other now!" - Tori says as she gets up and we head downstairs.

"Yes! Thanks… BTW, I heard you and Beck had fun last night" - I say bumping her arm with mine.

"Oh yes, Beck is fantastic" - Tori smiles from ear to ear.

"Yeah Beck is great" - I smile back.

**Jade's POV**

Cat and I had a little slumber party yesterday; we watched movies and talked.

I actually like staying here with her because mornings are great in this house; I can share time with the Evans and pretend I have a real family.

"Ready Kitty Cat?" - I ask behind the door of the bathroom in Cat's room.

She comes right out. "Ready" - She says.

We get down to the kitchen and realize that the outside table is set for breakfast; I see Jensen, Beck, Andre and Ty already sitting. I didn't know they were coming.

"Hey girls, how did the movie night go" - Nikki says giving us kisses.

"It was fun! As always" - I say smiling.

"That's great girls! Now, let's go eat, I'm starving" - Nikki says heading outside she turns her head and says, "Think of the devil and she shall appear… with Tori none the less"

"Mom, is 'speak' of the devil" - Gaby says.

"I know but you didn't give me time to speak" - She kisses Gaby and Tori.

**Beck's POV**

Everybody is sitting down and enjoying a fun time when Jensen demands some attention hitting his glass with a spoon.

"Guys, Girls, we would like to invite you all to spend the 27th at night here with us to celebrate Thanksgiving"

"But isn't Thanksgiving on the 28th?" - Jade asks.

"Yes, but Cat is flying to Idaho to spend the 28th with her parents and brother and we assumed that the rest of you would spend that night with your families" - Nikki explains.

I see Jade looking down. She never spends Thanksgiving, Christmas or New Years with her family, they are never here, she usually spent those days at my house.

We all accept the invitation.

"It doesn't need to be black tie, but we would like it to be a formal dinner so, please dress up" - Jensen says smiling, "I'm glad the family is getting bigger"

"Nina is coming on both the 27th and 28th right?" - Nikki asks Tyler.

"Of course Mom! You know that" - Ty replies.

"How about you Jade, will you join us both days? We would love to have you" - Nikki asks directly to Jade. Apparently she also picked up Jade's reaction earlier.

"It would be my honor Nikki, thanks" - Jade says smiling again. I'm glad she has found a place here to actually call home.

Gaby is looking at her phone like she is searching for something or waiting for a message or call; she definitely seems distracted.

"Will Ash come?" - Jensen asks and waits for an answer, "Gaby? Would you put your phone down please"

"What?… Oh, yeah I'm sorry" - She slips her phone in her pocket.

"So, will Ash come to Thanksgiving dinner?" - Jensen repeats.

"No" - Gaby let's out quickly.

"I'm sure Ash will be able to make one of the two days" - Nikki insists.

"No, Ash won't come, we had a fight" - Ahem, ahem, she clears her throat as she gets up, "Does someone want something to drink… I mean, that is not already on the table?" - She says trying to run away from the situation.

"I'm with you on a smoothie!" - I volunteer and get up to go with her to the kitchen, I need to know what's up.

"OK, then" - Jensen says.

I walk with Gaby to the kitchen and we get things for the smoothie. Once the blender is on we talk knowing that we won't be heard.

"What's up?" - I ask.

She shows me her phone and there is Ash's FB page with a relationship status update:

_'In a relationship with Isabel Thomas'_

"And she just blocked me" - Gaby whispers.

"What? Fuck Gaby, I'm sorry, did you at least get the chance to talk to her?" - I ask worried.

"I did, but Ash doesn't want to upset her '_new girlfriend_'. I don't know why I'm so surprised or pissed, what right do I have to ask Ash to get her '_dumbfriend'_ in line" - Gaby says annoyed.

"You can't decide anything for Ash. If she wants to listen to her '_dumbfriend_' it's her lose" - I say angry.

"I just wish I were dating someone and then maybe I couldn't care less" - She says.

"Actually I have someone in mind, but it would have to be sort of a blind date" - I say.

"What? No! No blind dates Beck, we better go back smoothie boy!" - She smiles at me and we get back outside.

**No one's POV**

Breakfast was over and the guys started to say good bye and go home. Andre stayed to help Gaby with her song. And Jade stayed with Cat. She is sleeping over again.

"So Gaby, do you have anything for the lyrics?" - Andre asks.

"I have a couple of poems I wrote, I think that I could fix them to make them into lyrics… here" - Gaby passes the papers to Andre.

"I see potential in these, but I have to tell you that maybe they won't work for the assignment" - Andre says laughing.

"Yeah I know" - Gaby laughs with him.

"What's wrong with them" - Cat asks as she and Jade join them in the living room.

"Well, they are too sexual or too violent, I don't think that our teacher is going to be very pleased" - Andre replies.

"Sexual uhm? Evans, I thought you were a virgin, I mean with that innocent face of yours" - Jade says trying to make Gaby uncomfortable.

"And what if I am Jade, is being a virgin such a bad thing?" - Gaby answers looking at Jade with defiance.

Jade wasn't expecting that answer.

"Well, how can you write about sex if you haven't experience it" - Jade replies continuing her tease.

"What about sex" - Jensen says approaching the kids with a bowl of chips and guacamole.

Jade freezes thinking she might just got Gaby in trouble with her parents.

"Andre thinks my potential lyrics are too violent or sexual" - Gaby says to her Dad while taking some chips in her hand.

"Oh well honey, you know… if you need me to give you some money to buy 'something' that can help you with that, just let me know" - Jensen says jokingly.

Jade and Andre looked totally surprised by that answer, Cat just amused.

"Jeez Dad… No! Thank you, I can manage" - Gaby says embarrassed.

"Or maybe you can make up with Ash and… you know…" - Jensen suggests.

"OK, enough! Go away. That was too much, you crossed the line… out!" - Gaby says pushing her Dad away while they both laughed.

"OK, OK I'm leaving… have fun kids" - Jensen says as he walks out.

Jensen and Gaby have a very open relationship, which continues to surprise Jade every time something like this happens.

"You are very upfront with your parents, uhm?" - Andre points out.

"I think that it's the other way around, they are too upfront with me" - Gaby laughs.

"So much for the virgin act" - Jade says.

"Like you really thought I was a virgin Jade, I know Beck told you about Ash a while ago" - Gaby says and then freezes for a bit opening her eyes wide.

She looks at Andre realizing that he actually knows Ash and that she is a girl and she hasn't told him yet.

"I need to talk to you like… now" - Gaby says to Andre.

"No need, I already know what you want to tell me" - Andre answers laughing and raises his hand for a high 5.

Jade looks disconcerted. Cat, a little worried about Jade's face and uncomfortable for the current situation.

"Sure?" - Gaby asks Andre. He nods and Gaby meets his high 5 and they laugh some more.

Cat breaths out with relieve.

"What's with you two?" - Jade asks looking more confused than ever.

"Nothing" - Andre and Gaby say at the same time.

"OOOK? So, let's see your lyrics then" - Jade takes the papers with curiosity. As she reads them Andre continues explaining to Gaby how to get a good song for the assignment.

"You know, great lyrics come filled with emotions, your happiness, sadness, fears, doubts. How you're feeling right now?" - Andre explains to Gaby.

"Well, right now I'm really angry, but I don't have any poems about this kind of anger that I could use" - Gaby says.

"Actually, these are pretty good, I would go with 'Decompression' or 'Bullet'" - Jade says as she passes them to Cat so she can take a look.

"No way, 'Bullet' will get her in trouble, Mr. Matthews will freak out" - Andre says quickly.

"Oh, come on Andre, why?" - Jade says.

"'_I punch through the wall as I break my fist_'. Really Jade?" - Andre replies.

"He might just appreciate someone doing something other than Pop, Pop, Pop!" - Jade adds.

"Maybe not for this assignment, I don't want you to get a bad grade" - Andre says looking at Gaby. "Let's better write one right now" - He suggests.

"OK, fine let's make a new song, but I agree with Jade, maybe is time for someone to change the genre of that class" - Gaby says.

Both girls meet their looks and sincerely smiled at each other.

The guys work all afternoon on the song. It started to come along great. They settle on working on it some more some time next week to finish it since the assignment is do a week from Monday.

**Monday after school at Gaby's house**

**Jade's POV**

"So Beck, Tori told me your date went great" - I say as I sit down on the living room sofa where Cat, Beck and Gaby are hanging.

"It was… now I have to think of something amazing to do so I can ask her out" - Beck points out.

"What did you have planned before she asked you?" - Gaby says resting her neck on her hand as she leans on the back of the sofa.

She is so sexy. I just can't even…

"Dinner and a movie?" - Beck says with a frown.

"Feeling cliché?" - I can't help but laugh.

"It doesn't have to be, personalize it, make it your own and it's a great plan" - Gaby responds trying to ignore me.

"Ohhh here we go with the 'great' date advise, come on Gaby tell us more" - I say sarcastically.

"You know what Jade, why don't you give your amazing advise to Beck, I mean based on your long experience dating…" - Gaby responds looking at her waiting for an answer.

I just stare at her; I like getting her exasperated.

"Can you just not… fight this time, please" - Cat says.

"Gaby can you just explain, I trust your instinct" - Beck says looking at Gaby, really wanting to get some advise on what to do.

"Look, dinner and a date. Don't take her out, do something yourself" - Gaby suggests.

"Beck doesn't know how to cook" - I answer for him, "He could burn water"

"He can learn something easy and make a night out of it and about the movie… well dude, you are the best student in documentary class, use your imagination" - Gaby says gesturing with her hands.

"You want him to make a movie?" - I laugh how can she suggest that, "You know how long that would take? He will be asking Tori out next year"

"Can you have 'less' faith in what people can do?" - Gaby says to me and then turns to Beck, "Make a documentary on you and her, you still have our childhood home made movies?" - Gaby asks.

"Yes!" - Beck says with a huge smile on his face.

"Good, I'll get Trina to help me making copies of Tori's, you can put that together in what, a couple of days?" - Gaby asks while Beck nods.

"I can teach you how to make lasagna!" - Cat offers, "Tori loves it!"

Wow I didn't see that coming that actually was a good idea. Tori will love watching Beck when he was a kid, hell, I would've wanted to watch that when we were together.

"Now I just need a place, I can't have her over the RV" - Beck adds.

"Well, if you promise not to have sex in my brother's apartment I could ask him tonight" - Gaby says and quickly raises her eyebrows.

"I promise!" - Beck says, "Thanks beautiful and Cat I really appreciate your help as well"

"Well, I have to run, I have to meet someone for something" - Gaby says mysteriously and walks away to her room.

"Good plan for your date I must admit" - I say… It was good! Get of my back.

"You waited until she was way gone to say that. Can you just be a little nicer to her?" - Beck asks me a little mad.

"What would be the fun in that?" - I reply with a smirk on my face.

"You know one day that attitude you have with her will explode right in your face?… I'm just saying" - Beck says and get's up to leave as well.

He approaches me and Cat kisses our foreheads, says goodbye and heads downstairs.

"He's right you know, you push her away to much, Gaby is not Tori Jade, she won't tolerate everything you throw her way" - Cat says seriously.

"I know Cat, I just… I... I don't know how to behave with her" - I confess.

"Well she is not your punching bag, stop mocking everything she says, be kind Jade, like you are with me and with Tori" - Cat says, "Just stop treating her like she is worthless"

Cat is upset, she just gets up and walks to her room.

I suddenly feel very guilty and inadequate; I get up and go home.


	17. Chapter 17 - Thanksgiving Day 1

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N I had to break this chapter in two because it ran too long. I hope you are enjoying the story.**

**Thanks for reading, please take 1 minute to review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Monday, a week after**

**Gaby's POV**

Everything is going well at school and the song turned out great. I got a B+ even though I would have loved an 'A' it appears that Mr. Matthews doesn't really like songs other than really Pop or very commercial ones.

Thank God he doesn't teach Song Writing next semester. Maybe I'll be able to write something more to my genre and liking.

Beck and Tori look very happy even if they are not together yet. Beck told me the date went amazing and that Tori loved the short film he made, also the lasagna Cat help him make. I'm really glad for them.

Jade has been off my back for the past few days. It's nice not to constantly fight her.

Thanksgiving is approaching and I'm feeling really tired with all the preparations. Grandpa is coming which makes me really happy. He has been traveling Europe for the past 6 months and I really miss him.

We haven't had this many people home for Thanksgiving since Tyler and Nina were in High School and all their friends would come by.

I already have my dress picked up. Nina and I went shopping on Saturday y really like having Nina around, it's nice that her and Ty go to UCLA they are always 30 minutes away.

I smoke the last of my joint and head back to my room. Mom really hates when I smoke up here but it's just MY space and hardly ever does anyone come here. Ty and Nina do when they stay home, sometimes we smoke together, sometimes we just listen to music and make s'mores on the grill Ty and I bought exclusively for the rooftop.

This place is not as dangerous as Mom makes it to be, I don't even know if she has ever been up here. Our house has a big rooftop it's mostly flat and then inclined on the edges. I believe that my Dad had the idea of turning it into a sort of terrace, which never happened, he never got around building the ledge wall but there is a staircase near the attic, which leads you here.

We first came up here with Dad who wanted to show us the sunrise on New Years, Ty was 14 years old I was 10. Before that, the staircase door was always locked, Mom was afraid we would fall from the ledge 3 stories down to the garden.

Ty and I found out that it was very easy to get to the rooftop from our bedrooms windows until Mom caught us and begged we would go out there from the staircase, we didn't really listen to her. We had a sense of adventure every time we climbed from the windows, finally my Dad built very secure ladders from our rooms and made us promise never to go outside the limits my Dad painted 5 feet from the edge.

But I digress.

I get back into my room from the window near the couch and I see Jade sitting there waiting for me.

"So, where did you escape to?" - She asks crossing her arms.

"Hi Jade, what are you doing here? Did you get lost? Cat's room is at the end of the corridor you know" - I respond avoiding the question.

I open the table drawer and place inside 2 joints I didn't smoke.

"Oh, so you go out there to get high?" - She asks in an interrogating tone.

"What do you want Jade?" - I say with a dismissive tone and head to my closet to change pullovers.

"Your Mom wanted me to tell you that dinner would be ready in 30 minutes… of course that was 20 minutes ago" - She says following me.

"Well, thanks for the information, you didn't have to stay here 20 minutes to tell me though" - I say as I go to the bathroom to wash my face.

"I didn't want to go downstairs and tell Nikki you were M.I.A. and get you in trouble" - Jade says sitting down on my bed.

I finish washing and look at myself in the mirror. She was worried I would get in trouble? All she does is find ways to hurt me; WTF was going on?

"Mom knows I go up there and smoke" - I say trying to ignore her concern.

"Yeah, but she doesn't like it, or do you think I haven't heard her telling you that plenty of times" - Jade adds, "Anyway you shouldn't be up there if you are going to get high, you could fall"

Really, WTF is up with Jade today!

"Thanks for the advice '_Mom_' but I'm not 5, I know how to take care of myself" - I say.

I know I should thank her but I've had it with Jade's attitude towards me, well at least until some days ago. She is insufferable, I mean, does she has to be so mean and radical all the time, all her beauty wasted on a bitter person that just enjoys everyone else's misery.

I start walking towards the kitchen and she follows me close behind. I slow down a bit so we both are next to each other and I mumble a '_Thanks_' turning to see her and smile. She smiles back and we keep on our way.

"Hi girls" - Mom says as we walk into the kitchen.

"Where is Cat?" - I ask.

"She and Andre had a project to finish, she will be here soon" - Mom answers.

Not really surprised that Jade was here even if Cat wasn't. Lately she has been coming every day and staying every weekend. She might as well be living here too.

**Wednesday**

**Gaby's POV**

Everything is ready for dinner tonight, everyone at home it's been going crazy with the preparations. I have my dress at Nina and Tyler's loft so I'll go there to get ready. We decided to mix and match our outfits and surprise Mom and Dad.

I'm wearing a red short fluffy dress, sleeveless and strapless. Black accessories, belt, purse and black shoes with a red soil just to pop out. My hair is all straight down just with a front lock tied on top.

Nina is wearing a black fluffy short dress just like mine, red accessories, belt, purse and red heels with black soil to contrast. Her hair just like mine.

I said mix and match, didn't I?

Ty is our man so; he is wearing a black suit with a dark grey shirt with a white collar and black thin tie. He decided to match by wearing high top red converse and red leather wristwatch. His hair is all pushed back for a change. He looks incredibly handsome.

Grandpa decided to pick us up and take us to dinner in a limo so we felt like rock stars.

By the time we got there everyone was inside talking and listening to music. We pull over and Nina and Tyler head on first, I walk in with my Grandpa.

Mom and Dad were ecstatic! Taking pictures like only parents would.

As we get inside the first person I see was Jade. She was honoring her name with a beautiful short green dress, black high heels and her wavy curly hair that just suited her so well. She looked incredible… and hot! I couldn't take my eyes of her.

Everyone was beautiful in fact, dressing up was so much fun.

**Jade's POV**

Everyone is already at the Evans's home.

We all looked so good dressed up, we were taking pictures none stop.

I was getting anxious, Gaby was going to show up anytime now and I just wanted to see her in a pretty dress. I don't know why I was so nervous.

It took me all week to decide what to wear; I wanted to make an impression I don't even know why. It's like I could finally accept to myself that I was falling hard for Gaby.

Suddenly we hear a commotion at the front door and we see a limo park right in front of the house.

I see Ty and Nina get out looking amazing and then I finally see my dream girl with tall slim old man by her arm. I'm guessing that is the famous Grandpa.

I think my jaw dropped at the sight of her. That red fluffy very short dress that showed her incredibly toned legs, leaving almost nothing for the imagination, black heels with red soils that I don't know why made her look so sexy and that straight hair, she almost always had her hair in a bun. Oh my! I'm getting all hot just seeing her. I catch myself staring and notice all the guys and Tori are looking at her the same way.

STOP! She is mine! Wait, what? No, she is not, but God, I want her to be.

We get introduced to Grandpa by Jensen and Nikki and have a wonderful conversation with him. It turns out that he is one of the greatest screenwriters and now producers in Hollywood. None of the Evans even mentioned it before. I mean, they shouldn't even be the Evans they should be the Cunningham's. He is a really chilled and cool man, he asks us to call him Victor.

Finally we all get to the beautifully dressed table, I'm sitting right in front of Gaby that's just next to her Grandpa.

"So, I believe that I have two new granddaughters?" - Victor says looking at Cat and me.

"Only Cat I think" - I say half smiling.

"Jade, I believe that you sort of live here as well. At least for what my son and daughter tell me, you are also my new grandkid and that is that" - He says smiling back at me.

"I can't help to return the smile and blush.

"I'm glad I'm home again to enjoy the new family… and the old again; Shaggy, I have missed you boy" - He says addressing Beck.

"Me too Victor" - Beck answers.

Shaggy? It's the first time I hear that nickname. Well, Beck was part of this family since he was two.

Dinner is wonderful, fun and laughter, stories from when Gaby, Tyler and Beck were kids surprisingly no one's even mention Ash, I guess they don't want Gaby to feel nostalgic.

"I would like to make a toast" - Cat says lifting her glass, "I have found an incredible home, filled with love and understanding. You guys have welcomed me with open arms and so selflessly, I don't think I could ever repay your generosity and kindness. I love you all and thank you for everything" - Cat end tearing up a little.

"You have turned out to be everything we, as parents, dream of a daughter. Cat, we are the ones that are thankful that you walked into our lives" - Jensen says taking her free hand.

"I would like to say that this year has been a roller coaster, yet I found that with old friends, new friends, non-friends and a new sister I have plenty to be thankful, so to you" - Gaby says raising her glass.

Non-friends… she definitely meant me. God, I'm really fucking up everything with her. Just like I once did with Tori.

They all start clinching their glasses and I have no chance to make a toast. I would've wanted to thank them as well; they became my real family the other one haven't even bothered to call.

We all get really tired a couple of hours later and Cat has an early fight tomorrow morning. So everyone decides to go home. I was offered a lift, but also a sleepover. I guess that I just don't want to be alone at that house I nearly visited to sleep over the week, I decide to stay over, I mean, after Cat leaves tomorrow I will have to spend this weekend alone anyway.


	18. Chapter 18 - Thanksgiving Day 2

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N This chapter will be a long one 7000+ words. It was important to keep it all in one chapter so please be kind, I hope you don't get to tired n_n. This is the second part of thanksgiving; I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading, please take 1 minute to review!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**No one's POV**

**6am**

"Come on Cat we are going to be late for your flight" - Jade says.

Jade jumps into the car as she waits for Cat to get her ass down.

"Mind if I come along?" - Gaby asks from the door.

"No, jump in" - Jade replies and tries to hide a smile.

"OK, I'm here can you open the trunk?" - Cat says to Jade in a hurry. She enters the car and they leave for the airport.

"So, why are you up so early?" - Jade says looking at Gaby through the review mirror.

"Well, I thought that after dropping Cat we could go to the Coffee Shop and get breakfast" - Gaby says.

Cat smiles and bites her lip. She has been noticing for the past week that Gaby has been checking Jade out a lot. Even though she is not as obvious as Jade.

"Are you asking me out Evans?" - Jade asks trying to hide a smile.

"So what if I am?" - Gaby replies, she notices Jade getting nervous and moving her fingers on the wheel. "Relax Jade, I just know you like the coffee there and I was going anyway, so why not share a table"

Jade gets a little disappointed, but well she is sure that Gaby was just teasing her anyway. She has not given her any signs that she is gay or at least bi.

They finally reach the airport and say their goodbyes.

On the way back home they stop by the Coffee Shop. Much of the way there was a silent ride covered by loud music from Jade's phone.

"How long have you been coming here? To be honest I come here all the time and I don't remember seeing you" - Jade asks.

"About 4 years" - Gaby says, "Hey Maggie!"

"Hi Gaby! Happy Thanksgiving!" - Maggie says back with enthusiasm, "Who is your friend who comes here often but hasn't given us her name yet?"

"Maggie this is Jade, Jade this is Maggie" - Gaby introduces them.

"Nice to finally meet you Jade" - Maggie says smiling at her, "Friend from school?" - Maggie asks Gaby.

"I'm not her friend" - Jade says very uncomfortable with the situation.

"OK… So, you pick I pay! No complaining Gaby, it's Thanksgiving!" - Maggie says to both girls.

"Well, thanks!… Hmm, since you are buying how about Raspberry Caramel Macchiato for me and…" - Gaby looks at Jade.

"Black coffee" - Jade responds.

Gaby smiles to Maggie.

"Well, have a very nice Thanksgiving Gaby and please say hi to your family for me… It was nice to meet you Jade" - Maggie says.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too Maggie I appreciate the Coffee" - Gaby says and moves to pick the order to take outside.

Both girls sit on Gaby's favorite table.

"So, major flirt that girl, do you let her do that so she buys you coffee? You will make her broke" - Jade says with a jealous tone.

"Emm, you do know that she owns the Coffee Shop right?" - Gaby asks in disbelieve.

"The cashier? Yeah right, I can't believe you bought that line" - Jade says mocking Gaby.

"It's not a line, she was the baker and the cashier 4 years ago, then the previous owner decided to move away and sold her the place. She asked my Grandpa for a loan since the Bank wouldn't give her one" - Gaby explains.

"And how did she meet your Grandpa" - Jade asks.

"Ty, Nina and I used to come here for breakfast before school everyday back then, when we found out she needed the money and the Bank denied her, we talked to Grandpa" - Gaby says.

"That's why she is always so kind with us. She only covers the first shift on this Coffee Shop because she likes to greet her usual customers early in the morning. She already owns 3 more Shops around LA" - Gaby says while she sips her coffee from the straw.

"She was flirting with you anyway" - Jade tries to change the subject back to her original assumption.

"So? What is she was?… She is incredibly hot!" - Gaby says taking out her cigarette box.

_What did she just say?_ - Jade thought for a second but got distracted by the cigarettes.

"Why do you smoke? It will kill you" - Jade says.

"Haven't you ever smoked?" - Gaby returns the question.

"Yes, of course, but I haven't made a habit out of it" - Jade responds.

"It calms me down, OK?" - Gaby responds while lighting the cigarette and inhaling.

"You should stop!" - Jade says as if she was demanding it.

"Fine, here… happy?" - Gaby smashes the cigarette down in a napkin and throws it away.

"Yes!" - Jade smiles looking at the blonde girl right in the eyes.

"You know that for having a bad girl reputation you barely do bad things" - Gaby says.

"You can blame Tori" - Jade sips her coffee, "Since she and I became friends I've changed a lot"

"Well, change isn't bad if it makes you feel good" - Gaby responds, "Maybe it's good that you and I are not friends. I might corrupt you"

"You?… You are like a lamb lost in space. How could you corrupt me?" - Jade laughs.

"How do you know I'm a lamb, you don't even know me" - Gaby smirks at Jade.

"Of course I know you, all you do is write in your notebook and get high in the rooftop, you don't know the world outside your own room" - Jade smirks back.

"Is that what you think?" - Gaby asks while Jade nods, "Fine, give me one day to change your mind"

"Fine" - Jade responds trying not to sound too excited. She was though, she will spend all day with Gaby, this is going to be a great day.

The girls drive back to Gaby's house.

"First of all I need a picture of you, we need to make you a fake ID" - Gaby says.

"I have a fake ID" - Jade points out.

"One with TODAY as your birthdate? No, so I'll make you one" - Gaby explains.

Gaby prepares everything on the studio and asks Jade for her picture.

"Jeans and converse please" - Gaby says pointing at Jade's outfit; Jade obliges and goes to Cat's room to change.

About 15 minutes later she is printing and laminating the fake ID.

"Evans! This is totally realistic, holograms and everything" - Jade says amazed by the quick work.

"Not the first time I make one Jade, Happy 21st Birthday!" - Gaby says with a wink.

Now let me get a couple of things, please wait for me in my car.

"Hey Baby, did Cat got on time to the airport?" - Nikki says

"Yes Mom, everything went fine. So, Jade and I are spending today around the city, we won't be back for lunch" - Gaby says giving her a kiss.

"OK sweetie! Be back for dinner please" - Nikki says a little shock at the news that both of them are spending the day together, they don't really get along.

"Sure Mom, we will be here before 7pm" - Gaby responds taking her car keys, "Bye"

Both girls jump into Gaby's car and drive off.

**Jade's POV**

"So, what exactly do you have planned for today, I hope that you realize that the lines at Disneyland are very long by now" - I say.

"You'll see…" - Gaby replies, "There is one thing that I need you to promise me"

"I don't make promises Evans" - I respond annoyed.

"Well, you'll have to or we go right back to the house and do nothing" - Gaby says slowing down the car and pulling over the sidewalk.

Shit! I fucked it, fine I'll promise whatever she wants.

"OK, what do you want?"

"You have to promise that you will say YES to everything I want you to do, you get one NO, so, you better think very hard when to use it" - Gaby demands.

"One NO hmm? Fine, It's a promise" - I say. God, how much I wish we could make the promises like with Beck and seal them with a kiss; I want those lips.

Gaby starts the car again smiling and continues the trip.

We listen to music for the rest of the trip, not really talking at all.

"Here we are, stop number 1" - Gaby says getting out of the car.

"Museum of Death? It's been here forever of course I have been here" - I say a little disappointed.

"We are not taking the usual tour. Come on" - Gaby trails to the side of the museum and enters a small shop that is filled with skulls and souvenirs. She heads straight to the stairs without even looking if someone is managing the store, like the place was hers.

"Come on, you have to see this part of the museum" - Gaby says grabbing my hand and guiding me upstairs. I sigh.

"Hey Steve" - Gaby says to a tall redheaded man.

"Gaby Evans, long time no see" - Says the man giving her a hug.

"I wanted to ask you if you can give us the private tour today, what do you say?" - Gaby asks raising her eyebrows for a second.

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll take you two for the tour" - He says and walks to the back of the room.

This place is a creepy office with a collection of strange insects in wooden and glass boxes hanging on the walls, different shapes and sizes of skulls on the shelves, books and a map of LA with marks of houses were famous people have died. I recognize most of them. This is definitely a cool place.

"Ready, let's start" - Steve says.

He gives us the usual museum brochures but with an extra clear page that has different dots, I place it over the map and it shows different places where some interesting crimes had occurred, it also has a larger list of themes along the tour. Very nice, I think I'll have fun on this place.

He leads us to the house at the left of the museum. At the side of the door there is a sign that reads "Exclusive access to authorized personal only".

"We have a very nice collection that we change over time, but all images and displays that are open to the public have to go through censorship, kind of, we can't exhibit the more raw images we have or some of the things we have found from the crime scenes. So, we keep them here in a private display that many times only friends get to see" - He says winking at Gaby.

He shows us so many things about serial murders and also private investigations on cold cases, pictures of crime scenes, exact replicas of weapons that were used. Also links between real murders and Hollywood pictures. There is even a very detailed theory about how 'The Scissoring' (my favorite movie) took elements from many unsolved murders to be created.

This is fascinating; I'm loving every part of it. To look at everything takes us over 2 hours. Steve explains everything in detail and even let's us take some reports and essays with our own hands and read them.

I'm having so much fun at this place. I mean, I have gone to the public part of the museum and it's great, but this!… this tops anything I could have expected.

"Having fun yet?" - Gaby says smiling at me and walks straight ahead without waiting on my reaction or answer.

Of course I was, more than she imagined.

We say goodbye to Steve and step by the Museum Shop, Gaby buys some key chains while I look through the store.

"OK, let's go to our second stop, I'm going to enjoy this one" - Gaby says getting in the car.

This time we talk all the way to the second location Gaby was taking us.

"Now what?" - I ask.

"I hope you are on a walking mood, we have to hike 3 miles to the next stop" - Gaby says taking 4 bottles of water from a cooler in the trunk of her car and into her backpack.

"'_Jeans and Converse_' hmm? I see" - I laugh as I start waking by her side.

"So, you are planning on killing me with exercise?" - I say 10 minutes into the hike.

"You know you should be in better shape than me, I mean you don't smoke and don't get high, I doubt you drink… much. We still have 1 hour 20 minutes to get there and 1 hour and 30 minutes to come back" - Gaby giggles at the site of me.

"Yup, I'll die" - I say.

For the first 40 minutes I find it very hard just to walk under the sun and keep a steady conversation. But I manage, we talk about school and homework, you know the easy stuff, the things we have in common.

"So, tell me something about you, something that no one knows" - I ask to spice the conversation and distract myself from the tiredness I was feeling.

"Wow, I don't know" - She stays silent for a minute, "I think of something but the I realize that at least one person knows it"

"How about something I don't know about" - I ask changing the question a bit. After all I don't care about the rest of the world right now.

"Oh, in that case pick a topic and I'll tell you something about it" - Gaby offers me access in a golden platter.

"I know you are not a virgin but was he your first?" - I ask.

"You mean Ash?" - She replies, I nod.

"No" - She says a little nostalgic.

I'm actually surprised, for what I have seen of her she is not much of a party girl or anything like that.

"It was my brother's friend George at a party at my house" - Gaby continues.

"How old were you" - I know she and Ash were 2 years together.

"2 months shy of 15" - she answers.

"Young!… did he, you know, force you?" - She was looking distressed with the subject.

"No, not at all" - She softly laughs, "It's just that I really feel that I betrayed myself when it happened and it's not that it was bad either but you know how first times are, not the best" - She sighs, "I actually wish that it didn't happen, I would've love for Ash to by my first"

She looks regretful, I better change the subject, I do't want to make her sad.

"You have a great family" - I say casually.

"Thanks, they are a nightmare though" - She laughs.

"You are lucky, they not only trust you but support you, most of all... they are there" - I say.

"Where are your parents" - She asks.

"My mom left 9 years ago, never came back, my father divorced her right after" - I confess, I don't know why I have a sudden urge to share personal things with her, "He remarried a year ago and 7 months ago they moved to NY"

"Why didn't you go" - She asks curiously.

"I didn't want to leave school, and since I'm almost 18 my father agreed that I could live here by myself, it was great at the beginning, I felt free, now it's just an empty house" - I look upfront and see exactly where we are. "Oh shit!"

"OK here we are, the 'Bridge to Nowhere'" - Gaby says.

"OOOK? I think that you have the wrong idea if you think I'm going to bungee jump" - I say.

"Oh come on Jade you are not afraid right?" - Gaby teases me. It suits her so well; she smiles while doing that.

"I hate the feeling of falling!" - I reply.

"Ohh come on, let's jump, it's fun!" - She adds.

"How many times have you jumped?" - I ask.

"This would be my 10th. Come on Jade, be brave, you are with me" - She says taking my wrist and dragging me closer to the jump site.

"So what do you say, jump with me?" - She asks with enthusiasm.

"With you? As in… both at the same time?" - I ask.

"If you want to! I mean we could go alone as well, or you can use your 'NO' now and do everything else for the rest of the day" - She smirks back at me.

"Not fair! I don't know what else you have planned" - I protest crossing my arms.

"Well, what do you decide, jump alone, jump with me or say 'NO' and face the consequences the rest of the day" - Gaby says impatiently.

"OK, fine, I'll jump… with you" - I mumble the last part, I mean; if I was going to die I rather die holding her.

"Perfect!" - She says and turns to pay the jump and get everything ready.

They hook us to some harnesses and get us into facing each other. I'm really nervous. One time Beck tried to get me to jump but he could never convince me. Now, here I was facing the girl I was falling for, ready to fall 100ft down on a single rope.

"OK, don't be nervous, I promise you we will be fine and that you will feel amazing and alive" - Gaby tries to calm me down, we are falling even if I don't want to.

"It's OK to scream on the way down… also to breath… like right now… Jade?" - She looks at me worried, "Jade are you OK?"

"I'm fine, let's just do this please" - I reply quickly, I want this to be over.

"OK, take a deep breath, I'll count us to 3 and I'll just let us fall, don't fight it or it will create too much tension in your body, all right?" - Gaby says calmly to my ear. Her voice is so soothing.

"Ok here we go… 1…2…3" - I hear the last of Gaby and just feel air all around me. That awful feeling of having a black hole in the pit of my stomach was so overwhelming, I hold so tight to Gaby while we fall. How long can 100ft be? "Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" I don't realize I was screaming until I open my eyes as we finally bounce, and then again we fall, less rapidly but fall again and again… I feel as this must have been minutes but it actually was less than 40 seconds.

Gaby had a smile across her face, she was really enjoying it and it calmed me down a bit.

Now what? Of course we had to fall into the water to be released, great I didn't think of that I hate large amounts of water in a single place, like rivers or the ocean. Now I have to fall to the water to finally get out of this thing.

"You did awesome Jade. Thanks you for doing this with me" - She holds me close as we wait to be released, which was worth everything else. That hug, that smile, her eyes looking straight at mine in that moment I would do it all over again.

"Wasn't that fun?" - Gaby asks helping me out of the water.

"Yeah super fun" - I say sarcastically but I smile at her at the end. Maybe this has been the day I have smiled the most in my whole life.

"The first time is always the most painful and scary one… if you ever decide to do it again I tell you, you will really feel free" - She looks at me with pride.

"That's what she said" - I mumble and we both laugh.

Because it was her 10th jump they give her a special pin, she puts it on the backpack and we initiate our way back to the car.

The walk back to the car feels shorter that the walk up to the bridge, maybe it's just all the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Now lunch" - She says.

"It's 4pm, lunch time has long passed" - I correct her.

"I know, but we have to eat so, let's go, there is a place nearby that's really good" - She starts the car and we drive by.

She stops no more than 15 minutes ahead in a grill restaurant.

"I don't like beef" - I really don't, it makes me puke.

"You don't have to ask for beef, there is chicken and fish also grilled burgers and hotdogs, you can even ask just for grilled veggies" - She gestures me to step inside as she opens the door.

We walk to the display case where all the meats and veggies are. There is a lot of variety, I decide to go for a grilled fish and veggies, Gaby goes for BBQ chicken and veggies. They put everything in trays and later just bring our food to the table.

Everything is delicious. We are so hungry we barely speak.

"So did you liked your fish?" - Gaby asks.

"Loved it, this place is great!" - I say finishing my soda.

"That's 3 points for Gaby - 0 points for Jade!" - She says moving her hands in joy.

"You are keeping score?" - I reply laughing.

"Of course I am!… How is your body feeling? Are you OK?" - She seems a little concerned.

I was a bit sore, must be the tension of the fall finally hitting my body, also all that walking.

"I'm fine, it will pass" - I say trying not to whine.

"We better go home so you can have some ibuprofen and rest a bit before dinner" - She says as she heads to the cashier to pay for the food. I offer to go half but she insists that today is all on her.

I'm really tired, a bath and some sleep wouldn't be bad right now.

"Hey, can you drop me at my house?" - I ask as we head back.

"What? Why?" - Gaby responds disappointed.

"I want to have a bath and change clothes, I don't want to filled with dirt at dinner tonight" - I explain.

"OK, you are right, but you have to be at the house at 8pm for dinner and dress up for a night out, we are leaving right after dinner" - She says with confidence.

"Oh, really, you tell me what to wear now? You are growing some balls Evans, who says I have to go out with you tonight" - I respond teasing her.

"You gave me one day! And it started at 9am this morning, you are mine until 9am tomorrow morning" - She says as she parks in front of my house, "And wear whatever you want as long as you look 21"

I barely hear whatever she said after '_you are mine until 9am tomorrow morning_' yes ma'am! I've actually been yours every minute for weeks. Of course she doesn't need to know that, maybe she doesn't even want to, but it's the truth.

"Fine, but I'll do it because I want to" - I say as I get out of the car, "I'll be at your place at 8pm sharp"

"See you then" - I hear as I walk inside and remember just how lonely that place is, how cold, how much I hated it.

The silence here is deafening, I swear if I ever get to have a family I'll never let them feel this emptiness.

I better hurry up; I just want to get out of here.

**Gaby's POV**

Never imagined I would be taking over Jade today. Trying to prove I wasn't a house mouse was really fun, even though I had no time to plan something better I picked all things I like doing, at the end you can only have fun with someone else if you are enjoying yourself.

I drive by to pick the tickets for tonight and set everything at the bar I was planning on taking Jade tonight. I have seen the show they do on the birthday girls that turn 21, regardless of the ID I made I just went by to ask the owner, whom for some reason has become a good friend of Ash and I in the past year, to make an exception for Jade, of course I lied anyway and told her she was 19, but I know that she will help me with this.

Thinking of Jade has started to get to intense for me. I mean the girl is gorgeous, no question about that, hot as hell, sexy, but I just can't even start thinking on falling for her just yet.

Today has been fun, interesting conversations, no sarcasm, no insults, you know, awesome. So my heart obviously protests my head, but I need to listen to my head. Jade and I are not even friends. We just exist on the same places, we share friends, we sort of share family now that she is always around, my parents love her. But she has these small moments and then she becomes vicious, heartless, mean and even scary.

I go home and take a bubble bath before I take a quick nap and get ready for tonight. We are just having a small turkey my dad usually makes on special occasions and talk for a couple of hours.

**10:45pm**

**Jade's POV**

"Dinner was delicious but we have to go now or we won't make the show" - Gaby gets up from the table and excuse herself to get everything ready.

"At what time are you planning on coming home?" - Nikki asks to Gaby.

"Around… I don't know?" - Gaby answers.

"No drinking Gaby, you are driving. Be careful and just text me the minute you step into the house, OK?" - Nikki says and gives us a kiss.

"Yes Mom! I love you" - Gaby says and get's her car keys.

"Thanks for tonight and have a good night" - I say as I wave goodbye to all of the family.

"Ready?" - Gaby asks with the most beautiful smile.

"Yes" - She leads the way to her car and opens the door for me. I get in and I hear…

"You look beautiful" - Gaby whispers.

I smile and blush like you have no idea, but I manage to take control over myself as soon as she gets in the car.

"So, can you tell me what are we doing tonight?" - I ask softly.

"We are going to a CHVRCHES concert at the Troubadour in Santa Monica Blvd… and then… it's a surprise birthday girl" - Gaby says looking at me for a couple of seconds.

"I don't think I've heard that band" - I point out, "BTW when did you buy the tickets?"

"Bought them this morning while you changed outfits. Here, we will listen to them right now, but the magic is definitely watching them live" - Gaby turns on her phone and we listen to their album.

"They are good, great lyrics and musicality, who knew you have good taste in music" - I say casually.

"Everybody knows… but you!" - Gaby mocks me.

"I really like this song, what is it called?" - I ask curiously.

"Night Sky! Is one of my favorites" - Gaby answers and continues to sing along.

We finally get there, Gaby had purchased tickets very close to the stage, so we get inside through another door that leads right upfront. We maneuver our way to get closer right in the center.

Show starts exactly at 12am so we don't even wait for the band to show on stage.

Gaby looks at me with such anticipation and gets really close to me. We are side to side, our bodies touch and she leans in and turns her head backwards to reach my ear. "I hope you enjoy my favorite band" - She whispers.

The feelings I had at that moment are indescribable. I swallow hard and just look at her as she starts clapping to the band that has now started playing.

I enjoy the band a lot, but most of all I enjoy watching Gaby dance, flip her hair back and forward with the rhythm of the music, to watch her mouth sing all the songs. Everyone was so loud I can't listen to her voice, but she sings with such emotion.

I dance as well, trying to lose myself in the moment, enjoy every time our bodies smashed with each other with the motions of the music.

Gaby lifts her arms and gently places them on top of her head locking her fingers, she continues dancing. All of the sudden I look at her and, it's like in the very cheesy movies, everything slows down and I find myself staring at this girl that was just the most sexy and beautiful creature on earth. Her lips moving her eyes closed just feeling the music, her body following the waves of the song.

'Lies' that's the song. Her song, our song… I can't let go of this moment; I wish this song never ended. I can just memorize all her movements, the passion she has in this very moment. I'm so in love right now… I'm lost.

The concert ends and I feel myself so dizzy. Gaby is intoxicating, like a drug, I need her, I want her, she has me spinning.

"Did you enjoy it?" - She asks as we make our way out to the car.

"You have no idea… it was incredible. Thanks for bringing me with you" - I say and smile.

"Don't thank me yet, the night is not over. So, ready to celebrate your birthday?" - Gaby asks with an evil smirk on her face.

"Totally ready" - I have to say that today has been a revelation, Gaby is interesting and fun, not only a pretty face.

It's 2:30am and we park right outside a bar I have never heard of.

Gaby takes me by the hand and we walk inside, they ask for our ID's and they let us in. Soon enough a Brunette tall woman approaches us and greats me on my 21st birthday.

"Dana, this is Jade" - Gaby says.

"You are not drinking" - She says at Gaby and then turns to me, "But Jade, here you go, on the house" - She handles me a blue drink that's flaming, "Bottoms up!"

OK, so I have to drink it all at once. I've drank before, but beer, wine or vodka from my fathers minibar, not really cocktails and definitely not flaming drinks.

Bottoms up it is, I drink it all, it's actually not that bad.

Dana whispers something to Gaby and leaves saying goodbye.

"What do you have planned?" - I ask, I have a feeling that something is about to happen.

"We need to get you a little '_UP_'" - Gaby winks at me.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk?" - I wonder.

"Exactly!" - Gaby replies, "No, not really but you need a couple of tequilas for what I have prepared for you"

"What if I use my 'NO'?" - I point out with a Victory smile.

"Ohhh come on Jade, you will be the one missing out!" - She looks like a puppy asking to be loved. I can't help it, I nod and we go straight to the bar and she asks for two tequila shots.

I drink and we talk… she takes me dancing to some club music that was playing I really wasn't paying much attention. I was starting to feel buzzed.

Suddenly the music disappears and I hear:

_We have a birthday on the house tonight! Jade West please join me at the stage._

It was Dana calling my name. I look back at Gaby and she leans to my ear and says - "Lets see just how corruptible you are, enjoy!"

I walk to stage and I sit on a chair that was in the middle of the stage. The lights turn off and music starts playing, some dim blue, red and green lights start beaming at the rhythm of the music, all of the sudden I see 5 girls dancing in front of me. Incredibly hot girls… in front and all around me!

OH MY GOD! This is strip bar… a lesbian strip bar!

They started to take their clothes off as each took their time lap dancing with me.

Did I mention they are HOT?

I don't know what to do, I'm supposed to stay on the chair, of get up, can I touch them?

They continue and some of them touch my arms, my legs, they approach my face never really making direct contact with my lips. One of them gets closer to my ear and says - '_you can touch just in case you were wondering_'

Maybe I needed to be a little drunker for that.

I see the redheaded and the brunette approach me with bottle in hand and a plate of lemons and salt.

Well, ask and you shall receive.

"Red, blond or brunette" - The redhead says getting closer to me.

"Red" - I reply giving her a sexy smile, she is just gorgeous and is wearing nothing more than laced underwear and high heels.

She straddles me and relaxes right on my legs, I grab her hips to help her balance, she proceeds to brush her naked shoulder with the lemon and puts on top of it a pinch of salt. She places the lemon roughly inside her bra right in the middle of her breasts.

She takes the drink on her hand and I know what I have to do, I lean into her shoulder and lick the salt off; then she proceeds to take the shot of tequila and pours it into her mouth, she reaches into mine and pours the liquor inside giving me a kiss that she breaks off biting my lower lip.

I was so hot and bothered, this was the sexiest lap dance ever, this incredibly hot redheaded making suggestive movements while I drank from her mouth and then reached for the lemon as she pressed her tits on my face. I mean hotter that I ever imagined a lap dance could be. I'm sure I pressed my fingers on her hips a little to hard, but I was just so into it.

She proceeds to take my top off and there I am in my bra not giving a fuck, I was enjoying this way to much.

The other girls bring a bottle of vodka and another shot glass.

The redhead starts giving me a full lap dance from time to time I would get shots of vodka from the other girls and to finish she takes out her laced bra, turns her back to me and sits on my lap, grinding her body with mine while she poured the vodka down her back. I lean in trying to stay conscious enough to drink the vodka, I kiss her soft skin and lick her all over her back, this is so HOT. She turns around and faces me, gets really close and says - '_Happy birthday beautiful_' and french kisses me right in front of everyone.

I suddenly break from everything that was happening and hear all the people on the bar cheering and clapping. The girls walk off stage and I get back to the floor.

Gaby handles me my top. She has this huge smile on her face.

"Well, well, did you like your surprise birthday present?" - She says while I put my top back on.

"I'm so drunk!" - I manage to say, my head is spinning, I just don't know… I'm soooo drunk.

"Let's get you home birthday girl" - Gaby laughs while she puts my arm around her shoulder and takes me to her car.

"We are here Jade, wake up" - Gaby says.

"Where are we?" - I ask.

At my place, come on let's get you to bed.

By then I was a little more aware, I get out of the car and walk on my own.

"What time is it?" - I ask as we walk inside.

"4:30 am, you fell asleep the whole way back" - Gaby replies.

"Wait, this is your room! I should stay at Cat's" - I say, I don't want to make Gaby uncomfortable.

"Are you crazy? You are staying here, I need to know you are OK" - She gives me some PJ pants and a tank top.

"Thanks Gaby! This has been the best, best, best day ever" - I say, I'm still drunk. I go to the bathroom to get change.

I spend in the bathroom about forever, I can't tell. I know I've thrown up and washed my face 2 or 3 times. I don't even realize until the last time that Gaby has been there helping me, holding my hair up and rubbing a wet towel on my neck. I clean up and wash my teeth.

We go back to her bed and sit down.

"Do you feel better?" - Gaby says and hands me a sandwich and a bottle of Gatorade.

"I don't think I can eat right now" - I say.

"You'll feel better trust me" - She extends the food again and I comply.

"So you didn't even drink a drop of alcohol tonight?" - I ask Gaby, she looks so perfect and I'm a mess.

"No, I have a deal with my parents, they don't freak out if I drink, but I have to behave responsibly so, no drinking and driving" - She says.

"You must be frustrated, I mean, not getting to have all the fun and then taking care of me" - I say as I finish the sandwich.

"I'll take care of that while you sleep" - Gaby says pointing up with her head and looking up.

"Going to the rooftop?" - I ask.

"Yeah, but I'll wait until you fall asleep, don't worry" - She smiles with sweetness.

"Take me?" - I ask hoping for a yes.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous and that I shouldn't go up there" - She responds.

"You owe me, I didn't use my 'NO' the whole day" - I point out.

"OK, fine you are right I owe you, but we are getting there from the staircase not the window" - Gaby says reaching for my hand.

She grabs some joints from the table and we head upstairs.

Wow, it's a huge rooftop, flat filled with little lights inside a clear plastic tube all around the edges, Gaby brings with her some cushions and two blankets.

"Here I don't want you getting sick" - We sit and cover ourselves.

"I can see why you come up here, it's beautiful and really peaceful" - I say taking a deep breath.

"Yes! This is my happy place" - She says as she lights a joint and inhales deep.

I watch her as she closes her eyes and let's go of the smoke slowly.

"Did you use to come up here with Ash" - I try to start a conversation.

"Yes, a lot" - She says with sadness.

"I hate that guy!" - I can't believe I said that out loud.

Gaby laughs and shakes her head .

"Don't" - She whispers.

"He hurt you and Beck" - I say a little angry.

"Ash didn't hurt Beck" - She says.

"But he hurt you, I can see it in your face" - I add.

"Can we just… please… not talk about this" - She inhales some more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" - I say but Gaby cuts me off.

"It's OK, it's just… why waste time on that fruitless conversation" - She says and handles me the joint. I decline it.

"So you don't smoke or get high, at least I know you drink" - She laughs a little.

"I just don't like the feeling of the paper in my mouth, it's you know… yack" - My body shivers at the thought of the feeling.

"You don't have to smoke from the joint you know" - She says laughing a little at my reaction.

"You have a bong or something?" - I reply.

"Have you ever been shotgunned?" - Gaby says and I make a questioning frown for a second.

Gaby straddles me and whispers.

"You have to be quick with this or it won't have any effects, as soon as our lips touch inhale OK?" - She says.

_'as soon as our lips touch_'?

Oh man! I see her inhaling two times really quickly; I'm not ready for this, not yet. Too late, her lips are on mine, I start inhaling and she also blows the smoke inside my mouth. She grabs the back of my neck to keep me close without force.

She breaks the '_kiss_' and I start exhaling. Wow, the feeling, I mean, from our lips touching.

"Again" - I say as she smiles at me and takes a deeper shot and repeats the process again.

I'm definitely high, on her lips, on her, on the thought of having her air inside me, in a way having her inside me.

"Again" - I repeat.

"No more, you are still drunk and I don't want you to be high as well, you'll get the worst hangover" - She says and starts to pull away.

I grab her hips and stop her. Gaby looks at me confused and stays still on top of me.

"Then don't… just kiss me" - I don't know what I'm saying but I'm drunk and I just can't stop the words from coming out.

She leans in and slowly moves her fingers at the back of my neck, I get closer and she reaches in, finally our lips touch and I feel them more than before, her soft, pink and voluptuous lips; we open our mouths more and deepen the kiss, she has no intentions of stopping just yet, I know because I feel her warm tongue caressing mine and we both moan on the feeling.

We continue kissing but she pulls away.

"We better get inside and get you some sleep" - She says.

Nooooooo, I don't want to sleep I just want to kiss you!

"OK" - It's all I say. I'm disappointed, but she is straight, I mean, you don't have to be gay to kiss a girl, but she obviously had her limits.

We get in her bed and stare at each other.

"Thanks for yesterday and today, I have to say you are definitely not boring at all" - I say and sigh, I'm really tired.

"I'm glad you had fun" - She says and yawns.

"Happy birthday" - She whispers and closes her eyes.

"Thank you" - I close mine and fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19 - The Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello people who read the story, I'm glad you are back. In this chapter we finally end were the story began with Beck and Jade arguing. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes in later chapters.**

**Cat's POV**

"Hey Cat, how was your trip?" - Gaby asks and gives me a hug.

"Great Gaby! I have missed them a lot it was a good weekend, how about you?" - I load my luggage in the trunk of her car.

"It was eventful to say the least, well not the weekend… to be precise"

"What did you do?" - I ask as we drive off to go home.

"I don't know if I should tell you, it's about Jade" - She bits the inside of her lower lip.

"Did you?… You know, became 'friends'" - I accentuate the friends even quote with my fingers.

"Emm, I don't really know, I… nope, I don't think so, God, I don't know" - She mumbles confused.

"Jeez Gaby, what happened?" - I ask amused and concerned.

"Well, after you left we went for coffee and she called me a lamb lost in space, so I challenged her to do everything I wanted for the day and show her I wasn't a lamb" - She starts.

"We spent all day and night together and well on Friday morning… we… we kissed on the rooftop" - She looks straight at the road.

"You what?" - I can't believe that Jade put her walls down and finally went for Gaby.

"She was drunk, like drunk, drunk… drunk" - She points out, "I don't even think she remembers"

"You guys were drunk?" - I laugh, "What the hell happened?"

"I took her to a bar, but I was driving so I didn't drink, Jade on the other hand got wasted… not on will though… I had a lot to do with that… I mean, of course she drank willingly but it's not like it was her plan" - She tries to explain.

"Jade never does something she doesn't want to do, so don't put it on you; if she was drunk it's because she wanted to be" - I try to clear her doubts.

"I don't know… she stayed over on Friday but when I woke up she was gone… she left a note saying that she had fun but she wanted to take a bath and rest in her own bed" - Gaby rests her head on her hand while her arm rested on the window frame.

"And? Have you spoken over the weekend?"

"Nope, she hasn't called and I really don't want to seem clingy, after all what if she doesn't remember I'll make a fool of myself" - Gaby shakes her head, "I'm sure that tomorrow she will go back to being her 'usual' self with me anyway"

Cat - _Guys, we need to have a meeting ASAP. Something just happened between Gaby and Jade and I think we should talk_.

I send a message to Andre, Tori and Beck.

Tori - _What happened? OK, my house in 1 hour?_

Beck - _I'll be there._

Andre - _I saw them on Thursday around town in Gaby's car. I'll be there._

"What's up?" - Gaby pulls over for gas.

"Ping pong Club meeting at Tori's house in an hour"

"Oh, if you want me to give you a lift let me know, I was planning on going downtown to the Book Store; I could also pick you up later" - Gaby offers.

"Thanks that would be great"

**At Tori's house**

**Cat's POV**

"So what exactly happened?" - Tori asks.

"Gaby and Jade kissed after spending all Thursday together"

"What?" - Beck giggles

"Finally, it's about time Jade came to terms with her feelings" - Tori sighs.

"I was at West Hollywood Thursday afternoon and saw them drive by on Gaby's car. They looked happy, they were clearly talking and laughing, it seemed strange, specially because they were by themselves" - Andre says.

"So, Cat why did you think that we needed to know this ASAP?" - Beck asks.

"Dude, because Jade has ignored Gaby since Friday morning, after spending the night with her and falling asleep on her bed" - I say, "We need to talk to her before she convinces herself that she should turn to her evil self tomorrow and ruin it with Gaby"

"How? Should we ALL go to her house or ONE of us?" - Tori says.

"If I go she will know that Gaby told me"

"I shouldn't even know anything, I don't think I'm the right person for this" - Andre says.

"It's me, I have to confront her, after all, I can let her know that she is giving herself away with all the actions and looks she use to have towards me; she won't contradict me… much" - Beck says, "I'll go right now and be right back"

**Beck's POV**

I arrive to Jade's house and ring the bell. I wish I had time to talk to Gaby about this but with now I think that it's better to talk to Jade and let her know that she should go for it.

"Beck? What are you doing here? Come in" - Jade makes a gesture with her hand to let me in.

"Well, just wanted to check on you, you know, talk"

We sit down on the living room. I can hear music coming from her room.

"Everything is OK with me"

"I know that's not true, I've been watching you for the past couple of weeks" - She looks at me curiously as I say this, "I think that I know what's up with you" - She looks paler than usual. She looks all around trying to avoid me.

"It's OK, you know? I think that after all, you and I have been through, you should know that you can trust me"

"Beck, I think you are a little confused, I'm perfectly fine and I actually don't know what you are talking about" - Jade replies trying too hard to appear cool.

"Jade, come on! It's OK, what is so wrong about liking…" - She interrupts me.

"Stop! I don't like anyone, I'm very happy by myself" - Jade says calmly.

"Jade you have a huge crush on Gaby" - I finally say.

She get's up from he couch.

"Beck? Are you serious? I don't have a crush on Gaby"

"Jade, you have to face it. Every time we are together you get really nervous, you don't know where to put your hands, you start having little heart attacks" - I say laughing.

"That's because I HATE her! How can you seriously say I have a crush on her, I'm not gay Beck" - She turns avoiding eye contact with me.

"Oh, you hate her"

"Yes!" - She screams.

"Sure, because you always look with puppy eyes to the people you 'hate'" - I reply, "And how about at that party, when you saw her arriving in that red dress? Your jaw dropped to the ground just like the rest of us guys that where there. You couldn't take your eyes of her"

"Stop!"

"Jade, we have been broken up for 2 months now, we are friends, I'm just trying to help you realize that it's OK and you should try and approach her if you like her" - I turn her over.

"She is straight Beck, besides, I might have a thing for her, but I'm NOT gay!" - She adds, My God why is she so stubborn.

"You never really know, if she takes all your crap maybe it's because she likes you too, and what is so wrong about being gay Jade?" - I finally say, "We are friends, in fact you are my best friend, I'll always support you and love you, no matter what you decide, but I must ask you to please stop pushing Gaby away, she is not stupid. You are just going to get to the point of no return one day and regret everything" - I give her a hug and a kiss.

I turn around to go back to Tori's house. This is pointless; she doesn't want to accept it yet.

**Monday morning**

**Jade's POV**

I came to school practically with my mind made up. I was going to ignore the kiss, I was so drunk she could totally believe that I didn't remember.

I know I like her, even more, I think I love her, but I've spent all weekend thinking on what all this would mean. Jade West 'Gay' not even bi you know, GAY. Finally accept everything I've been feeling for girls in the past 2 months. I've thought about what my father would say, what he would do if I came out to him. I'm not ready, I mean, he is a very radical conservative and powerful man, he would have me out of the house in seconds and make my life very difficult. I just don't know. I wish I could just be 18 and not have to worry about anyone else but me.

I walk into Sikowitz class and I see her sitting next to Cat and Andre. She is so beautiful.

Beck is right, if I ignore her and push her away I might lose her forever.

Everything I have planned go out the window as the day goes by; I spend all our classes together smiling at her and she's been smiling back.

Fuck what my father has to say, I want her, I need her and I'm going to fight for her.

We haven't been able to talk with our friends always near by, but I plan on going to the Evans after school. I'll wait for her at my locker; just 10 more minutes.

The bell rings and I rush to the lockers to drop everything and wait for Gaby.

There she is!

She turns from the hall walking my way.

What? Is She OK? She just froze in front of her locker.

I realize that a girl with a stray of pink hair with a white tulip is standing in front of her.

"Hi" - She comes closer to Gaby, "I saw this beauty and it reminded me of you"

What is going on? Who is this girl? And why the fuck is she giving MY GIRL a flower?

A memory comes right to my mind, from when Gaby and Beck came to Cat's room to ask for Tori's favorite flower, Gaby had suggested to get her only one flower instead of a dozen, I didn't get it then.

'_you will never really understand the reason why_' - Gaby said to me then. Fuck! Of course I understood the reason now… SHE is the flower, perfect and beautiful.

"What do you want?" - Gaby says cutting the girl off.

That's my girl!

Not really mine yet, but you know.

"Gaby, I'm sorry for the past couple of weeks. I was a jerk" - She pauses. "I just didn't want to start a fight with Isabel, I'm sorry"

"You are sorry now? Now, that you've cut me off your life and haven't spoken to me in weeks. Weren't WE supposed to be friends? I've known you my whole life, but it took you 2 clicks to block me from yours" - Gaby says with anger.

"Gabs" - The girl responds with regret.

"You know what… don't" - Gaby leaves her standing on the hallway and hurries to the parking lot.

"Hey, just don't!… Let her be" - I hear Beck as he grabs her arm.

"Not now Shaggy" - He lets her go and shakes his head.

She knows Beck? What the hell is going on?

I start rushing to the parking lot, Beck mumbles something I don't pay attention, he hurries behind me.

"Gaby, come on, we should talk!" - The girl pleads. Gaby turns around and faces her.

"No Ash, you fucked it, you hurt and abandoned me so your new girlfriend would be happy, but WE have been friends a life time, she's been in yours for 5 minutes… Screw it Ash" - Gaby says while getting into her car, "WE have nothing to talk about" - She drives off.

ASH?

No, oh no! no, no, no…

"Beck… you fucking lied to me" - I say through my teeth, I know he is listening.

"It's not that simple Jade"

"Then explain, explain to me why you had me FOOLED ALL THIS TIME?" - I try not to yell in front of everyone that was leaving school, I fail.

He takes my hand and drags me into the Janitor's closet.

"Beck, what the fuck! You are hurting me, let me go" - I say angry, I hated being force to do things I didn't want to do.

He locks the door and blocks it so I can't run away.

"I made a promise to Gaby on the first day of school not to tell anyone about her being gay… OK" - He explains

I'm so angry I could kill him with toilet paper.

"She was afraid that if people found out she would be bullied again" - He says lifting his arms, "Try to understand Jade, she'd been through enough at our old school"

I start to calm down. Beck always kept his promises no matter what, so, I understand.

"You didn't have to lie to me, I would have understood" - I cross my arms.

"Really, because you didn't threaten her on the first 8 hours of knowing her" - He reminds me, "You know that you would have teased her even bullied her for that, don't lie to yourself Jade, back then you couldn't have cared less"

He is right, I guess that if I had known I would have done that even just a couple of weeks ago worse yet 3 months.

"This is a hard thing for her, she never had to hide who she was before and you… most of all, should know how hard is to come to terms with something so personal"

"What's that supposed to mean Beck?"

"We all notice Jade! Tori, Cat, Andre… you two have something that maybe you haven't resolve yet but it's there. You are in love with her!" - He raises his voice, "Accept it Jade, what is the big deal, we all love you and won't leave you for this"

"I accept it and what? Her ex is gorgeous and Gaby is still in love with her! What chance do I have?" - I say frustrated, well, he knows, who cares anymore.

"Gaby is not in love with Ash anymore, she has a big crush on you"

"What? How… How do you…" - Did she tell him?

"I've known her since forever Jade I know" - Beck says unblocking the door, "Knowing Gaby she is hiding from everyone, so what do you want to do?"

"I need to talk to her about… Well… I… we… we kissed" - I haven't told anyone about Thanksgiving, it's strange to just do it now.

"And what do you want with her now that you two have kissed"

"I want her Beck… I think I'm in love with her" - I whisper.

"Then there are two things you can do. One is finding her so you guys can talk, or you can wait until she get's home"

"What do you think will be best?" - He is her best friend he must know.

"Give her time to come to you, she must be really angry about Ash and if she is hiding it's because she needs to cool off" - Beck suggests and I nod, "Wait for her at home"

Beck and I walk outside the school and see Tori and Cat waiting for us besides our cars.

I drive Cat and me back to the Evans's house, we go to her room and I tell her everything that happened on Thanksgiving, she is actually really happy for me and confesses that she knew all along about Gaby. She told me about the pictures on her wall and how she just figured it out.

I understand why when I first came to this house looking for Cat she made me wait outside her room, since then there hasn't been one single frame on that wall.

We wait for a while but Gaby never comes home.

Nikki calls us for dinner and we sit by the table not waiting for her.

"Where is Gaby?" - Cat asks.

"She is going to spend a couple of days at her brother's apartment" - Jensen replies.

"Did something happen?" - Cat wonders.

"Yes, Ash and Gaby had a fall out some weeks ago and Gaby is still very… 'invested' in that fight, so, typical Gaby will hide until she thinks things through" - Nikki says.

"Ash doesn't live here, why doesn't she hide here" - Cat insists.

"Well, honey, she is not hiding from Ash, she is hiding from us" - Nikki seemed calmed.

"See, Ash is family to us, just like you and Jade are, we love her and we want them to be able to get along and be friends" - Jensen explains, "Gaby is hiding from us so she can avoid that conversation"

"Oh, I see" - Cat says.

"Don't worry Cat, Gaby always comes back, she only needs time and knowing her for 17 years is better to give her some space" - Nikki says.

After dinner I thank Jensen and Nikki and head back home. I hate going back there, but I just couldn't over welcome my stay on the Evans, I was already spending every weekend there.

**No one's POV**

Cat can't sleep and makes her way to the kitchen for some water. It's about 1 am, as she gets closer she hears voices.

_Nikki and Jensen must be down there sharing a glass of wine while listening to music as usual_ - She thinks

"This is just not the same as it was with Cat or even Nina" - Jensen says.

"Honey I know that, but it makes me sad to see her go every night, I see in her eyes she doesn't want to leave and she shouldn't go to an empty house, she is still a kid" - Nikki responds.

Cat doesn't like eavesdropping but she doesn't want to interrupt.

"I have noticed that as well, she has been spending more and more time here lately, it's awful to see her go to her house only to sleep" - Jensen says, "But we don't know if she even wants to live here, we don't know if we propose this to her she won't just say her because she feels obligated"

"She is 17 years old Jen, I think that if she wants her independence she can do that at 18 even if it's just some months from now. She deserves to be in a home not an empty house"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to interrupt you, I came down for some water" - Cat says, "I couldn't help to hear you, are you talking about Jade?"

"Hey honey, yes, we think she shouldn't be living in her house by herself" - Nikki says, "Come here for a second, I would like to ask you a question"

Cat goes to the sofa and sits down with them.

"Has she ever mention how she feels about going to her house and living there?" - Jensen asks.

"Not really, but I know her very well, she doesn't like that house. It's too big and empty"

"Do you know her father?" - Jensen asks concerned.

"Yeah he is a very serious man, not very friendly, kind of cold. Before he remarried he lived here but was never around. I think she has more contact with him now that he moved to NY"

"Do you think that she would like to come and live with us?" - Nikki asks.

"Jade likes her freedom, but to be honest, since I moved in here, I think that she has started to feel that she likes a family life. On the weekends when she stays over, she is eager for family moments, you know breakfast, lunch, dinner" - Cat pauses and sighs, "One thing I know is that she hates going home, she has told me that many times"

"OK, I think that the next step is to talk as a family and see what we all think and then talk to Jade, figure out what she wants" - Jensen says.

"OK, then, I'll tell them to come for breakfast early tomorrow" - Nikki picks her phone up and messages Tyler, Gaby and Nina.

Gaby - _I'm not ready to talk about it._

"Gaby doesn't want to come" - Nikki says calling Gaby right at that moment.

"_Gaby, this isn't about you and Ash, I promise we won't mention it, but I need the three of you 7 am here tomorrow_" - Nikki pauses listening to Gaby over the phone.

"_OK Baby, I love you, see you tomorrow_"

"Everything is settled then, let's go to sleep" - Jensen says and they go to their rooms.

**Jade's POV**

What if she didn't want to talk about us, about the kiss. I mean, she could have called by now or messaged me or something… I look at her Slap Page and nothing, not an update… nothing.

I can't sleep; I should sleep!

Jade's Slap Page - _Waiting for a sign… Feeling conflicted_

I'll just leave that there, maybe she will see it and make a move. I don't know what to do, Beck said to give her space, that means not calling and not texting… unless she does first.

Gaby - _I'm the Night Sky_

Oh my God, she's texting me! Yes, thank you stupid Slap Page!

Wait… she is singing to me. I remember this song, I've been listening to this album none stop since Friday. I'll play along.

Jade - _I'm the fire in your eyes_

Gaby - n_n… _And I want you_, _now and for all time_

Jade -_ I'm the cold heart_

Gaby - _I'm the secret that you hide_

Jade -_ I'll be listening until you decide_

Gaby_ - I'm sorry I disappeared after school, I was angry and I didn't want to talk to you until I was myself again._

Jade - _I understand, I have to tell you something… I know about Ash._

Gaby - _Yeah I imagined you did, I'm sorry I didn't tell you and you had to find out that way. But Ash and I are just friends, well, no we are not, but there is nothing between us anymore._

Jade - _I understand why you didn't tell me and I talked to Beck about it, it's OK… but I'm still mad at you because you didn't trust me._

_Gaby - I know Jade, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you promise._

Jade - _You better! So, you wanted to talk after school?_

Gaby - _I'm not ready to talk about it._

Jade - _Oh OK_

Great I fucked it again… damn it, how stupid can I be? Of course she doesn't want to talk, I was drunk and I'm sure she just kissed me to get me to shut up or something.

_Gaby - Sorry, that message was for my Mom. She wants me to come home tomorrow for breakfast and after I re-texted her she called and I couldn't tell you it wasn't for you right away. _

I smile, I need her to talk to me about this, I need to find out how she feels.

Jade - _I thought you really didn't want to talk about it._

Gaby - _Sorry... so, you remember?_

Jade - _Yep_

Gaby - _Should we talk about this in person?_

Jade - _I think it would be better._

Gaby - _I have a free period tomorrow… 2nd period, you?_

Jade - _Same… Janitor's Closet?_

Gaby - _I'll be there!_

Jade - _Can't wait! Good night!_

Gaby - _Nite Jade_

I can't even handle my feelings right now. She wants to talk! I can't wait for tomorrow.

**Gaby's POV**

"Too early" - Tyler says as we enter the kitchen.

We say hello to Mom, Dad and Cat and sit down to have breakfast.

"Hey kids" - Dad greets us, "Let's just eat and talk a little"

"We want to know how you guys feel about Jen and I asking Jade to move into to house" - Mom says

"Isn't she already living here" - Ty says sarcastically and smiles.

"I'm in. Have you asked her already?" - Nina asks.

"Not yet, we wanted to know how you guys feel" - Dad asks, "What about you Gaby"

"Emm… I… OK" - I breath in, "I have to tell you something since this is about Jade"

They all look at me confused.

"Jade and I kissed… and we haven't talked about it yet, I don't know what we are, we will talk today at school"

"Honey we know that you went out on Thanksgiving but I didn't imagine it went further than you becoming friends" - Jensen says.

"Isn't she always picking on you" - Nina asks giggling.

"Yes, but I don't know… it just happened" - I say smiling back at her.

"Jade is like that as a defense mechanism, eventually she puts her walls down" - Cat says in defense of her friend.

"Do you think that this turn of events will affect you deciding whether you would be OK with Jade living here?" - Mom asks.

"No, regardless of what happens today, I think that Jade really likes being here and I think it's stupid for her to leave every night to an empty house"

"So, are we all in this?" - Dad asks looking at all of us. We respond 'yes' at the same time.

"All right then, we will talk to Jade today after lunch and see how she feels about it" - Nikki says.

We finish breakfast and head to school.

**A/N The song they text is Night Sky - CHVRCHES**


	20. Chapter 20 - The Good, Bad and Better

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi guys. I'm ahead 3 chapters now. I hope I can keep updating every two or three days. Thanks for returning and for the reviews (WeAreLife, sunflower94) I really appreciate them, Enjoy! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

I wake up at 7am get ready and head straight to School. I'm so nervous.

I've been thinking on what to say, but by now I've played so many scenarios in my head I don't even know anymore.

We don't have first period together and I didn't see her or Cat before school, which only makes me more anxious.

The bell couldn't ring any sooner and I was on my way to the Janitor's Closet. I open the door and turn on the light to find Gaby already waiting for me sitting on the tools table.

"Hey" - Gaby says with a smile.

"Hey" - I close the door and lock it.

She was so beautiful, She was wearing those skinny jeans that accentuated her figure and a loose grey top with a skull on it, a black top inside and black boots. Her hair is straight down with a little stray of hair tied on top and those marble green eyes… I'm breathless at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I know we should have talked about… you know, Friday morning, I wasn't expecting 'that' visit" - Gaby apologizes.

"It's OK, I mean, of course I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I get that it wasn't the right time" - I reply, "So, did you guys fixed 'it'"

"No, I'm really angry at her right now and it's going to take more time for me to be able to consider our friendship" - She pauses, "But that's not why we are here" - She pulls a cute smile on her face, so sexy.

The look on her face changes quickly; yes, she is as nervous as me.

"About that morning, I remember all of it, I remember the whole day in fact" - I just want to know how she feels.

"I was sure you didn't really remembered it all, at least not the last part" - She says a little embarrassed.

"Our kiss? How can I forget?" - I walk slowly to get closer to her.

"It definitely was a memorable kiss" - She says getting more nervous as I approach her slowly.

I bite my lower lip and smile at her, looking straight at her eyes, those, which she hides from me looking down a second later. I smile; she is so cute!

"How did you feel about it?" - I'm just a couple inches away from her; I hear music from the earbuds connected to her phone giving us an excellent mood.

"I liked it… I wasn't expecting that to happen, I was surprised that you asked" - Gaby sighs and looks up meeting my eyes again.

"You kissed me first… twice!" - I reply giving a soft laugh.

"'Those' had a different purpose" - She says defiantly smiling back at me.

"Same difference" - I put my hands on the sides of her thighs. She sighs softly at my touch, a little louder and it would have been a moan. I was already getting anxious for what I was going to do.

"Maybe we should repeat it and see what we feel without other influences" - I'm getting so close to Gaby's mouth I feel her rapid breathing.

She doesn't hesitate and closes the gap between us and kisses me. It's not a soft kiss is a slow but hungry kiss which I respond to with the same emotion.

My fingers move and press her thighs as she cups my cheeks and presses my head towards hers. I feel her opening her legs to allow me to get even closer to her; her hands leave my head and slowly make their way down to grab my waist almost touching my breasts, she digs her fingers on me and draws me in. I definitely moan this time. 'Lies' is playing on the phone, the song to which I realized I was in love with her; our song.

We kiss for the longest time, none of us wants to let go. She is such a good kisser, she takes time kissing my upper lip and then switching to my lower lip, biting them from time to time, then letting her tongue play with mine… Ugh! I want her so badly.

We hear a bump on the door and we break away quickly.

It seemed another kid had the idea of using the closet, too bad.

"Jeez!" - I jump back from the shock of the interruption and start laughing at what just happened, "So… how did that feel"

"Better than the first one… or according to you 'the third' one" - She laughs with me.

"So, what does this mean"

Just tell me you want me, tell me you want me, tell me, tell me!

"Jade, we haven't had the best of… I don't even know what to call it… 'non-friendships'?" - She says, "I like you and I'm attracted to you, but I honestly wasn't expecting 'this'"

"I know I've been a total jerk to you, it's just… that's how I react to new people" - I pause doubting if I should say what I'm thinking right now, "I been attracted to you for some time now and even though it must sound stupid, I sort of enjoy when you get a little upset and fight back with me… sorry for giving you a hard time"

"So, you tease me and insult me and prank me because you like me?… I'm sorry Jade but we are not 5 years old anymore"

"I know, very mature right?" - I say sad, I have fucked it, I'm sure.

"I don't appreciate you treating me like I'm worthless Jade. I hate it even more because it comes from you… I probably wouldn't mind if it came from someone else" - She is very serious now.

I sigh and shake my head looking at the floor. I can't face her, she was right, I've been an asshole.

"What do you want Jade… I mean from me, from this… with us?" - She takes my chin with her right hand and forcing me to look at her.

All I can think is that I don't deserve her, after all I have put her through, I should say I just want to be friends and leave, I have hurt her enough; I just want to cry because I should just step away, but I don't want to.

"Stop! Please stop thinking, just tell me what you want"

"I want you" - I whisper very softly. I don't think she heard me.

"Sure? Because you have to make decision" - I listen closely, I don't know what she means.

"You either pick 'me' and stop all that crap and 'have me', or pick enjoying making me miserable but from a distance, because I won't be our punching bag" - She reads my confused look, "In other words, I can't be with someone that constantly wants to hurt me, but that's up to you"

"I don't want to hurt you" - I say softly looking at her eyes, I want her to know I mean it.

"OK" - She smiles.

"What about you? What do you want from this?"

"I want you" - Gaby winks at me, I'm dead IN-LOVE-WITH-HER. I smile like a 5 year old in Christmas.

"So… are we?" - I say not knowing what exactly we are at this point.

"Do you want to be?" - Gaby pauses for a couple of seconds, "my girlfriend Jade?"

"Only if you want to be mine"

"Yes… I wanna to be yours" - Gaby says softly, she's so sexy when she says, '_yours_'; I smile so big I think I might look like the joker.

Jeez! What a corny person I've become. I'll remind myself to blame Vega personally for turning me into this sweet ball of sunshine.

She pulls me closer and kisses me just as the bell rings for 3rd period.

We pull apart and hold our hands, we smile at each other and walk out of the Janitor's Closet.

I don't care who knows anymore I have MY GIRL and I'm proud of it.

**At lunchtime**

**Jade's POV**

All of our friends are gathered on our table at the Asphalt Café.

Gaby and I arrive together after a quick make out session at the girls bathroom stall. I'm not apologizing I'm with the hottest girl in school and I want to kiss her every second.

"So? Are you a thing already?" - Cat smiles just like the rest of the guys.

"Yes, we are! Now all of you stop staring!" - I say as we sit down. Gaby just lets out a tiny laugh, she is adorable. Damn it! I feel like a Care Bear… But just look at her! I can't wait for school to be over already.

"So why weren't you guys on 1st period" - Andre asks Gaby and Cat.

"You weren't here on 1st period?" - I turn to Gaby.

"No, remember I told you Mom wanted me to go home for breakfast this morning, we ran late and skipped 1st period"

"What happened?" - I ask curiously, they usually met like that only for urgent stuff.

"We'll talk about it after school" - She says without more detail.

"I was planning on going to my place today after school to pick some things, do you want to come with me?" - I want to pick some clothes since I plan to maneuver Cat into inviting me over tonight… I want to make out with my girlfriend and maybe more.

"Mom and Dad are waiting for us after school"

"But it will only take 10 minutes, tops! Come on, say yes!" - I beg.

"Sure, but 10 minutes, we have to get home early"

We all go to our classes and then school day is finally over.

"Beck can you do me a favor and take Cat home? Gaby and I are going to my house to pick up some things" - Gaby and Cat were dropped off at school this morning, they both needed rides. I just didn't want to take Cat along with us, maybe I would get lucky and you know… my house is always empty.

"Sure no problem" - Beck says with a wink, "Have 'fun'!"

I look at him and shake my head, of course he knows what I'm planning, we were together 2 years after all.

**Later**

"Nice house" - Gaby says walking inside.

"Thanks… come on I'll show you my room" - I grab her hand and give her an insinuating look quickly lifting of my eyebrows.

We walk in and I look at her curiously going through the shelves admiring my collection of dissected butterflies and scissors.

"I'm actually surprised that the walls in here are not all black" - She jokes, "You have quite the collection of scissors. Beck told me he gave you lots of them"

"Yeah, he probably gave me more than half of them" - I take the cloths I need for tomorrow and one more outfit just in case I get to stay over a little longer.

Gaby sneaks from behind me and surrounds me with her arms; she gives me a soft little kiss on my neck and rocks me. I love it, she is so delicate and sweet. Oh God what is happening to me? I'm the gayest of the Care Bears, I'll probably turn into a unicorn soon.

"What are you doing?… Do you plan on getting lucky tonight?" - She has caught me putting the clothes on my bag.

I turn around and grab her by the waist.

"Maybe sooner than that" - I start kissing her.

Our hands start exploring each others bodies and all of the sudden…

"Jade! What the hell do you think you are doing?" - It's my father at the door of my room, watching us in a very menacing manner.

"Father… I… this is Gaby, she is my girlfriend" - I say putting myself in front of Gaby, I have never seen him this angry.

"Jade you better tell me you are joking right now or you will regret ever making this stupid decision" - He says raising his voice.

"Father, relax… it's no big deal" - I try to calm him down.

"No daughter of mine is going to be a disgusting lesbian! Do you understand?" - He yells, "Now you" - He turns to Gaby, "Get the hell out of MY HOUSE" - He pushes me out of the way, grabs her by the arm and starts dragging her out.

I try to stop him but he is too strong for me. He opens the door and pushes her away throwing her on the floor; he closes the door so hard it echoes through the whole house.

"What's your fucking problem?" - I yell at him, I only get a second before a big and hard slap meets my face turning my whole body to the side, I lose my balance and hit my face hard on the wall on my way to the floor.

"Don't you ever… do you hear me? EVER see that stupid whore again or I swear it Jade, I'll make sure your dream of becoming and actress and a writer never comes true, I'll make your life a LIVING HELL" - He screams as loud as he can.

I'm crying uncontrollably, my face hurts so much.

"I'm gay! Father, GAY, GAY, GAY" - I yell at the top of my lungs, "Fuck you and YOUR SHIT, I couldn't care less" - My voice breaks.

He turns to me and stares down for a second with the most disgusted look.

"You have 20 minutes to get your shit and get the fuck out of MY HOUSE! You are almost 18 and I no longer want to deal with you. You get out and never come back you HEAR ME, NEVER!" - He looks at me with such hate, "And Jade, the car stays here, unless you want to go to jail for THEFT!" - He yells harshly and walks away.

I get up and run to the kitchen, grab some garbage bags, go to my room and start stuffing in everything I can. I open my bedroom window and start throwing the bags outside. I have no time to move out, but I'll take all I can't leave behind.

I manage to take all that matters to me, and the money I've been saving. All the things that could brake I take with me in 3 bags as I walk out the door without looking back.

Immediately I see Tyler and Nina helping Gaby carry the bags inside Tyler car. She must have call them as soon as she got up the floor.

Gaby runs and takes the bags from me, she pulls back and looks at me so worried.

"Jade we have to take care of that. Come on let's go home" - She says with a shocking look in her face as we get inside the car.

I touch my lip and I see my bloody fingers, I look at my shirt and is soaked in blood, my whole face is hurting by now.

"Ty?" - Gaby says with such pain and concern almost crying she is breathing so hard.

Ty looks at me through the review mirror and turns to Nina.

"We have to take her to a hospital, can you call our parents to meet us there?"

"I'm OK, let's just go home please" - I try to calm them down.

"Jade you are bleeding and your eye is almost closed from the swelling, your other eyebrow is wide open, you have to get looked at" - Gaby informs me.

I don't understand I haven't seen myself but I didn't think it was that bad. I feel my left eyebrow with my fingers, my eyebrow ring is gone and it stings.

We get to the hospital and go straight through emergencies. A doctor comes and examines me.

"Miss West, may you please tell me who did this to you?" - The doctor asks.

"I got into an argument with my father, he slapped me and I hit the wall" - I still haven't looked at myself.

Nikki and Jensen enter the room, they look horrified.

"I'm sorry but before taking care of your injuries we need to call the social worker and take some pictures of your face" - The doctor says.

"Wait, what? Why?" - I ask

"This is a case of child abuse, it's hospital policy. Please stay here I'll be right back" - He walks out of the room.

"Jade sweetheart, how are you? Emotionally I mean?" - Nikki asks.

"I don't know, he kicked me out of the house" - I respond and start crying again my voice is gone, I don't understand.

"Don't worry about anything Jade, we are here for you" - Jensen says, "Cat is outside as well"

The doctor walks right back with the social worker and a police officer.

They take pictures of my face before cleaning my wounds and also after. In the meantime the social worker conducts and interview and asks me to tell them what happened.

Jensen walks out to be present at Gaby's interview.

I go with the doctor for a CT Scan they want to make sure I didn't have any brain injuries from the hit on the wall, after that, I wait with Nikki in the room for over an hour until the social worker comes back with Jensen.

"OK Jade, we are going to file papers against your father in this case, in the meantime I have granted temporary guardianship to Mr. Cunningham and his wife, Do you have any questions" - She asks.

"What will happen to my father?" - I know he is a horrible parent but he is the only one I have.

"He will be called to a hearing to decide the extent of his parental rights after this incident, for now you don't have to worry, I will stay in touch with you to see how you are doing and to keep you informed in how the case is developing" - She says her goodbyes and leaves.

The doctor discharges me and gives me some prescription for the pain and inflammation.

"Come on honey, let's go home" - Jensen says putting his arm around me, and walking by my side.

Nina, Cat and Tyler had gone to the house about an hour before. There was not much they could do at the hospital.

The way to the Evans is a quiet one. Gaby holds my hand all the way home caressing my fingers carefully.

"OK, here we are" - Jensen says, Cat rushes out to hug me, she has been crying, "Guys, can you give us a moment with Jade please"

Nikki, Jensen and I sit on the living room.

"Jade, this morning we had a family meeting and decided to have a conversation with you right after school" - He starts, "We wanted to ask you if you would like to permanently come and live with us"

"Of course, with this turn of events we don't have to ask anymore but we would like to know how you feel about it" - Nikki says.

"Permanently live here with you? That's what the meeting was about?"

"Yes honey, we like having you here, you are part of this family ever since Cat moved in and we don't like you going home every night just to sleep" - Jensen says.

"I know you don't have a choice now, but we wanted to know if…" - Nikki says but I interrupt her right away.

"I would have said yes!" - I reply smiling a little, my face hurts like crazy.

"Guys, come in here!" - Jensen yells.

Nina, Tyler, Cat and Gaby come rushing into the living room with black, violet, blue and green balloons and a sign that reads 'Welcome Home Jade'.

I start crying, they had all of this planned, I was finally part of a real family and it wasn't out of pity they all decided they wanted me.

"I love you guys, thanks you so much, you are the family I never had" - I start crying.

"You have nothing to thank us for, you are a gift to us and we are happy you are finally home" - Jensen says.

"OK, it's been an exhausting day, Gaby, can you please order some food so we can eat and go to bed?" - Nikki asks and Gaby nods and leaves the room to search for the phone.

"Jade, Tyler's old bedroom will be your new room, but until everything is settled I believe you should share a room with either Cat or Gaby" - Jensen says.

"I think that I should let you know that Gaby and I are together now... as a couple. It's only fair that I'm honest with you about that" - I say looking at Gaby's parents, I don't want to start lying to them.

"We know sweetie, Gaby already told us and it's OK if you want to stay in her room" - He says.

"Really? No ground rules about… you know…" - I ask trying not to be so explicit.

"Honey, you guys are 17 and we know you are going to have sex, we rather have you doing it here than in the back of a car or a Janitor's Closet" - He laughs as my eyes get wide open in surprise.

"Forgive Jen, he loves making you kids uncomfortable" - Nikki smiles at Jensen, "It's fine Jade, we have no problem with sex in the house as long as you two are careful"

I'm speechless, I nod to them and they smile as they walk out the living room. I go to the kitchen where Gaby is finishing the phone call.

"How are you felling?" - Gaby has a concerned look.

"So, that's why you wanted us to come home soon after school"

"Yes… Now, how are you feeling?" - She asks again.

"And what if, after our talk this morning, you and I would have ended bitter enemies?" - I ask her seriously.

"Jade, this family is yours, whether you get along with all of its members or not; we all wanted you here, regardless of what happened. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"I haven't seen myself yet, your Mom thought it would be better if I didn't at the hospital" - I don't really know how I feel, I need to see what my father did to me.

"Come here, let's go to my room" - Gaby holds my hand gently and we walk upstairs side by side.

"Don't be scared OK?" - She walks me to her bathroom.

I finally see why everyone was so horrified. My right side, the one that got slapped, was completely swollen, I have a busted lip, my eye is almost closed and already bruised. I heard the doctor that the cut might have been made from the contact of a ring on my face and my teeth.

My other side was swollen as well. My eyebrow ring was yanked out of me when I hit the wall. I remember feeling a hard sharp pain, now I have 5 stitches on my eyebrow. My cheek bone was badly bruised.

"I look like I was jumped by 4 guys. I can't believe he did this with one slap" - I say and tears start streaming down my face.

Gaby holds me from behind and rocks me.

"I'm sorry he did this to you, but please don't cry, it will only give you a headache on top of everything else" - She kisses my shoulder softly, "You are safe here"

"I know... Can I stay the night with you?" - I say closing my eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you spend it somewhere else" - She smiles, "I don't share" - She whispers and gives me another kiss on the shoulder. I look at her and hug her with my arms around hers, she jumps at my touch.

I lift her sleeve and see a big bruise on her arm.

"Gaby… I'm so sorry! He hurt you" - I stare at the huge pink and red spot on her arm.

She turns me over slowly and pulls my head to face her.

"It's OK, I'm fine and we are home" - She says.

"I should've protected you" - I whisper, tears fall uncontrollably.

"Stop! There is nothing you could have done, he is a strong man, none of us could do anything to avoid this" - She says and kisses me almost not touching me. I can see she tries so hard not to cause any pain.

We get called for dinner, she takes my hand and we go downstairs.


	21. Chapter 21 - An Almost Perfect Day - R-M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for coming back, I hope you enjoy this one! **

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations are explicit. **

**_I have added Authors Notes at the beginning and end of the that section, just in case you want to skip it, it won't affect the story. _**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

I wake up to the smell of coffee and toasts.

"There is 'my girl'" - I say looking at Gaby who is holding a tray with breakfast.

"Hi" - She speaks softly and smiles big, I guess she wasn't expecting corny Jade; I sit down and move to the side to give her room to sit.

"How are you feeling?" - She puts the tray on the bed.

"I have a tiny headache and pain, but I'm OK" - I grab the cup of black coffee.

"Are you planning on feeding an army?" - There is a lot a food, french toasts, fruit, juice, milk, yogurt and cereal. I usually just have my black coffee.

"Nope, this is for you and me, and you better eat everything I brought you if you want to get better soon" - She warns me, "You have to take this and this and this after breakfast" - She takes out my pills and leaves them on the tray.

"Yes, ma'am" - I joke, "And after that, can I get a kiss?"

"You can get it now" - She leans forward and gives me a small peck.

This really complicates things. Yesterday I was planning on having sex with Gaby and now I can even kiss her properly without feeling so much pain. Thanks so much father for ruining my sex life.

"It'll pass soon enough, don't worry" - She reads my expression and tries to comfort me.

"What time is it? Aren't you going to be late for school?" - I say as I continue eating my fruit.

"I'm staying home. Mom said she didn't want you to be alone, Cat left for school because she had some tests, but tomorrow she'll stay as well"

So, we have the house to ourselves? And I can't even kiss my girlfriend! Shit, shit.

"Shit!" - I say the last one out loud.

"What was that?" - She chokes and coughs.

"Sorry, I just had other plans for when I could get you alone" - I say bitterly.

"Hmm, really?" - She smirks at me, "And why do you think we can't?"

"Look at me, I'm disgusting! And I can't even kiss you without pain"

"You are not disgusting!" - She protests, "And I can kiss YOU, you know… all over!" - She says ogling me and pointing her finger up and down my body.

I can't help to drop my mouth open… God I love this girl!

"Haha, finish your breakfast first Jade" - She laughs shaking her head, "I have something for you"

She takes a black box with a white bow. I look at her funny.

"Just open it"

I untie the perfectly made bow and open the box; there is a set of keys inside.

"They are the keys to the house" - Gaby adds, "Now open this"

She takes out another black box, this one with a red bow.

"Gaby… When did you get this?" - She just gave me a scissors keychain.

"I bought it on the Souvenir's Shop at the museum that day. I was going to give as a remembrance of that day but, you know, we feel asleep and then you were gone and then all that's happened, well…"

"Gaby it's beautiful… thank you so much" - I lean and give her a small kiss, It hurts but who cares.

"You know that when I met you I didn't think you could be so…" - I find myself drawing a blank.

"So what?" - She continues eating her breakfast waiting for my answer.

"I can't find a word for it"

"Use many then" - Another raising of the eyebrows in a sexy way… she is going to be the dead of me.

"Kind, cute, provocative, hot, sexy, good kisser… such a tease! I can go on" - I don't take my eyes from hers while I enlist her 'attributes'.

We are practically done with breakfast, I take my pills and I see Gaby taking the last of my fruits, a strawberry. She proceeds to wet her lips with her tongue and open her mouth slowly taking a bite of it, in that precise moment she closes her eyes and tilts her head backwards as she chews the fruit.

Ugh! Tease! I'm so horny I can't even… I want her. She is so hot!

She get's up and walks to my side offering me her hand. I take it and she leads me to the bathroom and closes the door.

She starts the bathtub and puts some gel balls as it starts to fill.

I get closer to her from the back and grab her by the waist pulling her closer to me. I drag my hands under her shirt and get really close to her boobs, I don't touch them yet, I want to take her off her clothes and tease her, I have to make her pay for before.

She turns to me and takes my pants off first she approaches my neck and with all the care starts kissing my neck, I can feel her hands going up under my shirt running through my back and giving me chills. I moan each time she gets close to my breasts, then I feel her lifting my shirt off me, I'm left just in panties. I take her pants off and she is there standing completely naked. She get's closer to me without letting me see her yet. Her hands play with the edges of my panties until they fall down.

She turns her back at me, closes the water and tastes the warmth. She gets in first and then I get to look at her perfect body, those toned legs, her figure just perfect and her perky nice 34B boobs, her nipples a light pink. She extends her arm to offer me support as I get inside; she sits on the back of the tub so I can lean on her body. Her boobs touching my back and the warm water waves as we get comfortable with each other's bodies.

"How is the water for you?" - Gaby extends her arms on my sides holding me and kissing my neck.

"Great, it's so relaxing"

"Well, we can stay here a while and…" - She pauses tracing her lips on the base of my neck, "…get to know each other a bit more"

This is so nice; I just want to stay like this forever.

I have to thank that Gaby is very smart with me; she knew I was feeling self-conscious about how my face looks right now, so she positions us in a way were she can have control but gives me some peace and freedom to enjoy myself.

—

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it please skip to the same comment lines below. Thanks!**

—

Gaby starts giving me a neck and shoulder massage alternating between kisses, then she traces my arms with her fingers and gets her hands under the water tracing my sides until she reaches my tits, she cups them and starts massaging them softly.

I let out many moans, I can't help it, I am so horny and this feels so right, so good, I'm high on her touch.

She starts biting my shoulder like she's trying to contain herself.

"This feels incredible, Babe" - I let her know that I like what she's doing.

I feel her drawing a smile on my neck as she kisses it.

Her right hand makes it's way down to my center. She doesn't touch me yet; I can feel her going up and down through my thighs, My breathing starts getting heavier and heavier, she notices and finally starts exploring my center.

"Just let me know if you are OK?" - Gaby whispers, not stoping what she is doing.

"I'm more than OK, don't stop"

She starts circling my clit, I squeeze my fingers on her legs, she let's out a moan at my right ear and I lose it, It feels incredible and I start loosing control.

Her thumb starts stroking my clit up and down giving direct contact now as she teases my entrance never neglecting my upper body with her free hand.

"Gab" - I let out a moan and she starts licking my neck and taking my earlobe with her teeth, "don't stop… please"

She takes her other hand and starts applying pressure on my mons going at the same rhythm giving me more pleasure.

I can't feel my fingers anymore. I've been pressing them so hard into her legs, but she doesn't complain.

"Oh… Gab… uhhh…I'm… so close" - I can't make a sentence, it's impossible; I start arching my back and finding my head resting on Gaby's left shoulder, she continues to kiss my neck, I wish I could turn over and be all over her, but this is too good to interrupt. I start loosing my breath I hold it in as much as can, feeling my body shake as I come. She massages my center softly until I calm down and even my breath again.

"That's 'my girl'" - Gaby whispers right to my ear.

"You… are… so good" - I say breathless.

To be honest I haven't had an orgasm like this before, not even with Beck.

"I'm glad you liked it" - She brings her arms up and embraces me.

—

**A/N Rated M explicit section is over.**

—

"This feels nice, can we stay like this all day?"

"We will be prunes but I'll do whatever you want today" - Her lips move against my skin resting on my shoulder.

"I want you to tell me things about you" - I start stroking her legs up and down, lucky for us the tub is big enough that we have enough room to comfortably cuddle against each other.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything, I want to know who you were before we met" - I speak softly, I'm so relaxed right now.

"Hmmm lets start at the beginning then… one day my parents decided to have sex and" - She jokes with me.

"Stop!" - I interrupt her before she has a chance to put images in my mind.

"Tell me about when you were a kid, what's your first memory?"

"I don't have many memories from before I was 4 or 5 years old. My first memory…" - I can tell she is struggling.

"There must be something you remember clearly"

"I had a younger brother, he passed away when he was around 1" - She clearly has trouble with this because her voice fades.

"Oh Gaby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" - I apologize.

"It's OK, I don't really remember him. Ty does he was 8, I was 4" - She pauses, "The first memory I have is at Derek's wake, Beck, Ash and me were outside sitting on the swings, I didn't understand what was going on, why everyone cried, we just knew we couldn't play because everyone was so sad"

"What happened to him?" - I can't believe I just asks that.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, so basically no one knows, he died in his sleep" - She brushes her lips on the back of my shoulder and continues to speak, "Ty told me once that he thought our parents were going to divorce some time after that, they had stopped talking to each other, but I don't remember a time when my parents weren't how they are now"

I listen to her as she remembers and continues talking pauses from time to time.

"I know my parents used to buy him Christmas presents the first 2 years after, but then they stopped because they thought it wasn't healthy to pretend he was still here" - She breaths deep, "I guess that's when our family started to move on and heal"

I wait for her to continue.

"You know… I don't know if I should be sad that I don't remember him or grateful"

"I see my parents crying sometimes and I know it's because of Derek; Ty gets sad from time to time as well; we don't really talk about it much… but me… I just… I can't emotionally connect" - She voice start to faint, "I don't remember him" - She says so sad.

"Ohh Gaby I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad"

"It's fine, actually is good to talk to someone about it" - We stay in silence for a few seconds.

"What about you, what's your first memory"

"Probably Pre-K, I remember a lights festival at school, nothing eventful"

"When did you realized you were into girls" - She changes the subject completely.

"About two months ago"

"WHAT?" - Gaby laughs so hard the water from the tub starts moving fast, "2 months? Oh my God!… Are you 'sure' you like girls?"

"It's not funny you know!" - I laugh with her as well, it's true is a very short time, "I just didn't questioned it before and then, after Beck and I broke up, I found myself checking girls out a lot. Finally, you were the one who led me to accept that I liked girls, but most of all you, I like YOU"

"So you are gay for 'me' Jade?"

"Yes! Stop laughing. When did you realize you liked girls?"

"I didn't realize, I knew… and it's been always. I have videos from when I'm about 4 years old talking to my parents, telling them I was going to marry a princess and live in a Disney Castle, they just went along with it and told me that they hope I find the prettiest princess of all and we live happily ever after"

"Oh come on, really? They never said anything like girls only marry boys and stuff like that?"

"No, they never had a problem with that, I guess they assumed that if it was a phase it would go away, but it never did" - Gaby shivers a little, "2 months?… Jeez Jade" - She continues to laugh at me I just smile a little embarrassed.

"We should rinse and get dressed the water is getting cold" - I point out.

We jump into the shower as the tub drains and rinse each other's bodies. I get to enjoy touching her whole body this time I massage her neck and then wash her hair. She does the same. I feel so intimate even though we don't do much than that at the shower.

"I really need to start 'unbagging'?"

"Un-what?" - She doubts she heard me correctly.

"Taking my shit out of the bags!"

"Hahaha yes we should, let's go check your new room" - She says leading the way.

"Wow, nice room!" - I start exploring, it's really big, just like Cat's but this has a little round staircase to a half floor.

"Why is it so empty? Don't Tyler and Nina stay here when they come by?"

"They do, but they cleared the room yesterday so it would be ready for you" - She explains, "There wasn't much to move anyway, when Ty moved for college he took pretty much everything".

"I feel bad about taking his room"

"Don't, he barely comes here to sleep, besides they can stay on the pool house. We should get some paint for your walls and start decorating before you 'unbag' your things" - She finger quotes my new word.

"Can we?"

"Do you feel up to it? We could be back from the Hardware store in an hour and start painting, it will be fun" - She smiles waiting for my answer.

"You know that when you smile at me like that I can't say no to you… Let's go!"

**1h30 later**

**Gaby's POV**

We return from the Hardware store with the paint, brushes and other stuff to get our hand dirty and decorate Jade's room.

We cover the entire floor with plastic and change our clothes to some old shirts and jeans I had around.

I can see Jade is excited, I'm glad her head is not fixed on what happened yesterday with her father.

We bought some teal green and teal blue paint as well as black for the rooftop. Yes, Jade's favorite colors. She explains to me what to paint teal blue; she has the teal green. I can see she has a plan for the design; I just follow her requests.

We have already painted half the room when I hear Mom coming in.

"Hey girls! Well-done, I like the feeling of the room" - She gets close and gives us kisses on our foreheads.

"How are you feeling honey, did you take your pills?"

"Yes Nikki I did, Gaby has been a good care taker" - Jade winks at me.

"Good I didn't let her skip school for nothing!" - Mom giggles, "Dinner will be ready in a little over an hour"

"Gab, can you message Cat please and tell her not to bring the guys over?" - Jade asks me, "I just don't want them seeing me like this yet"

"You know that over a 100 people saw you like 'this' at the Hardware Store?"

"Yes, but with the guys it's different, I didn't have to answer to all those people who did it and why" - Jade is getting sad.

"I'll tell her, OK?"

Gaby - _Hey Cat, what's up at school today?_

Cat - _It's been normal, they guys asked for you two, I told them that she was resting and you were talking care of her._

Gaby - _Did you tell them what happened?_

Cat - _Yes, but I know Jade wouldn't want to see anyone just yet, so I told them to give her time, that she will be back on Monday._

Gaby - _Yes I know, she just asked me to message you for that reason._

Cat - _I know that they think I'm clueless you know? Like I didn't know my best friend… or I had no sensitivity to what she is going through, ugh!_

Gaby - _Don't take it badly, she just knows that everyone would be worried and they will insist on you bringing them. Don't feel bad OK?_

Cat - _Sure, I have to run to class, see you later Gaby._

Gaby - _See you, love you Cat!_

Cat - _Love you too, byeee_

"What did she say?"

"She told them to give you time until Monday that you go back to school" - I reply without much detail. I have seen Cat depressed plenty of times due to how her friends treat her. Cat is fun and happy, but that doesn't make her stupid. Must of the times the guys are good to her but others even I get upset by what they say.

"Everything OK Gab?"

"Yes! I'm OK. I'm almost done with my walls"

"I won! I'm already done with mine" - She smirks at me.

"Damn, then I owe you something, I'll think about your prize"

"Tell you what, I'm going to take a shower until you end your walls and then I could watch you take a shower" - She says provocatively, "I think we deserve a break"

"That sounds awesome"

She turns around and leaves.

**3 hours later**

**No one's POV**

After lunch with the family Cat Jade and Gaby go to the living room to start working on the homework Cat brought from school.

"Mr. Lloyd was disappointed today because you two were absent. He paired us for the special assignment so you two have to work it together" - Cat informs the other girls.

"I'm sure we can do good work together" - Jade nods to Gaby.

"We'll see, we are both very opinionated and strong minded writers" - Gaby makes a doubtful face.

"Hahaha that's exactly what Mr. Lloyd said, your theme is 'Romance and Drama'"

"Damn, I hate romantic stories, I hate writing sappy scripts" - Jade frowns.

"How about you think on drama plots and I think for the romantic ones and then you know fit them together" - Gaby suggests.

"You and your '_let's make a scrapbook of a story_' I don't think so" - Jade adds.

"Excuse me?" - Gaby says thinking she maybe heard Jade wrong.

"Guys, come on! You have time to figure it out" - Cat tries to smooth things.

"I just can't think of a story as separate parts, a story has to flow, be alive; your way of doing things won't work this time"

"Fine we'll do it your way" - Gaby is very surprised by the hard critique to her writing method, but she is OK with whatever Jade wants at this point.

"I just can't pick crap up from everywhere and then glue it together, that is your thing; I don't want to risk our grade" - Jade continues not noticing that this last part really upsets her girlfriend.

"Cat is right we have time to figure that out" - Gaby says in a cutting tone. She is now angry, apparently her way of doing this is not only wrong but crap.

"Oh come on Gaby, don't be a baby, I just have a different style than yours. You can learn something from it, you know"

"Oh no, it's fine, maybe we can talk to Mr. Lloyd into letting us do the paper by ourselves" - Gaby replies.

Jade finally notices Gaby's anger and decides to leave it alone; she'll talk to her later when they are alone.

"Gaby, Sinjin gave me this list of books you will need to read for the scenography exam on Wednesday" - Cat says trying to change the subject and the mood in the room.

"Thanks Cat, I think I better go and get them right know, I can still get to the Book Shop in time" - Gaby gets up from the couch and starts walking to the door.

"I'll go with you" - Jade says quickly getting up.

"No" - Jade freezes at Gaby's response, "I can do it by myself"

Gaby leaves and Jade stays not able to process what just happened.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You know Jade, Gaby is not Beck, she won't put up with your shit for too long. You better be careful on how you treat her... I'm out, I have to write an essay" - Cat picks her bag and goes to her room.

Jade is left in the living room alone replaying everything that happened trying to understand what she did wrong.

**3 hours later**

**Gaby's POV**

I return from the Book Store and go straight to my room, I know Jade will be there waiting for me, after all she was staying with me until her room was ready.

The lights of my room are off, good, maybe I'll just take a shower and relax, I need to try and calm down or I'm sure will have a fight.

"Hey"

I jump, Jade scared me, she was sitting in the dark waiting for me.

"Jeez Jade, you scared me to death"

"You skipped dinner" - Jade says getting up from the floor.

"I called Mom to let her know I wouldn't make it"

"What happened before? Why are you so angry?"

"Lets just not talk about it now, OK?" - I'm not calm enough to talk without giving her a piece of my mind.

"No, we will talk about this right now, I have spent the past 3 hours trying to understand what did I do to upset you"

"Really? You are fucking kidding me right?" - Yep, not calm enough.

"What? What did I say? That maybe you could learn something from doing things differently?"

"You know MY scrapbook way of doing stories got me the only 'A' in that class, if I'm not mistaken the only 'A' in the history of Mr. Lloyd's classes at HA" - I point out angry.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to get a good grade and approve the course"

"I actually don't have to!" - I put my books down and turn to see a questioning look from Jade.

"Our final grades depend on this paper, you know, is the third of the semester grade" - Jade says frustrated.

"I took the exoneration exam the week I got into HA, I already approved the course"

"What?" - Jade looks confused.

"I guess that picking crap up and gluing it together was good enough for Mr. Lloyd and the entire English department"

"Why the hell do you take that class then?" - Jade asks surprised.

"Why? Because I like writing, because I can learn more from a great teacher and from all of you as you pointed out before, Jeez Jade, because I enjoy it!" - I pause to breath, "But my grade is not the one at 'risk' it's yours, so do what you want. I'll deliver my paper by myself and talk to Mr. Lloyd on Monday"

"You are clearly upset, maybe I should stay with Cat tonight" - Jade says a little sad.

"Maybe you should" - I enter the bathroom and close the door. I don't hear her leave, but who cares right now I'm just angry.

I sit down leaning to the wall and write on my phone about all that's upsetting me. I always find that writing about my bad days helps me to let things go.

It's 11pm, I better go to bed, I want to pick up my routine again tomorrow and get up early to go to the Coffee Shop, God! Maybe I'll even go to school. I just so upset with Jade right now.

I lay in my bed, with music playing to help me fall asleep. I can't believe I opened up to Jade and told her about Derek, I'm an idiot, giving her fuel for her to burn me later. Great Gaby! Way to go!

Why does this hurt so much? Maybe it's because she didn't even realize what she was doing it, saying all those things.

Is that what she thinks of me? That all I do crap that's not good for anything?

Maybe all of this is a mistake, but she was so good to me this morning when we were alone.

Ugh! I'm so confused. I need to sleep to process this.

**Jade's POV**

Cat is already sleeping, all I can do it stare at the ceiling.

How could I've been so stupid, all those things I said without realizing I was hurting Gaby. Idiot!

She hates me now. She was only trying to take away my burden with the romantic parts of the story. I'm an ass!

I have to talk to her but she is so angry. Cat's right! She isn't Beck, he would have brushed things off and not take them so seriously.

I get up and go downstairs for a glass of water. I just can't sleep with this angst.

As I make my way back to Cat's room I decide to take my chances and talk to Gaby. I hear music, maybe she is writing but everything is dark, as I get close to her bed I can see that she's sleeping.

I climb into bed with her. I don't want to wake her up, but I feel better just being near her.

She turns around and I stay still not to wake her up, but she feels me and opens her eyes.

"I'm sorry" - I whisper.

"I know… I'm sorry too" - She answers half asleep and closes her eyes again.

"I was stupid, I hurt you and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's OK, it's over… we are OK" - I can barely hear her.

"Are you sure?" - I don't know if she is over it or if she is sleep talking.

"I'm sure Jade, let's just sleep OK" - She puts her hand on the back of my neck and starts caressing it with her fingers.

I smile; she is so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful. I put my arm around her waist and close my eyes; I'm relived and already so sleepy.


	22. Chapter 22 - Angst

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! Thank you for coming back here, I feel as many of these last chapters have been kind of fillers but they are, little by little, setting a better mood for the next conflict I have planned, hang in there! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

For the rest of the week Cat, Gaby and I stay home. Nikki and Jensen agreed that family time was the best therapy. It surely was, I was feeling better emotionally and physically. My bruises were starting to fade and my face was almost normal from the swell.

By Friday we had finished decorating and there were just some details to fix. I nail 28 scissors to the wall; they look beautiful. I was so happy, everything looked just like I imagined it. On the shelves I stack my favorite horror movies and books. The closet was filled with my clothes. Everything was great!

"Where did Cat go?" - I ask as I return from the bathroom.

"She went to help Mom with dinner" - Gaby is sitting on the floor admiring everything.

"You like?" - I sit down next to her.

"It definitely has your touch!… It's wicked cool!" - She smiles at me.

"I hope your parents don't freak out by the scissors on the wall"

"You should know by now, my parents are really open minded" - Gaby says giggling.

"I don't know how you don't take advantage of that and like go crazy or something!"

"My parents are not big with restrictions… so honestly, I don't feel a need to rebel" - Gaby replies.

"Your parents are either incredibly smart or their kids are too good"

"You will have time to figure that out for yourself" - Gaby stands up and offers me her hand.

"Soooo… I've been thinking on having a movie night just the two of us" - She proposes, "What do you think?"

"I would love to but what do we tell Cat, she has been glued to us for the past 2 days"

"Cat has a date tonight" - Gaby grabs my waist, I look back at her confused, she laughs, "She wanted to give us some time alone so, she and Tori are having a slumber party"

"Nice… did you put her up to it?" - I laugh.

"No, she just told me this morning" - Gaby looks confused at my question.

"Really? Cat came up with that idea all by herself? She has been attached to my hip since yesterday"

"You know, I don't understand why you all treat her like she is so innocent and dumb, Cat is a very smart and witty girl" - Gaby gets a little upset.

"Well, she is the baby of the group. How else do you want us to treat her?"

"She is three months older than you Jade!"

"Yes but, she is the only one in the group who is still… you know… a 'baby'"

"No, she is not" - Gaby replies.

I stare at her with a questioning look, I don't even have to speak for Gaby to understand me.

"Oh yeah… she lost that a while ago" - She continues.

"No, she hasn't, she would have told me, besides her last real boyfriend was Daniel" - I think hard on remembering someone else.

"Yep… that's the one" - She blurbs out.

"No, no, no, no, how can you know? Daniel happened over a year ago; you didn't even know her" - I say angry.

"Jade, Cat has been living here for the past 2 months; we have talked about pretty much everything… maybe she didn't tell you because you have a tendency to pass judgment on people and their sexual experiences" - She says refuting me, "You have done that to me, remember?"

"What? How can you say that? Cat is MY best friend, maybe she lied to you because she didn't want you to think she was a virgin; you are so clueless Evans!" - I'm really angry right now and notice I have raised my voice, "Besides I only treat YOU like crap I would never hurt Cat so, shut up!"

OK, I shouldn't have said that, I see she has a surprised look in her face, that was too much, I have to calm down.

"And what is the problem with being a virgin, why do you talk about it as if it's so demeaning, it's a valid choice Jade" - She is clearly angry at my comment, but she tries to hide it.

"NO!" - I hear my tone and stop myself from saying something else on that matter, "I don't want to fight anymore let's just go to help with dinner" - This fight is stupid.

Gaby is right behind me until I reach the kitchen and realize she was no longer there.

"Hey, where is Gaby?" - Cat asks me.

"I don't know she was right behind me. Kitty Cat? Can we talk for a bit?"

We go to the garden and I ask her about what Gaby told me.

I can't believe that Cat felt she couldn't tell me all of this before. She explains that she doesn't like to be ridiculed just because she enjoys being happy and that she is sorry she didn't tell me first but she didn't want me to think any less of her.

I reassure her that I love her and would never do that. I really hope that Cat can trust me in the future, she is my best friend and I need to be a better one to her.

**Gaby's POV**

I get to my room and go from the window to the rooftop. I can't believe that I was so angry, specially for something as stupid as this.

I just need to breath for a while, be alone… talk to a friend.

"Hey jerk" - I call Beck.

"Hey beautiful, how are you? Enjoying you little break from school?" - He asks.

"Not really, I had a stupid fight with Jade" - I just need to lay off the frustration.

"Oh so it's started, yeah you are lucky it took 4 days" - He laughs.

"Funny Beck, it really didn't, we had an argument on day 2, she can be so fucking stubborn and conceited" - I'm so frustrated.

"What did she say?"

"Today? She basically implied I know nothing about Cat and that she only treats ME like crap and then she told me to shut up"

"Dude, you are going to have to learn to be more patient and deal with Jade's rants, because they come at least once every other day" - He says more serious.

"You know I hate that kind of relationship, right? That is the reason Ash and I didn't work long distance, too much fighting. Well, at least when Ash and I fought we didn't hurt each other" - I try to imagine it wasn't going to be like this all the time.

"Then tell her Gaby, let her know it bothers you, because Jade is very conflictive and when she explodes in a fight, she doesn't think much on what she's saying"

"We have been together 4 days! 4 days Beck! I shouldn't be thinking on talking to her to draw a line?"

"YES, you should!… This is Jade you are dating, if you want it to work talk to her. Do it today, don't let any more time pass. She will think that everything is OK if you don't…don't get down, just be honest"

"I'll try… I had a romantic evening planned for tonight, now all I want is to grab my blankets and go to sleep at the pool house" - I laugh in frustration.

"Beck, my Mom is calling me on the other line"

"Call me after?" - He asks.

"I'm almost out of battery and I don't plan on going to my room to charge it; I'll talk to you tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure, no problem and confidence Gaby, it will be fine, just let her know how you feel" - We say goodbye and hang up.

"Mom!" - I answer the call.

"Gaby, come down for dinner, I've been calling you for 10 minutes"

"Sorry Mom, I'm not hungry, please go ahead and eat"

"What happened?" - Mom asks concerned.

"I just want to be alone for a while OK, I feel too crowded, please just have dinner, I'm OK" - I try to let her know I need some space.

"I'll save your dinner on the fridge, come down when you are ready OK?" - Mom says and whispers an 'I love you' before hanging up.

Good, I really don't want to come down. I'm so mad… I don't even understand why, maybe it's because I don't want to start something with someone that is just going to look for every excuse to pick a fight, to say something hurtful. What kind of person enjoys other people's pain like that? I must be crazy for ever thinking this relationship was a good idea.

I can't deal with that.

All of this just makes me think more and more about Ash… I miss her. Maybe I should have accepted the apology, maybe not, maybe if I did right now I would be on my way to San Diego to have a good talk and laugh between friends.

I feel so powerless sometimes, I can't even say anything, I'm just supposed to fit in this group of people and be happy Gaby? I feel so out of place.

Now I'm in a relationship with someone that used to be incredibly mean to me… Am I insane?… I sigh, I just don't want to deal with anyone tonight, I'm really thinking on just going to the pool house and hide.

An hour goes by and I can't seem to be any less angry. All I've done is imagine my future with Jade, the jealousy, the insults, the screams, the fights… I'm only more and more insecure about this whole thing.

It's starting to get really cold out here, I make my way back to my room but I hear Jade's phone playing from inside. She is waiting for me.

Nope, sorry I really have no intentions of dealing with this tonight. I go right back up and make my way down the stairs and right down through the kitchen door to go and spend the night at the pool house.

Great, my phone just died, No music tonight, I guess that I'll turn on the TV and watch whatever is on.

God I wish I could talk to Ash… fuck it, I'll call her from the landline.

"Hello?" - She answers doubting.

"Yes, it's me"

"Dude, you are calling me from your house? What happened to your phone?"

"Dead" - I tell her, "I'm sorry for calling like this… and also for Monday, I should have let you talk it was stupid" - I sigh.

"I get it, it was my fault from the start. I hope that we can have our friendship back Gabs, I miss you" - Ash says with longing.

"I know, me too… So, friends?"

"Never anything less"

I can imagine her smiling.

"Why don't you just plug-in you phone?"

"I'm at the pool house and there is no cable here"

"So, who are you hiding from?" - She giggles.

"Jade"

"Oh, Beck's crazy ex?" - Ash asks with a doubtful tone.

"Oh, and my current girlfriend BTW" - I add.

"Hahaha… I'm sorry, but WTF Gaby… dating your bully? That's a new defense mechanism!" - She laughs, hard.

"Come on Ash!"

"What? Does she have strawberry flavored nipples? That you and Beck both ended up with her"

I can't help but laugh at that question.

"So, since when are you two together?" - She asks gasping for air from the laughter.

"Tuesday… it would have been Monday but you dropped by" - I say in a joking tone.

"I'm sorry about that, I should have called first"

"No, it's fine… I should have listened to you, I'm sorry" - I needed to apologize, I treated her so badly.

"Dating your bully… God Gabs, are you sure this is what you want?" - She sounds concerned and I don't blame her.

"I don't know, I'm crazy right?" - I sigh deep.

"What's bothering you? Had a fight, hmm?"

God, she knows me too well.

"Yeah, I just don't know if I want that kind of relationship, you know, fighting all the time for the stupidest things" - I need some advice and at least I know Ash will tell me the truth whether I like it or not.

"Gaby, I know you wouldn't have started this if you didn't have strong feelings and saw something great in her. I can't say I'm totally comfortable with the idea but I think you are drowning in a glass of water here. Stop thinking too much about it. Have a conversation with her and tell her how you feel" - She suggests the same thing that Beck did, maybe they are right.

"You are hiding right now. Where do you think she is?" - Ash pauses waiting for my answer but I don't know, "You are ignoring her Gaby, how long ago was this fight"

"Almost 3 hours ago… it was so stupid and I didn't say anything at all, I just disappeared" - I confess.

"Gaby, you can't be like that with her, you know? I had no problem with giving you space, but I always knew where you were and that you were OK. Does she at least know that?" - She is right, "Dude, fix this or you'll regret it… and Gabs if she hurts you I'll hit her with a shovel right in the nose!"

"Yeah I know" - I am kind of relieved by that remark, "Thanks for the advice, I really needed it"

"You know Isabel and I were planning on going to Sunny LA tomorrow." - She says, "She wants to meet you"

"Really? What happened between you two after you blocked me" - I ask curiously.

"I regretted it, I was a bundle of tears. So, we talked about it and she agreed to change her attitude and not get so jealous about you. I explained that you were my friend for so long and I wasn't going to give you up"

"Wow"

"Yep, so, we reached an agreement and moved on… I told her a lot about us, I mean the 3 of us" - She clarifies, "I have been talking with Beck a lot as well, mostly for the past week"

"I'm glad, I miss the Scooby Gang" - I smile.

"So, about tomorrow, how about surfing, we haven't done that in forever" - She suggests, "You can meet Isabel, I can met Jade and we can hang out with Beck and his girlfriend"

"What?… He and Tori are a couple? Since when? They were just dating, I didn't know!" - I was so surprised he didn't even mention it tonight; maybe that's why he wanted me to call him back.

"Since yesterday night I believe… Sooooo? Come on say yes, Beach, Surfing, the Gang, the Girlfriends?" - Ash is so silly.

"Of course Ash, it'll be great!"

"I'll call Beck right now, but even if he says no, we are still on right?"

"Yes, I miss surfing we haven't done that since before school ended, I'm totally in Ash"

"OK, I'll drive by your house about 9 ish?"

"Deal" - We both say goodbye and hang up.

I was feeling better already, it's great to talk to good friends and Ash is right I have to fix things with Jade.

**Jade's POV**

It's been over hour since our fight and I have been waiting in her room since dinner ended. I'm going up. I make my way through the window and climb to the roof. I look around but she is not here. I start calling her phone, straight to voice mail, I call again, same.

What if something happened, what if she fell?

I run my way downstairs and go out to the garden to look for her but I can't find her. Where did she go? Her car is still here.

I look everywhere, Cat's room, my room, her room, everywhere she is just not in the house.

Where is she, we had plans?

"Hey Beck" - I call him, he knows her best of all.

"Hey Jade"

"Beck I can't find Gaby, I've looked everywhere, I'm starting to worry, her phone goes straight to voice mail" - I say concerned.

"She is in the house. Relax. She called me a while ago, she was upset about your fight"

"She told you?" - I was surprised, I mean it was such a stupid fight but I didn't think that she was so angry she told Beck.

"Yes, why do you do that Jade? Honestly, I thought that since you two were together now, you would stop being mean to her" - He is upset, like I didn't know him well enough.

"I know, I got into the heat of the fight and said some stupid shit" - I shake my head realizing how stupid I was, I hurt her!

"You know that even I… that had all the patience for you, reached a point were I couldn't do that anymore. Gaby is not going to take all your shit, I know what you are capable of saying when you get angry and she hates fighting. You better realize that, if you continue with that behaviour your relationship won't last"

He is right, I have pulled some crazy shit on him when we had our fights. He always took them so lightly and never let himself be bothered.

But what about Gaby, she might not even want to deal with my bullshit and I wouldn't blame her.

"Beck, I'm worried I can't find her, I need to apologize"

"She is at the pool house, her battery was dying when we talked, so, that's why she wasn't picking up" - He says, "Please think very well what you want Jade, because if you want Gaby you have to stop fighting so much"

"I know, thanks Beck!" - I hang up and go straight to the pool house.

I'm about to knock the door and Gaby comes out.

"Hey… I was just about to go look for you" - She says.

"I was worried, I called but…"

"No battery… sorry. I was angry and I needed some time out. Want to talk?"

"Yes!" - I respond quickly.

"Come in" - Gaby gestures me in.

"Welcome to the pool house. Place to meditate and blow off steam!" - She jokes.

"Look Gaby, I don't know how we ended up fighting over something so stupid as who was right or wrong"

"Look Jade I need to tell you how I feel about all of this" - She sits on the edge of the bed and makes a head movement, she wants me to sit next to her.

"I wasn't trying to prove to you that I knew more things about Cat than you. You are her best friend and no one will take that place. But I hate the way that sometimes all of you treat her." - She pauses and breaths deep, "Do you think she doesn't notice and feels bad at the end of the day? Because I know different"

God, I've been a fool, have I been bulling Cat? She is my best friend, how could I've done this.

"She is my sister now Jade, I don't like seeing her like that, so, when you spoke about her today in that dismissive tone, I was offended, and for that I'm sorry, because I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt Cat"

We sit in silence for a few seconds.

"Babe, I didn't want to make you feel bad, and when I said all that stuff about you being clueless and that I only treat 'you' like crap was in the heat of the moment, I was angry and I didn't thought about what I was saying, as soon as it was out I regretted it and that's why I asked you to go help in the kitchen so I wouldn't continue hurting you"

"Jade… I like you a lot, but" - She takes a deep breath, "I don't want to be in a relationship were I have to constantly put on walls not to get hurt by stuff you say when you get mad, or when you say something without even realizing how it affects other people… I hate that kind of relationship"

Oh shit, she is breaking up with me… 4 days Jade… nice!

"If that's how you like your relationships then, we shouldn't be together"

"Gaby… I don't want to break up… I'm sorry, I'll change"

"Jade, I don't want you to change, I like you as you are, I don't want you to become someone else. But you show yourself to me and you are great, funny, kind and then, in a second, you go back to being the bully that I met in my first day of school. The one that enjoys other people's pain, the one that if given a chance to hurt someone will do it without stopping"

I sigh, she is right, everyone is always right, I have so many trust issues, I started being like this right after my mother left and my father could seem to find a loving cell in his body for his only daughter. But by now this has become second nature to me… maybe even my first, now my girlfriend is breaking up with me because of it.

"I don't want to break up, but I told you once, and this will be the last time I tell you Jade, I won't be your punching bag"

I nod without looking at her, I have my head down and I can't face her.

"Lets just agree to disagree in many things and it doesn't matter who is right or wrong, I don't care if I'm right, all I care about is you and that we are going to be OK"

Corny Gaby is cute…

"Yes, I know you are dying from all the sweetness" - She smiles letting me know we are OK, "Can we just start over and try not to fight so much?"

"How?"

"I don't know, lets just try and figure out on the way"

"OK" - I whisper.

Gaby makes a gesture with her index finger tapping her lips twice as a signal that she wants me to kiss her, I oblige and kiss her opening my lips to grab one of hers. This is the best I have kissed her in days, the pain is finally subsiding and I'm glad because I have missed those lips and her kisses"

"Now, can we go to the kitchen, I'm starving. Also, we have to talk about tomorrow"

"What's tomorrow?" - I ask as we head to the house.

"Ash and Isabel are coming from San Diego to spend the day in town, she wants us all to get to know each other" - I look at her funny. I don't want to spend my Saturday with her ex.

"By 'us' I mean all of us, just in case, Beck, Tori, them and you and me" - She looks excited.

"Scooby Gang reunites, The Girlfriends Edition!" - She says like she was the narrator of a reality show, I laugh and nod.

"Let's do it then"

"Yeih, thanks!" - She reaches my lips and gives me a peck.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Scooby Gang

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello again! Thanks to MrsBlack98 for the review las chapter and everyone that reads, I appreciate it very much. I hope you enjoy this one! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

Even though my room is ready I stay at Gaby's for the night. I like having her around, I like cuddling with her it's nice and warm and I feel at home.

Besides, we have been having sex every chance we can get, and since Cat has been attached to us every moment, we only get nights. I'm so ready to finally go further and take the lead, now that I feel better from my wounds.

I feel a kiss on my cheek waking me up.

"Wake up Babe, we are going to be late"

"10 more minutes please" - I blurb covering myself with the sheets.

"Fine, 10 more minutes for you, I'm going to shower"

Gaby? Shower? What? Without me?

"I'm up, I'm up"

"Hahaha, you are so predictable, come on, we have to be ready in 40 minutes and I haven't taken the boards out yet" - Gaby laughs at me as she leads the way to the bathroom.

"What boards?"

"The surfboards, we are going to the beach… to surf" - Gaby says relaxed, I'm freaking out. I hate the ocean ever since that incident when I was 9.

"NO! I'm not getting in the ocean Gaby, no way"

"There is a lot of beach right beside it Jade, relax"

"You surf?"

"Yes, we all do! Since we were kids, I haven't done it in months though"

"You mean You, Ash and Beck?" - I ask surprised, this is news to me and I dated him for 2 years! All of the sudden Beck is an entire mystery to me I've learned things about him I never imagined possible.

"Yeah, the three of us were part of a surf club at school"

"That school has some weird classes"

"Suuure, because Costume Design or Improvisation are super normal classes" - Gaby laughs.

"You know what I mean"

"Yes Babe, I know" - Gaby kisses my naked skin and hands me my towel. Apparently we are really late and can't take a little time to relax.

We finish dressing up and we hear Gaby's Mom call us for breakfast.

"Hey!" - Ash says, giving Gaby a smile I don't appreciate.

"Ash, you are early!" - Gaby hugs the girl and pulls back quickly.

I have to remain in control today, I promised Gaby no more fighting for stupid stuff and I'm not going to start one out of jealousy.

"Isabel, it's nice to finally meet you" - Gaby nods to her.

"Ash, Isabel this is my girlfriend Jade"

"Jade! I've heard stories about you" - Ash says in a weird way, I hope that she's heard I could kill her with toilet paper!

"Mm hmm" - I don't even try to fake a smile. I see Gaby shaking her head amused.

"Well, now that the uncomfortable moment is over how about breakfast" - Nikki says and leads us outside.

I see Cat and Jensen walk towards us.

"Kitty Cat? I thought you were at Tori's" - I ask pointing her to sit next to me.

"Yes, but I'm spending the day with my Nona, they have family day at the elders home so Jen picked me up" - She says her hellos and sits down.

"Is nice to see you again Little Red" - Ash says.

What? Again? A memory hits me, of course, she was here when I went to NY. So, everyone knows her but me. Ugh, I want this day to be over already. At least I know Tori will be there.

"You too" - Cat responds, I see she still has my back because a second later she rolls her eyes looking at me. Only I see this, haha I love Cat.

"How is school Ash?" - Jensen asks.

"It's good, you know it's been really easy and peaceful"

"I'm glad you are happy, we missed you at Thanksgiving"

"Dad, back off please" - Gaby says embarrassed.

"You will come for Christmas right?" - Jen asks ignoring Gaby.

"Sure Jen, I will, at least one day" - She responds.

Great, now I have that day to look forward to.

Thankfully we are done with breakfast and head out.

Gaby has already loaded the boards into her car and we don't have to ride with those two!

"Jade, I know you are not a fan of Ashley, but I appreciate you trying" - She gives me a sweet kiss on the lips and before turning the car up she turns to me again and gives me a peck.

I'm glad she has no problem showing me off in front of her ex.

"Anything for you Babe"

We make our way to Malibu Beach which is less than 10 minutes away from the house.

Beck and Tori should be here soon.

Isabel and I set everything up at the beach, seats, beach umbrellas and the cooler.

Ash and Gaby unload the boards and come to us.

"Are you OK staying here with Isabel or do you want me to stay until Tori comes?" - Gaby tells me close so only I can hear her.

"I'm OK, go have fun… don't drown" I say not joking, I'm still freaked about the idea of the ocean, "I mean it Evans!"

She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"I won't"

I sit down and watch her go into the water, I press my fingers in my legs, it makes me nervous.

"Don't like the ocean, uhm?"

"No!" - I turn to respond to Isabel, "Why aren't you risking your life with them"

"I prefer the beach… So, you don't like Ash one bit"

"No, I don't"

"I don't like Gaby if that is of some comfort to you"

"Exes!"

"Exactly" - She responds and shakes her head.

"I gave in with Ashley about their friendship because she warned me that Gaby will always come first, so I decided to get to know her and stop the jealousy act I was putting on"

"I haven't had that discussion with Gaby yet, but I understand friendship with your exes… In fact, there is my ex with his girlfriend who is also my friend"

"Wow, complicated. I think that is good to be friends with your exes as long as it's stays that way" - She explains, I definitely agree.

"You are right in that"

"Hey Jade" - Tori reaches out to me and hugs me, she doesn't let go for some time.

"Baby you are going to suffocate her" - Beck points out.

"I'm sorry, I've just missed you" - Tori has a concerned face, thank God she didn't see me 4 days.

"Hey jerk" - I say to Beck.

"Oh no, Gaby is not a good influence on you" - He laughs and reaches for a short hug.

"Tori, Beck this is Isabel, Ash's girlfriend"

"The infamous Beck! Nice to meet you" - Isabel nods to them.

"Thanks, I hope Ash didn't trash me… much"

"All good things, trust me" - Isabel says.

"Where are they?" - Beck asks.

"There" - I point to what now looks like 2 dots on the horizon.

"Well, I'm out… You OK?" - He asks Tori heading to the water.

"Yes, go!"

Tori looks at him with a big smile.

"You look like you just won the lottery" - I say to her, I'm happy they are together now, about time.

"What about you? I wouldn't have imagined you could allow Gaby to go into the ocean"

"She does what she wants!" - I point out amused.

"Hahaha you met your match, I'm glad" - We laugh it off.

"How are you doing with… you know… what happened?" - I see Tori doubting herself about asking me.

"I just have a few bruises now, the swelling is gone already"

"I miss your eyebrow ring, it gave you an edge" - Tori looks sad.

"I'm OK Vega, I'm right where I should be, it's just some bruises and cuts, it will pass" - I try to comfort her.

"I'm glad you have Gaby and Cat, we wanted to go see you but Cat insisted that we should give you time to heal"

"Thanks, I really did, but I appreciate the concern"

Thankfully Isabel is listening to music with her ear buds and Tori and I can talk without interruptions.

"So, you and Beck, finally!"

"Yes! 2 days, I'm excited. You never told me he was a great kisser"

"Well, you should kiss Gaby to know what a great kisser is"

_What did I just say? Am I crazy?_

"But you can't! She is mine"

"Jade, relax I have no intentions of kissing Gaby, Beck's lips are enough for me"

"Good… I mean it Vega, she is mine"

"Thankfully she is not here to see this 'cute' display of jealousy"

"Shut up, I don't need another fight"

"Ohh Jade, you will have to check your temper, Beck told me what happened yesterday"

"Troll! He shouldn't have, we fixed it anyway, we are OK"

"I'm glad"

Tori and I continue talking while we watch the guys surfing, no wonder Gaby and Beck have those bodies… OK fine Ash as well. Surfing seems to be a great body shaper. Not that I would ever try it but it looks fun, OK not anymore, Gaby just hit the water. I'm going to pass out from the anxiety.

**Beck's POV**

I finally reach the girls behind the waves.

"Shaggy"

"Hey you two, taking a break?"

"We are imagining what our girlfriends are talking about, BTW congratulations jerk you should have told me" - Gaby hits my arm.

"Auch! You were out of battery!" - I complain, that hurt.

"Did you and Jade talked?"

"We did, I told her about how I felt, we are OK now, we'll see how much it lasts"

"Such little faith Gabs! Give her a chance she doesn't have to disappoint you" - Ash confronts me.

"I'm with Ash on this one"

"I know, I know, you are right"

"So, how is she... with everything?" - I ask concerned, after all, Tori and I canceled plans with her family today to be able to see Jade.

"I was going to ask you about it, I mean, what's up with your girlfriends getting beat up?" - Ash blurbs out.

"Dude! Mean" - Gaby replies, "Her father caught us kissing and hit her"

"What an asshole!" - Ash is shocked and angry

"You should have seen her that day, I was so afraid, it was just one slap but Beck you can't imagine the amount of blood running down her face. Her right eye was almost completely shut"

"One slap?" - Ash and I ask at the same time.

"I heard it from outside, Jade hit the wall and lost her eyebrow ring with the contact, that's where the blood came from, it was like a scary movie"

"What now, I mean she is staying with you, but her father is crazy and a really good lawyer, he can get her back in days, Jade is still 7 months from 18" - I tell them.

"My parents were granted temporary guardianship and the state is filing papers against him. Mom and Dad already hired the best lawyers in town to make sure that the hearings take the most amount of time possible and that they can prepare a strong case to get permanent custody until she is 18"

"Wow" - Ash sighs.

"I don't think he will fight to get Jade back though, the things he said to her that day, it was awful and he clearly said he wanted nothing to do with her again"

"Let's hope so, I would hate for Jade to go back to her father" - I'm still concerned about this, that man is really very extreme and scary.

"I'm glad she is OK, she is lucky to have you two" - Ash says to us and the three of us try to smile.

"OK, enough mopping, how about a competition, the one that wins picks a place to eat" - Gaby suggests.

"Let's do it" - I say and start paddling for my first wave.

**Later**

**Jade's POV**

Isabel and Tori decide to join the guys for a while and play near the water. I see Ash take the boards to where the we are staying and stick them in the sand. She sits next to me.

"Hey"

I look back at Ash annoyed.

"Got tired of playing with death at the ocean?" - I say remembering Gaby.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Gaby" - She gets serious.

I lift my eyebrows in disbelief. I don't need her to talk to me about MY girlfriend.

"She called me yesterday and told me about your fight"

"Great, no one seems to appreciate privacy" - Now I'm upset, can't anyone just stop talking about my personal business with my girlfriend.

"Let me give you some advice on Gaby OK… and don't give me attitude please, I do know her better than you at this moment" - I look angry at her suggestion, but I breath before telling her to go ahead.

"Gaby is a great person, kind and smart, but she has very little patience for anything. She tolerates very little of things that upset her so: Advice number 1: If she gets pissed off at you, she might not tell you but she will walk away and hide out to cool off, 'let her'. She never really does anything crazy, she just goes out there to think. Eventually she comes back and talks, but don't go looking for her. Seriously 'don't' you will just make things worst"

OK, I accept it, if I had known that before we wouldn't have had our first fight.

"Go on"

"Advise number 2: Try not to under estimate the way she does things. She might not be conventional in many ways, but she is a perfectionist and everything she does is done with care and dedication. Give her time to show you what she is capable of doing; don't doubt her. Because even though she seems so strong, she can get very insecure, if she can't do something she will come to you for help by herself"

Shit, the other day, I did that the other day.

"OK, something else?"

"Advise number 3: You will get into fights, that is inevitable in any relationship but, if she gets too angry and she can't seem to calm down, wait until she falls asleep and ease into it. She'll pretty much forgive you for almost anything when she is half asleep. Don't use it too much though, she will notice and get pissed"

Oh my god! That's how I got her to forgive me the first time! I didn't know that was a weakness.

"Thanks for the advice!… I guess"

"Oh I'm not done yet" - She cuts me off.

I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening.

"Advise number 4: Everyone says you are a bad girl, a mean girl Jade, but if Gaby is with you is because she saw something amazing in you. So, let her show you, let her be your girlfriend"

"That's pretty obvious" - I say shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"Actually no it's not! Do you really think she opens up to everyone? Because she doesn't and I know she told you about Derek and _that,_ Jade, she wouldn't have ever done just with anyone"

"You knew him"

"I did, Beck did too, Gaby doesn't even remember anything that she hasn't seen on a video or what she has been told by her family"

"Do you? You guys were really young"

"We were, but those are my oldest memories, us playing with him, everyday. I remember Gaby telling me he was her love, I remember her playing with him, laughing with him, she was like his shadow, yet she remembers nothing of him"

"Why are you telling me this Ash, I don't understand your point"

"My point is that the walls she puts around people come from the fear she has of doing it again; to have something that was so incredibly important to her just disappear from her life as it never happened" - Ash shakes her head and continues, "That's why she was so angry at me this past few weeks. Yet, she seems to have no walls around you, you have been together for less than a week and she has completely given herself up to you… so, I guess the real advise is: Don't hurt her Jade, because if you do, I'll hit you so hard with a shovel that you will be the one that remembers nothing" - She ends and looks at me very serious.

"A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend" - She changes her expression and gives me a smirk, "Don't worry, I don't believe you will intentionally hurt Gaby, but I had to. Best friends code, you know"

"I know… thanks" - I actually appreciate this conversation, it explains a lot about Gaby.

"Good"

The guys come over so we can go for lunch, is already 2pm and we are all starving.

**At lunch**

**Tori's POV**

"Fish&Chips?" - Jade asks Ash, "Is this what you want for winning your competition?"

"Yes! we use to come here after practice it's really good"

Ash, Gaby and Beck sit on one bench, Isabel, Jade and I sit on the opposite one. Beck and I sit in the middle of each bench trying to avoid any jealousy or confrontation from Jade and Isabel.

"Shaggy can you pass the salt, please?" - Ash asks Beck.

"Can I ask why the hell they call you Shaggy?" - Jade asks a bit annoyed.

Gaby, Ash and Beck laugh at the question.

"When I was little I had a dog it was a Great Dane that looked exactly like Scooby Doo and his name was 'Scooby Doo'" - He makes a cute face as if that was so clever, "When we where 10 we decided to dress up as The Scooby Gang for Halloween" - Beck starts the story.

"I was Velma, Gaby was Daphne and of course Beck was Shaggy. He already had this fluffy hair, just like Shaggy" - Ash says messing his hair up.

Yes, back off please he is my boyfriend.

"My brother was supposed to be Fred but he decided that he was too cool to hang out with 10 year olds so, we ended up going around the block with my Grandpa"

"We have pictures right? I'll show them to you one day" - Beck says giving me a wink.

"Why did it stuck, I mean it was one Halloween" - Jade asks again.

"Because after that we decided to go as The Scooby Gang for the next four years, you know Buffy's Scoobies"

We all look confused.

"You haven't watched Buffy? None of you?" - Ash asks us.

Isabel and I shake our heads.

"Yes, but that show is ancient it ended like 10 years ago" - Jade replies, apparently she has.

"So? It's a classic and it's great. We started watching it right after it ended, it's very cool!" - Gaby says proudly.

"There are so many things I didn't know about you Beck, I mean, thanks for sharing!" - Jade sounds annoyed.

"Like what?" - He replied surprised at the accusation.

"Like you surf? Or you are into Sci-Fi Classics, or that you had a funny nickname among others I've been told"

"You hate the ocean, you freaked out every time I told you I would go with my family and you weren't even there"

"Gaby and I have been together 5 days and she took me to see her surf?"

"1 point for Gaby, 0 for Beck!" - Gaby said excited and motioning her arms.

"You know, we were together 2 years, you just 5 days!"

"OK, 1 point for Gaby, 1 for Beck!" - Gaby motioned her arms again.

We all laugh at that.

"As for Buffy and Shaggy, you would've just made fun of me"

"True… OK, fine you are right"

"2 points for Beck, 1 for Gaby!" - Beck celebrates now.

"Dude no! That's not a valid point!"

"Fine, fine we are even"

Music is playing on the background.

"Oh my good! This song guys! Do you remember?" - Ash makes us pay attention to what is playing.

The three of them start singing; the three of us stare at them.

_And if it's real Well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me cause it hurts_

They sing with such emotion. It's fun, I never imagined Beck being this much fun. It's like meeting a totally different person. I totally get what Jade meant before with her comment about sharing.

"Best concert ever!" - Beck points out.

"Best one I've been in fact best two concerts" - Ash adds.

"You guys like No Doubt?" - Isabel asks. She has been really quiet all day.

"Yes!" - The three of them answer at the same time.

Jade and I look at each other and laugh.

"You guys are full of surprises" - I say.

"What was the other band?" - Jade continues.

"Paramore!" - Again the three of them, God by now they are like one person.

"We were 13? 12? I don't remember, we went with Tyler and Nina, front row at the Gibson Amphitheater, it was our first concert without parents" - Beck starts.

"Paramore and The Sounds were the opening bands" - Gaby continues.

"Yeah, but we didn't like The Sounds" - Ash adds.

"Paramore was awesome and then No Doubt. I think we listen just to those albums that whole summer" - Beck ends.

"Best concert ever!" - Beck repeats.

"Agreed" - Ash adds.

They both look at Gaby waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, second best for me"

"What?" - Beck and Ash ask at the same time.

"CHVRCHES last week"

"Yeah, CHVRCHES is a great band" - Ash replies.

"Yes, their songs are awesome" - Beck nods.

"But you didn't go with 'us' that takes it away from number one" - Ash implies.

We look at Gaby smiling from ear to ear and looking straight at Jade.

"Ohhh… OK" - Ash and Beck say understanding why it was number 1.

"But next time there is a No Doubt concert we have to go, all of us" - Ash makes us promise.

"A promise is a promise" - Jade says.

"GABY!" - Ash yells surprised.

"It wasn't me"

What is going on now, it's hard to keep track of them by now.

"Beck! You douch!" - Gaby and Ash yell together.

"What?"

"Gang only dude!" - Ash replies.

"I'm part of the Gang!"

"Whatever" - Gaby says in a dismissive tone.

"Thanks Jade"

"I'm sorry Beck, you never said that saying was like a secret handshake"

I'm lost in translation, but whatever, it's fun watching them, I'm so happy about today. I'm seeing a side of Beck I never thought existed. I see that Jade's OK and happy.

We listen to them remember stories all afternoon. It's been a great Saturday and we ditched my family's plans to celebrate Trina's birth week, awesome day.

**Gaby's POV **

We part ways, Ash and Isabel have to go back to San Diego and it's already 6pm.

Beck and Tori go home to blow candles for Trina's birth week and Jade and I go home to rest!

"I'm spent" - I yawn

"Really?" - Jade gives me her sexy look.

"Never that tired!… but I did spend 2 hours surfing while you apparently were dying of little heart attacks, why didn't you tell me it worried you that I went inside, I thought it was just you"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I wanted you to have your day with your friends"

"Well, I want you to know that I'm always careful and I'm a certified scuba diver so I know how to handle myself in the water"

"You know what!… Just tell me this, have you walked on the moon as well because you have done pretty much everything else" - Jade lifts her arms looking disconcerted.

"Hahaha no, I haven't, but I like sports and I've practiced lots of them. Stereotypical lesbian right here" - I say raising my hand a little and getting close to her to hold her.

"You are nothing of a stereotype… well aside of sports, I'll give you that" - She says as she puts her arms around my waist, "So, wanna spend the night in my room tonight"

I lean in for a kiss.

"I'd love too"

She takes leads the way and we make go upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24 - Confusion

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for coming back to the story, I hope you enjoy it! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**2 weeks later**

**Tori's POV**

Thursday night and I'm finally done with homework and tomorrow is the last day of school before Winter Break.

I took a bath and now I'm laying in my bed listening to music.

It's been two weeks since Beck and I became girlfriend and boyfriend and I'm really happy, he is funny and cute, sometimes clueless about date ideas but always fun to be around. He is a great kisser and I have been enjoying myself these weeks more than I ever had with someone else.

Yet, I feel unease, anxious and a little down. The thing is that I can't stop thinking about Jade and Gaby lately.

When I first started School at HA, Jade was the same with me as she was with Gaby, sometimes even worse and yes, of course I had a huge crush on her, I mean, Jade is gorgeous!

I tried so hard for her to like me or to at least be my friend and it took me so long to get my feelings in check and finally accept that the most she will ever be is 'my friend'. But I see her now, falling in love with a girl and I can't help but wonder what would've been like if Jade and I had started something. If I had more courage and kissed her, the many times I had an opportunity, what if instead of burying my feelings I would've made her fall in love with me.

She is so cute when she surrounds Gaby from the back and sweetly kisses her shoulder, or when she interlocks their fingers and kisses Gaby's hand for a second or how about when Jade pulls Gaby right into the Janitor's Closet, I assume to make out because she just can't wait to kiss her. Don't get me wrong, Jade still scares everyone out only with her eyes, but with her she is so different.

I accept it, I'm a little jealous, jealous of Gaby for having Jade. How did she do it?

I sigh, it doesn't matter Jade is my friend now and good one, I don't want to screw that up.

Tomorrow we have a special Christmas dinner at the Evans because Cat leaves on Saturday for Idaho to spend Winter Break with her family. I still have to buy things for the salads. We decided to make dinner ourselves, Gaby and Jade are cooking glazed Christmas ham, Beck and I are in charge of the side dishes, Andre the smashed potatoes and Cat will make red velvet cake with ice cream.

We are all meeting right after school tomorrow at the girls's house and start cooking.

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

"Mom says dinner will be ready in 15 minutes" - Trina stops by.

"Thanks" - I sigh

"What's going on? You look terrible"

"Ugh, Trina just leave me alone"

"For the past week you have been totally disconnected. What's going on? Did Beck do something to you?"

"No! What could he do? Jeez Trina, I'm just tired"

"Whatever, you know you can come to me, I'm here if you want to talk" - She says as she leaves and closes the door.

To be honest I don't want to talk to anyone about this, I'll find a way to clear my mind from Jade and be happy with Beck.

**Next day right after school**

**No one's POV**

"So, how are we doing this, because I have to go home for the potatoes" - Andre pointed out.

"We meet at our place in an hour?" - Gaby replied.

"Good, we are going to the grocery store to pick a few things" - Beck says taking Tori's hand.

"Can I go with you? I forgot to buy an extra cream cheese for the frosting" - Cat asks.

"Sure Cat, let's go!" - Tori gestured her into Beck's car.

**At Gaby's House**

**No one's POV**

"Finally home and alone" - Jade smirks at Gaby; who was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Hmm, Miss West, are you coming on to me?"

Jade stares at her girlfriend with a hungry face.

"We have about an hour, maybe we can finish what we started at the Janitor's Closet this morning" - Jade suggests.

"You know, I loved that thing you did today" - Gaby raises an eyebrow.

Jade walks slowly until she reaches her girlfriend, get's really close but doesn't touch her yet. Jade passes her lips all over Gaby's neck almost touching her, making her breath heavier and heavier.

"You mean this?"

She suddenly takes Gaby's butt firmly with both hands and lift's her to the counter top so she sits on it. Once there, Jade drags her fingernails all the way from her thighs to the back of her knees and pulls her fast towards her center opening Gaby's legs so she can embrace her in.

"Ugh" - Gaby just let's out a moan that answers Jade's question.

"I want you, I need you… all the time" - Jade whispers in Gaby's ear as she starts kissing her neck.

Gaby caresses Jade's naked skin under her shirt and she feels Jade's hands unbuttoning her pants.

"Wait, not here"

"We are alone" - Jade complains.

"Yeah, I don't want to have sex in the counter where we will be making dinner in less than an hour, let's just go to my room"

Both girls hurry upstairs and continue what they started at the kitchen.

**Later**

**Tori's POV**

"Thankfully it wasn't to crowded at the store" - Beck says putting the paper bags on the counter.

"Tori, your shirt!" - Cat pointed at a dripping spot.

"Ohh shit!"

Apparently the soy sauce bottle broke inside the bag I was caring and made a mess of my shirt.

"Cat! can I wash this here now, I don't want it to stain"

"Sure you can get a shirt from my room and change there"

"Thanks"

I make my way up to Cat's room to change. I pass by Gaby's room which has the door open. I hear voices and I think about saying hello.

Wait, those are… those are moans.

Oh my God, they are having sex!

"Gaby… please… I can't" - Jade keep moaning and begging.

"Come on Babe… just… a little longer… uhhh"

What the hell it's going on? What is she doing to Jade?

"Uhhh… mmm… I can't, Gab, I can't… I'm…" - Jade can barely speak.

"OK Babe… now!" - Gaby says finally allowing her girlfriend reach climax.

Holy Shit! I have to get out of here.

I hear both of them start panting hard and letting out held moans as they come together.

I hurry straight towards Cat's room and lock myself up.

"Oh my God I can't believe this" - I whisper to myself.

Hearing Jade so worked up and begging Gaby to let her finish. God, I never imagine Jade being so passive or Gaby so controlling.

Most of all, I can't believe that I walked on them having sex, I was there no more that 10 seconds but I felt so guilty. Thankfully Gaby's bed is at the other side of the room and they didn't see me.

Jade's moans are something I've only imagined, I'm so worked up about this, I know that it's very kinky to say this but I was totally turned on by what happened and completely disgusted with myself, I'd just walked on two of my friends having sex.

I breath deeply trying to compose myself, it was quick and I didn't mean to overhear. I shouldn't be so bothered by this. After all, they are together and this is their house.

I'm OK, I have to find a shirt that fits me and go wash mine or it will stain.

I make my way downstairs wearing a Pony shirt and I see Gaby and Jade already at the kitchen.

"Hey Vega, What…?" - Jade interrupts herself at the sight of the shirt, "Are you joining Cat's evil gang of Ponies now?"

Everyone lets out a quick laugh.

"Funny, it's the only one that fitted me, what can I say?"

"Give me your shirt I'll put it on the washer machine" - Cat offers, I thank her as I make my way to Beck and put my arm around his waist and he turns to give me little kiss on my forehead.

I can't even look at them, I feel so embarrassed, but why? I didn't do anything wrong and my God we are 17, I shouldn't be so surprised about two people having sex!

Maybe it's because I have been thinking so much about Jade lately.

Just look at them, always giving each other sexy looks and smiling after, is like they have their own language, is like they want to devour each other.

Enough I'll concentrate on cooking my part of dinner.

**11pm**

We had fun making dinner ourselves and everything was delicious.

The final activity for the night is Secret Santa, so we all go to the living room where the huge and beautiful Christmas was lit.

"So someone has to start giving the first present and then that person gives theirs to their Secret Santa and so on" - Beck explains, "Who wants to go first"

"I'll go" - Gaby says reaching her gift from the tree and walking towards Andre.

"I was so happy that I got you, I hope you like my gift"

"Thank you Gabs!" - Andre opens his gift and finds a silver very beautiful harmonica and a business card.

"This is Jeff Lewis… The Jeff Lewis card?" - Andre asks in disbelieve.

"I gave him your demo tracks, he is expecting your call on Monday, the harmonica is a lucky charm, just so you remember to take the music with you all the time"

"Ohh my girlfriend the sappy Santa!" - Jade said sarcastically mocking her girl, Gaby responded by sticking her tongue out to which Jade made a biting gesture with her mouth.

Yeah, the sexual tension between those two.

"God, Gaby I don't know what to say! Thank you!" - Andre gave her a big hug.

"You have nothing to thank me for all I did is make a call and give him your tracks, the talent is all yours" - She sat right back on Jades lap.

"Well, my turn!" - He reached the tree and then approached Jade, "I know you will like it"

Jade frowned curiously and opened the present.

"10th year Anniversary Special Edition of Seven!" - Jade yelled excited, "Andre how did you find this? It was sold out everywhere!"

"I have my ways, I knew you couldn't find it and you really wanted it, so, I was lucky to get your name and a perfect gift"

"Thank you! We are so watching this tonight"

"OK, my turn" - Jade makes Gaby sit beside her and stands up, takes a little box from the tree and brings it to me.

"Vega, I have to say that this past year becoming you friend has been… something I don't hate… much. I still like bugging you but, I wanted to let you know that I appreciate your friendship" - She hands me the box and I unwrap the beautiful lace that held the box together.

"Wow, Jade is beautiful" - It's a gorgeous silver gold bracelet.

"Jade designed it and sent it made" - Gaby says proudly.

"Wow Jade, this is more than amazing, thank you" - I never really imagined she would do something like that, I mean we are friends now but, I never really imagined.

I give her a hug and she whispers to my ear - "Thank 'you' Tori"

Chills run all through my body at her touch and voice so close to my ear. Oh God, no, not again; I can't fall for her again.

I see her walk back to Gaby and I can't help to regret for a second, never making a move on her.

"I got Beck" - I say and give him my present.

"Tori! You fooled me, I thought you got Gaby!"

"Haha I know, Cat and I planned it so you wouldn't ever find out"

"Oh! 2 Matching Porsche 911 Remote Control Cars! Babe, this is awesome" - He is so happy I can't help to smile big, I know he wanted a remote car ever since we went on our first date.

He sits up, excuses us both, gives me his hand and takes me to the other room; he gives me a great french kiss. Ugh, when he does little things like this is when I remember why I like so much.

_Cough, cough_

"Do we need to ask you two to get a room?" - Jade asks, I just lift my eyebrows and sigh. They all laugh.

"OK, my turn" - He brings the gift and hands it to Cat.

"Pink converse! Beck, it's great I threw mine out last week because they were too old!" - Cat gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know, a bird told me"

Cat is so happy!

"So, I guess you all know that I got Gaby" - Cat goes to the tree and pulls a big black box.

"Cat, what's this?" - Gaby said surprised, Cat sits next to her.

"Oh Cat, these are so great!" - Gaby starts taking out several picture frames, some have pictures of Beck, Ash and Gaby when they were little, others of us, one big one of her and Jade kissing. They are all great pictures.

"I'm not going to lie, I had lots of help, Jade and Ash collaborated with the pictures, but it was all my idea!"

"Thank you Cat, I love them all, I have to hang them tonight!" - They both embrace and hold it for a while. I can see that they love each other like sisters.

After the latest gift we notice that it was already midnight, but we were having so much fun we stayed until 3 am just talking, laughing and singing Christmas Karaoke songs.

It was an incredible night with friends.

**At Tori's House**

I finally get home and crash on my bed. I stare the bracelet Jade gave me tonight, designed by her only for me.

I can't do this, I can't fall for her again, I can't regret what I didn't do, it's passed I can't change it and Jade is so happy now with Gaby.

I'm so conflicted. I didn't want this feeling back, I don't want to be in love with Jade West.

I take out the bracelet and I place it in my jewelery box. I look at myself in the mirror of my vanity and shake my head. I need to stop now, before it's too late.


	25. Chapter 25 - New years

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hello! Thank you for coming back, I hope you enjoy it! **

**justice: Thank you very much for your review. Mean a lot to me.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

**Jade's POV**

Winter break is almost over and today Gaby and I are taking a plane to New York to spend New Years by ourselves.

A lot has happened this past few weeks.

The social worker has been by the house three times to check on me and also keep us updated on the advances on my father's case. Jensen and Nikki had to sue him for Gaby's injury as assault so they could petition the court for my custody. The date for the hearing is set for the first week of January. First time I'll be confronting my father in a month after he hit me.

Christmas was great, I'm driving again thanks to Grandpa's gift. He surprised me with a completely restored 1963 Mercury Comet, black with red leather interiors, beautiful. He also bought Cat a car, a pink Volkswagen New Beetle, it's so 'Cat'. She will get it when she get's back from Idaho.

But the best gift off all was Jensen and Nikki's two tickets to New York and all paid long weekend for Gaby and me. I'm excited to spend this time just with her, it feels so amazing to be in a relationship, I've discovered a totally different side of myself in every way. I'm nice to the whole family but I'm especially good to her. We haven't fought ever since that night about Cat. Well, we've had arguments but not fights, Ash's advices worked like a charm.

After that weekend on the beach Ash and I started to message each other a lot. She was checking on Gaby through me; she said she didn't want to hover all over my girlfriend and that she was perfectly fine with annoying me; something that at the beginning bugged me like crazy but in time I have come to enjoy.

She might not look it, but Ash is very much like me in a lot of ways, which is comforting. She understands when I tell her that I'm annoyed by something and is not trying to make me love everything or become a saint. We mostly complain about things we hate, which is AWESOME! We also talk about people we love, Gaby and Beck. I'm glad to say that I have a friend in her, even if she is Gaby's ex.

"Jade sweetie, are you ready?" - Nikki comes looking for me to take us to the airport.

"Yes, sorry I forgot the phone charger"

"Let's go, you are going to be late"

Jensen and Nikki drop us at the airport and we board the plane. Not much to do here, Gaby and I are taking this time to write our final assignment for Writing class, thankfully is a solo assignment, but is nice to bounce ideas with her from time to time.

Four hours later we land and are greeted by our chauffeur and he takes us to Gaby's parents penthouse in Manhattan.

"Nice place"

"It is, right? I want to move here someday, see if I invade and conquer like the living room" - Gaby mocks her own bold idea, I just shake my head.

"This is way better than going to a hotel, I mean we can be alone and make all the noise we want" - I approach her from the back and kiss her long and uncovered neck as we both stare at the incredible view.

"How about we first settle in and go to eat I'm starving"

I turn her around and give her a small kiss and rub her nose with mine.

"Let's go"

**Tori's POV**

It's been good to have some days apart from everyone, Beck travelled to Canada to spend Christmas and he is returning Sunday night to spend New Year's together, so, it's been just me and my bed.

Andre called and we agreed to hang tonight and watch a movie; he will be here in a little more than an hour, but I just don't want to get out of bed. I've been thinking none stop about Jade, I'm just tired of thinking.

I'm up, maybe the hot water will numb my thoughts. 45 minutes later I walk out, my skin almost scorched by the warmth of the water. I get dressed quickly, Andre will be here any minute now.

"Tori, Andre's here" - Trina yells from the living room.

"I put some make up on and grab my purse, a jacket and head downstairs"

"Hey Girl, ready to go?"

_Not really, I just want to get back in bed._

"Hey Andre, let's go"

"Are you OK?"

"No, she is not, but she is not telling me or anyone else, maybe you can get her to talk, she's been curled up in bed for days" - Trina says as she picks up her car keys and leaves, "Have a nice night!"

"Wow, want to talk about what's going on?"

"I don't know if I should, Andre, is not an easy subject"

"Tori, you can talk to me about everything, you know that?" - Andre sits down and motions me to sit next to him.

"Ugh, I don't know"

"Is it Beck?"

"No, he's great. It's… it's Jade"

"Tori" - Andre sighs, "I thought you were passed that crush"

"So did I, honestly believed that I was. But you know what I did to get over her"

"Yeah, you convinced yourself that Jade would never actually be in a relationship with a girl because she was straight and you would have her friendship instead"

I shrug my shoulders.

"And now that you see her with Gaby it's eating you up"

I nod without speaking a word.

"Tori, you couldn't have known, not even she knew"

"Yes, but I had so many chances to let her know my feelings and I never took them, she was straight, that was that and I wanted to at least be her friend"

"Tori, but you can't change what you didn't do, you can only work with what you have in the present and you have Beck"

"I know Andre, and I like Beck so very much, it's just that I…"

"You still love Jade" - He looks conflicted.

Beck is his friend as well, I'm practically putting him in a position of lying to him.

"I don't know what to say to you. First of all Beck is a good guy and he genuinely likes you and second, Jade is in love with Gaby… to tell you the truth I don't see a way out for the last one" - He pauses and takes a deep breath, "As for the first one, if you are feeling like this maybe you should break things off with Beck"

"Andre, I like Beck, I don't want to break up but how can I not wander about Jade, when I see her having the dream I had for us with another girl" - I don't want Andre to think I don't want to be with Beck, but I need him to understand that I see someone else living MY dream and I'm conflicted.

"I get that Tori, but are you going to do something about it? Because if that is what you are thinking then you should consider that you must be fair with Beck and break up. Then consider that Jade is the happiest she has ever been and you will not only lose a friend, you'll lose any possibilities with her and Gaby, Beck and Cat's friendship for sure"

"I know Andre and I promise I won't do anything at all. I just can't help being sad about this" - Yeah I'm really jealous, angry and depressed by this, sad is the PG-13 version of my feelings right now.

"I know Tori, but give it time, it will eventually pass. Remember also that you enjoy being with Beck, I have seen you very happy with him too"

"And I am, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with Beck, I'm just sad" - I lie again, if I could change Beck for Jade I would in a second, I wouldn't even think past the first time.

"I'm here Tori if you want to talk, I only ask that you are fair with Beck, after all he has nothing but good intentions with you" - I nod accepting what he asks of me.

I know that's true, but I need Beck to distract me from all of this. I actually like him a lot and I don't want to hurt him but he is the only one that takes my mind of things.

**Tuesday night - New years**

**Jade's POV**

**NY**

Gaby and I prepare to go out and watch the Ball Drop from Times Square, by now it's all filled with people but we are not there to watch the show. We just want to experience the magic of NY on New Years.

The whole weekend has been incredible; we have gone to some Broadway shows being _Beautiful_ and _Wicked_ contenders for our favorite one. We visited some local Coffee Shops inventing our own Coffee Tasting tour around the city, we have done the typical tourist taking cliché pictures of us and we've gone clubbing a couple of nights. We've also spent a good amount of time at the apartment talking, laughing, and 'other' activities, but most of all, enjoying all the time we had just for each other.

"You know we have school the day after tomorrow, right?"

"Sure Jade, we are going to school the day after tomorrow; we would have to be in LA for that and we a flying back that day"

"Nice way to start the year, skipping school" - I rub my hands together; it's a cold night out here.

"And since when do you care about school?"

"I don't, quickly Gaby hit me! I'm going insane"

We both laugh.

"I wander what the guys are doing back home"

"I know Beck had plans tonight… you know kinky plans with Tori" - Gaby gives me a smirk.

"I can't believe they haven't had sex yet"

"Well, not everyone can share the same bed with their girlfriend every night"

"True, but Beck has his RV and we all know exactly what goes on in there" - I say casually.

"Thanks for putting terrible images on my head Jade"

"Oh come on! Like you didn't know we had sex"

"Yes, I know, but when you say it I actually visualize you in Beck's RV… and I don't want the image of my best friend and my girlfriend having sex, thank you"

"Hahaha, deal with it! I already have those images from every time you and Ash tell a story about your relationship"

"It's not my fault you have become such great friends"

"Who could've thought… but I have to say, you have incredible taste in women" - I smile raising my eyebrows teasing Gaby.

"I know right? What am I doing with you?"

My mouth drops, surprised and amused by what my girlfriend just said.

"This is what you are doing with me" - I grab Gaby violently from the waist pulling her to give her a big kiss.

People all around us start clapping and cheering. We break off the kiss embarrassed, but I quickly start bowing to the people as if I was in a play.

"Hahaha, I love you" - Gaby whispers shaking her head and smiling, without even realizing what she just said. But I heard her and my heart starts skipping so fast.

"I'm going to get some coffee, do you want one?" - I say trying not to panic.

"Yes, please"

She just said she loved me, but it was so casual, she didn't even notice she had said it.

I've loved her from some time now; I just didn't want to say it before I knew Gaby felt the same.

Oh God, tonight is the night! Tonight is the night I tell her how much I love her.

I'm freaking out!

I thought I would have some time to plan this. I have not more than 20 minutes until midnight.

I push my way back to Gaby with both cups of coffee and by now we only have 5 minutes.

"I was starting to get worried"

"Sorry, the line was huge and there is a lot of people here"

"5 more minutes! I'm excited Jade, our first New Years together!"

Our 'first' that's right! And I plan on having many, many, many of these with her.

We have less than 2 minutes now, what shall I do? Should I tell her before or maybe after the kiss? I don't know! After, after is better, I don't want to miss the kiss if she is surprised.

Less than a minute now we are holding hands looking at each other shivering for the cold and nervous as hell.

30 seconds, we face each other and smile. Bah, who cares how I say it, everything is just perfect right now, my nerves disappear and I embrace my girl at 10 seconds to go.

I see straight into her eyes, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

I lean in quickly and we kiss, her lips are cold but her breath is warm and delicious, we kiss slowly and passionately. We break the kiss for a second and I feel the words just go out of my mouth right into hers.

"I love you"

We kiss again; I know she heard me because her fingers press hard against my hips.

We pull back and she says it back to me.

"I love you Jade"

I smile and give her a peck. Nothing else matters around us. This is magic and I'm lucky enough to be a part of it.


	26. Chapter 26 - Big News

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! sunflower94, WeAreLife, justice: Thanks so much for your words, they mean a lot!**

**Tori's POV**

It's Friday morning and I'm at School hiding from everyone at The Blackbox Theatre. I have a free period but so does Cat, Andre and Jade.

I haven't seen Jade yet but I shared first and second period with Gaby. She said they had an incredible time in NY. Just listening to her was torture; I really don't want to hear about it anymore.

I've tried to set my mind in other things so I don't think about this all the time, but it's been fruitless. I can't move on.

I hear someone opening the door and I see none other than Jade.

"Vega, what are you doing here alone? If I didn't know better I'd say you are hiding from someone"

"I'm just trying to read a little and I didn't want to go to the library"

"Oh, if I'm bothering you I can leave"

"No, no, I'm done with my book" - I say quickly I don't want her to go.

"So, how was your week? I know Beck went to Canada"

"Yes, but it was good anyway, I had a great time with my bed and just relaxed" - Lie!

"I'm glad… So?… Did you do it already?"

"Jade!" - I see her mocking face waiting for me to answer, "Yeah we did, on New Years"

"And?"

"What? No! I don't feel comfortable talking about this with you"

"Vega! What are friends for?"

"You are his ex!"

"So? I'll tell you about me"

"About you and BECK?"

"No Tori, about me and Gaby" - She laughs hard at the question I just asked.

"It was great, I mean he set a good mood and we had an incredible dinner before. We watched the fireworks right after and then went to his house. Since his parents were still in Canada, we went to his old room, he had flowers all over the floor and bed and candles everywhere. We listened to some music and then… well, I'm not telling you the rest" - I really had a good New Years with Beck and forgot all about Jade that night. I think Beck is good for me, at least with him I'm not miserable about this whole thing.

"Nice Beck, who knew he was such a romantic"

"Apparently not you… how was your New Years in NY, exciting?"

"We had an incredible weekend and Tuesday night we went to Times Square to kiss at midnight. It was awesome… We actually said our first 'I love you' that night"

She is so happy, what am I doing? I'm happy for her, I've never seen Jade like this and I've never been happier since I started dating Beck. I'm over this or at least I'm going to bury it deep. I like my friendship with Jade. Fuck love!

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Vega, shoot; not that I'll answer but you can ask"

"Why Gaby?" - I know I'm crazy for asking her this, but maybe if I knew why it would be easier to let all this doubts go.

"Why I fell for Gaby?"

"Yes, I mean, until she came around you were very straight!"

"Well Vega, you may see Gaby and think '_Oh what a sweet girl_' and in many ways she is but she is also a badass I guess that I felt attracted to her ever since she talked back to me the day after we met, she was not scared of me or my threats, she just called me on my bullshit and practically ignored me" - Jade's laughs almost to herself at the memory.

"And in our 'first date' which was really never a date, she blew my mind! She took me everywhere and made me do things I wouldn't have done by myself. The way she carried herself that whole day, I mean, it's like she had the entire world in the palm of her hands and did whatever the fuck she wanted with it, not caring what people might think" - Jade has such a huge smile on her face… I can't compete with all of this, with Gaby, she is everything I'm not and that's what Jade likes.

"I realized I was in love with her when I saw her dancing in that concert, everything about her, how gorgeous she is, how smart, how sexy she looked and that personality… Ugh, Tori… I'm so in love with this girl and I'm so scared about it"

"Jade, all that you just told me sounds incredible, why would you be afraid?"

"Because, I've opened up so much to her. There is a reason I am who I am, I don't like to let people in and then expose myself to get hurt and… there are no walls between Gaby and me… none"

"I think she is your first love, no matter how long you and Beck were a couple, Gaby is the first real love in your life. But don't be insecure, I don't think that she is holding back either and you two always look incredibly happy" - I hated admitting what just said to Jade, but is true.

"First love uhm?… I thought that I knew what that was, but yeah, I redefine the meaning every day… Jeez! I'm a ball of sunshine. That remands me…" - Jade hits me in my arm, very hard I might add.

"What is wrong with you? That hurt!"

"I need to personally blame you for this. I use to be a cold, heartless girl that knew exactly what to feel… now, look at me! Ball of sunshine!" - She starts yelling, "Fuck my Life Vega! You screwed me over; now I'm in love? Shit Vega, thanks. I'm going to hold you personally responsible if my heart breaks in a million pieces."

"Hahaha you are crazy Jade, enjoy the ball of sunshine, my treat" - I let out a sigh that sounds a bit too nostalgic.

"You OK Vega? You sound a little… off"

"I'm fine, I've been a little sad lately, you know… just hormones. So what is going on with your father?" - I try to change the subject, I don't want to think anymore about my feelings.

"Oh that, I have to go to the hearing on Monday. I'm nervous I haven't seen him since that day"

"Don't worry Jade everything is going to be OK, even if your father is a great lawyer, I doubt he can hurt you anymore"

"Yeah I know, I was actually surprised to know that he petitioned my custody"

"He did?"

"The social worker said on her last visit that a petition for custody by a parent has been filed and will be discussed over the hearing, I mean, why would he want me back? He told me to get out and never come back"

"Maybe he realized he made a mistake"

"That man and his ego, trust me, he would never accept he is wrong, but well, I know I have Nik and Jen and I'm OK"

"Yeah, don't worry about Monday, it will be OK"

"Thanks Tori"

We listen to the bell and go to Sikowitz's class.

**No one's POV**

"Welcome back from Winter Break. I have good news for you"

Everyone starts paying attention to their crazy teacher.

"Yesterday I was given the confirmation for a very special play that the school will be presenting on February 13th for some very renowned Producers and Executives"

"This play will have to be perfect in every sense, scenography, make up, lights, music, writing and acting."

"One of your scripts submitted on December for Mr. Lloyd's Writing Class was selected as the one that will be developed into a play, and Mr. Lloyd is here to let us know all about it"

The kids turn around and see their teacher walk to the front of the room.

"Hello! So, let's get to the point. The script that was selected will have to be worked and adapted for an hour and a half long play. I will designate the writers that will collaborate in this project but they will have to take the winning script as a starting point and remain true to the story"

Everyone seems excited about this. Many of the kids are hoping to here their names called.

"The winning script is 'Last Hope' from Gaby Evans and Jade West"

Everyone starts clapping and yelling in celebration. Both girls are ecstatic.

"And I have to say I'm glad I didn't let you do this special assignment by yourselves, you found a way to let both your talents grow together, congratulations" - Mr. Lloyd finishes and gestures Sikowitz to continue.

"Jade, you will be perfect for one of the lead rolls and as you all know, I have already decided on who will play the main characters, but you will have to choose between writing and acting because every student in the showcase must have only one task"

Jade seems conflicted about the decision, she loves writing but she would love to interpret a lead roll in this play as well.

"Since the original script is of your ownership your credit as a writer of the play will be present whether you accept the roll of collaborating in the adaptation" - Mr. Lloyd explains.

"In that case, I would love act on the play"

"Great, Gaby you are the main writer and in charge of the adaptation team, you will be working with me and other selected students for this project" - Mr. Lloyd informs her.

"Andre you will be the team leader for the music adaptation and soundtrack of the play" - Sikowitz tells him and then turns to Beck, "and since there are no male leads we have decided that you will be the director of the play, Cat as always you will be in charge of Custom design and Make Up and Tori you have the other lead roll on the play, all secondary rolls will be casted in a week"

"Well, kids, congratulations, you are leaders in every single one of your areas and we want you to know that we are proud and have great expectations for the play. We will meet after lunch hour with the writers, director, and music producers to set everything up and work on the adaptation. With the rest of the cast and crew we will meet in two weeks" - Mr. Lloyd says good-bye and leaves the room right before the bell rings.

**Sunday afternoon at their house**

**Cat's POV**

"Jade… Jade… JADE!" - I raise my voice to get her attention.

"NO" - Jade yelled back disconnecting herself from what she was thinking.

"NO, what?"

"Excuse me?"

"You just said NO! No what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kitty Cat, I was just thinking about the play"

"Oh, It's exciting, winning script and you have the lead roll!"

"Yeah, so does Tori"

Jade looks so confused. What does Tori has to do with this?

"I know Jade, I was in class too, why are you so gloomy about this?"

"It's just that Tori told me that she had a crush on me a while ago"

_What? Tori… OK yes I've had my suspicions but who cares._

"OK?… So, what about that now?" - I asked confused.

"Well Cat, the play is about a couple of girls who fall in love"

"It's just a play" - I say not understanding why she is so concerned about that.

"I don't want it to be weird, for any of us"

"It doesn't have to be. Tori's with Beck and you are with Gaby and neither of them are the jealous type. It will be fine, it's not like Tori and you ever dated"

"I know, I hope so"

"You worry to much, BTW how are you feeling about Tomorrow?"

"Very anxious, I just want for Jen and Nik to get permanent custody of me so I can stop worrying"

"Don't worry, your dad won't get your custody back. And if he does we won't let him hurt you again"

"If he gets my custody back, I"ll run away until I'm 18, I swear, I'll just disappear"

"You will what?" - Gaby is standing right at the door.

Both girls jump at her sight.

"I'm not going to let him get me"

"You know that won't happen" - Gaby reassures Jade and start walking to her.

"How can you say that? You don't know what he can do, he is very well connected, he can get me without even blinking"

"I think you are exaggerating, after what he did to you, no judge will give him any rights on you" - Gaby dismisses everything Jade's just said.

"You realize that if he uses his influences and gets custody of me he will take me to NY, right?" - Jade says angry, "That would mean I would have to move, I would have to change schools… God! That would mean that you and I are done!"

"Jade" - Gaby tries to calm her down.

"NO!" - Jade storms out of my room giving us no time to react.

"Gaby, she is nervous, you shouldn't have said that"

"But Cat, she is too worried, not even with influences could he ever get her back after what he did. The pictures of the incident were presented as evidence, she will be OK"

"I think so too, but Jade is scared and she has her reasons to be, even if the possibility is null, her father is a very powerful lawyer"

"Well, I better go and find her, she is not like me and this needs to be resolved right now or she will get more anxious" - Gaby sighs and goes looking for Jade at her room.

**Gaby's POV**

_Knock knock_

"Don't, just leave me alone"

"Babe come on, let me in, we should talk"

I hear the door open slightly and I push it to get in, I close the door behind me, and go to the window were Jade is now sitting.

"Look, I'm sorry. I have confidence everything will be OK tomorrow, but I should've been more supportive" - I sit right next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to lose this, lose you, everything was so good and now… I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach, that everything is going to fall apart"

"I'm not going to tell you that everything will be perfect, because we don't know the future. But I'm here, I won't go anywhere and we love you, all of us, we will protect you no matter what"

"I know"

She looks so lost, so tired. I need to take her mind of all these things.

"Wanna come up to the rooftop with me in like an hour?"

She looks at me curious, but doesn't ask anything, just nods.

I kiss her and go to my room to get some things and get Cat to help me out.

**Later**

We've prepared a surprise for Jade, I hope she at least distracts herself for a little while.

"Everything is ready, come with me"

I take her hand and lead her to the stairs to go to the rooftop.

"You can't look yet, close your eyes"

"What did you do?"

"You'll see… OK, open"

"What's all of this?" - She can't help but smile to me and Cat.

"We know you like to watch your favorite movies when you are stressed. So, we are having a movie night" - Cat says excited.

"This is awesome"

We sit down on the pillow beds we have set in front of a big white curtain that we hang with a couple of big tripods. We ordered sushi and I'm going to make smores later.

"Thanks, you two"

"We love you Babe, it will be OK"

We start the projector and watch the movie. Thankfully the night is not too cold and there is not much wind.

We end up having a great night and I see Jade a little calmer.

We head downstairs to our rooms and I decide to stay with her for the night.

**A/N I know it's short but I hope you like it. Please take 30 seconds to leave a review, it helps! Bye.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Changes

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! Thanks for reading. I think that for the nature of this chapter I'll be also posting another one tomorrow, to make it up to you. Have fun!  
**

**WeAreLife, mouseforever16, chase19 ****thanks for reviewing.** sunflower94 I think you may have good instincts.  


* * *

**Monday morning**

**Jade's POV **

We arrive early to the Courthouse. I'll be sitting outside until I have to testify. Jen and Nik didn't let Gaby or Cat to skip school, they don't want their parental responsibilities questioned by my father's lawyers.

Beck is here with me, I really wish my girl was too.

**No one's POV**

Everyone inside is ready to start. The Judge starts reading the charges against Jade's father.

"Mr. West how do you declare yourself?"

Jade's father stands up and pleads guilty.

"Your honor, my client has collaborated in this whole process and has shown his interest on doing what's best for his daughter. We have already spoken with the District Attorney to reach a plea agreement that considers no jail time"

"Assault is a misdemeanor, but Mr. West this was your daughter and her friend, they are both minors, you don't expect me to ignore this facts"

"Your honor, with this plea agreement my client is also giving up his parental rights in order to let Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham become permanent guardians of his daughter. It's all in the documents you have with you"

"I'm not convinced that this plea agreement is fair under the circumstances. Mr. West, you assaulted two underage girls. One of them who arrived at the hospital like this" - He says showing him the pictures of Jade, "This is your daughter Sr."

The judge looks at Jade's father trying to find some regret, but there is none.

"Under this agreement you are 'willing' to give up your parental rights? Well, you don't need to do that, I'm revoking any parental rights you have at this very moment. Also, you are paying 2 maximum fines, doing 6 months community service and you are going to complete a batterer's program. Now, you have been charged with two different assault charges, and for those I'm sentencing you also to 4 months in county jail"

"Your honor we think that the agreement with the District Attorney can be improved, but Mr. West is a model citizen and an important man that can influence our community. We don't feel the need to add time in jail"

"Model citizen? Mr. Graham you might be a good lawyer here, trying to defend your college, but I am the Judge and I'm dismissing the plea agreement. Also I'm very disappointed with the District Attorney's Office in this case. What kind of agreement is this? In a case of assault against two minors" - The Judge responds completely frustrated.

"Mr. West, you have used your influences to get yourself out of most minor altercations and I'm sure that if you'd had a different Judge in front of you today you would've gotten away with this. You might be a powerful lawyer but in MY Courtroom, you lose. I'm not only keeping my sentence, but I'm also adding a restraining order for your daughter and her new guardians for the next 2 years, just in case you may have any ideas about 'reconnecting' with her"

"Now that that's settled we have to determine which is the best environment for Ms. West to spend her next seven months until she comes of age"

The case is closed and he Judge gives the court a 20-minute break.

**Outside the courtroom**

"So, what happened?" - Beck asks as soon as Gaby's parents approach both kids.

"Mr. West was stripped of his parental rights and was given a hard punishment for both charges, now we just have to wait for the custody settlement"

"So, I don't have to worry about my father fighting you for my custody?" - Jade sighs in relieve.

"Actually he offered to give up his rights in order for us to become your permanent guardians, maybe he just changed his mind"

"Well, I'm happy about that."

"We have to be back in 20 minutes let's just get a cup of coffee" - Nikki puts her arm on Jade's shoulder.

"Honey, please don't worry, I think that everything is going to be OK and when they call you just be honest about how you feel OK?"

"Sure Nik, I will. I'm glad that he no longer can get me back"

"I'm glad Beck is around. He is a good friend to you girls"

"Yes he is"

Jade starts feeling weird again about the play, but she is too concerned with her statement she just brushes that feeling away.

"OK, kids we are going in, Jade don't go anywhere, the Judge might call you soon, and don't be nervous, everything is going to be OK" - Jensen nods to Beck and Jade, opens the door of the courtroom and leads Nikki inside.

They both approach their lawyers on the plaintiff's table with the Child Protective Services officer.

The Judge sits down and starts the custody proceedings.

"I understand that Child Protective Services is recommending permanent custody to Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham"

"We have monitored Ms. West progress at the Cunningham's home and we are sure that she will be able to develop under this environment. We also have recommendations from her school teachers and guidance counselor showing that in this time she has improve her grades and attitude"

"I see, but we have another plaintiff that is eligible for custody, can you please approach the other table Mrs. Vaughn"

Jensen and Nikki are in awe and very curious on who this woman is.

"I understand you are Ms. West's biological mother"

Everyone was in shock. They knew she was alive, but she left Jade and her father over 9 years ago.

"Yes your honor"

"Ma'am, I also have in records that you abandoned your daughter 9 years ago. Why are you asking for custody now?"

"My ex-husband force me to stay away from Jade, it is only now, after all of this, that I have been able to nullify the restraining order he imposed on me"

"I see in the evidence you have presented that he has been active in preventing you from getting close to your daughter. I also understand that you have formed a new family in NY"

"Yes your honor, I have remarried and I have a son and a daughter with my wife"

"So, am I correct on the assumption that if you get custody you would move Ms. West to NY?"

"Yes your honor, we are established there and that's what I would do"

"OK, I've read all the evidence in the case I'm ready to listen to Ms. West, please let her in"

**Jade's POV**

They call me inside; Beck must stay out of the courtroom. I walk straight towards the witness stand by the Judges seat.

I sit down and turn to see Jen and Nik on one table and a very pale dark haired woman… Oh my God, no… no fucking way… that's impossible! Cold chills run down my body, I feel dizzy and about to get sick. I can't even start breathing normally; I choke on pure air.

"Ms. West I notice you are very conflicted by the sight of your mother here"

"I… I…" - I can't make any sentences, she can't be here, that can't be her.

"I don't have a mother"

"Ms. West"

"Call me Jade"

"OK, Jade, your mother is here to petition your custody, I know this is a surprise but I have the final decision and I would like to ask you some questions. Now please look at me, only me and answer me without minding the other people on this room, OK?"

I turn my sight from my mother and try to concentrate on the Judge.

"Jade, how was your family life before your mother left"

"It was normal I guess, I use to get along better with my father"

I don't want to give any credit to my mother. I won't make this easier on her.

"How was it after she left"

"My father took no interest at all in me, I wouldn't see him for days, after I turned 13 he was in and out of the house for weeks and after he got married last year he moved to NY permanently"

"I see, why didn't he take you with him"

"I go to a very exclusive school of the arts and this is my last year. With a diploma from there I can get into the best art programs at most Colleges, we also learn a lot about the craft, so I asked him to stay in LA, I'm almost 18 so he agreed"

"So your future is based on how well you do in this school?"

"Pretty much, I have the best grades on my class and we have done many private plays and concerts for renowned producers and directors"

"How has life been since you moved into the Cunningham's home"

"It's really good, it has been even before that"

"Tell me more"

"My friend Cat moved in months ago, we are very close so I spend everyday there, they treat me like their daughter and care about what goes on in my life, about school. They always welcomed me and supported me, it hasn't changed since I moved in, it's just gotten better"

"I see, so you like them very much and they take care of you"

"I love them"

"How do you feel about your mother and the fact that she wants to rebuild her relationship with you"

"That woman is not my mother, I have no parents"

"OK, I think I have enough information to make a decision. Jade please wait outside, I'll call you in a few minutes"

I walk out and there I see a blonde woman standing next to Beck. I get close and she turns around.

"You…"

"Jade is nice to see you again"

"Were you following me that day? Were you spying on me?"

"Jade no, us meeting was a complete coincidence" - Miranda motions a gesture with her hands.

"Jade wait, you know this woman" - Beck interrupts us.

"You said I looked exactly like your wife, didn't she show you pictures of me? You must have known!"

"Jade first of all, the only pictures your mom has of you are from when you were 9. Also you didn't have black hair in those pictures"

"Stop, I don't give a shit Miranda. I'm not leaving with you to NY even if the Judge orders me to" - I start yelling at her.

"Look lady, I think you better go away" - Beck tells her getting himself in the middle.

"I will, but Jade know this. Your mother loves you, she had her reasons to leave and your father didn't make it possible for her to come back for you"

I walk straight to smack her in the face but Beck stops me.

"Go, please"

"I'm sorry Jade" - She walks away.

**No one's POV**

"Mrs. Vaughn, I understand the need you have to reconnect with your daughter and that you have seized this opportunity to get her back, but I must look for Ms. West best interest" - The Judge starts delivering.

"I believe that the best and more stable environment for her right now is to remain with Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham as her permanent guardians"

"Your honor I believe that her mother should have more privileges than two strangers that have only known her for a few months"

"Mr. Jacobs, I didn't ask for your opinion, my mind has already been made, you must sit with your client as I dictate my sentence"

"Mrs. Vaughn, taking your daughter to NY will have a negative emotional impact, you will be taking her away from everything she knows, her friends, her family, because no matter 'how long' she has been at the Cunningham's home they are her family now. Also changing schools and readjusting to a new environment will take at least 6 months which is the amount of time she has until she graduates and becomes an adult, I'm sorry but Ms. West well-being is to stay here with people that support her and love her, that she trusts and were she can continue her life peacefully"

"Your honor, I understand but please let me have some connection with my daughter, I can't lose her again" - Jade's mother interrupts the Judge.

"Please make Ms. West come inside"

Jade walks to the middle of both tables and she looks at Jen and Nik, who nod to her letting her know that she is staying with them. She smiles and looks back at the Judge ignoring her mother.

"Jade, I have decided for Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham to become your permanent guardians, they will have your sole custody. But I'm also making you and your mother go to family therapy twice a week for the next 6 and a half months, which is when you finally turn 18 and become of age, then you can decide if you want to continue seeing her or not. Do you have any questions?"

"Do I have to see her out of those sessions?"

"Only if your therapist thinks you should. In this matter he or she will decide what's best"

"Mrs. Vaughn, I know this complicates things for you, but getting your daughter back is not going to be easy, she can't be the one that sacrifices anymore, so you can have the relationship you lost by leaving. If you want a connection with your daughter you are going to have to make a very hard effort"

The Judge finishes his statement wishing both parties good luck and dismisses them.

Jade walks towards Nikki and Jensen without even looking back to her mother.

"Can we just go please? I don't… I can't talk to that woman yet"

Nikki puts her arm around her and they walk outside, she nods to Jensen to stay and talk to Jade's mother.

"Mrs. Vaughn, Jensen Cunningham, It's a pleasure to meet you" - He extends his hand to her.

"Mr. Cunningham, I can't say it's the same, don't get me wrong, I'm very thankful for what you have done for my daughter. But I really wanted to finally get her back" - She shakes Jensen's hand in the end.

Miranda walks right towards them to support her wife.

"Trust me, we are not trying to keep you from Jade, but we promised to protect her and right now I believe that the best choice was made"

"I'm not going to stop trying to get my daughter back, please know that Mr. Cunningham. Jade should be with her real mother again"

"She is with family, even if we are not blood related. We love Jade and we will take good care of her. I don't want to offend you but you are not thinking on her emotional state. Please give her time to process this"

"Well, is not that I have too much of it. I'll look for a therapist to start the sessions immediately… and Mr. Cunningham, I need to see where my daughter's living and HOW she's been living 'no offense'"

"Victoria, please" - Miranda says trying to calm down Jade's mother.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Vaughn's wife, I'm Jensen"

"I'm going to go for a cup of coffee, you two can talk" - Jade's mother walks outside without even saying goodbye.

"Hello I'm Miranda, I apologize for Vicky. She can be a bit stubborn and 'problematic'. I take you got custody of Jade"

"Yes, we did but the Judge mandated therapy twice a week for 6 months. We have an excellent therapist that we can call today so we make quick progress on that"

"I would thank you so much if you could, I think Vicky just wants to talk to Jade again, it's been to long"

"It's funny how much they are like each other, just in these past minutes, it's been enough to see from whom Jade gets her character"

They both smile at that statement.

"Oh well, I hope that as Vicky, Jade also has a gentler side, otherwise…"

"Oh no, she does, she is a sweet and very smart girl, we are very proud of her. Here, this is my card and information for where to contact us, please just give Jade a couple of days to process this. I'll make sure that the therapy sessions begin this same week"

"Thank you Jensen, it's been a pleasure"

"Likewise Miranda"

They both leave the courtroom and go on opposite ways.


	28. Chapter 28 - Feelings

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! I'm back with a new chapter, I have to say that updating so often is very hard, maybe this week I'll just update a couple of times because I have a lot of extra work!**

**Thank you: sunflower94, mouseforever16 for reviewing, it's always great to read your opinions and theories.**

**Let me know if you liked it! **

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Gaby's POV**

We go straight home in a rush, Cat and I just want to see Jade and find out what happened. Ty and Nina are still in Boston visiting Nina's Family so they have less information than us.

Beck texted me a while ago telling me that something happened in the courtroom and that Jade was very upset but he thought Jade would want to tell me personally so, he avoided giving us more information.

I'll deal with him later. Jerk! All I need is to know what happened not a murder mystery brewing in my brain.

We get home and I see Mom already making lunch.

"What happened?"

"Baby, I think you should go upstairs and be with Jade"

"Jeez! Can someone tell me what the hell happened please?" - I yell in desperation.

"Jade is staying with us permanently, don't worry about it, everything went well with all of that. Now go see Jade, she didn't want us to tell you what happened but she needs support" - Mom says calmly.

"Cat I know you are worried too, but I think they need some time alone, please stay here with us, I'll fill you in"

I run upstairs and look for her in her room but I don't see her. I go to Cat's room but nothing.

Maybe she is in the rooftop, she has been going up there lately when she is worried. I go to my room but before getting out from the window, I hear her sobbing from my bed.

She is lying on her side looking at the wall. I sigh finally seeing her.

Jade is crying, I've never seen her cry, not even angry tears. What could've happen?

I place myself slowly right next to her, spooning her and placing my arm around her body. I rest my mouth on her shoulder.

"Baby, I'm here with you and I'll stay as long as you need me OK?"

She doesn't respond. I don't ask.

If there is something that I've learned from Jade is that she has to come to terms with what she shares with me. It takes time but she will tell me when she is ready.

She is shaking and I feel completely powerless. I hate seeing her like this, so broken.

What could have happened?

Maybe is something her father said in court. Or maybe she is just sad, I know she says all the time she doesn't care about her father but I know she does and she worried for what might happen to him with all of this. After all he is her father.

She keeps sobbing, sometimes harder than others, is like she is replaying memories. I just stay there and hold her caressing her hand with my thumb and kissing her neck from time to time. I just want her to know I'm here and I'm not going away.

After about a couple of hours she finally gives in and falls asleep, I hear her breathing deeper and I do the same.

I wake up and it's already night. My Mom enters my room and covers us with some blankets.

Jade doesn't wake up. Mom gives me a kiss on my forehead.

"Baby, food is in the fridge if you girls feel hungry, I brought you something to drink" - I only smile at her; I don't want Jade to wake up.

"I love you two" - She waves goodbye and leaves the room quietly.

I feel warm and I fall asleep again. After some hours I wake up feeling her turning around to face me.

"Hey" - I say between dreams my eyes fighting to stay open.

"Jade doesn't say a word, she tries but it's like she didn't know what to say, I can see the pain in her face"

I place my hand on the back of her neck and touch her softly up and down with my thumb. I don't move or speak. She closes her eyes again and I just stare at her. Maybe she was uncomfortable and needed to change sides.

Jade opens her eyes again and whispers very softly.

"She is back… my mother came back"

I'm fully awake now. What did she just say? Her mother? The one that left 9 years ago without even a note?

She reads my expression.

"I know, it's all fucked up"

"Jade did she came here to get you?"

"Yes, but the Judge gave my custody to Mom and Dad"

Oh, my heart is melting at how she just referred to my parents.

"But I'm going to have to see her twice a week until I turn 18"

"Therapy?"

"Yah"

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know Gaby, I never thought she'd come back. Remember I told you in NY about that woman on the plane, the one that thought I looked exactly like her wife?"

"Yes"

"My mother's wife"

"What? Was she on the plane on purpose?"

"She said it was pure coincidence but I don't know… I didn't speak with my mother I just saw her in court. I didn't even see my father. Mom took me away for coffee before he left the room"

"I guess that Mom and Dad will look for a therapist then, if you want me to go with you… just say it, OK?" - I say rubbing my nose with hers. She closes her eyes and sighs deep, with all that crying she is exhausted.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" - I offer.

"Can you just hold me?"

"Come here Babe" - She rest in my chest and I put my arms around her. It breaks my heart to see her like this, the ever strong and powerful Jade was breaking right in front of me and there is not a thing I could do to fix it. I can only do what she asks of me and I hold her tight. We stay silent and fall asleep again.

**Cat's POV**

I know Jade and Gaby are skipping school today but I just want to say good bye before school and check on Jade.

Nikki told me what happened with her mom. Apparently Jade didn't want anyone but herself to tell Gaby. I don't know why but I think it's because is easiest for her to open up with her. I'm not jealous or anything I think that is great that they have each other. My best friend and my sister.

I walk to Gaby's room and it's empty so I walk to Jade's room, nothing. I go downstairs and I find them having breakfast already.

"Are you going to school? Nikki and Jen told me yesterday that they were letting you skip school today BTW, where are they?"

"They left early for work, meetings all day and I really want to see what's going on with the play" - Jade smiles at me.

"Mr. Lloyd said he would like Jade to be present at some of the adaptation meetings" - Gaby says excited.

"Well, are we all driving to school today?" - I say a little giddy. I got my license and I'm finally driving the beautiful car Grandpa gave me for Christmas.

"I'm going with Jade, we'll follow you Cat"

The three of us finish breakfast and leave for school. I'm happy to see Jade in good spirits.

**Jade's POV**

We get to school trailing Cat who started driving not too long ago. She is very good; I'm actually surprised. I'm glad that she can have a little more independence.

We walk to school and there are Andre, Beck and Tori. I remember why I hated her so much when we first met.

It wasn't only that she was rubbing Beck like crazy after spilling coffee all over him, it was that when she was introduced to the class there was the name I had taught myself to hate 'Victoria'. Even when I called her Tori, the name still implied all the things I hated, so I started calling her 'Vega' at first I would call her by her name only when I didn't noticed and it slipped away, now is different she is my friend and I call her both, sometimes I even feel that she appreciates 'Vega' a little bit more.

"Hey guys" - Gaby greets everyone, I just nod and Cat, well she is jumping up and down with happiness because she drove very well to school today.

Tori looks concerned, I bet Beck told her about my mother. I don't really care, I just wanted everyone to know without having me to tell them personally, the only one I wanted to tell myself was Gabs.

I can't deny that this entire situation with the Valentine's Day play is making me very uncomfortable with Tori, I can't even look at her right now. I mean, she had a crush on me and I know sometimes you jump back to your crushes when the circumstances are right and this play could do that for Tori.

I really just want us to remain professional because she is my friend and I am in a good relationship and even if I liked her, which I DON'T, but even if I did I don't want to screw that up.

"Hey, you OK?" - Tori asks me as we walk to class.

"Yes Tori, I'm fine now, well, you know… upset about everything, but good"

"Good, I was worried yesterday, I hope you are not mad that Beck told me what happened"

"It's fine, he actually just took all the weight from me"

She nods and smiles. God! I can't help to wonder what she is thinking right now. I guess that she is not as nervous as me because she hasn't gotten the script yet.

I wish that Sikowitz hadn't giving us the main characters. I know we are perfect for them, Tori and I have performed in some plays as a couple before and we have always been very professional, but then I didn't know she was Bi and she didn't know I was Gay. Not even I knew.

Ugh! This is starting to give me a headache or maybe it's just of how much I cried yesterday.

Nik and Jen, who since yesterday became Mom and Dad, told us this morning that they spoke with the therapist and that we have the first appointment on Friday. I really don't want to hear my mother's excuses, I know I'll loose it and I'll go straight for the pain.

I spent all afternoon crying yesterday just thinking on how my mother was out there forming a new family while her old one, me, was so lost and needed her so much. I can't help the feeling of hate I have towards her, I want her to know how much she hurt me, how much I hated her for leaving me alone.

**Tori's POV**

I wonder how she is feeling, what she's thinking. Her mother came back for her and knowing Jade she must be so angry and hurt. I wish I could say more than a few words and make it better for her. Be there and hold her, to gently place my hands on her pale beautiful face and wipe her tears away. I can tell she cried so much yesterday. Where was Gaby? Was she doing all this things? Because if she was I… I… Damn it! I'm so fucking jealous.

And yeah another thing I've been thinking a lot. What the hell is the play about? It's a Valentine's Day play so I'm assuming it's a love story but there are no male leads, so I'm guessing Jade and I will be in our usual Husband and Wife rolls. Perfect, just perfect!

I hated every play Sikowitz cast us as a couple, because that meant that I would have to work extra hard on keeping my feelings for Jade in check. It was hard enough playing one part, even more playing two!

I just wish that now that she knows I'm Bi she doesn't start freaking out, because I don't know how I'm going to react to that. I guess that we will have to wait for the final script, everything could change I just hope that it all goes well.

**Beck's POV**

It's been a little over a month since Tori and I have been a couple, but lately she has been really distracted. I've started to think that maybe it was too soon for us to get physical on New Years, maybe Tori wasn't ready yet. I wanted to ask her, but when we are together, just the two of us, everything feels so right; I never get around the question.

Maybe it's just nerves or it's because we are still getting used to each other and also with me going to Canada for Winter Break, we haven't spent to much time together.

Well, in the end I know that Tori is great and I have to trust that she will confide in me when the time is right for her, one of the many things I learned the hard way with Jade.

Yesterday at the Courtroom I saw her so broken with the presence of her mother, I know that she used to wish her mother would come back, because she told me, but by the time we met she had already changed her mind about the whole situation. I guess that living all those years alone, practically raising yourself can give you many reasons to hate the ones that were responsible for you.

The good thing is that even as tired as she looks today, she is more relaxed than yesterday.

**Gaby's POV**

On Friday is Jade's first appointment with the therapist and her mother. I don't know if I should insist Jade if she wants me to go with her or not.

I'll go unless she tells me otherwise but I won't lie, I'm nervous about all of this.

Jade is not a very friendly person, even less when she is upset and I don't know how her mother is. Will she be patient enough to win Jade over?

I sigh over the thought that more and more pressure is building in my girl's life. I felt so lost yesterday, watching her cry for hours and sigh heavy on her sleep broke my heart. I don't even know if I helped her at all. I feel like I'm letting her down, maybe I should go to therapy myself to learn how to deal with this and help her.

Monique is a great therapist though, she help me a lot with my feelings towards Derek and how it was affecting my life and also when the bulling got insane she helped me control the situations and keep my head in place.

I really hope that she can help Jade and her mother get along. I know that even if Jade has us as a family it's important to have a connection with the people that brought you into this crazy world.

I love Jade, I just hope so badly I don't end up becoming a burden instead of a pillar for her to lean into. She is my heart… Ugh, look at her I can't wait to have her in my arms again because no matter how much she plays the hard, cold girl everybody fears, she is the cutest and most loving 'tough' girl with me.

I don't even feel the need for cigarettes anymore. Oh, Jade you are too much of a good influence on me. I smile as she gives me a sweet look for a couple of seconds.

Night! Come already… I want to cuddle up with my girl.

**Lunch Time**

**Cat's POV**

Everyone gathered around our usual lunch table at the Asphalt Café but someone else was there too.

"Hey... Pen pal! How are you doing?"

"Hey Ash, I'm fine" - Jade responds.

"Hi guys!" - Ash waves hello to the rest of us, we say hi back and then she goes straight towards Beck to hug him, "Hey Shaggy"

"Hey dork, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to kidnap someone, where is Gaby?"

"Getting food for my girlfriend and me... Don't tell me what you are doing here, I already know! You are taking Jade away, uhm?" - Gaby says with a smirk on her face.

"What do you say? Want to skip?" - Ash waits for an answer from Jade excited.

"Right now?" - Jade looks back and forward between Ash and Gaby. She finally winks back at Jade letting her know she is OK with that.

"Why not!"

"I'll tell Mr. Lloyd you were not feeling good and went home... Have fun!" - Gaby says and Jade gets close for a quick kiss.

"Thanks babe"

Ash and Jade get inside in the car and leave.

"Since when are those two such good friends?" - Tori asks, I can sense jealousy in her voice.

"Since that day on the beach? They message each other almost every night" - Gaby giggles.

"Jealous?" - Tori asks again.

"Not at all, they rant together and that calms Jade down, which is always good"

"They rant? Ash seems like such a sweet girl" - Andre adds.

"Sweet?" - Beck and Gaby say at the same and burst into laughter, apparently she is not.

"Ash is practically a double of Jade" - Beck says.

"She just hides it better, she has more control over her emotions" - Gaby continues.

"So you like bad girls Gaby?"

"I guess I do, as long as they also know that they can't be mean with me" - She answers Tori.

"Yah, I've seen Jade having a soft side when it comes to you" - I see Tori getting somewhat nostalgic.

"Yeah... she does" - Gaby affirms with a smile.

I can see that this last thing upsets Tori and she excuses herself saying she has a headache.

I see that Jade was right in thinking that Tori could start feeling something for her again. The problem is that is obvious she already has.

I excuse myself saying I was going to the bathroom and I follow Tori. She walks into the Janitors Closet. I walk in and find her crying.

"Tori, are you OK"

"Yeah Cat, I just want to be alone, please"

"Just tell me what's going on"

"It's nothing, please Cat just leave"

"Tori, I have notice that there is something bothering you the past few days, specially when Jade is mentioned"

"Cat, it's nothing OK, I don't feel very well that's all"

"Tori, I'm also your friend and I think that you need to confide in someone or this could get worst for you"

"No offense Cat, but you don't know what's going on with me and you certainly wouldn't be on my side"

"I know you have a crush on Jade and Jade is my best friend, Gaby is my sister, but you are also my friend Tori and I'm here if you need me"

"Cat how… how did you know?"

"I've seen how you look at Jade and how you look at Gaby and Jade when they are together"

"Ugh, I didn't believe I was that obvious"

"Look Tori, I'm sure that what you are going through is not easy and that you probably just want to bury it deep, but I also know that this is not just going to go away if you ignore it"

"Cat, Jade is happy and I have no chances with her. I'm with Beck and it's confusing because even when I feel this way for Jade I don't want to lose him, I really like him"

"Look Tori, this thing that you are feeling is only going to get worse if you don't talk about it. We still have time until lunch time is over, we can talk and try to figure things out"

We both stay past lunchtime and we have a heart to heart conversation. It's bad to think that she can be so broken over watching the girl she loves happy with someone else.

**Ash's POV**

I drive us to the Coffee Shop so we could talk without anyone bothering us and enjoy the great coffee they have.

"So, how are you? You know with all the 'your mother coming back' and shit"

"I see Gaby told you"

"Actually Beck did, he was worried about you"

"I don't know how to feel about it Ash, she left for half my life and now she wants to pick up where she left off… I don't know"

"You know what I hate… it's that we are almost adults, yet we can't decide one shit about our lives, our parents have all the control"

"Fuck parents!" - Jade says frustrated.

"Jeez, fuck the God damn system!" - I reply in a complaining tone.

We both laugh. I like the fact that Jade is so much like me.

"You know, when I got jumped and ended up in the hospital the ones that looked out for me were Gaby's parents?"

"Yeah, I can imagine that" - Jade sighs.

"My parents just decided to take me away, they didn't care at all about what I had to sacrifice. They think they did the right thing, but I feel I have lost so much this months already"

"Do you regret losing Gaby?"

"Jade, I didn't lose Gaby! She is my friend, we have each other in our lives, we talk, we laugh, we are just not together anymore. I like to think as that had to happen. Otherwise you wouldn't be with her and she wouldn't be this happy"

"Yeah, I know. But, isn't it hard for you ? I mean to see that she is happy with me and not you"

"I have wondered about that a couple of times, but… Gaby and I fell out of love with each other, we grew apart when I left, we were fighting too much. It wasn't healthy anymore. You have to realize that when you let someone go, they have all the right not to come back to you" - I half smile at her.

"I see her happy as she never was with me. Call me insane but I have started to think that you are her first true love, and NO, I don't resent you for it" - I explain, Jade nods back to me after I told her how I felt.

"Thanks for coming here for me and you know... the talk"

"You got it, but can I ask you a question?" - I see she is also concerned about something else.

"What?"

"What else is going on with you?" - I have to ask.

"Nothing... It's nothing"

"Jade! Tell me"

"NO!" - She yells.

"5… 4… 3… 2…"

"Fine… I think that a girl in school could possibly have a future crush on me… Damn, I don't even make sense"

"Explain, from the start"

"There is a girl that recently confessed that she had a crush on me not too long ago. She has a boyfriend now, but her and I have to work on a play in school and be a couple and I fear she might get those feelings back"

"So, Tori had a crush on you?"

"Ash, fuck! I was trying to be subtle"

"Beck told me yesterday you two had the lead rolls in the play that he will be directing, he also said that Tori has been feeling very distant lately"

"Oh fuck!" - Jade closes her eyes, I guess that what she feared already happened.

"Do you like her?"

"What?" - She answers angry, "NO! I don't like her OK? I'm with Gaby and that's all I'm going to say about this"

"You have to admit that Tori is hot, I doubt that you haven't noticed her, you are a human being Jade"

"Yes, she is hot, but I love Gaby and I'm not the kind of girl that goes around looking for other girls"

"I never said you didn't love Gaby" - I try to calm her down.

"All I'm saying is that if you like her or if you think she is hot it might get really uncomfortable to rehearse with her. I think you should talk to Tori and set some boundaries, that's all"

"Yeah, because I'm going to say to her, _Tori I know you have feelings for me so… STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!_" - Jade yells back.

I laugh at her reaction, she is so nervous.

"Fine don't, ignore this. I mean, I believe that if she hasn't come on to you yet is because, 1. She doesn't really feel anything for you, 2. She wants to be with Beck… and doesn't feel anything for you or 3. Because even if she feels something for you, she likes you as her friend and she respects you and your relationship. In any of these possibilities you are safe"

"That's what I was thinking! Why make a big deal out of this, it's just a stupid play… brilliant play but stupid"

"Haha, brilliant indeed, I read it, Gaby sent it to me"

"Ash, stay away from Gaby! I mean it, you might be single again but she is not!"

"You know that your jealousy is hilarious right?" - Oh it is and I'll take advantage of that and make her crazy.

"I just like to let people know that she is with ME! So, stay away"

"Hahaha, I've seen her naked you know" - Jade starts giving me a death glare.

"You better forget what she looks like naked if you don't want to wake up with a pair of scissors in your eyes"

"Relax Jade, I don't need to remember… I have pictures" - I say casually.

"You are dead, run now because I'm going to KILL YOU"

"Don't kill me! Kill Gaby she was the one that gave them to me" - I see her face and I just start laughing uncontrollably, it's so much fun driving Jade out of control and getting her this way.

"Give me your phone NOW!"

"I couldn't have those pictures on my phone are you crazy? What if it get's stolen? I had them printed" - She really loses her mind now, I better stop.

"Relax Jade, I don't have naked pictures of Gaby. You have to learn to control your temper, Jeez"

"Very funny Ash, really what a blast!"

"I had fun!... Thank God Gaby is not here, she really hates jealousy"

"Yeah well, I hate you"

"You love me smart ass" - I say sticking my tongue out to her. Jade just gives me a fake smile.

"I should get going I have to get back to San Diego"

We both get our things from the Coffee Shop table and I drive her home.


	29. Chapter 29 - Therapy

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi! Thanks for reading! **

**mouseforever16 Thank you for stopping by and leaving a review, is much appreciated!**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I'm here waiting with Mom and Dad outside the therapist office. Gaby says Monique is really good, I hope that she won't force anything I'm not ready for.

Just thinking about my mother coming back was enough. Now I have to see her twice a week, as if I didn't have enough with school and the play.

I wish Gaby could be here with me, but Monique didn't want any other than me, Mom and Dad on the first appointment. Also she had the final writing meeting for the play adaptation today. She couldn't miss it even if she wanted to and I understood.

Jen and Nik have been awesome with me, they don't even mind that I now call them Mom and Dad. I know it's strange but it feels so right. They are everything any kid could want in their parents.

I'm starting to get nervous. We are waiting outside and she hasn't even given signals of showing up. I hope she regretted ever doing this and goes right back to her hell life.

We finally see the door open and the therapist invites us in.

Great! My mother is already inside, which only means she took the advantage and spoke to Monique first. Fucking great!

"I thought that this was supposed to be only Jade and us" - My mother says.

"Not for at least a couple of weeks; Jade needs to feel comfortable and right now she needs her family with her"

"I see that you already took a side" - She says angry. Memories come back to me. She was always cold and hard when she was angry.

"Victoria, you have Miranda sitting next to you. Jade has Nikki and Jensen. There are no sides in this" - Monique explains.

"Now I would like to start explaining how we will address each other in these sessions" - We all listen carefully.

"First of all, I'm the one that asks the questions, if I give you time to speak you can formulate your own but always with respect. I won't allow interruptions of any kind while someone is speaking, you must wait until I give you time to speak. We will make a hard effort to avoid yelling. And last but not least, for the ones that are here for Jade and Victoria you are here to show your support to your loved one, but in no way you are allowed to speak on their behalf. Is everything clear"

We all nod. Well, at least I know that Monique will be the mediator and I don't have to deal directly with my mother.

"I'll start asking you some questions and we can go from there"

I just want this to be over already, this session will last at least one hour, probably two.

"Jade, I want to know how do you feel about your mother coming back"

"It's all bullshit" - I answer with a cold tone in my voice.

"I know you are angry and I'm not going to forbid the use of hard words but we are not going to get anywhere if you don't explain how you feel"

"I'm angry and confused, I don't want her here, I haven't for years. Now she is back and dares to believe she can just walk back into my life? Is she insane? I don't know her, I don't even want to, It's too late"

"Victoria, how do you feel about what Jade just said?"

My mother stays quiet for a long while, but Monique doesn't ask her to talk again she just waits.

"I think that Jade doesn't know the whole truth and she is very hurt, but I think that I could explain what happened"

"Jade, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't care why she left. The fact is that she did and I'm not a kid anymore I choose not to want in my life"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you are not 18 yet and I think you have to listen to your mother's reasons" - Monique tells me. I hate this ping-pong conversation we are having. I hate all of this.

"Excuses you mean" - I interrupt.

"I get that you are angry, but please don't interrupt, I'll give you your time to speak" - Monique warns me.

"Go on Victoria"

I don't even look at her; her 'reasons' are bullshit to me, no matter what they are.

"Nine years ago, your father and I decided rethink our marriage. We simply didn't want to separate with you being so young but we decided that until you were a little older we would stay together in the same house"

_I don't remember that at all, but who cares._

"We slept in different rooms, we barely said hello and goodbye. One night your father got really drunk and… well" - She breaths deep she can't get herself to finish.

"It's OK Vic" - Miranda grabs her hand and squeezes it. My mother breathes again and continues.

"He took advantage of me that night. Of course he was so wasted he didn't remember afterwards. I found out I was pregnant 2 months after that"

_What? No way, What? I finally pay attention to her._

"I told your father I was pregnant but he didn't want to believe Matt was his son, he accused me of being a whore and that I was having an affair. That night he did to me what he did to you. He punched me so hard I lost consciousness and he left"

_Matt…. She said Matt! So he exists, one of their kids is actually my brother, my real brother, my blood brother! No! No way impossible. No._

"Maria found me and called 911, all this happened while you were sleeping. Maria stayed with you and I left with the paramedics. That night was the last time I saw you"

_Yeah, I remember that morning; I couldn't find her anywhere. Maria prepared my breakfast and sent me to school. Next day Maria was gone as well, my father fired her._

"Your father learned from Maria that I was in the hospital and in that instant he pulled his strings and got a restraining order on you before I could do something about it. I couldn't get close, believe me I tried it all. He hired private security and made sure I couldn't get near enough to recognize you from the distance"

_I remember seeing a lot of people around all the time. My father explained that they were looking for my mother and that he wanted me to be safe._

"Soon after that I got the divorce papers with a note on the side saying that if I didn't get out of LA he would make sure that Matt was never born"

_I don't want to believe that from my father but I do, he would totally do that._

"I had a decision to make and it was to leave you and have Matt. The plan was to have him and hide him; so I could come back and get you, but he made it so difficult for me to get back to LA. I would get stopped at the airport, the bus station, anywhere and sent right back with threats on you or Matt, he had me followed so he knew exactly where I was and what I was doing, I believe that until recently he continued to do so"

_I close my eyes, I don't want to care; I hate her for leaving me, I don't want to care._

"Jade, it wasn't easy to leave you, it was torture and I live with that all the days of my life… everyday"

_I just shake my head. Ever since I remember I had been abandoned by my father. How could she not know? How could she not take the advantage and get me?_

"Jade would you like to say something at this time?"

_I hate feeling like I have to be nice to her and not say what I feel. She left, why do I fucking care._

"You say that you couldn't come for me, but there I was… all these years mother, there, alone in that house. He would come back for a week and then leave for a month or more. He bothered enough to pay the bills and leave some money in an envelope to have someone clean up and fill the fridge, that was it"

_I breathe deep trying not to lose my mind and yell her the truth._

"I raised myself, I had to learn how to cook and how to wash my cloths, I spent over 4 years alone on Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years… ALONE"

_Tears start falling from my eyes I can't help it._

"Where were you then, uh? Making dinner for your new family, smiling at your new kids while they opened the presents you bought them, kissing your new wife at the stroke of midnight? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU… WHEN I NEEDED YOU?"

_I can't see anything anymore my eyes are blurry from the tears. My voice feels broken and I have so much anger._

"There were nights I would cry myself to sleep because I was so scared of being alone. I would hide myself in the closet every time there was a storm because lightning frighten me"

_I remember that little girl so scared so weak I start to have trouble speaking. _

_I didn't notice when it happened but Mom and Dad have been holding my hands tight to support me, they were here for me. I suddenly feel strong enough to continue. _

"Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to let people in? How difficult is to trust someone? To make friends? I had to toughen up just to survive and now you think you can just come back and change everything with one big gesture. Come back and get me into YOUR life!… I have my own I don't need you anymore"

_I stop for a minute and breath._

"I hate you mother, HATE YOU! Is that what you need to hear to get THE FUCK OUT?"

I get up and storm out leaving them in that room, I start running outside. I just couldn't be there anymore I felt so out of breath with an incredible pain in my chest.

**No one's POV**

They all stay quite for a few seconds after Jade left the room.

"I'll go get her" - Jensen says as he get's up and walks looking for Jade.

"Victoria how are you?" - Monique asks.

"How do you think? My daughter just told me all my fears were true" - She starts crying.

"Victoria, it's normal that she feels betrayed. I know it's hard to listen to the truth, but all she said to you is her reality and we can't deny it. It's important that you realize that the life she had to live has left wounds that she has to deal with before being able to reconnect with you"

"So you are telling me that I probably will never have a relationship with my daughter?"

"I'm saying this is a slow process and probably will be a very frustrating one for you. Jade will put walls between you and her to protect herself. Be prepared for a very tough road ahead, because this won't be easy"

"Nikki, I think that it would be best to take Jade home. I don't see beneficial that she comes back right now"

They all stand up and nod their goodbyes.

**Jade's POV**

I can't breath, I'm crying so hard I stop right next to the elevator and sink into the floor.

Dad comes quickly to my side with a plastic cup with water.

"Breath sweetie, you are going to be OK"

"I can't get back in there, I can't"

"I don't think you will have to, but if you do we are here for you"

"Thanks Dad"

"Don't thank me baby, everything will be better with time"

I see Mom walking towards us, we get up to go home. I see my mother walking out of the room crying, she must be really hurt, but I'm not going to pretend that everything is or ever was OK. She needs to know what I had to go through so she could be happy somewhere else.

**Gaby's POV**

I arrive home from the play writers meeting and I'm exhausted. 3 hours arguing what would be the best ending, writing, reading, writing again… Ugh! I'm done, thankfully we finally finished the script and with it the rest of the cast and crew can start preparing for the play. My work is practically done.

Cat must be with Andre still working on their science project because the house is completely empty.

I know today's therapy session with Jade was going to be long but I thought they would be here by now.

I need a bath, I need to relax but… I'll wait for Jade to see if she wants to spend a romantic evening. I don't know how she is doing right now, talking to her mother again. I wish I could have been there, but she insisted on me going to the meeting since I'm the writing team's leader and all of our grades depend on how well the play does.

I walk with heavy eyes to my room, drop everything on the floor besides my bed and put some music from my phone. I finally crash in my bed and almost immediately fall asleep.

**At night**

I wake up to her incredible blue eyes staring back at me. She draws a smile as she watches me wake up. I can't help but to stare back at her for a few seconds. How can such a gorgeous girl be right here with me?

"Hey" - I whisper slowly, I'm still trying to wake up.

"Good night sleepy girl"

"I'm sorry, I was so tired"

"I know, it's OK"

I place my fingers gently on her face and caress her soft skin almost without touching her, I slowly trace her lines down to her chin and taking it with two fingers I bring her mouth close to mine. I kiss her lips softly and I feel a smile drawing on her face. I love making her a little nervous, and those lips, Jade had such great pink lips, they are full and wonderful to kiss. I love always paying attention more to her lower lip. I don't know why but I enjoy kissing and biting it softly.

She wraps her left arm around my waist and pulls me closer to her.

"I love watching you sleep"

"Aww, cute"

"Stop"

"Say it again"

"No" - She doesn't raise her voice but she is starting to get annoyed. She is so cute.

"Oh, please"

"No if you are going to mock me"

I make a pouty face and now she is the one that kisses me.

"I love watching you sleep"

I just smile back at her. My God she is beautiful. I stay silent for some time. I know I should ask her how therapy went but I won't. Jade's been really compartmentalized about anything that has to do with her mother.

"Please don't ask" - She whispers in a serious and sad tone.

"I wasn't going to. I know you'll tell me when you are ready"

She sighs and starts stroking my back with her fingers so slowly she sends chills all over my body.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have a bubble bath with me"

"That is a great idea Gabs"

"What time is it?"

"Around 10pm"

"What? We missed dinner!" - I yell in surprise.

"Hungry" - She looks at me trying no to let out a laugh; I sounded so desperate.

"No, but I didn't think I was going to pass out when I laid down, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because" - She gives me a kiss

"I" - Another one

"Love" - Another one

"Watching" - Another

"You" - Another

"Sleep" - Another one but she makes this one last.

"Have I ever told you that you are sooo incredibly... CUTE" - I mock her.

"Take it back"

"No"

"I mean it, take it back or else"

"Nope"

"Gaby, I'll give you 3 seconds to take that back... 1... 2... " - She waits for me to say something but I won't, "3"

Jade lunches on top of me and starts tickling me none stop.

"Take it back Gabs"

"No!" - I say just to indulge her I know she loves tickling me.

"Gaby I won't stop if you don't take it back"

"Cute, cute, cute" - I say teasing her more and more.

"Fine, you asked for it"

I can't contain myself any longer I know I have to give in soon or I'll die from laughter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I take it back"

"Good girl"

She stops tickling but stays on top of me.

"Sure you don't want something to eat? Because I could prepare something for you before our bath"

"I'm not really hungry, you know, 'that kind' of hungry anyway"

I can see that she is thinking the same thing as me. She gives me a dirty smirk and leans down to passionately kiss my lips. Her hands start to wander around my body as mine do with hers.

Little by little we intensify our kisses, we start feeling the excess of clothes unbearable and I pull her shirt out quickly and throw it somewhere on the floor. Mine soon follows and we continue to feel each other.

I have to confess that every time with Jade so far is been incredible. The girl is so insatiable and with her, I am as well. It's like we can't get enough of each other.

Her white skin is a canvas for my lips, she bruises so easily that I have to be extra careful not to leave marks everywhere. I've failed before, our first time she ended up looking like a human dalmatian.

The thing is that I can't help myself; Jade has so many spots that have become my weaknesses. Like the mole under her left boob, ugh that mole! Her navel, it's so sensitive to the touch of my tongue, I know that if I see her too stressed I can go there and make her forget anything she was worrying about.

Her thighs, I'm sorry, but I have to leave a bruise there, every time!

The lower part of her back because she has two perfectly shaped dimples; just seeing them takes me to the edge. And it only gets better when she arcs her back as I hold her from behind making her neck fall right on my lips. Yeah! I can go for hours just looking at her, much more if I'm exploring her or she is exploring me.

I would've never imagined that Jade could be so caring while having sex. She's always been eager to pay attention to every little part of my body, taking her time, like she is trying to memorize me.

Jade has the advantage that she can bite me all over leaving no mark and make my body jump, especially when she traces her lips around my hips and then digs her teeth in and pulls my skin softly or when she bites my neck right behind my ear. But the best bite is always after she explores my boobs with her tongue and then applies just the right amount of pressure with her teeth on my nipples to make me lose my mind.

God! She is just perfect. And like that, after much, much more of that and we are done, we kiss and laugh and play with each other until we fall asleep.

Yeah! No romantic bath tonight but tomorrow it will be the first thing we do.

* * *

**A/N I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Good or bad is always nice to hear from you. Take care! **

**See you on Friday with a new chapter. **


	30. Chapter 30 - Drift

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hi to all, I finally was able to finish another chapter, work is been crazy! **

**Guest, mouseforever16 Thanks for reading and leaving a review, I love reading you! **

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**Jade's POV**

Lately I find myself seeking for some time alone. Like now, I knew Gaby wanted to write, but instead of me staying around like always, I excused myself to come to the rooftop for a bit. Gaby gives me my space, so has the rest of the family, but I know she wants to ask what is going on with me.

I haven't yet told her about what happened on that first session with my mother or any other after. I guess I feel that she could never really understand. I have this fear that she will see just how broken I am and leave me, why wouldn't she; Gaby could have anyone she wanted, girls way better than me.

Right now I need to feel the breeze on my face and the solitude around to think about everything that has been going on.

My mother said some things that made me question myself about towards whom should I direct my anger. I've hated her for all these years, knowing that she left me, she abandoned me, but the truth is she was forced to leave. I've spoken to the Private Investigators, who Mom and Dad hired to dig the information on her allegations and it's true. My mother was imposed a very hard restraining order that basically kept her from ever coming back to LA. My father lied about everything to get it and he also hired people to follow her and harass her and her family if she ever tried to come back for me. Not only her but when Miranda would come at least 3 security guards followed her everywhere to make sure she didn't come near me.

I guess that I can't completely forgive her but I can understand it wasn't easy.

There is also the fact that I have a full blood brother out there, he must be 8, Matt. Should I hate him? I did before, when I learned that my mother was Miranda's wife and I remembered she had told me on that plane that they had 2 kids, I hated them; they were my replacement. But now I know at least Matt isn't, he is the reason she left, but he is still innocent in all of this and so is the other kid, so am I.

I don't hate them after all, but I don't know if I can love them.

Since the play rehearsals started this week, Monique changed my appointments to Saturdays and Sundays, at least until the play is done. Which means tomorrow I have another session.

Ugh, all of this is exhausting.

I have to say that at least I rest easy about rehearsing with Tori. Ash was probably right, Tori doesn't have a crush on me anymore, she has been incredibly natural and funny and just like she is always been since we became friends. It's a relief; I don't have to feel weird about her anymore.

"Hey Babe" - Gaby approaches me from the staircase.

"Finished writing?" - I ask as she walks slowly towards me and stands right in front of me with a sweet glare.

"No, but Mom wants us to go downstairs for dinner"

"Oh! What time is it?" - Shit! How long have I've been up here, I came around 4pm, rehearsals today were cancelled.

"8pm" - She extends her hand to me and I take it to get up.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time"

"Why are you apologizing? Are you OK?" - Gaby asks taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Yeah… I'm fine"

"I know you are not, but there is nothing to apologize for" - She smiles and leads the way downstairs.

I feel so guilty, I haven't shared anything about the sessions with her for the past 2 weeks and I think that she is disappointed at me, I feel her growing more and more insecure about us and my fears come back, she will leave me the moment she gets to see the real me.

We enter the dinning room and sit down at the table; everyone is already here even Tyler and Nina who I haven't seen in weeks.

"How was your trip?" - I ask passing the salad to Cat.

"It was great but we got teased a lot" - Tyler says.

"About?" - Gaby wonders.

"They were all asking us when are we going to get married" - Nina laughs.

"You are to young to get married!"

"We know Dad, don't panic" - Tyler responds laughing with Nina.

"How old were you when you got married?" - I ask Mom and Dad in a joking tone.

"24 and then a year after we had this knuckle head" - Dad points to Ty.

"Well, now your youngest is 17 and about to graduate!" - Oh shit! I can't believe I just said that. How stupid can I be?

Everyone stays quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm so, so sorry, I'm an idiot, I didn't think!"

"It's all right Jade, don't worry about it" - Dad says, but I see Mom looking at her plate, sad. I'm a fucking idiot!

"Mom… I'm…"

"Don't Jade you are right. Our youngest kids are 17 and about to graduate" - She smiles at us and nods. I know she must be trying hard to put on a straight face. I feel so bad, so guilty.

Gaby knocks my elbow with hers, I turn to her and she mouths an '_it's OK'_, but I know it's not. How could I have made such statement? Derek is still their youngest kid even if he is dead.

"Have all of you thought about where you want to go to College?" - Nina asks and everyone continues eating.

"I want to go to NY to study Fashion Design and become a Custom Designer, I mean, I'm not abandoning singing but Custom Design is something I just love!" - Cat says excited, I get kind of sad about it, we have spoken about what are plans are and we basically will be so far away. I'll miss my best friend.

"UCLA, you know, family trade school" - Gaby continues with her short answer, we all know she loves writing and she has had her mind made up since forever, everyone says.

"UCLA or NY, I want to write but also perform and would love to do Broadway, but my first choice is UCLA" - I say.

"You don't have much time to send your application essays, have you done that already?" - Dad asks the three of us.

"Yes" - We respond, it's not the first time those essays have been brought up by Mom and Dad.

"Good, you guys have to apply everywhere and cross fingers, but we know you can get in wherever you want to go" - Mom lifts her glass and we all do the same.

After we are done with dinner I start helping with the dishes as Gaby and Cat help to clean the table.

"Mom, I really didn't mean to… hurt you, I didn't think before I spoke"

"Jade Baby, you don't have to apologize. We love Derek but he is not here anymore and what you said is correct. Please don't feel guilty" - She gets close and gives me a kiss on the cheek which I appreciate much.

"Jade I wanted to talk to you about something" - She gets serious.

"On Sunday, after the session with Monique, your mother is coming by the house"

"What? Why?"

"Because she wants to see where and how you are living"

"What does she believe? That you guys have me locket up in a cage?" - I answer very angry.

"I don't know what she thinks, but if it were Gaby, I would want to know as well. We discussed it with Jensen and we think is best, that way she won't start pressuring you at therapy"

Maybe they are right, she will start lunching sarcastic comments about how am I really doing.

"Do I have to be here?" - I ask with a calmer tone in my voice.

"No, in fact I was going to ask Gaby and Cat to go with you to have lunch somewhere and make a day out of it, you can get home later and you avoid seeing her" - Mom tells me. Well, at least they thought about everything and I don't have to be here.

"Does she have to go in my room?"

"I think she will want to, but I think that decision is yours"

"I don't know if I want to let her in yet" - Yeah and I don't mean my room, I mean my life.

"Think about it until Sunday and let us know, but don't worry OK, we'll respect your decision"

"Thanks Mom" - I reach for a hug and she holds on tight.

**Sunday Morning**

**No one's POV**

Jen, Nikki, Gaby and Jade arrive early to the therapy session and walk right inside to speak with Monique.

Gaby stays outside waiting for them, she takes out a notebook and starts writing.

"OK, please stay here and don't move. God, maybe we should just go home" - Victoria sighs frustrated at the situation.

Gaby stares at Jade's mother in awe, the resemblance between them is uncanny.

"Hello, you must be Jade's mother" - Gaby says standing up and approaching the woman and her kid.

"Gaby, I'm Jensen and Nikki's daughter" - She extends her hand to Victoria trying to be friendly.

"Hello Gaby, I'm sorry but I'm already late, we couldn't find a babysitter" - Victoria shakes her hand quickly.

"I can stay with your son, I'm waiting out here anyway. Don't worry I'll take good care of him" - Gaby offers smiling at the boy.

Victoria stares at Gaby for a little while before accepting her offer.

"OK, please be good Matt and stay here! Thank you Gaby" - She nods and goes inside Monique's office.

Gaby and Matt stare at each other for a minute and sit down next to each other.

"So Matt, how old are you?"

"Eight" - The young boy hesitates to answer, "You?"

"Seventeen" - Gaby stares at his gorgeous blue eyes. He is definitely Jade's blood brother, she is just realizing this, nobody had told her, not even Jade, "You have Jade's eyes, you know"

"Really? I don't know her. I've seen pictures, but she was my age"

"She looks a lot like your Mom, but you'll see" - Gaby takes two bags of m&m's from her bag and gives one to Matt.

"Thanks!" - Matt is eager for some chocolate and opens his bag right away, "I don't think she wants to meet me" - He mumbles after eating a handful all at once.

"Give her time, she has been through a lot, but she is nice when you finally get to know her"

"So… are you her sister now?" - Matt asks with a curious look.

"No, no no no no" - Gaby laughs at that idea, "She is my girlfriend"

"Really?" - Matt smiles from ear to ear, "Mom will have a blast with that" - He says sarcastically.

"You also have Jade's sense of humor I see" - They both laugh.

"How is school going?"

"It is good, I miss my friends from NY but this school is good too" - He answers looking down; anyone can tell he is sad.

"I'm sorry you had to move and leave your friends behind"

"There wasn't any other choice, Mom said Jade has to come first... She always does"

Gaby stays silent, frowning after hearing that, she realizes that even though Jade's mother was able to have a new family and a new life, Jade never stopped being her priority. Matt was clearly upset about it.

"And how are you with all of this?" - Gaby asks the boy.

"I don't know... Mom is sad all the time, more sad and angry than before. We can't do anything to make her feel better" - Matt confesses.

"She must miss Jade a lot"

"She always does, we never spend holidays with Mom, Mommy takes us to Grandma and Grandpa's house because Mom wants to stay alone, always thinking of Jade. It's always Jade" - Matt is clearly upset and looks like he is about to cry.

"I'm sorry about that Matt, but maybe after all of this, things can change for the better" - Gaby surrounds Matt with her arm.

"That's what my Mommy says, but I don't know, I think Mom hates me" - Matt speaks with grieve as Gaby questions to herself, what kind of things has he been through for him to think that he is hated?

"I'm sure she loves you Matt, don't think that please, it's not true" - Gaby tries to console the boy.

"I've heard Mom say, when she fights with Mommy, that if she didn't have to leave LA to have me, Jade would've been with her already"

Victoria comes out from Monique's office in a hurry. Matt and Gaby freeze at the sudden sight of her.

"Matt… Ugh" - Victoria is disturbed and doubtful, "Gaby I hate to ask this of you, but can Matt stay here with you, I have to run to the Hospital to fill a form. I'll be right back to pick him up, I hope that it doesn't take to long"

"Sure, no problem… I know you are going to our house later, if you want we can take him when my parents come out and you can meet us there later" - Gaby offers to Victoria who seems relived by the idea.

"Your parents won't mind?" - Victoria asks worried.

"Not at all, don't worry I'll take care of him"

"Thanks Gaby and Matt please behave!"

"Yes Mom!" - He says rolling his eyes.

She gives him a quick kiss and runs through the hall.

"My sister got sick yesterday, so my Mommy took her to the hospital" - Matt swallows a bit nervous.

"I'm sure she will be OK" - Gaby tries to calm him down and changes the subject, "So what does your sister look like?"

"Like me and Mom. She came from Mom's egg but she was born from Mommy's tummy"

"How old is she?"

"Hanna is 4"

"That's a pretty name" - Matt smiles, he relaxes a little and continues to eat his chocolates.

"Do you want something to drink?" - Gaby asks pointing at the soda dispenser.

"Sure, anything is good" - Matt answers excited.

Gaby puts two dollars in and presses some buttons but nothing comes out. She fights with the machine and gives up.

"I saw another one at the end of the hall, wait for me?" - She winks at the boy and starts walking to the other machine.

In that moment Jade walks out of the office and sits in one of the chairs looking around for Gaby without paying attention to Matt.

"She just went to get us sodas" - Matt says to Jade who stares back at him with a frown.

"Gaby was right, you look a lot like Mom"

Jade opens her eyes wide and stops breathing. She knew immediately who he was. She wasn't expecting to meet him, not this soon.

"NO! I look nothing like her" - She finally breaths and answers in her own dismissive and rude way.

"You sound a lot like her too" - Matt giggles and draws a big smile on his face.

"Shut up! If you don't want me to cut you in a million pieces"

"JADE!" - Gaby says very surprised, "What the hell?"

Jade realizes that she just threaten a boy she just met, her brother nonetheless, but most of all a little boy.

"Fuck it, I'm out" - She says and walks away down the hallway.

"Yeah, she is a lot like Mom" - Matt says to Gaby.

"I'm sorry, she can be very rude sometimes" - Gaby opens one soda and hands it to Matt, then she opens hers as well.

"Don't worry is a family thing"

Gaby is puzzled as why Jade reacted so badly towards Matt, everything seems too complicated all of the sudden. She regrets not pushing Jade to tell her all of this herself, she feels so betrayed.

Jensen and Nikki come out from the office and stare at the sight of her daughter and a young boy sitting sharing a soda.

"Mom, Dad, how did it go?"

Jensen just sighs and says it all with that simple gesture.

"Who is this?" - Nikki asks.

"This is Matt… he is Jade's brother" - Matt waves at them while sipping his soda.

"I told Jade's mother that we would take him home and she could pick him up when she went by the house this afternoon" - Gaby explains.

"Well then, Matt what would you want to have for lunch" - Jensen approaches the boy and extends his hand to him. Matt quickly grabs Jensen hand and they start walking down the hallway.

Nikki and Gaby stay behind for a while.

"Jade left, she was upset and started yelling at Matt" - Gaby says to her Mom worried.

"She texted me right before we came out, she went to Tori's for the day"

"Oh… OK, so we better go home then" - Gaby responds sad, she didn't think that Jade would just leave without saying a word to her, but after this couple of weeks she is not surprised that she is left out again by her.

"Baby, try to understand, this isn't easy for her"

Gaby just shook her head and started walking with her Mom to go home.

**Tori's POV**

Another Sunday alone in my house, I guess I have to thank that Trina is good on karate and has to travel out of town for the meets. My parents are always there to support her so I can have a day to myself and enjoy the silence, in fact all week, they will be back next Saturday night.

I come out of the shower and feel a bit more relaxed to continue studying my lines for the play.

This week has been really easy working with Jade, no bad feelings, no tension between us; it's starting to feel like before Gaby got here and I love that, my friend Jade, not the girl I'm obsessing about.

Of course, we haven't rehearsed the kiss at the end of the play yet but, if everything goes like it has this past couple of weeks, everything will be all right.

Cat and I have spoken a lot about Jade and my feelings for her, she has helped me so much to realize that I can manage this whole situation and still be Jade's friend. One thing is clear, even if I feel something for Jade right now what I want the most is her friendship and I already have it. Now, for the rest, right now is impossible and I'm not going to hurt myself with it. I feel like I have been on this same road before, but now I'm stronger. Cat is a great friend and she is right, before loving someone else I have to be OK with myself and things with Beck are not all right, I can't pretend I like him enough to be with him, I like him as a friend but nothing more, so I've decided to break up with him.

Cat suggested that I do it after the play; after all, if he takes it badly it will affect the whole mood around it and all our grades depend on how well we all do. So, I'm still thinking about it, I hate lying to him and pretending everything is OK, I also have to keep my promise to Andre and be fair with Beck.

"Vega, do you always walk around your house half naked on Saturdays or is this a new thing you are trying?" - Jade smirks to me as she leans on the door's frame looking up and down at my semi naked body.

"Jade! Don't you know how to knock, or ring the freaking bell?" - I say covering herself with the towel.

"Oh come on Vega I've seen you in a bikini smaller than the underwear you are have on right now"

"Yeah, but… anyway, what are you doing here?" - I run to the bathroom to finish dressing up and come right back into the room.

"I had to runaway from my therapy session and I drove here on automatic mode, sort of" - She sits on my bed looking depressed.

"What happened?"

"A million things with my mother, her excuses that all of the sudden don't sound like excuses anymore, my new 'family' if you can call those rugrats my family and well…Gaby"

I can see the struggle she has just saying her name.

"Jade, do you want to talk about it, about your mother? About Gaby?"

"You know Tori, it's just that I don't know how to explain to Gaby why I feel so much pain about my mother leaving, I don't think that she will ever understand what it was like growing up alone and hating her" - Jade explains sad but angry at the same time.

"Have you tried?" - I have to ask, Jade sometimes drowns in a glass of water.

"How? _Oh, babe when my mother left and my father ignored me, I spent all my time alone crying at night, wanting to die becoming this angry and mean person. Thanks for understanding_" - Jade says sarcastically.

"Maybe not like that Jade, but you remember when you told me about your mother months ago?"

She nods not looking up or at me, she just concentrates on the floor with her sight lost.

"It was hard for you to explain but you just told me what you felt, do the same with Gaby" - I say trying to get her to open up and let out what really worries her.

"I can't Tori, Gaby is perfect! She has the perfect parents, and the perfect brother and the perfect friends, how could she ever understand and love the mess of a girlfriend she has"

OK, making progress, so Jade is insecure about Gaby loving her. Dummy, how can she think that, Gaby couldn't love her more even if she tried, everyone can tell, even me.

"You are a dumbass!"

She looks back at me now and yeah, with that trademark look of angry Jade, 'you better run for your life' type of look.

"Yeah! You are. She loves you like from here to the farthest place you can think and then more" - I motion with my arms, "She is not looking for perfection Jade, not like you are thinking, you are already perfect for her" - She is perfect for me too.

"No, I'm not"

"Ugh Jade, do yourself a favor, talk to your girlfriend like she is your girlfriend and not your God!" - Yes! I'm frustrated, yes, Gaby is great, she is a good writer, a great friend, blah, blah, blah, whatever! She is not perfect.

"Tori?"

"What? Gaby is not perfect either Jade, she is flawed just like everyone else, you put her in a pedestal and tell me, what good is that for either of you?" - She looks at me in doubt.

"Are you being honest and upfront with her? No"

"Are you being fair to her and telling her how you feel? No"

"How about making her part of what's going on with your life right now? No" - I stop for a second, what I'm I doing? Actually giving Jade love advice? Also I should take my own advice and talk to Beck.

"Jade if you want things to work with Gaby you have to stop pitying yourself, you are not perfect, but neither is she" - Yep, giving her advice on love. Well, at least we are on the friend zone again.

We both stay quiet and I just hear her breath in and out while she thinks things through.

"Not that I don't like having you here, but didn't you have a Sunday date with Cat and Gaby after therapy?" - I ask, Cat told me yesterday over the phone.

"Well, Gaby is now best friends with my 'brother' and I didn't want to stick around for that Kodak moment"

Jade had told me all about the new family situation and her brother during rehearsals break last week. I think that after what she said before she hasn't told Gaby yet. Oh Jade, what are you doing?

"When was this?"

"This morning at therapy, my mother had to leave early to go to the hospital to sign some papers to get her daughter admitted and I have no idea why she didn't take him with her, he was outside the therapist's office when I came out a few minutes later" - She sighs, "He dared compare me to my mother and I lashed out at him, Gaby came to defend him, and I left"

"First of all, they don't let young kids inside hospitals unless they are sick and no offense Jade, but your brother is a young boy, if I had been there I would have defended him as well"

"I know Vega, but the look on her face is the one that I have feared since all of this started, like she doesn't know me, like I'm nothing"

"Maybe she was just angry at you for yelling at a kid… I think you are giving this too much importance" - I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "You have to go home and talk to her, make this right"

"I can't Tori, my mother is going to the house to see 'where and how I'm living' I don't want to be there" - Jade clears her throat, "Can I… just, hang around here with you?" - She asks as best as she can. It's sweet to see her so vulnerable.

"Sure Jade, stay, we can practice our lines and watch a movie or something" - I offer her; I would love to spend the day just the two of us. It's like a date, one that she knows nothing about, but still, a date with Jade.

"Thanks Tori" - Jade looks relieved. I hope she can find some peace and relax a little, she deserves it after all this past couple of weeks.

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading again. I have to post another chapter on Tuesday, I have a lot of work accumulated and I don't want to rush my writing. I hope you liked this chapter and if you did or you didn't you can let me know with a review.**** Thanks! **


	31. Chapter 31 - Questions

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Hey! I know many of you are waiting for Jori and it will happen very soon. But I don't want to rush the story because there has to be a reason for it, so please bear with me!**

**Guest, mouseforever16, sunflower94 thank you for sticking with the story and being kind enough to leave a review.**

* * *

**Monday afternoon**

**Gaby's POV**

I'm here again, on the rooftop of my house, trying to make sense of everything. I've been feeling a little confused these past few days with everything going on with Jade.

I know I have to be by Jade's side in all of these but how can I, when she doesn't speak to me, she doesn't trust me with her feelings.

After meeting Matt and talking to him we took him home and, after lunch, he and I went to the pool and talk some more. He needed someone to let all of his feelings go, someone to trust, and he chose me, a complete stranger, his sister's girlfriend. All his friends are in NY, his mother is only thinking of Jade and his other mother is busy with his sister and… he is alone.

I saw into his deep blue eyes and saw a scared little boy who feels so abandoned and feels his mother hates him for losing Jade, he is hurt and he is starting to show it, a kid should never have to go through that.

My mind then shifts to Jade, she was not much older than him when she was left completely alone, abandoned by her mother and forgotten by her father. How many things did she have to go through by herself, what did she have to learn to do to just survive. My heart breaks at the simple thought of Jade living that empty life. But then again I imagine a life that I'm not sure she had, because she hasn't told me anything. She doesn't let me in.

I miss Jade, I miss staying up all night listening to music and reading books with her head resting on my lap and me occasionally kissing her.

I miss playing made up games like the hell jar, which consists on a bunch of dares and questions written on ice-cream sticks and placed inside a jar, each one has to take one out at a time and either tell a truth or do a dare. In the end the one that lost the most has to comply on one thing the other one wants no questions asked. Most times I win on the dares, I'm starting to believe that she loses on purpose. Because I've used a couple of wins manipulating Jade while we have sex and I think she has enjoyed herself more than she likes to admit.

I miss her scent, I miss hearing her voice or better yet her whispers with that husky voice she has when she first wakes up, I miss seeing her beautiful eyes looking back at me and how her right eye has a little brown spot on it… I miss her.

She has been consumed with rehearsals, as soon as school is over and until about 10pm.

These weeks alone have been so boring without Jade, I guess if I didn't have my notebooks I would go crazy. But I read and read the stories I've written these days and they are all sappy stories about eternal love and fairytales and then I think, they can never be real.

I hate that Jade has to go through all of this stress from school and not even get the weekends off to relax.

I intentionally wake her up sometimes because she starts sobbing in her sleep, especially if it's a rainy night.

I would spend more time watching her rehearse but I know that would distract her.

Cat's been so busy lately and also very mysterious. I have my suspicions but I haven't said anything, not even to Jade. I'll wait for Cat to fess up on her own.

I mean, if she and Andre like each other I think they should go for it. I don't know why they are being so reserved.

Well, there is a chance I'm wrong, all I've seen is circumstantial. But I believe I'm right.

I wish I could just stay here and not have to face the world. Jade and I haven't spoken since yesterday, she ended up staying over Tori's house and today at school we shared no classes together and all free time is spent on rehearsals.

I better get down it's started to get really cold up here.

I get back to my room and go straight to my closet to get my pullover, but I stop at the sight if Jade sleeping in my bed.

She is lying on her left side, facing the wall, her left leg is stretched out and her right one over it bent forwards resting over the bed, her right foot crossed over her left calf. Both her arms crossed over her chest and her left hand resting on her face. Yeah, she is all curled up looking so irresistible and cute.

I approach her with a blanket and gently place it over her not to wake her up. My girl is exhausted and I just want her to rest.

I take my PJ and go to the bathroom to change quickly and then get inside the bed on the other side, cautiously.

I don't touch her right now. I know she will look for me if she starts feeling alone. She has told me many times that she feels alone when I don't hold her at night and then she asks me not to leave her. I promise her I wont and she goes right back to sleep.

**The day after**

**Jade's POV**

Today has passed rather quickly, I'm excited because I have a few hours to spend with Gaby before going to closed rehearsals with Tori at her house.

Beck said that the other actors need more attention than the two of us, and that he will rehearse with them and we could rehearse alone.

Gaby and I haven't spoken since I stormed out of Monique's office and went to Tori's house, after a long afternoon rehearsing our lines and watching a movie it was too late for me to go home so I stayed over, besides Tori was going to stay alone and I know what a coward she really is.

On Monday I came to school and shared no classes with Gaby and then I had rehearsals, by the time I got home all I remember is going straight to her room, taking my boots of and laying in bed. This morning we overslept and barely said hello to each other, but now I finally get a couple of hours.

The bell rings and I rush to at the parking lot. I wait for her with a sole white tulip I bought at lunch hour from the florist at the corner of the school.

Here she comes, beautiful and perfect. I smile just at the sight of her.

"Hey Baby" - I reach a couple of steps to meet her.

Gaby stares at the flower, her favorite and smiles shaking her head.

"You finally got it" - She looks at my eyes as I give it a little his and deliver it to her.

"You shouldn't underestimate me" - I lean in and kiss her on the cheek, "I've missed you" - I whisper backing away.

I hear her sigh and all of the sudden I'm being pulled in for a kiss, a gentle and longing kiss. Goose bumps arise all over my body; we part and rub noses before detaching from each other to finally get going. I open the passenger door of my car and let her in, I run towards the drivers side and get in. Before turning the car on I stare at her admiring and smelling the flower, of course I got it, only one perfect flower for one perfect girl, my girl. I start the car and let the wind take us home.

"Gabs, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!"

"Did you ever… you know, when you and Ash were together, did you ever checked other girls out?"

"You mean me or both of us?"

"Both, I mean you and you and Ash"

"Yes to both"

"Really?" - I'm actually surprised, how can you check other people out with your girlfriend and not get jealous.

"Yeah, Ash and I were very comfortable checking girls out together"

"Why don't you do that with me?"

Gaby turns to me quickly and laughs, loud!

"Jade, really?"

"Well?" - I ask impatiently.

"You are jealous of like… air"

"That's not true!"

"Babe, who are you trying to convince here? You know that a girl comes close, that is not Cat and you kill her with a look, even Ash and she is your friend as well"

"She is also 'your' ex and the rest of the girls just want to get 'something' from you. I have to take care of MY girl"

"Well, then why would I want to give you reasons to 'protect me'" - Gaby finger quotes to me. Smart ass.

"I just like letting people know that you are 'with me'" - I continue driving but I feel her staring at me and as soon as I hit the red light I turn to her to give her a wink.

Gaby shakes her head and leans in to rub her nose with mine.

"I am you know, you can say it"

"What?" - I ask innocently.

"Yours"

Aww Gaby, making people tingle all over with a smile since 1996.

I kiss her softly and wait for her to kiss me back with the passion she always has. I like pushing her a little and then letting her take the lead.

She starts to pull away as the light turns green.

But… wait a minute!

"So, you do check girls out and don't tell me?"

"Jade, I'm not blind, how can you help looking at a girl and recognizing she has something that makes her stand out"

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Maybe I should buy a couple of patches for you to go out with" - I suggest turning my head towards her for a second.

"Maybe you should relax a little and understand that above all the girls in the world you are the one that I kiss everyday, and the one that I give myself to… all the time! And also the one that has my heart, as fucking corny as that sounds, because it's true"

Yeah, it's corny but it's my corny heart so who cares.

"Fine, but if you like a girl next time, tell me"

"Sure Jade… no really I will, don't look at me as I'm mocking you, every single time in fact I'll start looking for girls to tell you about" - She laughs at me. Yeah she better not check any girls out, because I probably will kill them that very moment.

"What's with the question anyway?" - Gaby asks curiously.

"Something Ash said the other day, about Tori being hot"

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"She asked me if I have noticed her" - OK, I'm getting myself in a big hole with this conversation.

"How could you not, Tori is hot!" - Gaby blurbs out like is the most natural thing. But what the hell is she doing checking MY friends out!

"Oh, Tori is hot now?" - I complaint.

"Hahaha, there you go, I knew I couldn't say anything about the subject"

"Well, no when you admit to my face that you are in love with my friends" - I say with my typical angry voice and I am very angry, in a less than a minute I went from having a nice conversation with my girlfriend to losing my mind over the thought of Gaby liking Tori.

"Wait, wait, what?"

"Forget it" - I yell frustrated.

"Jeez Jade, who the hell do you think I am? - Gaby says really hurt and I realize that I was pulling my old tricks on her, the ones that use to work so well with Beck, so he would pay attention to me and confirm his love. Didn't work with her. She is so quiet now, looking at nothing with her right arm resting on the frame of the window and her hand supporting her head.

God, Jade did you have to fuck that up? We stay silent the rest of the way.

As soon as I park the car she get's out with the flower in her hand and she walks straight for the kitchen door. I follow right behind. She leaves the flower on top of the kitchen counter and hurries upstairs to her room without even looking back at me.

"Gaby WTF, I just gave you that flower"

"Oh, you mean the leash?" - She says in a harsh tone, she is really hurt, but I'm starting to doubt it's about the argument in the car.

"You know I would never…" - I stop myself because, in a way, I already have. I yelled at her in the car for something as stupid as she calling my friend hot, "Let's forget it, I don't want to fight"

"No, let's do this right now that I'm angry and I can say all the things that I haven't been able to in two weeks"

Gaby always runs and hides when she is angry to avoid exactly this, so she wouldn't say what is on her mind. I'm actually scared, all the insecurities that I've had this past couple of weeks surface like a tumbling wave.

"Gaby, I don't want to have this conversation, you are angry"

"Yes, I'm angry, how can I not be? I've been here giving you the time and space you need, because I thought you would come to me with time, I don't know… trust me, let me in, tell me what you are going through" - She pauses for a second to breathe in, "You know what hurts the most? It's not that you are not able to trust me yet, is that you trust everyone else BUT me"

"Gaby, I trust you, but you know how hard all of this has been on me" - I try to calm her down, I don't want to fight, I don't.

"How? How do you trust me? Today at lunch when you disappeared I went to buy a water bottle and I overheard Beck and Tori talking about your siblings and what has happened in some of your sessions. So tell me Jade, really, how do you trust me, when I know you have no problem telling everyone else what happens, but you won't even cross a word with me about it"

I don't answer, she is right. I've told Cat, I've spoken with Tori and Beck, even Andre who came and asked the other day and I have failed to come to the one person who has been giving me space and has waited for me to go to her at my own will, without obligation.

"I had to find out that you have a blood brother by looking straight at him, because he looks exactly like you"

"Oh, there you go, you and your new best friend" - Gaby pushed a button I couldn't control, the 'new family' button. This is not going to end well.

"Holy shit Jade, fine! Play the resentment card, but you turned your back and ran away because I defended a broken boy, who you threaten right in front of me"

"Broken boy? How dare you call him broken? He's had the perfect life for eight years while I was miserable, I was broken, for God sakes, I still am" - I'm yelling now. Broken boy! Fuck this. This is exactly why I never say anything to her, she won't understand how I feel.

"Perfect life? You know Jade I'm sure that all those years alone were incredibly hard on you, they obviously destroyed something inside, but you should honestly get over yourself already and face the big picture. What happened didn't just affect you, they didn't go and had a beautiful life without you, 'this whole thing' has affected them, has changed them and destroyed them as well" - Gaby replies, if she is trying to make me feel bad for them she will lose, I won't.

"See, this is why I don't tell you anything! You being on their side"

"There are no sides Jade! Stop being so selfish and self-centered. Open up your pretty eyes and look around, other people hurt just like you"

"How can I possibly tell you what is going on with me, when you are so fucking judgmental" - I say this last part with all the anger I have inside. I never said I was good at handling my emotions, little less in a fight.

Gaby stares at me so surprised, hurt, disappointed. Her green eyes watering fast. She closes them rapidly trying to hide her tears but it's to late they leave her and run down her cheeks, she breaths in and out before opening her eyes and looking at me, she breathes out for a final time and rushes out of the room passing right by me without saying another word.

If this was someone else I would have celebrated her tears, I would have been happy at her defeat, but this was the girl I loved and I just hurt her so much I made her cry. I stand here, gathering my thoughts so I can go and look for her to try to fix this; I regret it. But she is gone, I hear her car turning on and leaving; I waited to long, she left.

* * *

**A/N Yes people, I know not much new going no on this one but a very important step for next chapter. I'll be posting it on Wednesday night so you don't feel cheated! Have a good couple of days, see you soon!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Rehearsals

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N As promised I have updated. I hope I can finish the next chapter by Saturday. I hope you have an incredible week.  
**

**Rated M for language, mention of drugs and adult themes.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

After my fight with Gaby all I could think about is, where is she now? Every time that she's been angry with me and ran away she has stayed home and avoided me, but today she really left.

Beck, Ash and Gaby's parents have told me before that Gaby needs time to think when she is angry but that she always comes back and that I need to let her be and come back to me. I guess there is nothing for me to do around this room and worry sick.

I have rehearsals and I have to be at Tori's in about an hour anyway so, I pick up my keys and just drive there.

_Ding Dong_

"It's open" - Tori yells from inside. I should've just made my way in. Tori has no regard for danger.

"Hey Tori"

"You are awfully early, I thought you wanted to spend some time with Gaby" - Tori is sitting down reading the script, she welcomes me into her house and I go straight to her living room and sink into the opposite couch.

"What happened?"

"We had a fight, a huge fight" - I can't believe everything is so bad right now. The last thing I want to do is freaking rehearse.

"Did you talk to her at least?"

"Oh no, in fact I said some other things like, '_I don't tell her anything because she is too judgmental'_ and nice things like that, you know, I'm such a romantic"

"Fuck Jade, you and your subtlety, besides when has she ever judge you"

"I don't know. I was angry"

"You need to relax and let go of all of this stress" - Tori stands up and goes to her room.

Of course I need '_something'_ to help me relax before I explode from all the pressure. But I don't know where she is and right about know she probably hates me.

"Here" - Tori says waving a bottle of tequila at me, my eyes open wide, I never imagined she was going to play the lets get drunk card.

"Vega! Where did you have that hidden?" - I say as I get up and meet her at the kitchen.

She takes to shot glasses out and starts pouring the hard liquor. I don't wait and go to the fridge to take a couple of lemons and start cutting them in quarters.

"I've had this for forever, but never a real reason to share" - Tori brings the glasses to the living room and I take the bottle, the lemons, and salt and join her.

"Oh Vega, you have a reason now, a big stupid reason that yells at her girlfriend to avoid telling her the truth! Yep… I fucking suck"

"Don't beat yourself down Jade, you'll have time to fix things with Gaby, right now you don't need any more stress"

I grab some salt place it on my hand between my index and my thumb and with the glass in my other hand I turn to Tori.

"Your are right… cheers"

Tori and I raise our glasses, lick the salt and down it goes, lemon in hand we look at each other and finish the first shot.

"Good tequila Vega, how did you score that?"

Tori starts pouring another shot.

"Well, my cousin snuggled it for me when he went to Mexico. He also brought one to Trina but she is an idiot and wasted it on a party"

And here it goes shot number too.

"Hooh, good Vega… good tequila"

"You are worth it West"

This tequila might just be the best therapy for me right now, I need to let go of everything and forget.

"Don't space out on me now West!"

"Don't worry Tori, I don't plan to, but let's make this more fun. How about you ask me something and if I can't answer I drink, but… if I do answer you drink, same rules for you. Wanna play?"

"OK, how are you 'really' doing with this thing with your mother?"

"Low blow Tori! I really don't know. I use to hate her so much but now, even if I want to I can't. My father played us both, he wanted her to have nothing and that included me, even if he didn't want me either. And apparently I've been too selfish and self-centered to see how much it has affected everyone else"

"Says who?"

"Gaby, today… now drink"

"OK, a deal is a deal" - Tori has her third drink and it goes down fighting.

"A couple of questions more and you will pass out Vega" - I laugh but it's true, maybe I will too.

"OK you, question now!"

"How are things going between you and Beck? I hardly see you together anymore"

"Oh well, it's over"

"What? Why?"

"I'm not into him like a boyfriend anymore. It just happened, it's been over for a while now"

"Plan on telling him that?"

"Too many questions, you have to drink now Jade"

I grab the glass and take my third drink. It feels comforting as I drink it. I start to feel numb.

"OK, my turn, how many lovers have you had?"

"Oh wow, Vega… God" - I take a breath before answering, "Four"

"Oh that is not an answer you have to tell me who"

"Fine, Beck, Gaby a guy when I went to NY and… well… Moose"

"What? You slept with Moose?"

"Ha, now you drink, that could be your next question"

Tori has trouble drinking her fourth tequila shot. She makes this strange face as she forces it down.

"OK, fess up, when are you going to break up with Beck?"

"After the play, I don't want to create a mood that will affect all of us. It's over but I don't know how he feels about it" - Tori answers very sure of her feelings. I'm actually surprised I thought, 'Bori' was a catchy name.

I drink my fourth and nod to her to ask her next question.

"Moose, when, how?"

"The night of the Tinkle-Aid show, I took him to Hollywood Bowl viewpoint and we had sex inside my car" - I laugh at the memory, I remember feeling so good because I had him at the end and also he was Beck's friend, "And don't give me that look Tori, he was good"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Huh! drink" - I warn Tori pointing at her. Yeah, she can't ask me two questions at once and get away with it.

"Oh that's enough for me, I can't drink anymore" - Tori mumbles, she really shouldn't.

"Fine, but I still have one more question"

"Was Beck your first?"

"No, Mel was. She was my girlfriend at my old school, I also slept with Dani"

"Daniel, really?"

"Yeah, now drink"

I take my fifth drink and I start feeling a strong dizziness.

"This has been soooo much fun we should play again sometime Vega"

"I'm a little drunk Jade, I don't think that we will be able to rehearse like this" - Tori says playing with her hand on her forehead. Hahaha drunk, she is drunk ha!… And apparently so am I.

"There is one scene that we can rehearse like this, I mean it will take all the weirdness right out of it" - I say, it's actually perfect, because I've been nervous about doing this scene since I knew we were the leads, and we are drunk now, so, who cares!

"The kissing scene! OK, lets do it"

"Vega, thanks for the excitement, I didn't know you wanted to kiss me so badly"

"Jade I use to have a huge, huge crush on you, I've dreamt of your lips plenty of times"

What did she just say? Thank God we are both drunk otherwise this would've been suuuuper weirrrrd.

"I'm not going to say that I haven't thought of your lips Vega, but I still have a girlfriend you know?… I think" - Yeah, who knows if I still do, 'Drunk Me' doesn't know, no, no, no!

"Jade we are rehearsing and we are professional! And this is a private rehearsal so no thinking about girlfriends or boyfriends"

"Well said Vega! Private, just the lead actresses" - I say as I hardly get up and walk to sit next to Tori on the other red couch.

"OK, so we are just rehearsing the kiss, no dialogue because right now, I don't remember one line!" - Tori mumbles, we are soooo drunk hahaha!

"OK West, action!"

My lips are tingling from the alcohol and my eyes are a little closed, I know because I see her a bit foggy. I get close enough to feel her breath on me and listen closely to her heavy breathing.

I start brushing my lips on hers and I can feel her mouth open slowly wishing for me to take her lips but I just tease her for a while. I don't close the gap between us until a small moan leaves her mouth and then, satisfied with my win, I finally give in and kiss her. My lips collide gently with hers taking her breath with me every time, I open and close them creating a nice rhythm that Tori continues.

Our tongues clash together soon after, following the pace we have set for each other.

I don't know how or when but my hands are slowly caressing her neck as I pull her closer to me. All this time we don't separate, not even to take air, we don't mind breathing into each others mouths.

Tori's hands are moving up and down my thighs and our kiss only increases with lust.

I find myself wanting to do more than just kiss her, but she breaks off and pushes back a little.

"I liked some of your choices for the scene, but I think that we have to explore some more and reach an agreement we are both comfortable with" - Tori says and I agree, after all, we are super professional!

"I agree Vega, I agree… so take two and… action!"

This time Tori takes the lead and starts teasing me by kissing my neck first. She moves slowly from the back right where my shoulder meets my neck and makes her way to the other side right under my ear. Moans and heavy breaths leave me with the sensation of her lips over my skin. She starts tracing my neck once again but this way her final destination is my mouth, which is waiting impatiently for her lips.

Tori devours me and I find myself forced to do the same. This kiss is hungry and wet and completely exhilarating, if we continue at this pace, I don't think I'm going to be able to stop. I break apart and take a breath, this time I have to.

"Nice choices Vega… very nice, I think that we should continue with another take"

Tori on the spur of the moment straddles me and gets very close to my lips and whispers, "Call it West"

"Action" - Is all I say as she smiles and leans softly taking away all the space that separated us.

This kiss is soft and sweet, controlled and meant it. I can taste her scent as I breathe in softly, her skin smells so sweet is driving me crazy. Her lips play with mine, it's so innocent and delicate.

My hands stay in place on her hips but Tori's don't, she starts playing with the border of my shirt and slowly makes her way a little higher. I get distracted from our kiss just before she get's the chance to cup my boobs and I break away completely.

"No, Tori" - I say softly, "We are just rehearsing and I have a girlfriend, I can't"

Tori sits straight and lets out a strong sigh, "You are right, we should stop" - She stands up and fixes herself up a little and then brushes her hair with her fingers a couple of times.

She looks unbelievably hot, but we have to stop and I should go home to talk to Gaby.

"Vega, can you call me a cab please?"

"Why don't you just stay the night? You are too drunk to face Gaby. I can sleep in Trina's room and you can sleep in mine"

"Gross Vega, we can share a bed, it's not like we haven't done that before" - She is right, if I go to Gaby like this, it will get worst instead of better. I'll talk to her tomorrow.

I call Mom and tell her that we are going to rehearse until very late and I'll keep Vega company because her parents are still out of town and then we go straight to Tori's room. We need to sleep this off. We have school tomorrow.

**Tori's POV**

I wake up to the sight of Jade with her back turned to me but so close. She smells so good and her skin is so soft, I breathe in and sigh. I hardly slept last night, she kept trying to find me in her sleep, well, trying to find Gaby, I guess she must hold her at night, a thought that only brings a smile to my face because I can't imagine Jade being so physical and sweet with someone. But then again this is Gaby, the one that brings up everything in Jade that is a mystery for the rest of us.

"Jade, wake up, we are going to be late for school"

"No…10 more minutes" - She mumbles still half asleep.

"Fine, I'm going to shower, I'll be back in 10 and you can shower as well"

"Tori?" - She turns violently with her eyes half open and her mess of a hair looking everywhere, like she forgot where she was.

"Hahaha, yes! Where do you think you are?"

"I forgot for a second I stayed over, I'll get up now"

"OK, sleepyhead, you can shower here in my bathroom, I'll go to my parents, we are going to be late"

Yesterday was one of those days that I won't be able to forget; no matter how drunk I was, I remember everything. Every touch, every kiss, everything!

I kissed Jade and she kissed me back, and no matter what we put on as an excuse, we both wanted it. Maybe she needed the word 'rehearse' to feel no guilt about cheating on Gaby, but we both did; we cheated on them, once and once again.

She got scared of going father and I won't push her. I may know exactly what I want, but she is too hooked on Gaby to let anything more happen between us.

I won't stress about it either, I've been waiting to have Jade's lips for years, and it was worth every second. If I have to wait a little longer for something else to happen, I will, and if nothing ever does, yesterday was enough to know I had her, at least for a little while and it wasn't forced.

**Jade's POV**

I let the warm water run through me as I think about yesterday. Tori and I kissed and it felt so good. I know that I have Gaby to think about, but we were 'rehearsing'.

Ugh, who Am I kidding, we were drunk and making out. The truth is that if Gaby had been here I would've kissed her, but she wasn't, she left, and Tori was here. Tori was with me when I needed to drown myself out of all this bullshit with my mother and the play.

I want to feel guilty for kissing Tori, but I don't. It didn't go farther than that, I wouldn't let it, I'm not a whore, but the kissing was so good and I craved it. I needed to feel wanted, to feel someone concentrating only on me, taking my side for once.

I don't want to get out of this shower, but we are late and I have to talk to Gaby about yesterday's fight. I have to apologize, not for this, but for not talking to her, for ignoring her.

We both meet each other on Tori's living room and run for school, we will get a cup of coffee there.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked it and please leave a review good or bad is always nice to read you. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33 - The Final Scene

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Many thanks to Chloe, Guest, chase19, mouseforever16, DarkMoon166, sunflower94, WeAreLife for reading and leaving me a review, you guys keep me going.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Tori and I arrive at school just as the bell rings and we hurry up to class with Sikowitz. I take a sit and look for Gaby but she is nowhere to be found.

"Kittie Cat?"

Cat mouths me a_ 'What?'_ from where she is sitting.

"Where is Gaby?" - I mouth to her as well, Sikowitz is giving us a speech on the play and the rehearsals.

She shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head letting me know she has no idea either.

"Jade, Tori" - Sikowitz mentions our names, we pay attention and look at him, "You have been great this past few days but there is one scene that you haven't rehearsed yet and I want to know how you feel about it, if you have any doubts about how to approach it"

"I think we are OK with it" - Tori answers quickly.

"Beck should be the one that decides what direction to take" - I say a little bored with all of the play stuff already. What do I care? He is the director, he can say what he want's from us.

"Jade! I see you are in a 'good' mood" - Sikowitz replies, "I only want to know how are you doing with everything, the play is in under 2 weeks, so talk to your director and start rehearsing that scene… pronto"

Oh sure Sikowitz, we already have, but I don't plan on telling that to Beck so he can go and tell Gaby before I even get a chance to talk to her. And where the hell is she, she should be here, sitting right next to me!

Class couldn't end fast enough, as soon as everyone starts leaving I take Cat by the arm and I keep her with me in the now empty classroom.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Jade. She didn't come home last night"

"Sorry, what?" - What does she mean Gaby didn't go home last night? Where the hell is she? Damn school! I'm ready to go look for her in every hospital in the county.

"She called Nik and Jen, that is all I know"

"Seriously Cat? You didn't ask?" - I'm furious, how can she not even ask them where she was.

"What did you want me to do Jade? Interrogate them? Gaby is their daughter; they know her and they were OK with her spending the night out. Why would I ask? I'm sure she is fine" - Cat is upset, I could swear she is mad at me.

"Cat, what is wrong? Why are you so angry?"

"Honestly Jade, I'm getting a little tired of your fights with Gaby, of you ignoring her, treating her like she's…" - Cat stops abruptly, I see that she want's to avoid a confrontation with me. But I need to know what she means.

"Like she is what Cat?"

"Like she is nothing! You two haven't even spoken in days. I see how all of this is affecting her, how she looks at you in doubt, wondering whether she should ask you or not, and she chooses not to do so, to respect you" - Cat pauses for a bit but continues with the same anger in her tone, "and you dare to call her judgmental? Yeah, I heard your argument yesterday"

"Cat no offense, but that is between Gaby and me" - I understand Cat's anger but she has no business telling me what to do about this.

"Gaby is my sister Jade, and you may be my friend, but she is not the one hurting you, is the other way around, so yeah, I'm angry at you. This is someone I love and I don't appreciate what you are doing to her" - Cat picks her bag from the chair and brushes me off with her shoulder as she heads out the door.

"Great!"

I arrive to my next class, late, and again no Gaby to be found. I keep texting her but she is not answering the phone. I'm really worried, she was so upset yesterday, what if she did something stupid, what if she went to San Diego to see Ash or I don't know, I'm digressing. I just need to see her. Now I'm going to have to wait until after school, to go home and find out where she is, so I can talk to her before going to Tori's house. Damn this stupid play!

She has been angry before, but come on! It wasn't such a big deal. OK, yes it was, and I feel really bad about it, I said something stupid and made her cry… but she should be passed this already and let me apologize.

**Later**

Another class is over, this has been an awfully long day, thank God I have a free period and I can go to the music room and relax. I've called Ash but she is not answering either. Maybe they are together… but that is not good, what if Gaby needed someone to comfort her. Ash and Gaby are exes and that has happen before, well, Gaby and I weren't together but still… I did that yesterday with Tori. Ugh, this is too much!

I head straight to my locker in a hurry, I want to dump all my books and…

Wait, what is this?

Someone has left a beautiful black box with a red bow. I leave my books and grab the box with both my hands and open it.

I smile at the sight of a strip of photo booth pictures that Gaby and I took in NY, and a tiny pair of scissors.

"I'm sorry" - Gaby surrounds me from the back and I just close my eyes, she is here and she is OK.

I put away the box inside my locker and close it so I can turn around to face her.

"Why are you sorry, I'm the one that should be apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have ambushed you yesterday while I was mad, I can understand why you trust them, after all, you have known them for years, I guess I'm a little insecure… I'm sorry Jade"

"Come with me, we have to talk" - I grab her hand and take her to the music room so we can be alone. I close the door and realize…

"Oh shit, you have class!"

"It's OK, I just came to see you, Mom already excused me for the day"

"Where were you yesterday? Cat told me you didn't go home last night"

"Apparently you didn't either" - Gaby replies with a sassy tone.

We both stay silent for a little while.

"Rehearsals went long and I didn't want to drive home at dawn, so I stayed over at Tori's"

Yeah, I'm not going to tell her about the kiss. We are starting to be OK again and I was drunk, besides, Tori and I have to kiss for the play, I think is fair to say that we were rehearsing and that's that! No matter how it felt like.

"But where were you? Did you go to see Ash?" - OK, that sounded like an accusation.

"Ash? Why would I drive 3 hours to see Ash?" - Gaby answers in awe.

"I don't know, you were angry and you left, and didn't come back until today…so I thought"

"I went to the beach… and then… I got a call" - She interrupts me but hesitates to tell me more.

"Who called?"

"OK, please don't get angry Jade… your mother called"

Ugh, them again! This is starting to get ridiculous.

"What did she want?" - I ask her really upset, I can't even fake my discomfort with the situation.

"She had to go back to NY for an emergency at work, and since Miranda is at the hospital with Hanna, she asked me to take care of Matt"

"So you are their 'on call babysitter' now? And what the hell is wrong with that kid, she is always at the hospital?" - I raise my voice and start walking frantically around the room.

"Hanna has a very strong flu and they are monitoring her and no, I'm not their babysitter, but I have no problem helping them out" - She sighs frustrated.

"Look Gaby, I don't want to fight, but I'm not going to say that this doesn't bother me" - I get close to her, I just want a hug, I want to feel her with me, to feel normal again… with her!

"I get that you want nothing to do with them and you want me to do the same, but I can't, OK?"

"What is it about this kid?"

"Matt is cool, you would like him" - Gaby says in a sweet manner and she places her hands around my waist.

"I don't want to like him, I don't want anything to do with him or any of them" - I say annoyed breaking away from her.

"Can we please not fight over this… again? I'm tired of being like this with you, I'm just tired"

She is right; I'm tired too.

"Fine let's not fight, give me time OK, I'm not ready" - I get back to her and this time I hold her. She nods and puts her arms around my shoulders.

"How did rehearsals go?"

I sigh deep, what do I tell her? I don't want to lie to her, but if I tell her about Tori and I, we'll fight again.

"To tell you the truth we got a little drunk and we didn't rehearse, and that's the real reason I didn't go home. I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want to fight anymore" - I fess up, not all, but at least that.

"Well… at least I'm relieved you didn't drove home drunk"

"So, you are not mad?"

"You have a lot on your shoulders right now, I get the blowing off steam. I'm OK with it, I just want you happy again" - She reaches for my lips and gives me a sweet peck.

"I want this play to be over so badly, get back to normal. I hate all this pressure and I miss you so much" - I confess, maybe yesterday with Tori happened because I miss Gaby and I needed comfort.

"One and a half weeks more and it will be over, hang in there and I promise you a fantastic Spring Break Trip" - Gaby smiles at me. Ugh, I've missed this.

"Deal" - I say as I reach for a good kiss, I needed this.

The bell rings and I have another wonderful class before lunch.

"Why can't we just kill the bell? Honestly, I can stab it with my scissors" - I say joking, "I don't want to go to class"

"Go, you lazy ass!" - Gaby giggles.

"Ha, says the girl that skipped school today!"

"You should've talked to Mom, she would've let you stay home to kill your buzz from last night" - She sticks her tongue to me.

"Smart ass" - I laugh a little with her, "I love you"

"Love you too" - Gaby says and snaps my ass as we walk out the room.

I just turn my head and raise my eyebrows in surprise. Kinky Gaby… I love her.

**Tori's POV**

I walk to the Blackbox Theater to meet with Beck and Jade to discuss the last scene of the play.

I gently open the door and make my way in, Jade is here but Beck hasn't arrived yet. She doesn't even notice I'm there.

"Jade? Are you OK?" - I get close to her.

"Hey Tori! Yeah, I'm a little tired but nothing big" - She says yawning.

"I saw Gaby leaving early, why didn't she stay?"

"She got Mom to excuse her for the day, she just drop by to talk. She actually apologized about yesterday"

"She apologized?" - Wow, Jade has a crazy loving girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really guilty about not telling her about my issues with my mother and therapy and stuff"

"You know what Jade? Talk to her already and tell her what you are scared of… period, this is getting out of hand"

Can she please be done with this already! I'm tired of listening to her issues with Gaby when all I want is to be with her!

"No! Because the moment she sees me for who I am, she will leave me" - Jade replies worried.

"She is going to leave you anyway… you are driving her away, can't you see that?" - I respond to her frustrated, "And enough with this I'm no good for her, she is perfect, blah, blah, blah. She is not perfect and you are not worthless, YOU are perfect, OK? So stop it!"

Jade stares at me wondering, yes, I just spilled that I think she is perfect. I'm giving myself away here. I was doing so well being 'just friends' with her again.

"Tori?" - She asks doubting on what to say next, "Do you have a crush on me? I mean, again?"

Oh no, here comes the talk, I just hope that it don's get bad between us. Yesterday was weird enough, great but weird.

"Jade we don't have to talk about this, really"

"Tori, we kissed yesterday, that wasn't only rehearsing and it felt so…"

Felt so what? What did she feel? OK, I have to go with this, because if I start denying it she might ignore her feelings.

"Felt so what?"

"Right…" - Jade says almost with relief. It felt right for her too. God, what should I do?

"And how do you feel about it now?" - I ask, I need to know.

"I don't know… I don't feel guilty and I know I should, but I don't" - She stands up and walks away to face the wall.

She doesn't want to face me; I see that this might be too much for her, on top of everything else that is going on in her life.

"Look Jade, it doesn't have to mean anything more if you are not ready. I can understand that" - I walk slowly towards her.

"I don't know how I feel… I love Gaby, I know that!" - She turns to me and looks straight at my eyes, "I don't want to lead you on, it felt great Tori and I liked it, but I don't know if I want it to mean more than that"

I freeze for a second. What is she saying? I get really close to her and start whispering to her.

"We can go slow and see if you and I feel the same, or if this is just something that is going on because of the play… but you don't have to feel pressured"

She sighs and grabs her head with her hand interlaced in her hair. Soon enough we hear the door open and we turn to see Beck walk in. We quickly separate and say hi.

"Hey you too, so I've changed plans for rehearsal today. Sikowitz thinks we should do a close session just with the two of you and me and see where should we take the last scene and then incorporate it into the full rehearsal tomorrow" - Beck sits down on the step of the stage.

We both slowly make our way to the stage and sit down on the chairs right in front of him.

"So no more private rehearsals between Tori and me?" - Jade asks.

"No, sorry, Sikowitz didn't think that was a good idea, the play is in a week and we should be working together" - Beck answers.

Jade and I look at each other with a 'too bad' look. At least we enjoyed yesterday.

"Now about the scene, we think it has to convey a real connection between both characters. This is why Sikowitz chose you for leads, you chemistry" - Beck puts the script down and looks at us, "The problem is that you two have never kissed and we don't want it to feel forced or faked"

"So, you want to watch us kiss?" - I ask him.

He smiles at me with a smirk, like I should find this amusing. I wish I were done with him already.

"Is not that I want to, is that I have to"

"Perv!" - Jade says smiling, apparently she does find this amusing, "Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll perform"

Beck takes his script again and looks for his notes.

"OK, let me sit here in front of the stage and please you two go there and prepare for the scene"

We comply and walk to the stage floor to get ready.

"Ok, so what we decided is that we want to have a slow kiss. Before it, you must look into each other's eyes and get really close, wait a few seconds and kiss. This will build a small tension in the audience"

Oh God, this is going to be uncomfortable.

"OK, and action" - Beck says, ugh, if only he wasn't here.

Jade and I get really close and follow Beck's instructions. I look into her eyes and it's as if I'm reading her mind, she is feeling tense just like me, nervous that we now have an audience and this is has to be controlled; it can't be what we did yesterday when we just went with the flow.

Our eyes close and our lips touch, we have to make and effort not to go any further, we fight the natural instinct of moving, of opening our lips and exploring each other and in a few seconds, that seem like forever, Beck finally screams cut.

"It wasn't bad… but, I think you guys are too tense; this has to feel like a real kiss, a longing kiss. So, feel free to 'really' kiss" - He says emphasizing_ really_.

Jade and I look at each other and breath out at the same time.

"Here we go again… action!" - Beck screams again, I swear this is too weird.

We look at each other and I see a more relaxed Jade, is like she is smiling with her eyes. We close our them at the same time and she takes the lead and leans to kiss me before enough time has passed for the 'audience tension' that Beck was going for. Our lips touch and she goes for my lip and starts sucking it. Yeah, this feels more like a kiss; still we fight the urge to go deeper.

"Cut! Definitely better, but Jade, it was too soon. Also, you can move, don't feel like you are statues, kiss! I know that both of you are good kissers, don't hold back" - Beck says. Can I punch him now? He is so annoying. I give him a death glare, to which Jade only laughs at.

"Fine, if you want me to kiss your girlfriend Beck? I will, but if Gaby comes and kicks your ass, don't blame me" - Jade warns Beck in a mocking manner.

Beck raises his hands in defeat and calls action one more time.

We look at each other again and Jade gently lifts her hand to my cheek and I start breathing deeper, she smiles right before pulling me closer with her hand. We close our eyes and she kisses me, soft and sweet but real. She opens her mouth and creates a nice pace for me to follow her. We avoid any tongue touching but it's just like our first kiss last night, it real and warming. I hear a cut, but I was not ready to let go… it doesn't matter Jade breaks if off and licks her lips turning them inside her mouth.

"That was great, just like that, I think we got it" - Beck says excited.

"OK, so we are done with this?" - I say, I want to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Yes, I think you two should take the day off, I know Sikowitz wants to rehearse like crazy, but you two have everything down already, my problem is the rest of the cast, so I'll be working with them today" - Beck picks everything up and walks towards me for a kiss.

I hate faking this relationship. I need this to be over so I can finally break up with him.

Jade notices my discomfort but plays dumb. I wish that she at least showed a little jealousy, but nothing. Ugh, I'm so done with everything. I have Beck trying to be a nice boyfriend and Jade playing the good friend when I want just the opposite.

"I have to go to the bathroom and you should go to get ready for rehearsals" - I say to Beck as I pick my things and head for the door.

"OK Babe, I'll call you tonight"

"Yeah" - I say and I step out. I walk fast to the bathroom; I just want to clear my thoughts for a second before going home.

The bathroom is completely empty and I get right in front of the middle sink placing my hands on each side. I stare for a few seconds into the mirror. What am I getting myself into?

All of the sudden I see Jade storm into the bathroom and with one single movement she takes me straight into the back wall and pushes me hitting my back with it.

We stare at each other for less than 2 seconds and she clashes her lips with mine. She practically devours me and I don't stay behind, my lips crave hers, our tongues finally meet and I feel like melting into her.

"Beck doesn't deserve your lips"

Jade whispers into my mouth as she breaks the kiss for a moment. We continue and I slide my hands down her sides until I reach her hips and pull her closer to me.

She lets out a little moan and we continue kissing, making it deep and starting to move our bodies together.

"And you" - She says between kisses, "You deserve better than going home with his taste in your mouth"

I'm lost in this moment, she was jealous back then, she just didn't let it show, but she wanted me, she was jealous and she was proving it, making it clear to me. This meant more already, even if she loves Gaby, she wants this, she wants me… and I'll have her, even if it's not all of her.

We finally break off the kiss and Jade closes her eyes pulling her lips inside again, like she wanted to taste me again. I watch her doubting, but it's OK, I know she will run for Gaby as soon as she leaves, but this isn't over yet.

"Tori?… I'm sorry I have to go"

I look at her and whisper, "It's OK Jade, go"

She leans in and gives me a sweet kiss in my right cheek before turning around and leaving.

This was real, too real… I can help smiling like a dork. I've wanted this for so long and it's finally happening. I'm more than happy.

I retouch my make-up and head out to go home.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review if you liked it, and if you didn't also leave a review! I'll post again on Tuesday! Have fun.**


	34. Chapter 34 - Warnings

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N To mouseforever16, XoGabrielle, chase19 Thanks for stoping by and letting me know your opinions, DarkMoon166 gracias Lemus espero leerte más seguido por aquí n_n.**

* * *

**Cat's POV**

It's Wednesday! And I finally finished all my work for the play; of course there is a lot to do still, but only minor things.

I'm having a little date with Gaby, we haven't seen each other much lately and I have to say that I miss her. I also want to know how she is doing with everything. Maybe I'll finally tell her about Andre.

Today is a sunny day and I'm roasting myself in this car and this traffic. I just want to get home already.

_Phone Ringing_

"Hiii!" - Gaby is calling, I put her on speaker.

"Hey Cat, where are you?"

"Stuck in traffic" - I respond annoyed.

"Around where?"

"Near Nozu, why?"

"Let's have lunch there, I'm close, I can be there in 5"

"OK, see you there"

Good, I can refresh a little, it would've been another 30 minutes to get home in this damn traffic.

I park and go inside the restaurant I see Gaby already siting on the table by the corner.

"Hey, so you were really close, huh?" - I sit down with satisfaction, it's so nice and cool here.

"Yeah, I was at the Coffee Shop buying some coffee bags for Jade" - She says handing me the menu, "So how have you been?" - Gaby asks with a smirk.

"Busy… you know, with the play like everybody else!" - I reply smiling and rising my eyebrows quickly trying to give something away. I want to tell her about Andre already.

"I knew it! You are dating someone… and I think I know who that someone is"

I start laughing; she is a good observer, I thought it was going to take longer for the subject to come out. I'm glad she knows.

"Is Andre right? Just tell me it's Andre" - She giggles, she looks so excited for me.

"Yes, it's Andre" - I finally confess.

"Oh Cat! This is so cool, I'm so happy for you" - She says reaching for my hand and squeezing it a little, "Why haven't you said anything?"

"I don't know Gaby, we like being private. But it's good and we really like each other" - I can't help but smile right now.

The waiter comes around and we order some sushi and drinks.

"Why haven't you brought him home, Mom and Dad will love him as your boyfriend" - She stands up and accommodates on the chair right next to me.

"I know and I'm not hiding him, but we like that it's just the two of us for now" - I hope it doesn't sound like I'm embarrassed of being with Andre.

"I respect that really, sometimes you just want to shout out the world" - Gaby clears her throat, "So… are you having sex?" - Gaby asks curiously.

"Jeez Gaby!" - I look at her with surprise, I doubt for a second but well, "Yes, we are"

"You know Mom and Dad are OK with that… you should take advantage of it" - Gaby gives me a dirty look, God she is crazy.

"I don't know if I could. I don't know how your guys do it, it's your parents house!" - I reply, I wouldn't feel comfortable having sex at the house.

"Oh come on, it beats doing it in the backseat of a car" - She says justifying her point.

"Maybe, we are OK with how things are right now, and we have his place"

"See Cat, you do it in a house, just not in '_your_' house!" - OK, fine good point, but still.

"I don't know if I could have Andre sleeping in my bed every night, like you and Jade, and not feel weird about it with your parents" - I confess, actually that situation has always been a little strange to me, "You two are like a married couple"

"Married all right, we haven't had sex in like two weeks" - She sighs.

"I'm sure it's just that we are all so busy with school and the play, and Jade has her mother. Don't make to much out of it" - I try to comfort her but she has a lost look. I start to get concerned.

"I know, and it's not like I'm complaining or anything. But I've started to feel way to insecure about us" - She says now with a worried face. I've noticed her sad in the past few days, I knew it had to do with Jade and the fighting.

"Why? You two love each other Gaby"

She sighs and stays quiet for a while.

The waiter brings our food to the table and we start eating in silence.

"Don't tell her I told you this please, but I think she is keeping something more from me… maybe I'm just paranoid"

OMG, what? What is she suspecting of Jade? Why?

"Gaby, Jade wouldn't cheat on you, if that's what you are thinking, she is not that kind of girl. If she wanted to be with someone else she would've broken up with you already. It's what she always did with Beck"

"It's not that… I mean, where would she get the time to cheat. But it's that she doesn't trust me and I can't help to think that she is hiding a lot of things from me. And the thing is Cat… that I don't know her at all, she and I weren't even friends when we started dating" - She shakes her head to herself, "I can't help to think that who I think Jade is, doesn't actually exist"

I don't know what to say, because it's true. Jade is a very complex person, but who she is when is with Gaby is someone not even her friends know. She is totally different.

"I wish she could trust me, because I'm starting to doubt everything she says and I don't want to get to that point…" - She stops and her mind wonders, "…the point where I no longer believe her when she says _I love you_"

Oh no, Jade you fool! You are pushing her away.

"Gaby, give her time, she will come to you. She must be scared, but she loves you, that I know!"

"Thanks Cat, really. It will be fine, besides, we were talking about fun things" - She smiles and turns the conversation back at me again, "So, Andre, tell me more. Since when are you together? Is he nice to you?"

"Haha, you are so happy!… We are official since we got back from winter break, and yes, he's great. He got accepted to Julliard already" - I say proudly.

"Oh my God Cat, so you will be together in NY next year!" - Gaby replies celebrating with a hand gesture.

"I know! I'm a little nervous, but we are looking forward to it"

"Do you plan on living together? Come on Cat, fess up!"

I laugh, Gaby is so excited for us, I never really thought anyone would.

"We don't know yet, but we have 5 months to think about it"

"Fine, it's true, but you have to start bringing him by the house, OK?"

"I will, I will, now lets go home so you can catch up with homework"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I hate school, I should graduate early, I already have all my credits"

Gaby and I split the bill and stand up and walk outside to go home.

"What are you talking about?" - OK, I'm lost here.

"I already completed all my credits to graduate last semester, I'm just going to school for the 'fun'" - She finger quotes as she speaks, "The perks of being a nerd"

"Wow, I didn't know, so you think about this as a possibility?" - I ask, I mean she could go early to College or take some time off to relax, travel, I don't know, Gaby is very adventurous.

"Not really, I mean I want to do things kids our age do, you know, enjoy stupid school and go to Prom, stuff like that. I haven't really thought of leaving school yet"

Well, that is a good plan too I guess.

"So, see you at home? Or are you going to see Andre?" - She mocks me.

"I'll call him so he comes over, let's go home" - We both look at each other and laugh. She is not going to stop bugging me about this, but I'm glad she knows.

We both walk to our cars and drive away.

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, what day! I drive myself home thinking about what just happened between Tori and me… I don't know what is going on with me.

This is wrong and it's not good for Gaby and me and all I wanted was to be OK with her again. Yet today, I saw Beck kiss Tori and all I couldn't help to feel like ripping his head off, those lips don't belong to him, she doesn't want him, she wants me, and at that moment I wanted her too.

I should feel terrible, I'm in love with my girlfriend, I know it, but this thing with Tori is so beyond anything I ever imagined and I want to know what else is there.

I park my car and see that Cat and Gaby are home, I make my way upstairs and I hear voices and laughs coming from Cat's room.

"Hey guys!" - I step inside and see Gaby, Andre and Cat looking at some photos.

"Hey Babe, why are you home so early? Not that I'm complaining" - I get close and give her a peck, I raise my eyes and I meet Cat staring at me still angry from our argument this morning.

But, wait…

"Why are you holding hands?" - I ask to Cat and Andre, what the hell is going on?

"Cat and Andre are dating!" - Gaby says like she is in cloud nine.

"Since when?" - I hear myself and I sounded very judgmental. But what the hell? Why hasn't Cat said anything to me, we are best friends after all.

"Jade, relax!" - Gaby says.

I keep looking at Cat, I need to know why she hasn't said anything. I'm being a terrible friend again.

"Since a little over a month" - Cat says with a dismissive tone. She is still angry I see.

"Look Jade, we just wanted to be sure everything went well before telling anyone, we weren't hiding, we just wanted some privacy" - Andre says tightening his grip on Cat's hand.

"OK" - Is all I say. I'm disappointed. What is happening with Cat? She no longer trusts me! A month and she didn't even mention a word about liking someone.

"Aren't you happy for Cat and Andre?" - Gaby asks gesturing me to say something nice about the news.

"Sure… of course I am happy for you two" - I say casually but I'm still conflicted about all of this, "I guess I don't need to warn you on what will happen to you if you hurt Cat, right Andre?"

He gets tense and swallows.

"No, you don't… I'll take care of Cat, promise" - He says very nervous. I like that I still have my intimidating touch.

I turn to see Cat again and she has a smile on her face. Good, at least I know she is not that mad.

I wish I could tell her about Tori, I know she would tell me I'm an idiot and that I should take care of my relationship. But I can't do it, she will hate me only for kissing Tori and she will never talk to me again if I hurt Gaby.

I can't tell anyone, Cat will be on Gaby's side, Andre is Beck's friend, Ash will come and hit me with a shovel, Gaby is my girlfriend and Tori, well, we are on the same ship. There is no one that I can confide in.

"Andre and I are going to get some ice-cream, do you guys want something else from downstairs?" - Gaby asks, she is trying to give Cat and I some space to talk. I appreciate the gesture.

"No" - Cat and I say at the same time.

"OK, see you in a bit" - Gaby and Andre stand up leave the room.

"Kitty Cat, why didn't you tell me?" - I need to know what is going on, why can't she talk to me anymore.

"I'm sorry Jade, you were going through a lot of things and I didn't want to add something else in your way"

"But I would've been really happy for you… I _'am'_ really happy, I feel like I've failed you" - I look at her with sadness, when did I lose my friend's trust?

"I know you are, but we wanted to be private for a while, let everything settle. In fact, we were waiting for the play to be over to tell you guys, but Gaby insisted that I bring Andre home"

"So Gaby knew about you two?" - Great, my girlfriend knew and didn't say anything to me about it.

"No Jade, I told her today at lunch, well, actually she guessed" - Cat frowns, she is upset again, "I need to talk to you about Gaby"

Her tone just got really serious.

"Jade, she is starting to doubt your relationship… really doubt, you have to stop this _'thing'_ about not telling her what's going on with you... very soon"

What does she mean '_doubting'_ our relationship? I'm left without words.

"It's bad Jade, you have to start including her in your life or you will lose her, I'm not kidding"

I'm about to ask her what she means but I can't, Gaby and Andre walk right in with the ice-cream and some chips.

What happened? When did they talk about this? Since when has Gaby been feeling like this?

I look at her and she seems so normal and OK with me. Suddenly a sharp pain starts running thought my body, am I losing Gaby? Am I driving her away, just like Tori said this afternoon at school? What is going through her head and why hasn't she talk to me?

I can't wait for the moment we can finally be alone and I can ask her what she is feeling, but they are having fun and I don't want Cat to have a bad moment now that she has finally brought her boyfriend home.

**Later **

Andre ended staying over for dinner. Mom and Dad were ecstatic about them being a couple. We had a good time after all and now I finally get some time alone with Gaby. We go to her room and sit on the bed.

"Want to watch a movie?" - Gaby asks me taking the remote control in her hand.

"No, I actually just want to talk" - I'll face her and tell her about what's been going on with me, not about Tori, but everything else. I still need to figure out what is going on with Tori.

"Sure, what's up?" - She says relaxed. If it weren't for Cat telling me that she was insecure about our relationship, I would've never guessed.

"Gaby, I know I haven't been to open with you about my mother and therapy and all of that, and I want to, but…" - I stop to look at her eyes. She awaits for my explanation and I hesitate, "...I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?" - She speaks softly to me and places her hand on my thigh.

"Of you seeing me, the real me and then leave me" - Silence fills the room.

"I'm scared too" - She finally speaks, "That I'll never be enough for you, that you will never trust me"

"Gaby, I trust you, is not that, I promise" - I breath in getting strength, "I'm embarrassed about all of this; about my father, about my mother, about the things I had to endure when I was younger, all of it… I'm scared for you to see me because, to me, you are perfect, and I don't know why someone like you would want to have me in her life if you really knew me"

Gaby gets closer to me and lifts her hands to the sides of my face.

"I love you Jade, I want you in my life and I would never think that you are not good enough" - She now takes my hands in hers as we speak, "You are perfect to me and nothing will change that… nothing"

Yeah perfect, the perfect girlfriend who just some hours ago was frantically kissing her friend in the school's bathroom, and whom she drunk kissed yesterday. Really perfect!

"I want to tell you about my mother, I don't want any of this driving us apart anymore"

We talk all night and I tell her how I feel, I see relief in her eyes but also concern, she never really imagined how bad those years were on me, but no matter what, she sticks with me. She holds me and kisses me, she is my sweet Gaby and I start feeling guilty about Tori, because I'm playing with fire and if I continue I'll get burn.

**Tuesday morning at rehearsals**

**Tori's POV**

School day is over and I sit here by myself waiting for the rest of the actors to fill the Blackbox Theater so we can start rehearsing. I try to concentrate on reading my lines but I can't.

Jade has spent the day ignoring me completely, even worse, she and Gaby look like they are in their honeymoon. I guess Jade finally came clean with everything she was keeping from her. I don't believe that she told her about us, because Gaby and Beck are friends and I would have heard about it already.

Speaking of Beck, he has been annoyingly loving today. Faking that everything is OK is starting to put me in a bad mood.

Everyone starts rushing in and taking their places to start, but Jade is not here.

"Has anyone seen Jade?" - Beck asks going from side to side of the Theater.

"I think I saw her in the Janitor's closet… you know, with Gaby" - Sinjin tells him from the upper floor as he fixes the lights.

"Tori can you please go and get her?" - Beck dares to ask.

"What? No" - Yes, my bad mood has reached its peak.

"Oh, come on! I can't interrupt them like that" - He says getting closer to me.

"What makes you think I want to see them making out? No, you are the director, if you want your actors, go get them yourself" - I stand up and go straight to the stage to get ready.

Finally Jade walks through the door with her coffee in her hand and a huge smile on her face.

"Nice for you to show up!" - Beck says a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't leave what I was doing" - Her eyes catch me on stage and she quickly changes her face.

"Kiss your girlfriend on your own time Jade" - Beck points out, just like Sikowitz did the day I started school. But this time there is no sassy remark from Jade. She lowers her face to avoid looking at me any longer.

We all take our places and begin rehearsing. Everything runs smoothly, is the best rehearsal we have had since all of this started. However this is the first time we run the play from start to finish and here comes again the kiss with Jade.

It's not like yesterday, not like that night either. I have to pretend, but this kiss is more to me, my stomach is in knots, my hands are shaking, and it's difficult to remember my lines. Jade, in the other hand, is totally composed in the moment. This is just another part, another line, nothing more.

She gets close to me and I start breathing heavily. She looks at my eyes and I see nothing, not a care in the world.

We kiss and, at last, Jade shows her true colors. I feel the warmth on her lips, an _'I'm sorry'_ in her hand squeezing my cheek, an _'I care'_ when our tongues touch. I restrain myself from opening my eyes in surprise. We have an audience, almost the entire senior class and some teachers. I hope we are not being to obvious or we will be in big trouble with Beck and Gaby.

In a moment everything was over, everyone claps and celebrates. The rehearsal was perfect. Jade backs away and starts ignoring me again. Great!

I go backstage to pick my things and leave. I have no plans on staying here being invaded by Beck or ignored by Jade. I want to go home, take a bath and probably drown my sorrows with the rest of the tequila bottle I still have in my room.

"Babe, you are leaving already?" - Beck stops me and pulls me into a hug. I don't resist, I don't want him to start stressing about us.

"I'm sorry Beck, I'm not feeling too good, I'm tired and I think I might be getting a flu. I want to rest, I don't want to be sick next week during the play" - I say putting my hands around his shoulders and playing with his hair.

"You are right, go home and take care of yourself. I still have to do some things here and talk to the crew, I'll call you tonight to see if you need me to bring you something" - Beck smiles at me worried. I actually feel bad; I know I've been a terrible girlfriend lately.

"Call me before, if I don't pick up I might just be asleep" - I tell him reaching for a kiss that Beck welcomes and responds with passion.

"OK Babe, I'll call you" - Beck gives me a quick kiss and pulls back. I see Jade standing behind him, she has watched the whole loving scene and she looks furious.

I look at her and sigh in frustration; I turn my back to her and walk fast out of the Theater.

I manage to reach the parking lot and I keep walking towards my car without looking back.

"Vega! What the hell was that?" - Jade yells at me angry.

I keep walking and she starts hurrying behind me. Suddenly I feel her hand grabbing my elbow and turning me to face her.

"What do you want Jade?" - I ask stopping completely and shaking my arm from her grip.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kiss him?" - She wants an explanation, as if I was her girlfriend.

"He IS my boyfriend, I can kiss him if I want to"

"You are dumping him in a week, and you don't want anything with him!" - Jade exclaims as if that meant she owned me or something.

"And until then I'll do what I want, in fact I might not even break up with him. Maybe I want to work things out" - I reply to Jade, I want her to know she has no right to accuse of anything, we are nothing at all, we have kissed and that's it. And she was making out with her girlfriend today, what right does she have to complain?

"Oh really?" - She breaths irritated, "So now '_this_' means nothing to you?" - She motions with her hands back and forward between us.

"Who are we kidding Jade, you have a girlfriend that you are _'in love with'_ at home, with whom you made out today at school and who knows what else, and you dare question why I kiss Beck?" - I'm so mad right now, I swear, if she wants me to be only with her then she has to ask me, she has to dump Gaby. Right now I'll do what I want.

"I thought you wanted to figure this out!" - She says confused.

"I know what I want Jade, I have nothing to figure out. You are the one that doesn't know, you are the one with questions" - I can see that she is conflicted about all of this.

"You said yesterday that we could go slow and see what we are really feeling for each other" - She says in a lower tone.

"Yes Jade, slow! I never said to stop completely and to ignore me until you figure out what you want from this" - I meet her volume now, we are talking not yelling, her posture has changed, she looks defeated.

"Look, I understand this isn't easy for you, but it isn't easy for me either. I'm willing to give you time to figure out your feelings, but you have no right to pull your jealous scenes with me, I'm not your girlfriend. So think about what you want from this and get back to me" - I say and get inside my car. She stands on the side of the parking lot looking at the floor. I take one last look at her and turn on my car to go home.

* * *

**A/N I'm really glad you guys are liking the story, I hope you continue to drop a line, it's much appreciated! See you again on Friday or Saturday!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Regrets

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N CommandedFiction, Guest, chase19, mouseforever16 thanks for your comments they help and motivate me a lot.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Solitude, there is a concept. It can be a gift and it can be a curse and when you have this much to think about it's definitely a curse.

I've spent all afternoon lying in my bed, thinking about Tori's words, something resonated with me and I can't shake it off. She knows what she wants, but I don't.

Cat is out with Andre, and Gaby went to my mother's apartment to play babysitter with Matt.

Solitude is, definitely, one of the worst enemies you can have when you are confused.

Tori is gorgeous; her dark chocolate eyes, those cheek bones, her smile; ugh, that body, tanned and lean… and she is such a good kisser…

Stop! You have a girlfriend this isn't good. All the feelings I have for Tori don't compare to the love I feel for Gaby. Tori at this point is pure lust, Gaby has my heart.

I have to end whatever_ 'this'_ is with Tori, because the last thing I want is to lose my girlfriend.

Her parents are still on a trip I'll go to her house and have a conversation with her, we can openly talk without anyone bothering us. I pick up my car keys and leave.

The wind is cold and I let it feel me in, I have to be strong and be honest with her. Tell her how I feel and let her know that all I want is to be friends, she means to much for me and I couldn't live without her friendship.

I hate this feeling in my chest, it's filling with pain as I approach her house; I'm starting to doubt myself, and what I've decided to do. I park right outside, I turn off the car and stay put.

It's too soon! I mean, all these feelings are too recent, it hasn't even been a week, if I do this I'll never know what could've happened, could this have been something more? Could I ever love her?

I stare at the wheel and wonder for a while, lost in my thoughts, confused about what I'm feeling. I no longer know if I can go through with this. I hesitate to open the door and get out or… to simply turn on the car and go back home.

_Phone Ringing (It's Tori)_

"Hey" - I answer the phone trying to remain natural.

"What are you doing?" - Tori asks casually.

"Laying in my bed, reading a book" - I lie, I might be changing my mind, there is no reason for me to go inside and end it all right now.

"Really? I thought you were living at Gaby's house not your car" - Tori confronts me.

Fuck! She's seen me!

"I saw you parking like 15 minutes ago, just come in, I still have some Tequila and is weird drinking alone, I've been feeling like an alcoholic for the past hour" - I'm surprised that Tori has been drinking by herself.

"I'll be right in" - I answer and get out of my car. Smooth Jade, real smooth!

I walk in without knocking; she always has her door open. She is already at the kitchen getting everything ready and grabbing another shot glass.

"So, why have you been drinking?" - I ask as I see her fighting with the small knife on the lemons.

"It hasn't been a good day" - She answers bitterly, "Make yourself comfortable" - Tori nods to the red couch.

She comes to the living room with everything and serves each of us a shot.

"Why didn't you want to come in? I mean, you drove yourself all the way here, the least you could do is say hi" - Tori drinks hers straight up at once.

"How many have you had already?" - I see she is a little buzzed.

"With this one? Five" - Tori says pouring herself another one, "So… you came to tell me is all over, hmm?"

"I did, but I don't know anymore" - I drink my shot and close my eyes letting the burn from the liquor, fill me in.

She brushes her hair with her fingers, she is incredibly hot, she has a doubtful face probably wondering if she is the one that should break things off. She hesitates and drinks quickly another shot.

I'm starting to get worried, Tori is drinking all her feelings away, I feel so guilty because I know she wants me.

"Take it down a notch Vega, you are drinking to fast" - I say taking the bottle away from her and placing it on the coffee table.

"You want her! You want Gaby… she is your choice" - Tori places her arm on the edge of the red couch and rests her head on her hand, looking at me with such sad eyes, those wonderful eyes that are starting to fill with tears. I just want to kiss her and tell her everything is going to be all right.

"Tori please… I don't know, I wish I did, but I don't. All I know is that I'm hurting you and that is not fair" - I can't offer her anything, I'm already with someone else and I can't let that go, not just yet.

"All of this has happened too fast, maybe what we need is to have some time apart, be just friends again" - Tori suggests taking a lemon and eating it without the alcohol.

"Yeah, I think that will be good, some time can give us perspective" - I take another shot and place my glass on the table. It's enough for me I still have to drive back home.

"You should go to bed Vega and kill your buzz, we have school tomorrow"

Tori lays on the couch and closes her eyes. She looks so tired.

"I'll sleep here for a while, I really don't think I'll make it upstairs right this second"

"That's because you drank too fast and too much Vega and you are a tiny woman. You should eat something"

"Tiny? Tiny your butt, hahaha! No, it's not… it's a great butt" - Tori says giggling on the couch.

Yeah, she is drunk. I look at Tori and I laugh with her, how could I not. All the sadness from a minute ago gone with that ridiculous remark.

"Just go Jade… I'll be fine" - Tori says sighing and hugging a pillow.

Wow, even like this she is incredibly beautiful, even when she is a mess.

I shake my head and stay. I'll prepare her something to eat, I walk to the kitchen and look through the fridge, I take out everything I find to make a big fat sandwich for her and turn on the coffee pot.

I can't help but remember when I got drunk that Thanksgiving night, Gaby was the one that did this for me, she stayed with me and took care of me. Of course she was the reason I was so drunk and now I was that reason for Tori.

I'll let her sleep for a bit before waking her up to eat.

_Phone Ringing _

I answer it quickly and go out to the garden to talk without waking Tori up.

"Hey Babe" - I say quickly.

"Hey, I'm home and I can't find you… Where are you?" - Gaby sounds concerned, she knew I was going to be home right after rehearsal.

"I'm at Tori's house, she is a little… sick, and I'm just making sure she is OK" - I don't think that it would be a good idea to tell her Tori's drunk, besides she already played the sick card with Beck.

"Oh that's right, her parents are still out of town. Where is Beck?"

"He had to stay at school to check something about the scenography… Does it bother you if I stay and take care of her?"

"Are you kidding? Please stay and make sure she is OK" - Gaby is so sincere right now, I only feel more and more guilty about lying to her, "Are you coming home early or going straight to school tomorrow?"

"I'll get home early and we can go together; we can stop by for coffee right before" - I suggest so she doesn't feel so abandoned.

"Jade, I have to tell you something and I know you are not going to like it" - Gaby sounds worried.

"What? Are you OK?" - I hate that feeling I get for a second when I don't know what is going on, it's like something violently goes down and sinks in my stomach.

"I'm fine, it's about Matt"

Ugh, _'Matt_' blah, blah, blah!

"What?"

"Please don't be mad… I know that you have your first session with him on Saturday and Matt doesn't want your mother or Miranda to go with him, he asked me to be by his side"

Oh my God she must be kidding me, "And you said yes!" - The tone of my voice betrays me, she knows just how angry I am.

"I'm sorry, but he is 8 and…" - Gaby starts to explain herself but I interrupt her right away.

"Whatever, I don't care… look I have to go check out Tori, I'll see you at home tomorrow OK?"

"Sure, have a nice night and please make sure Tori gets better, I love you" - She tries very hard to get something out of me, but she can't.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow… bye" - I hang up without another word. What is it with this kid? This whole thing gets me so rattled up, I hate to think this but it's like she wants to replace Derek with Matt. I take time to compose myself and walk back inside to wake Tori.

"Vega?" - I gently shake her shoulder, "Wake up… you have to eat something and go to bed"

Tori opens her eyes slowly and frowns at the sight of me.

"Jade, what are you doing here? I told you to go, I'm fine"

"Sure, you are perfectly fine" - I roll my eyes and sit down next to her with the sandwich and a cup of coffee, "Come on, get up and eat something"

She sits up and stays still for a second closing her eyes tightly, "Ugh…" - Tori makes a sound and places her hands on her head trying to control her dizziness.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry but I hope you learned not to drink 6 straight tequilas in the course of an hour" - I can't help but laugh looking at her struggling at this moment.

"Is this why you stayed? To make fun of me?" - She takes the hot coffee and starts drinking slowly.

"No, I stayed to take care of you, now eat, you'll feel better trust me" - A flash comes to my mind this feels like déjà vu.

"Thanks, but you really didn't have to stay, we are taking some time apart, remember?" - She takes a big bite of the sandwich and looks at me.

"Stop it Vega, I wasn't going to leave you alone in this shape, we are still friends after all" - I half smile at her, damn she is cute.

"This is delicious" - Tori says with her mouth half full.

"I know, I'm a great cook" - I smirk at her. She nods while having another bite.

"When you are done I'll help you up to your room and we can rest, I have to be home extra early tomorrow" - I start cleaning up the living room and washing the shot glasses.

"You are spending the night?" - Tori asks confused.

"Of course, I don't want you to get hurt or to decide to finish up what's left of the Tequila. I don't want your death on my conscience" - I dry my hands and walk back to the living room to take the dirty dishes from Tori and take them to the sink.

"How are you feeling?" - I ask from the kitchen.

"A little better… thanks Jade"

"Don't mention it, now lets go I'll take you to your bed" - I get close to help her up, I put her right arm around my neck and take her by the waist.

"Bold Move West!"

"Ugh, don't tell me you are a horny drunk, because you are not getting any tonight"

"Not tonight, hmm?" - She tries to appear sexy, but she ends up looking silly.

"Don't push it Vega, we are on a 'we don't know what we are' break" - I giggle and help her upstairs to finally rest.

**Saturday morning**

**Gaby's POV**

Jade and I get up early to get ready for therapy with Matt this morning. We are both really tired from last night's The Walking Dead marathon.

Jade came home late from school and was in the mood for some girlfriend time. She proposed to have a pizza night and watch the marathon on TV. We both had an incredible evening, one that I longed for. It's been weeks since we spent quality time with each other, it felt great; just like at the beginning of our relationship.

We fell asleep around 4am and woke up this morning at 7am to be on time.

"I'm taking Matt to Monique's Office, so, I'll meet you there?" - I tell her laying my cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Sure" - She pours herself a cup from the recently brewed coffee pot and zips it right away, "Auch!"

"It's really hot!" - I try to warn her but I fail, she already burned her lips and tongue.

"Thanks for warning me on time" - She reaches for her lip with her free hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were going to drink it right out of the pot" - I get closer to her and take her hand away to replace it with a kiss.

"You are forgiven, now go or you guys will be late" - She kisses me right back and pushes me away. Yeah, that's my loving girlfriend.

I blow her a kiss from the door and get in my car.

**Later **

I arrive at Victoria's apartment to pick Matt up. I ring the bell and wait for a minute.

"Who's there?" - A little sweet voice asks from the other side of the door.

"Hanna baby, it's me, Gaby" - I love this kid, she is a sweetie and a baby version of Jade.

I hear the door open and Miranda greets me with a little nugget that jumps for a hug.

I pick Hanna up and give her a kiss, she interlocks her arms around my neck.

"Hey baby" - I say as I rock her a little and walk right inside.

"Hi Gaby, how have you been? How is school?" - Miranda asks picking the dirty breakfast dishes from the table.

"Oh you know, same old, same old"

"Matt is brushing his teeth, he will be out in a minute" - She looks at Hanna and me and smiles.

"I'll tell him to hurry" - Hanna says and I put her down, she runs to look for Matt.

"I heard Matt telling Vicky you two have plans after therapy" - Miranda asks from the kitchen.

"Yeah, we are going to the Science Museum and then to eat something, I'll bring him back on the afternoon"

"Look Gaby, I wanted to ask you for a favor" - She says.

"Sure, anything"

"Jade can be really… 'particular' on sessions, I just wanted to ask you to…"

"Don't worry I'll be there for him, he will be fine" - I try to give her some peace of mind. I have no idea what Jade is like on therapy sessions, I've never been in one with her.

I see Matt walking towards me with a worried face.

"Matty, you ready?" - I give him a wink so he relaxes a little. He smiles and nods.

"Everything will be OK, Gaby will be there with you, so don't worry OK?" - Miranda says to him giving him a hug, "Have fun today, I'll be here waiting for you in the afternoon"

The kiss and break the hug.

"Bye Baby!" - I wave my hand to Hanna and put my arm around Matt's shoulder to get going.

**At Monique's Office**

Matt and I arrive right on time. Monique welcomes us and makes us sit on a large couch right in front of Jade.

She looks uninterested and barely pays attention to us. Matt in the other hand is a bundle of nerves. He didn't say much on the way here, other than he is scared of Jade. I told him not to be, that Jade can be really sweet once you get to know her and that she will come around. He didn't want to believe me, well, he has every reason to doubt after how she treated him when they first met.

Monique explains the rules of therapy to Matt and I and asks that I stay quiet no matter what happens I'm just there to support him.

"Matt I would like for you to tell us what you know about Jade" - Monique says to him.

He avoids looking at Jade he stares at the floor. I take his hand with mine and give it a little squeeze to let him know it's OK. He breathes and looks at Monique as he responds.

"She is my older sister and my Mom had to leave her here to have me"

"Have you had any contact since you moved to LA" - Monique continues. Jade stares at the ceiling like it's the most boring and useless thing she ever had to do in her life. I wonder if she is listening to a word anybody is saying.

Matt nods but doesn't answer, Monique insists that he can speak freely here, but he refuses.

"Jade, tell us what do you know about Matt"

Finally she draws her eyes to him. She stays silent for a brief moment.

"I know nothing about him other than what he just said" - Jade fixes her gaze on our holding hands, "And apparently he is my girlfriend's best friend now"

"Does that bother you Jade?" - Monique asks her surprised.

"Of course! She is supposed to be on my side not theirs" - She looks straight at me very angry.

"You don't deserve her" - Matt whispers.

"Excuse me, what?" - Jade asks in disbelief, she heard him perfectly.

"You two please stop, this is not how we address each other here" - Monique tries to establish order again.

"No, let him explain what he means, I really want to know"

"YOU DON'T DESERVE HER" - Matt yells to her, I'm actually surprised, I've never heard him raising his voice, "She is kind and nice, and you are a monster! You are just like Mom"

"I'm nothing like her!" - Jade raises her voice as well.

"Guys!" - Monique tries again.

"You are a copy of Mom, you are cruel and mean. I used to wonder how were you like, you must be really amazing, because Mom always loved you so much, she only loved YOU!" - Matt keeps telling Jade all that has been bottling up inside him and starts crying, Jade doesn't interrupt him anymore, she is surprised by what he just said.

"She never celebrated Christmas with us because she couldn't be with you or Thanksgiving or New Years or Easter or nothing!" - His blue eyes get lost within the tears streaming down his little face, "She never took us to the park because you couldn't be there; I wanted a birthday party but I couldn't have one because Jade wasn't having birthday parties" - Matt keeps crying and yelling at the top of his lungs, "Mom was never there for us, never! She was to busy missing YOU!… I HATE YOU" - He says looking straight at Jade, I look at her for a second and I see her eyes filling with tears, so are mine. He breathes and returns to a normal tone.

"Why does she love you so much? Why?… You are not ever nice" - Matt's voice breaks at the end he starts sobbing loud. I pull him towards me into a hug and try to calm him down.

We stay silent listening to him cry, I hold and caress him while I rock him in my arms. I'm glad he let it all out. He has told me this before, many times. He has described moments that have scarred him. I wanted to tell Jade but he made me promise not to, he was scared his mother would find out and he would get in trouble. I'm glad she finally knows what he has endured all these years.

"Can we go, please?" - Matt says between sobs.

I look at Monique and she nods to me.

"OK, let's go Matty" - I take him by the hand and we start walking out of the office. For an instant I meet eyes with Jade and she mouths an _'I'm sorry'_ I return an _'I know'_ and we leave.

**Jade's POV**

After the session I came to the beach to walk for a while and think. Matt said all the things I never allowed myself to believe, they didn't even crossed my mind.

He was so angry, so sad. A _'Broken boy'_ I remember Gaby saying those words to me and I ignored her and picked up a fight with her that day. I thought he had the perfect life, apparently both of us grew up without a mother. I did because she physically left and he did because she was never really there. Out of the both of us I think he had it worse, unless I remember the woman she used to be when I was his age, before she left. She played with me, read me books, we used to paint and laugh for hours. She was only cold when she got mad and she never got angry at me. But that is all Matt has ever known, the angry mother that only thought of me and I wasn't even worth all the pain he went through.

I wonder why my mother has never mention this on therapy; does she even realize what she is doing to them? She is so fixated on getting me back that she can't see that she is losing them and I'm not helping. Gaby was right, I've been so selfish, so self-centered, I've played this stupid roll with arrogance because I wanted to make her pay and now I see, all I've been doing is hurting the rest of them.

Gaby knew all this, she knew that day, when they first met. She tried telling me, but I didn't want to listen, I used that as an excuse to distance myself from her. I've been so stupid, I'm sabotaging the best relationship I've ever had just like my mother is doing with her family.

Hmm, in the end Matt was right, I'm a copy of my mother and not even of the good things I remember, only the bad.

I have never felt overprotective before like I'm felling right now over Matt… and Hanna. I'm their big sister after all. I see how Ty is with Gaby and I have to say that is a relationship I envy in a good way.

If I didn't know that Matt was hurting right now I would go looking for them at the Museum. But I don't want to force things, maybe it's better to talk to him another day, get to know him, see why Gaby is so invested in him. I better stop behaving like a spoiled brat. Everyone has suffered enough.

Wow, Jade West growing up look at me. I always thought I was going to be the cold, sarcastic woman everyone respected out of fear. I don't want that anymore, I rather be loved.

"West!" - My heart jumps from my chest to my throat, someone yells at me from behind, "Walking alone on the beach? Are you OK?"

"Tori, you scared the life out of me!" - I turn my head to see her walking right by my side.

"What are you doing here?" - She asks as we continue walking right over the water.

"Oh well, thinking… I had an epiphany today" - I keep walking and looking at the horizon.

"Wow, what was it?"

"Everything! Tell me Tori, since when have I been this stupid little ass, you know, arrogant, proud, idiot?" - I ask and shake my head, "I'm 17 soon to be 18 and I feel like a damn preteen"

"You have been that way since before I met you Jade, but if you realize how ridiculous it is then you are no longer the preteen you feel like, you are growing up" - Tori explains with such eloquence.

"My mother is hurting her family without even realizing it and it's all my fault" - I sigh and look down watching my feet get dirty with the sand and letting the water clean them of with it's soft waves.

"How is that your fault? You can't decide for your mother" - Tori tries to give me some comfort.

"They moved their lives to LA without question and I'm here being a prick, punishing her for something she couldn't control and at the same time hurting them" - We walk to a quieter spot and sit down on the sand.

"I may never have the relationship I wanted to have with my mother, but I can forgive her and move on. That way they might get back some sense of normalcy" - Tori stays silent, she lets me speak without interruption.

"My brother told me he hated me today, in fact he yelled it, just like I did with my mother on that first session. I can't help but project myself in Matt, he is me. I hate my mother for leaving me and he hates me because she left him for me" - My eyes get lost in the motion of the waves.

"So what are you thinking on doing?" - Tori asks softly resting her head on her knees.

"I have another session with my mother tomorrow, I'll confront her there, and about Matt, I feel like I should protect him, I'm his big sister, he should be seeking refuge in me not running away from me"

"You had quite the epiphany Jade, I'm really proud of you" - Tori says smiling and putting her arm around me. Just six months ago I would have yelled NO to her. Today I appreciate the gesture.

"What are you doing here anyway?" - I ask her curiously.

"My parents come back with Trina today. I'm just relaxing before the madness begins" - She laughs.

"Your vacation is over Vega"

"Well, I still have some hours. Want to go eat something? It's late for lunch but I haven't had any yet… you?" - She stands up and offers me her hand.

"No not yet, let's go" - I take it and stand up as well.

* * *

**A/N Next one will be published on Tuesday have a good weekend and thanks for reading. If you liked it leave a review, if you didn't leave a review, if you don't want to leave a review... it's OK! Thanks for reading anyway.**


	36. Chapter 36 - The Last Time - Rated M

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Thanks as always, you bring a smile to my face when you leave a review: mouseforever16, VictoriaA11, chase19, Nikkie Ma'Shay, CommandedFiction you guys are great.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sexual situations are explicit. **

**_I have added Authors Notes at the beginning and end of the that section, just in case you want to skip it, it won't affect the story. _**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I can't, I just can't believe what happened with Tori. I feel tears dripping down my face. I just cheated on Gaby, really cheated.

I feel the wind as I drive make my wet face colder. I need to calm down before getting home.

But I can't go home! I can't face her, not like this. I wish I could talk to someone, if I could only go to Cat and confess, but she'll hate me; I can't go to Andre, he'll tell Cat; there is no way I can go to Beck or talk to Ash. I can't tell Mom, Dad or Ty that I just cheated on their daughter and sister. I'm alone… I'm really alone. I lose Gaby and I lose everything.

I drive and drive on my way to nowhere.

How? How could I've done this? This is not me, I'm not a cheater, more important I'm in love with Gaby, why the hell did I let this happen? Why did I let myself… God, I can't even think about it.

All my body hurts, but this pain in my chest, it's too much. We were supposed to go to Tori's house to order some food and watch a movie, relax… nothing more. We already agreed no to push it, to be just friends again.

As we walked from the beach to the parking lot, we decided to order something instead of going to a restaurant. We could talk some more and her family wasn't arriving until nightfall, we had the house for ourselves. She had walked all the way to the beach that morning, so we took my car and drove off. We laughed all the way there, listening to music, singing along, like friends do… FRIENDS.

I keep driving on automatic mode and I think of how things went down, how I screwed everything up.

We arrived to Tori's home and picked up the phone to call the delivery place. We ordered a large pepperoni pizza and waited on the red couch.

"Please tell me I didn't do or said something completely embarrassing last night" - Tori asked ashamed.

"Well, you did 'complement' my butt" - I said shaking my head and mocking her a little.

"Ugh, I actually remember that" - Tori laughed with me.

"So Vega, you like my butt, hum?"

"Is it to weird If I say I do?" - She smirked shaking her eyebrows a couple of times.

There!

That's when it happened, that's the moment I wondered what would be like to take her lips with mine once again, take it further, pull her shirt off, see her naked… everything, I imagined all I would do to her in two-seconds.

"Tori?" - I whispered looking at her lips.

"Yes?" - Her sexy smile was still drawn on her lips.

"Would it be to weird if I say I want to kiss you… so badly right now?" - My eyes moved from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes, I wanted her and I didn't care about anything else.

Tori didn't wait for me to repent. She quickly stood up and took my hand, she didn't ask, she didn't hesitate, she just dragged me to her room. We were alone in her house, her parents wouldn't arrive for hours, but she wanted to have more privacy, she wanted intimacy.

—

**A/N Rated M for explicit sexual situations; if you don't like to read it please skip to the same comment lines below. Thanks!**

—

I entered her room and she closed the door behind her and locked it. There was no time for words, she lunched for my lips and started a kiss like no other I ever had. I felt the warmth of her breath inside me, our tongues playing wild games with each other, her hands pulling me closer to her body. I felt the need to press her into something, I lowered my hands and grabbed her butt slightly lifting her on the air as I pushed her to the wall. She straddled me and locked her legs around my waist for support.

I remember the hit was a little to hard, she complained with a sound that only made me more horny, I started to kiss her neck, biting it hard. There was no subtlety, no consideration, we where having sex not making love.

Our respiration only grew more agitated, her moans exhaled from her mouth as if her heart was ready to give up, and I loved it. By then her weight started to be to much for me and I took us to the bed. Her body clashed as she fell into the mattress.

That was my opportunity, that was my way out of it. It was a second… and I decided not to take it. In that moment I knew what I wanted, and I wanted her… I wanted Tori.

I took my shirt off as quickly as I could, I saw her eyes fill with lust as she lifted herself into a siting position and got close enough to start kissing my stomach. The feelings I had in that moment hunt me right now, I can still feel her burning lips on my skin.

Tori surrounded me with her arms to release the clip from my bra, we wasted no time, I made a bold move and removed her shirt at the same time, she was wearing nothing underneath, her breasts were my glory, but she didn't let me touch them yet, she was busy kissing mine.

I don't know when it happened… I was too lost in the sensation that her tongue and teeth created on my nipples… but she was taking my pants and underwear off, I let them fell on the floor. I straddled her pushing her down to kissed her all over, it was my turn to taste her beautiful boobs, so perky and soft, her dark nipples arousing at my touch. The sounds she made, the heat that her skin emitted, her fingernails digging into my back… how could I resist?

Tori turned us over and started to kiss me from my chin to my ribcage, one of my most sensitive parts, I jolted sporadically as I felt her making her way down. She spread my legs and anchored herself to my thighs; she teased me blowing air to my incredibly wet center. Tori looked up to meet my eyes and without breaking contact she plunged in and started licking my slit. She didn't wait too long to slide her fingers inside me and start pumping fast. Her fingers curling, thrusting, her mouth sucking my clit, maybe it was all this tension between us but, it didn't take me too long to cum. She stayed there for a while longer, licking every bit of me before returning to my lips.

She got close to my ear and whispered "You are delicious Jade" and she started biting my earlobe. I was wrapped up with the smell of her skin, she was sweeting and it was so sweet, it was driving me crazy.

"I can't wait to taste you, I need you Tori…" - I whisper back…

—

**A/N Rated M explicit section is over.**

—

Everything was going so well until she said it...

"I love you Jade"

No, no, no, no, no, no, that wasn't supposed to be love!

Those words took my out of the trance I was in. My conscience returned to me and I felt this pain on my chest, this pain that it's still here… I cheated.

I pushed her off and got up to take my clothes and dress up as fast as I could. I could barely hear her words as I hurried out the door. I remember a "stop" too many times, "don't go, let's talk" another bunch, "I'm sorry" a thousand more. But all I wanted was to get out of that house and forget.

I come back from my memories and realize where I was. How the hell did I get here? I find myself parking in front of my mother's apartment building. If I only knew her well enough to be able to confide in her but I don't, what would she say about her disappointment of a daughter?

I stay here for a while lost in my thoughts, replaying everything, again and again. It's dark outside already, I look at the time on my phone, it's 9pm and I have too many lost calls I couldn't even care for.

Suddenly I hear a knock on the opposite window of my car. I see my mother holding two cups of coffee. I look at her and she smiles, a flash comes back to me from my childhood, she used to look at me with that smile every time she brought me hot cocoa to bed. I reach to the side and open up the door.

"I thought you could use something hot" - She says.

"Thanks" - I simply reply, "Do you want to come in" - I don't even know where that came from.

She doesn't think twice, she sits down and closes the door.

We stay silent for a moment. I don't know what to say.

"Jade, you've been here over three hours… is everything OK at home?" - She finally asks.

"I did something terrible and I can't go home" - I confess.

"Jade what happened? Are you OK? Did someone hurt you?" - She is quick to ask, she sounds just like me.

"No, I did it… to Gaby" - I don't even look at her, why am I telling her this? Maybe it's because I don't care if I lose her and she is the only one I can tell.

"Jade, whatever it is that you did, I'm sure that you and Gaby can fix it" - She responds, still worried, hesitant in what to ask next. I'll make it easier for her.

"I cheated on her with one of my friends… I don't think we can fix this" - I zip my coffee, my sight lost on the panel of my car.

I can feel her looking for the right words to say, she takes her time.

"Jade, you may not like what I'm going to say, but if you want to fix this you have to be honest with her and tell her what happened" - I don't say anything. I continue sighing deeply and zipping the rest of my hot drink.

"Can I ask you something?" - I say to her.

"Anything"

"Why are you hurting them? Why are you mean to your family?" - I confront her, maybe I'll understand why I destroyed everything today.

"I… don't know what you are talking about" - My statement surprises her, maybe she doesn't know what she is doing.

"Matt hates me, and he has every good reason" - She stays quiet and let's me talk, "He yelled at me he hated me, and that I didn't deserve my girlfriend" - I take my time to continue; she doesn't say a word.

"He doesn't understand why you love me, why anyone does; he said I was a monster just like you" - I hear her letting out a deep breath. "He is eight years old, why haven't you shared Christmas with him? Why don't you take him to the park? Why don't you celebrate him? His life… the one you left me to protect"

I turn to her and see her silently crying, well, at least now she knows.

"I feel that you came back here chasing someone that no longer exist, you want your nine year old kid back, but I'm 17 and I'm no longer a kid" - I start crying again, but now because I'm finally telling her what she needs to hear. I do it with care rather than yelling or ignoring her like I have been doing all these weeks in therapy. "You are losing them and you don't even notice, you have been so focused in me… you have to stop"

"I want to make up for all those years Jade, I couldn't celebrate when I knew you were out there. I just couldn't" - She recognizes.

"Want to make it up to me?… Love them, read books to them, take them to the park, put them first, be their mother" - I turn to look at her, our eyes finally meet. "Be the mom I remember I had… maybe then, all I had to go through will be worth something"

"Jade… I can't let you go" - She says sobbing.

"You don't have to, but I'm not the one that you have to get back. Maybe if you try being the mother I once had and not the bitch that left, things can be different" - I take her by the hand and show her a half smile.

She cries smiling and nods agreeing with me.

"It's late, I should go. I have to find a way to talk to Gaby" - I say and let go of her hand.

"Be honest Jade, trust me, it's better that she knows from you and not that she finds out from someone else, these things always tend to come out sooner or later" - She opens the door from the car and turns to me again, "If you need a place to stay, you are always welcome in our home" - She goes out and shots the door. She stands on the sidewalk and watches me leave.

I arrive home and stay inside the car for around 40 minutes before entering the house. I need to think about what I'm going to tell Gaby.

I can't do this to her, but my mother was right, she deserves to know from me, I don't want to hide this. I don't want to lie to her anymore.

I make my way slowly into my room, it's late and everyone is sleeping. I can't just go to Gaby yet, I want to wash my face and look at myself in the mirror before going to talk to her.

It's true, Gaby forgives almost anything when she is half asleep but 'this' she won't forgive, she won't, I wouldn't.

How do you tell your girlfriend that you kissed your friend on several occasions and that finally today you crossed the line?

It all happened so fast and Tori looked so beautiful. After a week of spending every minute thinking about her, if I should give us a chance, I wondered, I just wondered 'what if?' and next thing I knew…

I can't stop crying, I have to tell Gaby tonight. I change into my PJ and walk softly into her room. She is fast asleep; she looks so calm, so beautiful. I walk to the other side of the bed and slowly get in. I don't want to wake her up just yet.

I want to look at her one last time, because after this she'll hate me. My chest feels like it's going to explode, the pain runs all through my body. I can't do this, I can't, I don't want to lose her.

"I love you" - I whisper almost soundless. I needed to tell her… God… I'll miss her so much.

I can't do this.

"Hey" - Gaby wakes up and automatically surrounds me with her right arm and graces the back of my neck with the thumb. I love when she does that.

"I love you" - I repeat this time loud enough so she could her me.

"Did you had fun with Tori?" - She speaks softly and closes her eyes again.

What did she just say?

"How did you know I was with Tori?"

"I'm sorry, I called her after Matt and I left" - She keeps her eyes closed. "I knew you needed a friend and she said she knew where you would go"

"Gaby" - I whisper. I can't… my heart is breaking.

"Mm hmm?" - She mumbles.

"Nothing"

"Turn around, let me hold you" - She asks so sweetly, so lovingly… it was a mistake, Tori and I made a mistake.

I oblige and turn my back to her, I love being spooned by her.

She places her left arm under my neck and with it and her right one she embraces me and pulls me close to her. Her lips rest on my right shoulder and I can hear her deep breathing right on my ear.

Her feet start to caress mine, I know what she wants, she does this every time she wants to wake me up to have sex.

She starts kissing my shoulder and then moving to the base of my neck with soft kisses allowing her tongue to touch my skin from time to time.

I stay still, as if I was asleep; I can't have sex with her after what I did with Tori, it would be terrible in so many levels.

Eventually she stops and places her lips back on my shoulder.

"I love you" - She whispers.

I turn my way back again to face her.

"Noooo" - She mumbles complaining at the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry" - I say with double intention. I was so sorry for doing this, all of this with Tori. I have to tell her.

"What's going on? Just tell me" - She says with her eyes still closed.

"Something happened with Tori today"

"Jade" - She starts to giggle, "It's OK, I know that you confide in her, I'm glad you have someone to talk to about all that's going on with your family"

Oh my God, she thinks this is about them! I can't tell her. I'm so confused, I should but I can't lose her, I won't.

"Is that why you are so bothered? I know that you'll come to me when you are ready" - Gaby asks opening her eyes slowly.

"I don't want to lose you" - I reply feeling my heart jump in my chest.

"You wont lose me for this, I'll always be here for you" - She gives me a quick kiss and turns her back to me inching all she can to touch her back with my chest. She grabs my left arm and surrounds herself with me pressing against her body. She caresses my arm with her thumb, Gaby's trademark loving gesture.

I'll have tonight, just like this, with her still loving me and with me pretending everything is OK.

I press my arm harder into her and pull her as close as I can and I tell her I love her before we both fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N You got a little desperate! Jori was coming but I wanted to build up to it, there are other things happening soon too. Don't lose faith in me! Have a good rest of the week, I'll be posting on Saturday! Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you didn't… Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37 - Suspicion

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N Once more thanks for reading and extra thanks to ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure, sunflower94, CommandedFiction and mouseforever16 for taking the time to leave a comment.**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hahaha, very funny Ash" - I say taking the phone with my shoulder and my cheek while I pick up the garbage bags from my RV to the container outside. It's been a long time since I cleaned this place.

"What? All I'm saying that your relationship might need some spicing up" - She replies in a playful way.

"I'm not going to take Tori to a Motel, you are crazy"

"Are you honestly going to tell me you used to have sex with Jade in your RV?" - Ash laughs at the idea.

"Yes, all the time and she didn't complain"

"And tell me, did you enjoy the rocking and sound of the moving vehicle while you… you know, or are you a soft lover Beck?" - She can't stop making fun of me.

"Oh, come on stop!" - I beg. This conversation is embarrassing.

"Look, seriously, why don't you just talk to her and ask her how she feels" - Ash suggests, "You shouldn't let time pass you by and grow more insecure each day"

"Yeah you are right" - I guess I have to talk to Tori and see if everything is OK with us, "I'll do it another day though, we got invited to Gaby's house tonight, you know, George is home from Palo Alto for the week" - I tell her trying to pick something nice to wear, "You should drop by, at least for Ty's birthday party just like 3 years ago"

"Oh that party, so many _wonderful_ moments" - She says sarcastically.

"What? It was fun, our very first drunk party, I have fond memories of that day… and blank lapses"

"Yeah, a lot of _firsts_ happened at that party" - Ash continues with her angry tone.

"Firsts? What are you talking about Ash? Don't be so cryptic… share" - I close the door of my closet and lay on my bed.

"Oh, you don't know? Gaby lost her virginity at that party… with George!" - Ash finally tells me what she was so bothered about.

"Hahaha, no fucking way!"

"Oh, yes! She told me months later when we were dating and I was like… but Gaby you are freaking GAY, and she was like _'Oh, but you know… it's Georgie, he is cute and funny'_ and blah, blah, blah I was ready to go look for him and kick his ass" - She is still a little angry but laughs, "Damn George, but well, I thought you knew, Gaby is like _'who cares anymore'_ and you know how she's around him"

"Yes, I know, _if she could be straight for someone it would be George_" - I repeat Gaby's own words, she has said that many times. I look at the clock and realize I'm late, "I didn't know… Anyway, Ash you are coming for the play on Thursday, right?"

"Yes sir! I couldn't miss it, Gaby already has my ticket" - She assures me, I really want her to come and see our work.

"Well, I have to go get ready, I have to pick Tori up and it's already 6pm"

"OK Shaggy, say hi to the douchebag for me, and have a good night" - She says quickly.

"I'll send him your _love_" - I giggle, "Have a good night as well and see you on Thursday"

I better run dinner is at 7pm. I hope Tori's feeling better, she has been sick for a couple of days and she has been behaving really strange for at least the past couple of weeks.

I hope it's nothing huge and we settle things. I really want to start having a normal relationship again after this week.

**Gaby's POV**

Yesterday was nice, cuddling with my girlfriend in what felt like forever and getting that _I'm happy _feeling all over me.

Today… I just want to crawl into the deepest hole in the world and bury myself in it, disappear, that's all I want.

Yesterday, I would have denied the possibility and defended Jade, she would never fall so low to cheat on me, to be that person that plays around and has the nerve to lie to the person they are with in the face.

Today, I wonder, who it is? Why did she do it? What am I to her, if she is doing this with someone else? When did it start? Why? Did she ever loved me?

I have this deep pain inside and I feel it consuming me, yet I have to put on a happy face and pretend I don't know.

The music is blasting my ears but I don't care, at least is harder to think this way.

I awoke early today and went straight to take a shower, I didn't want to wake her up, she always begs for ten more minutes, so, I tried making the least noise possible.

I was enjoying the water falling through my body, letting it hit my neck and back when all of the sudden I feel her embracing me from behind, her breasts touching my back, her lips on my neck.

"Good morning Babe" - She said softly, she surprised me and I was glad, it's always nice to have her like this, is intimate and is sexy.

"Hey" - Is all I could say, I was enjoying the moment, our bodies intertwined, the hot water making the air foggy and the peace…

We started washing each other, passing the soap over our backs spinning it through our chests and going down to our navels. Then we left the soap aside and started rinsing it from our skin with our bare hands, giving each other soft massages. Our naked bodies separated by a tiny wall of water and soap that only made our skin silkier to the touch.

I have been insecure about our relationship, but I never imagined before the possibility of this happening to us. I thought she was keeping something from me, but never this. Maybe she was feeling too much pressure, I thought, maybe she wanted some time apart to figure out her feelings about her mother. I even imagined that she was mad at me for being there for Matt and that it was the reason she was pulling away. But no, she was cheating on me all along, sleeping with someone… lying to me.

I want to cry my eyes out, but I can't. At least I cried some at the shower this morning.

As I was rinsing the soap from her skin I started noticing a couple of bruises. It didn't cross my mind; this is how convinced I was… until then. She had a couple around her ribcage another one on the inside of her left boob, I thought for a second about asking her how she got them, it even crossed my mind that maybe the seatbelt from the car made them on a hard break, but then, as she turned her back to me, I saw on the inside of her thighs a couple of large ones and her lower back filled with little pressure dots almost imperceptible, just like the ones I leave when we have sex… and then I knew. She had sex… just not with me. We haven't been together in days, but these bruises were recent, they were yesterday's.

This pain I have, is a fraction of what hit me at that instant, a jolt of coldness expanded inside me as if I was hit by lightning. I closed my eyes denying the thoughts that suddenly clouded my mind I opened them again and stared at her neck, I know that tears have started to leave me, I kept quiet and held my breath, I didn't know what to do, how to react, should I confront her o ignore it. All the questions entering my brain at the same time and I froze.

There she was once more, looking deeply into my eyes and smiling, she couldn't see my tears, they were mixing with the water that fell between us, and I tried as much as I could to hide my pain. She got really close to me and then kissed me only pressing her lips with mine, I felt betrayed, I felt dirty. She broke the kiss and hugged me, I could feel her warmth, one that before I would have mistaken with love, honesty and care… not anymore.

"I love you" - She whispered in my ear as she pressed our bodies closer.

_'__No you don't'_ is all I could think, she was lying to me and doing it so perfectly, so calmed… Lies, they were all lies. I know she wanted me to say it back but I couldn't. How do you tell someone that deliberately hurts you that you love them. I mean, I do love her, but I can't ever allow myself to say it again. She doesn't deserve it.

She stepped away after a few seconds and we got out and got ready for the day.

Jade had therapy and I had plans with Cat and Andre to go to the mall and to watch a movie before lunch. I put on my best face, I'm a terrible actress but I think that the person I wanted to convince the most was myself.

I was a zombie all morning but Cat and Andre are in that honeymoon stage and they don't pay attention to anyone else. I was actually relieved; I didn't want to confess to anyone, not yet, I wanted to be sure or at least be ready to say it out load.

At the Movie Theatre Cat picked a romantic comedy, I couldn't care less, the whole function I blurred the images in front of me, thinking about the moments Jade's been distant, when did this start? Who has she been close to? Does Cat know or is she hiding it from everyone? I remember all our _I Love You_ I remember the first time she said it to me, was she lying to me then? Was I a game to her? Every time I think of something else this pain pulsates on my chest, like a bomb going off.

I'm lost.

I go back to last night. Jade was with Tori pretty much all day, could it be her? She has been spending a lot of time with Tori because of the play and the other day she stayed over at her house to take care of her. But what hits me are the things Jade said when she got home last night.

_'__Something happened with Tori today'_ - She said, she was afraid, I assumed it was because she has been confiding in her about her feelings with all this crap about her mother instead of coming to me.

_'__I don't want to lose you' _- I remember clearly, she was trying to tell me, but she chose not to, and I trusted her so much I never imagined she meant something else happened. Perfect! My best friend's girlfriend and my girlfriend.

Wait, does Ash know?… No, no she can't, she would have told Beck and me. I feel my mind starting to betray me.

The movie was finally over and Cat and Andre commented on it, of course I didn't even pay attention to who was in it, so I lie and tell them I fell asleep because I didn't slept at all last night.

"You should've told me, you could've stayed home and slept a little" - Cat said with a concerned frown.

"It's fine, we made plans, I'm sorry I let you down" - I answered fast, if I had stayed home I would've been crazy by now.

"I'm sorry you missed it, it was funny and romantic" - Andre smiled at Cat and gave her a sweet kiss. They looked perfect together, which only made me sadder… we use to be perfect, we use to be the envy of everyone… or maybe just the mockery me, I do not know anymore.

As soon as we got back home I came straight to my bed and grabbed my headphones. I put some electronic music on, I didn't want sad lyrics to further confuse me, I craved to fall asleep, I didn't want any more unwanted thoughts invading me.

I don't know how many hours have passed or if it has actually been hours at all, but I felt Jade kissing my shoulder trying to wake me up. I played dumb, I had no intentions of dealing with her right now, or today or tomorrow or I didn't know when, I wanted to sleep some more, not think, I wanted to forget. I felt her covering me with a blanket and I assumed she left my room. My music was loud enough I didn't hear anything.

I wake up again and it's dark. I'm starving and I have a feeling there's a reason why no one has come to ask me again to come down and eat something.

I lie here on my bed, reflecting on all that happened today and breathe heavy for a few minutes. I'm sad, hurt and have no idea what I'm going to do the next time Jade and I are alone.

I take off my headphones and hear people talking downstairs, some music and I smell something delicious. I put my shoes on and go to the kitchen, we must have guests, maybe just Tyler and Nina, but any distraction right now is good enough.

I turn on the last flight of stairs leading to the kitchen and I hear an old familiar voice and I think: _'Georgie is home!'_. I hurry down and in a flash see Beck with Tori wrapped up with his arm leaning on the dinning table, Cat resting her body against Andre's on the kitchen counter and Jade siting alone on one of the chairs looking bored as ever, with her arm on the table supporting her head. I don't pay attention to them at all because I finally meet eyes with Georgie on the other side of the room, talking to Nina and Ty.

I smile at him with all my heart, _oh this boy is the death of me_, he sees me and runs to take me in his arms. Yes, just like a romantic movie, I hang in the air, a foot from the floor, spinning around.

"There is My Girl" - He says without letting me go, I hug him like there was no tomorrow. He is my crush, my exception; if there were one person I could be straight for, it would be him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home" - I say to his ear.

"I wanted to surprise you, I'm also cooking you favorite dish" - He rocks me softly; I'm still in the air hugging him.

"Hmm uhmm" - Jade clears her throat, she is standing right beside us. Georgie and I turn to her and see her sending him a death glare like no other I've ever seen her give anyone… ever.

How dare she! She slept with someone; she's been cheating on me for I don't know how long, probably with my best friend's girlfriend, who, by the way, is right HERE.

"My Girl tonight, little one… too bad for you" - Georgie says, he's never been subtle, and right now it's something I thank him for. I look back at him and smile, Jade now turns to me and raises her eyebrows as high as she could, demanding in silence to get down from the boy right this instant. Fuck her! I won't, she doesn't own me and right now I'm pissed off.

My parents walk through the door and he puts me on the floor to go to say hello to them.

"Gaby, what the hell?" - Jade raises her voice very upset.

"Don't start Jade, I hate jealousy, so back off" - I say and leave her standing to go say hello to Beck and Tori, ugh, I wish I could just ignore her or ask her what the hell is she doing at my house after fucking my girlfriend.

Dinner goes by too quickly. Georgie cooked: Caramelized Lemongrass Chicken Breasts with Almonds, I love it! He is a great cook and this is my favorite dish. I sit right next to him at one side and Beck at the other one. Jade sits right in front of me, but I pay no attention, my boy and I were catching up and I wasn't in the mood to be bitter by whatever the deal was with her.

"So, do tell me you are staying here until you go back to Palo Alto?" - I joke hitting him with my elbow a couple of times.

"I already got the keys of the pool house, he winks at me" - I swear if Jade could irradiate fire we would have been burnt since we laid eyes on each other.

"Maybe we can finish playing that Monopoly game from 6 months ago" - I propose, I really want to avoid sleeping with Jade tonight.

"Deal" - He reaches my forehead and kisses me.

I turn to Jade and see her angry but also hurt, and is now that I start to regret my behavior.

We all go to the living room, after cleaning up, to keep talking.

I watch Jade from the couch I'm sharing with George and I see her looking through the window, her sight lost in nothing and it hits me, I've been a bitch, I've been hurting her all night and she doesn't even know why. I should've felt accomplished, I shouldn't care, she is betraying me… but I can't, I'm not that cold, I can't forget that I love her, even with all of this, even if I shouldn't… I care about her.

She turns back to see me and sighs closing her eyes, I signal her to the garden, we need to talk. She comes slowly and approaches me doubting why I've asked her out here.

"You are not having a good time?" - I ask right away as we start walking without direction, just getting away to get more privacy.

She answers shaking her head, not a word leaves her lips.

"Why?"

"Watching my girlfriend flirting with the guy that took her virginity is not as fun as you would imagine" - Her hurt voice gives her away. That's right, that Thanksgiving Day she asked if Ash had been my first and I told her about Georgie.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, after all you and I are not the kind of people that cheat, right?" - I know, I'm starting to be cruel, but I want to see her flinch, I want to see regret, I want to convince myself there is something to fight for, but she is such a good actress, she doesn't even look away. She stays in character so naturally.

"Yeah, you are right, we are not"

"OK, so you won't mind that I'll spend the night with him at the pool house, to catch up" - I start walking slowly back to the house.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" - She calmly says walking right beside me.

I can't believe her indifference… at least she could act jealous, she could demand I stop the flirting or that I go to bed with her tonight, but she doesn't and it's because she is feeling guilty. Doing any of these things will make her a complete hypocrite and by not doing them she gave herself away.

We step inside the house and everybody is saying goodbye. Mom and Dad say good night and we are left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well George, it was very nice to meet you but we have school tomorrow and I need to sleep, I'm spent" - Cat says and reaches for a hug.

"It was nice to meet you too little red" - He winks at her, typical George, flirt is his first language.

Jade comes to my side and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, have fun" - I was paralyzed by that, no death warning to George, no angry looks, not even her usual sarcasm.

"Good night" - We both say to her as she climbs up the stairs.

The night is warm and filled with laughter but also tears. He picked up that something was going on with me and Jade and I tell him everything. He's always been a great confident and even a better adviser. He asked me to look deep inside me before making a final decision.

"Be sure this is real and that your wide imagination is not playing tricks on you. You could be sorry if you break up only to know that what's been going on with her is something else you didn't expect" - George warned me.

I know he is right, I have to be sure before confronting her, before making up my mind about her guilt, like I have done all day today.

"What if it was a mistake Gaby? People make mistakes; it doesn't mean she doesn't love you. And if it was, could you forgive her?" - He added, "The things that are happening to the two of you are not kids games, and being a grown up is not black and white"

I guess he left me with more questions than answers. I have to think, ask myself all of these and know exactly how I feel before doing anything. In the end is my heart the one on the line.

Monday goes by quickly, Jade and I barely see each other, last rehearsals and all. Who knew all of this showbiz stuff was so complicated. I start playing everything in my head again, looking for ways to take the _cheating _idea off the table. The fact is that I can find at least one good reason to justify everything and that makes me doubt myself more.

Tuesday we talked about trivial things, I was not ready to start a conversation about what I believed had happened, after all I wasn't sure anymore. I watched Jade's behavior with Tori, she was indifferent to her, not even sharing a conversation as friends; she was avoiding her altogether.

Tori in the other hand was noticeably confused and suffering. There was obviously something happening with her. I also see Beck hesitating; he is contemplating their actions as well.

Wednesday arrives and the whole senior class is gathered around to watch the final rehearsal. The play is good and Tori and Jade perform to the top of their abilities.

Nothing odd, the kiss didn't even feel too real, I debate with the thought that I had been seeing the wrong scenario in my head, I continue to doubt about Jade cheating. I was certainly trying to convince myself everything was all right. I even started justifying her behavior, the bruises, all of it.

Tuesday morning we got late to school, my car broke down and we had to call AAA. I went straight to class and Jade to the Theatre, I wasn't supposed to see her until lunch, but Mr. Reed asked me to get some photocopies of the exam at the library. As I was returning to class when I saw Jade pulling Tori by the arm into the Janitors Closet. I couldn't stay and find out what was going on, I had to hurry back, but that single action on their part made me doubt again. All the feelings I fought so hard to get rid off all week came back as a tornado.

I sit here now, next to Beck and the rest of the writing crew to watch the play we all worked so hard for. The School Main Theatre is full, special guests have the best sits and everyone is very excited. My parents, Ty and Nina are around, also Ash and George.

"Excited about the play?" - I ask Beck who has a sad look, "Everything OK?"

"Yeah beautiful, I'm OK, probably just tired"

"Yeah, I know why you mean" - We both try to conceal our pain I know he has the same suspicions as me.

The lights go down and finally the actors come on stage. The play goes by and people laugh and sigh at different moments, it is a complete success, yet Beck and I can't seem to engage in anything else that is not the actions of both our girlfriends.

The last scene of the play arrives, Jade and Tori's kiss. Somehow this feels way too real, not like yesterday.

"I know I haven't been clear enough about my feelings for you" - Jade's character says getting closer to Tori.

"I don't want to get hurt" - Tori's character replies getting closer to Jade.

"I could never hurt you" - Jade's character takes a string of hair of Tori's face and placing behind her ear.

Beck and I close our eyes not wanting to see what we had feared the most.

"I love you" - Tori's character says looking straight at Jade and they both kiss.

We watch them kissing on stage and it hits us both, it's true, there was something in their eyes, in their touch, we just knew. Beck get's up from his seat and walks out, I gather some strength and walk out after him.

He had rushed into the Janitor's Closet and has sat on the floor. When I enter a few moments later I found him devastated and I sit right next to him.

"Is this even real? I mean, are they together?" - I whisper to him.

"I don't know Gaby, it feels like it"

"Things have changed, at least the last couple of weeks for us" - I continue, "But I really didn't notice until this week"

"It's been a little longer for us, I think" - Beck whispers back.

"I'm sure they have slept together Beck… I should have told you before, I'm sorry" - I confess to my friend, I regret not being honest with him.

"How can you know?" - He looks at me surprised.

"I saw Jade's bruises on Sunday" - Beck only shakes his head, he knows exactly what I mean, he dated her for two years.

"How long do you think that they have been lying to us?" - He places his hands on the back of his neck taking his head closer to his knees.

"I don't know… What are we supposed to do now?" - I keep my voice very low.

"I… I just can't… I can't be with her anymore" - He says with uncertainty.

"I can't be without her" - I recognize, "I have contemplated this, all weeklong. I thought it was going to be easy, your girlfriend cheats on you and you break up and move on. But I have tried imaging life without her and I can't Beck, it hurts to much"

Beck has a very quiet and sad tone in his voice as well as me. We almost speak in whispers.

"I have to break up with her tonight, I don't want to be a fool"

"I can't do that, I need her to tell me… that this… whatever it was, mattered to her"

"How can you possibly be with her, knowing what they did"

"Because Beck, I'm not sure this happened more than once and I need to hear from her that it was a mistake, I need to believe she still loves me"

"She doesn't love you… she has feelings for someone else" - Beck shed tears silently.

"I still love her to much to just let her go, she has to tell me… that she wants her"

Our phones start ringing at the same time. It's Jade and Tori respectively.

We stare at our screens and laugh in the irony of the situation.

"To our cheating girlfriends" - Beck raises his phone as if it was a glass of wine. I look at him and carefully clash my phone with his. We both answer the calls soon after that.

"They are waiting for us backstage. The play is almost over" - I say standing up, Beck does the same.

Beck and I hug and stay that way for a minute.

"Call me after if you want to talk, I'll go to the rooftop so we can speak freely, I'm not sure I'll talk to Jade tonight" - I frown at him.

"Will do"

We hurry back to the Theatre and are called on stage to meet the crew and cast to close the curtains finally ending the play.

* * *

**A/N Things are getting complicated for Jade and Tori. I wanted to do this chapter mainly from the other characters point of view and leave in suspense what is really going on between Jori after Saturday's event. I hope you liked it. See you on Tuesday or Wednesday and thanks for reading.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Not Sorry

**Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to its original owners. No money is being made from this story. **

**A/N chase19, mouseforever16, ToDieWouldBeA BigAdventure, sunflower94, Guest and CommandedFiction, thanks once more for leaving a comment, it's great to read what you think.**

* * *

**That Sunday morning**

**Jade's POV**

This morning I felt Gaby gently breaking away from my hold and getting in the shower, I couldn't resist. I want to experience everything with her again, start recovering what we've lost.

I had therapy today but Monique called to inform me that my mother cancelled the session, she was taking the kids to Disneyland which made me happy for some reason, I think she listened to me yesterday and she is making an effort.

Anyway, I got the morning off and I knew Gaby, Cat and Andre had plans, so I decided to go to Tori's house to clarify my feelings about what happened between us.

As I park right in front of her house, I see a blond guy picking up Trina, this must be the new boyfriend she has been telling the whole school about.

I get out of my car and approach the house. I'm about to ring the bell when Tori opens the door and stops at once surprised to see me right outside.

"Jade" - She breathes out.

"Hey Tori" - I manage to say, "Can we talk… about yesterday?"

"I have to run some errands" - She closes the door and leaves passing right by me but stops a few steps ahead and turns, "Who am I kidding, I was going to the park, I needed some air… want to come?" - She looks at me with those _please come_ eyes and I meet her nodding.

We walk to the park that is not far away. Is a sunny day and Tori is wearing very short jean shorts with a purple tank top and black converse, she looks so cute.

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had therapy and you were going to talk to your mother about Matt"

"I did, yesterday, I went to her apartment after leaving your place" - This feels strange. We are having a meaningless conversation like nothing happened and avoiding the real issue, us! "Not that I actually got inside, she came out and we talked in my car. She cancelled the session today so…"

"So you came here to check on me? Apologize? Break up? What?" - We approach the shadow of a big tree and sit down in opposite directions to be able to see each other.

"Yesterday was a mistake, we let ourselves fall into temptation and we went too far, but… I shouldn't have left like I did" - I start playing with some wild flowers around me.

"I shouldn't have said _I love you_, it was too soon" - She tucks a few strings of her hair behind her ear. The wind keeps blowing them off.

"Tori, I like you so very much, but this isn't love for me… at least not yet. I can't play my girlfriend anymore and I know this hurts you, but I don't want to lose her"

"You love her" - I can feel the pain in her voice.

"I do… I'm sorry"

"Then we should stop this right now. But not like the last time, we have to stop it all" - Tori decides and she gets really serious.

"We can still be friends Tori, no need to be so radical"

"Really? Because last time we had this conversation it took us 48 hours to have sex… as _just friends_" - She finger quotes, "I'm sorry Jade but we can continue this game, I won't be your backup lover, you may not love me but _I love you_ and this is killing me"

"So, you rather not have me in your life at all?"

"If I can't have _all of you_, then I want _none of you_. This stops now; I'm not this kind of girl, the liar, the cheater, the bad friend… I'm done" - I can see Tori is so disgusted with herself and our behavior, she gets up quickly and is ready to go.

"What then? We are done? We no longer talk to each other?" "What does this mean?" - I stand up and face her taking her by the arm, not allowing her to run away.

"It means we go back to before we were friends, but this time we both ignore each other, I wont come looking for your friendship, we stop!" - Tori breaks loose from my hold.

"So, not even friends?"

"I'm sorry Jade but I can't…" - Tori hesitates, she is not ready to give up yet, "Give me time to be friends again. I need some space to get over you" - She grimaces with his lips, taking one last look at me, "Goodbye Jade… see you around"

I see her walking away. I guess this is for the best. I have to put all my energy into fixing my relationship.

I stay at the park wandering around the path and taking in the fresh air. I notice is a little late and start walking back to my car when get a phone call from Ty.

"Hey you, what's up?" - I answer his call immediately.

"Hey rugrat, I wanted to make sure you were coming home for dinner. I have a good friend coming over, I want you to meet him"

"Sure, I'm on my way now for lunch"

"OK good, see you in a few then"

Ty is always bringing his friends home, he takes pride in introducing Cat and me as his sisters, it feels like a real family the one I never had, I love them and I really like having him as a big brother.

Just like every single day for the past week, I get home and see Cat and Andre making out on the living room.

"Hey Kitty Cat, hey Andre" - I walk inside and crash on the sofa next to them; it's fun to interrupt. I mean, come on! Cat has her room if they wanted privacy they could have it.

"Where is Gaby?"

"She went to bed, she was exhausted" - Andre informs me.

"Exhausted?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep during the entire movie, apparently she had a bad night and couldn't sleep" - Cat lets me know.

No, she didn't, I was the one that could only sleep a couple of hours and then dedicated the night to stare at her while she slept like a baby.

"I'm going to check up on her"

"Jade Baby, can you ask her to come down for lunch?" - Mom asks me from the kitchen.

"Sure"

I enter my girlfriend's room and I'm struck by the sweetest picture. I've always loved watching her sleep.

"Gaby?" - I whisper.

She can't hear me with her headphones on. I lean in and start kissing her shoulder to wake her up slowly, I don't want to scare her.

_Wow, she really must be tired. _

She doesn't wake up at all. I'll let her sleep she can eat later. I cover her up and I make my way downstairs again.

"Ty, who's coming for dinner tonight?" - I hear Cat talking, I make my way to Nina and Ty who have already arrived and give them a hello kiss.

"Oh, my best friend George, he lives in Palo Alto, he is coming for my birthday party next week" - Ty tells us and pulls me by the arm to sit next to him on the sofa.

_George, where have I heard his name before? _

I can't quite make a connection.

"Ty, make sure the pool house is ready and clean and that he has everything he needs, OK?"

"Yes Mom" - He lets out in an annoyed manner and shakes his head to me, Mom is a little obsessed with cleanliness.

"Did you invite Beck tonight?"

"Yes Dad, George wants to see the Scooby Gang again, too bad Ash is in San Diego, I hope that at least she comes for the party"

"I'll convince her if you want me to" - I'll make sure that she comes. I've missed her too much.

"When is George getting here" - Cat is curious, I think she might know who he is, she looks concerned and she is abstaining from looking at me. What the hell is wrong?

"In about an hour or two, he's cooking tonight so we are meeting on the Grocery Store and buying what he needs"

"Let me guess, he is cooking Gaby's favorite food" - Dad giggles.

"You know those two" - Ty continues and grins.

George, Gaby wh… Holy Fuck! That George? The one she lost her virginity to? That George!

I feel my expression changing drastically.

"You know Jade, I hope you don't get too jealous, George is a huge _Gaby Fan_" - Ty says making fun, looking at my, now very surprised, face.

"Well, he better keep himself behind the line if he doesn't want to lose his head" - I mumble. I don't like this at all.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should warn both of them" - Ty adds still giggling.

What does that mean? Who cares! He better behave.

The hours didn't take too long to pass by. George is actually a really good-looking guy, tall, big brown eyes, shiny brown hair and a smile that supposedly melts Gaby straight to heterosexuality! At least that what Ash messaged me 5 minutes ago… of course I hated him by default.

"Jade, pretty name" - He comes close to me, I give him a fake smile that lasts for two seconds and look away, "Ty told me you like to play the scary girl"

"Oh, Ty misinformed you, I don't _play_" - I don't like him, he better pick up on that.

"Gaby definitely has good taste in women, you are gorgeous" - He winks at me, what a little fuck!

"What do you want?" - I say to him in a despicable tone.

"I just wanted to get to know the girl My Gaby is dating, that's all" - If only I could swipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"She is MY girlfriend now!" - I make clear. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Oh Jade, Gaby will always be MY girl… if you know what I mean" - He walks away triumphant. Asshole! I'm about thirty-seconds from taking my best pair of scissors and make an ornament out of him but I'm distracted by Beck and Tori walking in.

They greet everyone but when it comes down to me Tori stays with Cat at the dinner table, only Beck comes to say hello.

"Where is Gaby?" - Beck turns around looking for her.

"She is upstairs sleeping" - I mumble with a big frown on my face.

"What happened to you? You look like you are ready to kill someone" - He leans to the counter by my side.

"Is this stupid guy"

"Who, George? Hahaha, so, I guess you know about him and Gaby" - He laughs.

"I wouldn't find it that funny if I were you" - I warn him.

"Jade… if _I were you_ I would start breathing in and out in a controlled, nice tempo and relax" - He motions with his hands, "because the minute Gaby sees him you will lose your head"

"What the hell does this guy have?" - I raise my voice to Beck. Control? Sure! I'm already at the verge of killing someone.

"Come here, sit, relax" - Beck takes me by the arm to the dinner table were Cat, Andre and Tori are talking and then embraces Tori putting his arm around her shoulders.

She doesn't even look at me, I guess the _ignoring each other_ is on. Ugh, I hate this!

"There is My Girl" - I hear George exclaim as he runs towards Gaby and picks her up in the air.

And now I see what everyone was talking about, she has the most unimaginable smile on her face. I'm stunned, I don't think I've seen her this happy in weeks, certainly not since New Years.

_Oh my God, this feels as if I was in a real eighties movie!_

I wake up from my haze and get up in a jump to put an end this stupid show.

"Hmm uhmm" - I clear my throat to get their attention.

"My Girl tonight, little one… too bad for you" - He says and Gaby celebrates by turning to him with that big smirk.

I feel so fucking ridiculed by them; I feel cheated and pissed off!

I don't even pay attention to why, but he puts her down and walks away.

"Gaby, what the hell?" - I manage to say.

"Don't start Jade, I hate jealousy, so back off" - Excuse me, what? She walks away to say hello to the guys and leaves me here standing like an idiot. Unbelievable!

We are about to sit at the table to eat and I can seem to hide my anger. Tori passes by me and stops for a second.

"Not liking what it feels like being on the other side Jade?" - And just like that she continues her way to Beck.

Great! The night I've been dreaming off, Tori looking extremely happy with Beck and having a blast and Gaby throwing herself at this little bastard.

The worst thing is that Tori is quite right. I'm not entitled to play the hurt girlfriend over what Gaby's doing with this guy. Only yesterday I was having sex with Tori and I've kissed her many times before that. Even if Gaby kissed him right in front of me I wouldn't be able to complain without turning into a fucking hypocrite!

Everyone is enjoying the night laughing, telling crazy stories and I… I can't seem to figure out where the hell do I fit in all of this.

Gaby signals me to the garden, I guess she wants to talk. I'm confused because she has ignored me all night long.

"You are not having a good time?" - Gaby points out, like it wasn't obvious enough.

I barely shake my head giving her my answer while we start walking farther away.

"Why?"

"Watching my girlfriend flirting with the guy that took her virginity is not as fun as you would imagine" - I blurt out, how can I tell her she is hurting me, I've done worst and kept it from her.

"You know you have nothing to worry about, after all you and I are not the kind of people that cheat, right?" - Wow, in my face. I did, I cheated on you, I'm that girl.

"Yeah, you are right, we are not" - I can't admit it now, I need everything to be good again.

"OK, so you won't mind that I'll spend the night with him at the pool house and catch up" - Nice! She is spending the night with him, my dream come true… a deep pain runs through my whole body.

"I'm sure you have a lot to talk about" - I try to seem as calmed as I can, I don't want to give away my discomfort, it would only contradict my behavior with Tori and I was already feeling too guilty about that.

We get back in the house and everyone is already leaving. Mom and Dad give us their good nights and Cat immediately says goodbye and goes to her room; I'm not going to stay, if they were going to spend the night together, so be it, the sooner it's over, the better for me.

I lean in and give Gaby a kiss on her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, have fun" - That's all I could say, I feel defeated. I go upstairs to my room and get close to the window from where I could see the pool house right outside.

I wonder if Gaby would be able to do it, to cheat on me like I did on her. A part of me wishes she did, level the score, that way we can be even… and another other part of me is completely broken by the idea.

I didn't even fight for her down there; I just let her go. How can I demand from her what I couldn't give in the first place? I don't know… I have a hell week coming and the only thing I want right now is go to sleep.

**Wednesday**

We recently got home from School. Gaby is once again with that douchebag and I decide to spend my afternoon with Cat. It's been so long since we had some time alone.

"Kitty Cat, fess up! How is everything going with Andre? And I don't mean kissing and that lame stuff" - I joke to get a laugh out of her.

"_Everything_ is good, but there are a couple of things that I'm starting to get nervous about" - She starts to worry me with the seriousness in her voice.

"What's going on? You are not pregnant, are you?"

"God Jade! No" - Cat responds a little offended, "It's about College, he got into Julliard and… well"

"Well what Cat?" - I try to shake the words out of her.

"So did I…"

"What? You applied to Julliard?" - My eyes open and I draw a huge smile on my face; I can't seem to understand what she is telling me, this is actually great news!

"Yes, but I don't know what to do. I would love to go, it's an incredible opportunity, but I'm also waiting for my main College for Fashion Design and that is what I really want to study" - She looks sad.

"I told Andre about Julliard and he got so excited, he started making plans for the both of us… and I don't know if I want that" - She doubts, "I don't know how to tell him without discouraging him"

"Cat, I'm sure Andre wants you to pursue your dream not to follow him around"

"He thinks I'll be wasting my talent if I go to Fashion School, he told me that I have a voice that is unique and I could be a great and recognized singer" - She puts her elbows on her knees and holds her head with her hands as she exhales.

"Let's cut the crap Cat, you have to tell him, you should talk to him and explain that this decision is only yours. You tell him what _you_ want and that's it. He can't decide for you, be honest" - I complain, he has no right to tell her what to do.

"Speaking about honesty, can I ask you something, just bluntly ask you?" - Cat looks at me with some discontent.

"Sure Kitty Cat"

"Are you and Tori having a thing?" - Cat surprises me with this question. What? How? Tori must have told her, otherwise, how could she know?

"I don't know what you are talking about" - I disregard what she's implying.

"I know something happened between you, Tori and you have been acting strange since last week" - She points out to me.

"That doesn't prove anything Cat"

"OK fine, Tori told me about what happened on Saturday" - She affirms, but how, no, Tori never mention this the last time we spoke and why would she tell her.

"She told you? Tori told you about us?" - I ask.

"No, she didn't, you just did. What happened?" - Cat demands me to tell her. I can't believe I just fell for the oldest trick in the world.

"Nothing happened OK"

"She called looking for you about six times that afternoon, she sounded worried and desperate to talk to you" - Ugh, Cat is not going to stop insisting.

"You know how she is, nothing happened she is just being Vega" - I try to convince her that everything is OK, but Cat is not stupid she wont stop asking until I tell her.

"Why can't you trust me Jade? When did we stopped being best friends?" - Cat's upset, maybe I should confess.

"We didn't stop Cat but… you wont forgive me for this" - My expression changes, I lower my tone and get ready to open up to Cat.

"What did you do?" - She is angry now.

"We kissed a couple of times and… _that_ happened on Saturday"

"Oh Jade! How could you?" - Her disappointment shows, a look of disgust pierce my eyes.

"It's just happened Cat, it's not like we planned it" - I try to tell her.

"Fine, but you should've broken up with Gaby before or tell her right after"

"I don't want to break up with her OK, I made a mistake Cat" - I admit, I wont give her up, no way, I was confused that's all.

"And what are you going to do now?" - Cat grunts frustrated.

"Tori and I are done, we are not even friends anymore" - Not by my choice, but anyway, "And I'm only hoping that Gaby and I can get back to normal after tomorrow"

"Oh, that's why Tori's been wallowing all week"

"How has she been?" - I ask her concerned.

"Bad! She is sad all the time, confused, torn… but she's been avoiding me. I guess she didn't want to tell me and put you up against the wall"

I sit there in silence thinking this through.

"Jade… Don't tell me you are thinking on keep lying to Gaby"

"I don't want to break up and I don't think she will forgive me for this" - How can I explain to Cat that I only want to forget, to move on and recuperate what Gaby and I lost this past weeks.

"But that is not your choice to make! Do you honestly believe that having this big secret is not going to destroy you in the end?" - She gestures expressing her displeasure.

"Oh and what do you propose, that I tell her and she breaks up with me?" - I start fighting with Cat. I should have never told her, I knew she wasn't going to understand.

"Oh, I'm not proposing Jade, you either tell her tonight or I will" - Cat warns me… she just threatened me. I can't believe this bundle of red hair would dare to corner me and force me to confess.

"Cat!"

"I'm sorry, you are my friend, but I'm not covering this up for you. Gaby has the right to know the truth, to decide how to feel, who to give her heart to. But _she_ has to decide knowing the kind of person she is with" - Cat looks so disconcerted, so embarrassed, she is mad and with every reason.

I might not want to admit it, but being this selfish and immature girl, that doesn't confide in her own girlfriend is what's gotten us here.

"You are right, but please give me until tomorrow OK, I have to tell Tori, she has to decide whether to tell Beck about us or not" - I start to panic, Cat intimidated me into agreeing with her, she is not giving me any other choice.

"Tomorrow after the play… or I will" - She stands up and walks away.

**Thursday**

The anticipation for what is to come today is stressing me out. I couldn't even sleep yesterday after Cat's threat. We left for school running late thanks to me oversleeping and on top of that Gaby's car breaking down in the middle of the road. I run to the Theatre where all the actors are reunited to talk about final details for tonight.

After apologizing for being late I sit right next to Tori, my anxiety to the limit, I need to tell her about what happened with Cat and I want to do it fast or I'll be nervous all day and I can't afford that… not today.

"OK guys, everything is ready and settled" - Sikowitz says, "I'm very proud of you, I'm sure everything is going to be a success. Now, you can have the rest of the day off and relax until this afternoon, you deserve it"

All the people in the room start to disappear through the door and I stay behind waiting for Tori to finish talking to Beck, Cat and Andre.

"So guys, how about doing something relaxing today, we can go to Karaoke Dokie and eat something, sing a little bit" - Beck suggests to the group.

"That would be awesome" - Cat replies and Andre agrees.

But I need to talk to Tori first. We all head to the parking lot and I decide to steal Tori away.

"Beck can I speak to Tori for a minute"

"Sure, we'll wait for you outside"

I take Tori's wrist and lead her to the Janitor's Closet.

"Jade what's wrong with you, didn't you get the _we will ignore each other_ part of our conversation the other day?"

"Tori, look… I know we are not talking, but I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it"

"What happened?" - She answers quickly, she notices my discomposure.

"Cat knows, and she is threaten to tell Gaby if I don't" - I explain as fast as I can, I don't want Beck wondering what we are doing here, "I'm talking to Gaby tonight after the play. I just wanted to give you the heads up, that way you can make up your mind in what to say to Beck, because I'm sure Gaby will tell him about us"

"Shit, I wanted an easy break up, not a soap opera" - She mumbles pacing around the little room.

"I know, but Cat is serious, I've never seen her like this" - It's true, Cat is mad and she will go through with what she said.

"OK, I'll explain it to him. I hope that in the long run he can forgive me and we can be friends. This just got so fucked up" - She passes her fingers over her hair, "How did Cat found out anyway?"

"She set me up, I ended up confessing, but I didn't believe she was going to give me a final notice"

"OK, lets be honest with them then. This is going to be a mess" - She looks at me defeated. I know the feeling.

"I know Tori, I'm sorry"

"It's OK, lets get back to the guys, they must be waiting for us"

**That night**

Everyone is here at the play and all of it is coming out great.

My last scene with Tori is done; the play is finally over. This was the last kiss between us and I didn't fake it, it was real, at least we have that souvenir from all of this.

"Can you two please call Beck and Gaby, they have to be here in the next two minutes to be presented to the public and all of you can get your final ovation" - Sikowitz urges us, he can't find them anywhere.

Where are they, I remember seeing them sitting among the audience.

"Baby, were are you? Sikowitz is going nuts, the play is over, get here right now!" - I tell her as soon as she picks up.

"We will be right there" - Gaby says indifferent and hangs up . That was a little cold.

Who knows where they went, well... we better get ready to walk back on stage.

Here they come and we make the final ovation to the public.

After the play is done we meet with our family and I also see my mother and Miranda approaching.

"That was an amazing play" - My mother says very proud, "You co-wrote it?"

"Yes, with Gaby, but the adaptation was mainly her and some other classmates" - Is nice to feel recognized by her.

"Well, it was remarkable work, congratulations to all of you" - She smiles at Gaby and me.

After sharing a moment with everyone outside school, we get ready to go home. The worst feeling starts creeping inside me.

Ash is staying at the house over the weekend, not only because of the play but also for Ty's birthday party on Saturday. Since my girlfriend's car is at the shop, I drive the three of us back home. Ash and Gaby make conversation all the way but I'm too nervous about the talk I'm about to have, more that I have been the whole month anticipating the play, to even cross a word with them.

Amazingly Ash and George get along very well and after dinner they stay in the living room talking.

I go to my room to change into something more comfortable and to have a little time alone. I don't know how am I supposed to do this? Should I wait until we go to bed? Maybe not, she might stay with them all night, and if I don't do this Cat will tell her.

I find myself looking outside my window and I feel Gaby wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey" - She whispers sweetly. I'm melting at her touch. I don't want this to be the last time she does this. I take a deep breath and decide this is the moment, wrong or right, this is it.

"Gab, we should talk" - I whisper.

"Oh" - She stiffens up and releases me stepping back, "So, it's happening… we are having the talk" - Gaby says and pulls away. What talk? I haven't even said a word yet… I really don't want to do this.

I turn around and try to get a hold of her but I contain myself, I don't know if I'm going to be able to do it if she is so close.

"I'm sorry… I just don't know how it happened and I… Gaby I'm…" - I tried to say it but just couldn't.

"It's Tori, I know" - Wait, she knows?… How?

"Gaby?" - I whisper again, she knows?

"I've known for some days now" - She sighed looking down.

I keep looking at her not knowing what to say. The silence is deafening. She knew and she didn't tell me, why didn't she confront me? Since when does she know? This feeling of uncertainty is overwhelming.

"What do you feel for her?" - She asks.

"Nothing Gaby, it was a mistake" - I say rapidly getting close to her, I want her back in my arms, I want to let her know I'm with her.

"No" - Gaby steps back.

"You can't ignore this Jade, I've seen how you look at her, how hard you have tried to stay away, to ignore her these past few days and you do a very good job, but it shows" - Gaby says looking straight at me, "You are hurting, you are doubting yourself and we shouldn't keep pretending everything is OK"

"Gaby, I don't hurt over her, I hurt over US, I love you, I don't want to lose you. You are my girl! My first love, my… " - I try to assure her but she interrupts me.

"I'm your FIRST but not your LAST, at least not right now. You lied to me, you cheated Jade and I'm sure you have feelings for Tori… You and I shouldn't be together anymore" - Gaby says being completely raw with me.

"Gaby, please Baby let's just… I don't want that… I was confused, I never should have said anything" - I break down and I notice I'm crying uncontrollably.

"Jade, I'm sorry but we can't" - Gaby says standing still.

"Why is this so easy for you?" - I can't believe Gaby is so cold right now, so distant while I'm a mess, tears running down my face.

"It's not! It hurts like something just exploded inside me, but this isn't about me, I'm not a part of what you need to figure out anymore" - Gaby replies.

"Don't say that" - I whimper reaching for Gaby again but she doesn't let me.

"What do you want me to say?" - She makes fists of her hands with anger and fights with herself in what to say next, "Beck is right… if I stay with you… I'm a fool"

"Baby… I love you, I'm sorry I made a mistake… please… I'm so sorry" - I start to get desperate, I'm losing her. I force myself to get close enough and grab her in a hug.

She pushes me away and puts the palm of her hand in front of my face.

"Stop! You slept with her and then came to me, you told me you loved me… God! You let me hold you… and all along you were lying to me" - She yells at me furiously, "You let her bruise you, you let her kiss you in the places I kiss you, touch you the way I touch you… Did you even think of me while you were with here Jade?" - I can't help but close my eyes shot, trying to keep the images from appearing in my mind.

"I felt dirty that morning in the shower after I realized what you have done… you kissed me and hugged me like nothing had happened…" - Her voice breaks, I can't take looking at her so hurt… by me, "because I'm worth nothing to you… You had so much time to tell me, but I guess you were not sorry enough to be honest with me"

"I tried to tell you but I couldn't… I didn't want this to happen" - I explain bawling my eyes out.

"Then you shouldn't have done it" - She cries with her hands in her face, "I've spent all week convincing myself it was nothing, even accepting what happened and thinking I could forgive you… because I love you so much but…" - Gaby takes a deep, deep breath and…

"We are done" - I could barely hear her.

"What? No, Gaby… come on, we can fix this, I promise you… please" - I beg with all I have but she rushes out the door. I try to grab her but she dodges me and walks out.

I'm about to run after her but George gets in front of me blocking the door.

"Let her be!"

"Get out of my way you Fuck!" - I push him but he is too strong.

"Jade stop… let her be, let her calm down, you are only going to make it worse" - He actually sounds concerned, "Give her the night, talk to her tomorrow, OK?"

"I don't want to lose her"

"I know… come here" - He embraces me, I don't know why I'm letting him… I guess right now all I need is someone to hold me.

**No one's POV**

Gaby runs downstairs and meets Ash by the staircase.

"I need your car keys" - She says drying her tears with the sleeve of her pullover.

"Where are you going?" - Ash asks concerned, Gaby likes to hide but this time she wont let her go by herself.

"Out, keys"

"No… I'll take you, tell me where" - She imposes herself. Everyone heard the fight and Gaby's parents asked her not to let her go out alone.

"Beck's… and a liquor store"

"Fine, let's go"

Both girls get inside the car and drive off. They stop to buy two Tequila bottles and continue their way to Beck's house. All the way Gaby continues crying and Ash leaves her alone. She knows her too well and she needs space, she is only there to accompany her. Besides they will surely talk at Beck's RV.

Ashley parks and Gaby immediately get's out of the car and knocks on his friend's door.

"Jerk, open up"

Ash get's out slowly and when she finally get's to the door Beck is already greeting Gaby with a bottle of his own.

"I'm guessing you also decided to break up tonight" - He says with a big grin on his face.

This situation is very uncomfortable for the one member of the gang who wasn't having a break up at the moment.

"Ash! Come in! Welcome to the noisy RV" - Beck yells remembering the other day's conversation.

She shakes her head and get's inside. By now Gaby has one of the bottles open and is serving herself a drink in an empty cup of coffee.

"Why don't you drink straight from the bottle dude!" - Ash says sarcastically.

"Didn't thought of that" - Gaby grabs the bottle and starts drinking directly from it like it was water.

"I was only joking, what the hell is wrong with you!" - She takes the bottle away from the broken hearted girl.

"hahahahahahaha" - Beck laughs pointing at her.

"How drunk are you?" - She turns to Beck and takes his bottle away from him.

"OK, these are the rules! I pour the drinks tonight and you two will do as I say!" - She starts as both of them stay quiet looking at her, "You want to get drunk? Fine, but you wont end up intoxicated in the hospital"

"Yes, Ma'am!" - Beck sits on the edge of his bed right next to Gaby.

"Drinks, drinks, drinks, drinks" - Both of them start demanding hitting their hands on their legs.

Ash serves small quantities on the cups; trying to limit her friends need to destroy themselves.

"So what did Tori tell you?" - Gaby asks drinking her poison all the way down.

"Another one please" - She points to Ash.

"Take it easy Gaby"

"Well, she confessed that they got drunk on one of the rehearsals on her house and kissed and then she fucked your girlfriend on Saturday" - Beck drinks at once letting it burn him, feeling a short relieve from his pain and continues, "I guess your assumptions were more than correct"

"You guys knew they were cheating?" - Ash asks in total shock. She couldn't believe that her friends knew and didn't do anything about it. She serves herself a shot.

"Oh, oh wait… wait this is the best part" - Beck gets up and hold his hand out, "She told me hmm hmm hmm" - He clears his throat and starts talking in the best imitation of Tori mixed with a canary's voice he could make, "_Beck, you have to understand, I haven't felt anything for you in over a month, I was just waiting for the play to be over to break up with you_"

"What the fuck?" - Ash says and drinks up another small shot.

"Over a month?" - Gaby exclaims, "Holy shit" - And she continues drinking.

All three of them start laughing, all of the sudden the conversation turn into an amusing way to mock their exes.

"How did you found out they were cheating?"

"Oh she dared to take a shower with me the day after" - Gaby plugs the mp3 player into the speakers and looks for some music.

"OK, I'm lost… did Tori wrote with lipstick an _'I slept with your girlfriend'_ on Jade's back or something?"

"She might as well have" - Beck laughs and tries to explain to Ash the complexities of sleeping with Jade, "She has this thing and she bruises very, very easily"

"You know it took me weeks to perfect the art of pressing just enough not to leave her looking like a freaking piñata after the party" - Gaby blurts sounding more and more drunk.

"hahahahaha, good one… a piñata" - Beck laughs, he is already drunk, he had already finished half a bottle of vodka before the girls arrived.

Ash looks at her friends and decides not to drink anymore. The night seems very short they are drinking way to fast and with all the emotional baggage it wont take long for them to become sandbags she will have to take care of.

"What did she say to you? Bartender! Quick… another drink!" - Beck demands to Ash who is getting a little tired of being their dispenser, but well she set the rules and she complies.

"Well, that she made a mistake and that she was sorry… and didn't want to tell me because she didn't want to break up with me… or I think that she didn't want _me_ to break up with _her_" - Gaby looks up trying to remember the exact words, "Who cares… because… you know, if you kiss someone one time and you regret it, you simply don't do it again" - She asks for another drink with her finger pointing the cup, "but… they slept together after that…" - Gaby starts having trouble with organizing her ideas, "once… once is mistake but twice is a decision" - She drinks again all the way down, "See, she… decided to hurt me"

"Not only you beautiful… Jade was supposed to be my best friend you know…" - Beck says pointing his index finger a little to hard on his chest, "…and she fucked my girlfriend, Jade fucked my girlfriend!… Cheers!" - He lifts his cup to Gaby and Ash but before drinking he realizes: "Dude! I watched them kiss and kiss and kiss in rehearsals… and I'm sure that once I saw them crossing tongues… but I played dumb… 'cause I enjoyed it" - She turns to Gaby and giggles.

"Jerk, you never told me this… does that mean I had Tori's saliva on my mouth" - Gaby says with a grossed out face and pointing her tongue out, "Let's kill those germs with more alcohol!" - She screams out and Beck follows!

"Yeah! Lets kill those Tori germs!… More alcohol, more alcohol bartender" - Beck laughs with Gaby. They resemble a couple of preschoolers asking for pudding.

"Enough! This is the last one, you guys are beyond drunk and it's not even been an hour!" - Ash takes the bottles and hides them in a drawer. Her friends complain to her and get up to fight her for the drinks. Of course they are so dizzy they can't even stay standing for long and they crush on the bed hitting each other.

"You two look like a couple of bad clowns, you know you both deserve better than those two" - She accommodates them in bed so the three of them could fit better and keep talking. "Let them have each other, you two can find hotter girls to be with"

The three friends stare at the celling laying in bed together just like when they where kids and the stared at the sky while camping during summer days at the cabins.

"Are you kidding me?" - Gaby interrupts sitting up, "Jade is the most gorgeous girl on this earth, no offense Ash… her eyes alone are worth my kingdom" - Gaby starts gesturing everything she says, clear sign she has lost her battle with sobriety.

"You'd give your kingdom for a bag of weed" - Ash clarifies.

"True but I would give my bag of weed for those eyes!" - Gaby still jokes at the situation, Beck to the contrary has gone quiet.

"At least she loved you… Tori and I were a joke… besides I got cheated twice, once by my girlfriend and another by my best friend…you… you guys were epic" - He finally says more serious, the booze started to have a darker effect on him.

"Epic Beck? Really? Day one I met her she promised to torture me, to hurt me… I should've listen" - Gaby starts crying, "She made me fall in love with her and she played her part very well…"

"Oh come on you guys, stop this isn't good for you" - She is seeing her best friends broken and she didn't know what to say, the sadness in the room starts to take out every insecurity they have, all the jokes and laughter of before are now replaced with regret and pain.

"I wish I never met her… I could deal with the bullies at our old school, but at HA I had to meet the cruelest one of all" - She cleans her face and goes for the bottles Ash hid.

"No… Gaby, no! No more, you've had enough" - Ash stands quickly to stop her and takes the bottle away from her hands placing it over the table.

"Ash you don't know OK!" - Gaby screams, "You don't know how this feels, I can hardly breathe, my chest irradiates pain every time I remember her voice saying _I love you_… I don't want to feel anymore… I don't want to hurt… not anymore… I…" - Ash embraces her friend and starts rocking her, she is not going to let them fall apart, let them do more damage to their souls, Gaby sobs and howls in her friends shoulder holding her grip hard, the pressure of their bodies is somewhat comforting. All Beck wanted, on the other hand, was lying on top of that table, he got up and taking advantage of his friends moment he grabs the bottle and starts drinking away until it was empty, at least 3 complete shots at once.

"Where is the other bottle?" - He says confused, his eyes wobbling out of his control, Ash manages to leave Gaby and grab Beck who no longer could stand on his own.

"OK, the night is over. Gaby you go home, I'll call you a cab" - Ash drops her friend in bed and starts to take off his shoes and jacket to make him more comfortable.

"You can take me home" - Gaby complains, "I don't want to be there alone"

"No, I can't, I have to take care of Shaggy, he is too drunk and I can't take care of the both of you like this" - Ash dials the Cab Company and gives them directions, "Gaby get ready, the cab will be here in 5 minutes"

"You are not fun!" - She says putting her pullover hoodie on.

"You want fun? Tomorrow I will show you two what fun is… now promise me you will get home and go straight to BED!" - Ash takes Gaby by her arms and warns her, "If I find out you drank some more, or got high, or smoked, or went to the rooftop, I swear you will finally know what real pain is"

"OK, OK… I promise" - She sticks her tongue out to her friend, "I'm not that drunk you know"

"Sure babe, that mature gesture just proved it, now go home and straight to bed, I'll be there in the morning with this bag of potatoes" - She says pointing to their drunk friend.

"I love you Ash!"

"I love you too, now go, get out you dork" - Ash helps her friend into the Cab giving him the necessary recommendations and goes back inside to take care of Beck.

Back at the Evans home Gaby manages to get out of the Cab and climb the stairs up to her room. She takes a slow and careful walk up to her bed and crashes on top taking out her shoes with her own feet.

"Where were you?" - A voice exclaims from the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here Jade?" - Gaby says getting into the covers of her bed with her cloths on.

"Are you drunk?" - Jade notices the smell of alcohol all over her ex.

"Yep!" - Gaby replies in a playful but dismissive tone, "Now, get out I want to sleep"

"I'm not going anywhere, we should talk, we have to fix this" - Jade responds desperately, she is not known for her patience.

"Go Jade, we have nothing to talk about" - Gaby has trouble keeping awake. The Cab ride only made her dizzier.

"We have to talk, I need to talk to you?" - Jade insists with worry, she doubts is the best moment to talk, but her anxiety was building up and she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"OK, let's talk" - Gaby starts, "See, I need you to tell me _when_ because I've spent all night trying to figure it out but I can't pin point the exact moment"

"When what?" - The blue eyed girl looks at her puzzled.

"When did you decide that the best way to bully me… was to make fall so deep in love with you… and then… break me in a million pieces" - The hurt girl mumbles out with a sad frown, her eyes closed, tears crawling from her eyes, "Did you at least enjoyed it"

"Gaby, I love you"

"Oh, and that's the other one, I mean, honestly if after graduating… you don't get the lead role in a big movie and you don't win an Oscar, I… will personally make some banners and protest because… you… you are the best actress ever…" - Her voice starts to break down as she continues to express her feelings to Jade, "See… I believed you… every time you said I_ love you_... every time" - Gaby starts sobbing and whispers, so drunk she only feels the pain in her chest mixing with her dizziness.

"Gaby…"

"No, here... Give me you hand, I'll probe it to you…" - Gaby clumsily looks for Jade's hand under the covers and presses it on her chest as hard as she could, like she was trying to fill a hole inside her, "Feel this Jade, do you feel it?"

Jade only looks at her not knowing what to say. She couldn't understand.

"This is my broken heart" - Gaby whimpers and breathes heavy, "But it's no longer yours to worry about"

She lets go of Jade's hand, pushing it away. The dark haired girl was stunned, not knowing how to react, the love of her life was a bundle of sadness and pain that she caused and she couldn't fix it.

"Now…" - Gaby points Jade's nose with her index finger and taps it slowly, "get your cute butt off my bed… and get the fuck out of my room" - Gaby picks her dizzy body up enough to turn her back to jade and fall fast asleep.

Jade wasn't expecting that, the conviction of her ex's words, she was demanding her to leave. She no longer had a right to occupy a place in her bed and probably not even in her life. She was hit, at that moment, with the awful memory of the day her father sent her to the hospital, an inner void that consumed her… she had lost it all, and this time there wasn't a Gaby waiting to protect her on the other side, she had managed to destroy that as well.

* * *

**A/N **Dear Guest, I understand that you believe that the flow of the story breaks when I change a POV, but honestly, I like the kind of stories that allow me to look at a certain situation from all sides. When I choose to do so I always move the story along with that character, in this case it was a main character that yeah is not Jade nor Tori, but in this story is still a main character (Gaby).

Anyway, I say this because I do take into account your likes and dislikes and I appreciate very much your comments, in fact I am editing parts of the story from the beginning to give it more unity.

This story is not being developed in terms of structure or what will happen in each chapter anymore, all of that has already been decided. There will be 50 chapters in total and I really hope you like the ending, I do. Thanks for reading, and see you again over the weekend.


End file.
